An Offer She Can't Refuse
by If Only x
Summary: What happens when Ana, a complete novice in the dating game is made an offer she can't refuse... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is my very first attempt at any kind of writing, so please be gentle with me. The characters are loosely based on Ana & Christian. My Christian is definitely a lot softer. I'll try to incorporate some of my favorite elements and scenarios from the original series to give it some familiarity. However, I'm not sure yet how well I will be able to cope with writing the sex scenes, so if that's the kind of story you're after this probably won't be the story for you, but if you want love & romance and like the thrill of the chase, keep reading :-)**

Chapter One

**ANA**

"Please Ana" she says and looks at me with _that_ face, you know _that_ face….the ridiculous puppy dog eyed expression that people pull when they really want you to do something. The crazy thing is she knows she doesn't need to pull that face or even beg that hard because I, Anastasia Rose Steele cannot say no. I don't mean your everyday no…. _No, I don't want a drink_, _no I don't want a slice of that delicious looking chocolate cake_…ok who I am I trying to kid I never say no to that! I mean I can't say no to all the important things. I find myself agreeing to things that I don't want to do or haven't got time to do simply because I hate to let people down. For three years now it's been my New Year's resolution and for three years I have broken it within the first couple weeks of January….. the first instance usually being to my best friend Kate.

Whilst I've been lost in thought, cursing myself yet again for my lack of resolve I'm vaguely aware that she's continuing to plead in the background.

"You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to, you're the only one that can step in, you're the only one I can trust"

Whoa….hold it right there, suddenly I'm snapped right back into the present "Trust?" I say at her with an incredulous look on my face. For a split second I see hesitation on her features as she clearly realizes that out of all of her friends I'm probably the least likely to be trusted with the job at hand, but she quickly regains her composure and tries to justify herself.

"You know what I mean Ana, you're the only one I can trust to turn up and keep my cover"

I sigh because I can't argue there, I'm nothing if not trustworthy, I always do what I say I'm going to do, like I said, I just can't bear the thought of letting people down, however, I'm really not worried about turning up and pretending to be Kate for the night but I am worried about another little fact that Kate is well aware of but is choosing to ignore in her desperation.

"Kate my dearest….yes, you can TRUST me turn up, yes you can TRUST me to keep your cover, but you absolutely CANNOT TRUST me to serve drinks for four hours without spilling them over people…..no doubt important people in very expensive outfits may I add"

For a brief moment she looks like a goldfish as she opens and closes her mouth, trying to come up with an objection to what I have just said…but she can't so she finally gives up and instead she just pulls _that _face again. I can't help myself, I start laughing and shaking my head, she really is desperate.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it, but don't blame me if you get dropped by the agency anyway when they receive an unprecedented number of complaints and dry cleaning bills"

At that she throws her arms around me for a hug whilst singing, thank you, thank you, thank you. I gently unwind her arms from around me and ask her to go over the details again… after all trustworthy Ana wouldn't want to let her down.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I'm on my way to venue and I'm feeling annoyed with myself, even the upbeat cheesy 80's music I'm playing can't put a smile on my face this evening. Why, oh why, oh why did I agree to take Kate's place tonight? I really must toughen up and start to say no to people; in fact, I think to myself I will make it my Mid-Year Resolution….. Yep, that's it; I say it again out loud with a determined bang with my fist on to the steering wheel in front of me. "I will make it my Mid-Year Resolution"

In three days' time it will be the 1st July and maybe I can do in the last six months of the year what I haven't been able to achieve in the first six months of the year…start saying no and put myself first. Feeling slightly more relaxed now I know I'm about to change my life in a few days' time I think back to Kate and wonder if she's calmed her nerves yet. You see, tonight Kate's got a date with none other than the gorgeous Adam, a man she has been trying to get to notice her for months, this I tell myself is the reason I said yes instead of god damn no, I knew what it meant to her. The problem is that she has already missed the last job the agency assigned her to and if she misses another they have threatened to drop her. She doesn't need the work. She's a freelance journalist and whilst the volume of assignments she gets fluctuates, I know she can easily survive off what she earns. Her family pays for the apartment and sends her a monthly allowance. The real reason she likes the agency waitressing work is because of the types of high end parties they cater for. Kate has got many a contact from these events even though she is in a waitress uniform, although looking down at myself now wearing said uniform may be the uniform is the reason she _gets_ the contacts. I let out a big sigh, the uniform is fine, it's the fact that I have to pretend to be Kate that is not. Apparently the person in charge tonight hasn't seen Kate before, so I just need to say my name when I arrive and she should be none the wiser, I just have to be careful not to use Kate's full name around the other agency workers as some of them are bound to know her and may report back. At this thought the feeling of relaxation that had started to wash over me with my determination for my Mid-Year Resolution starts to evaporate and is replaced by mild panic. I begin to feel anxious, I really hope there are no scenes tonight and I can pull this off. Who am I trying to kid, even if I avoid getting caught playing Kate, I know, just know that I'm bound to spill or drop a drink…..actually make that plural…..drinks.

Yes, I, Anastasia Rose Steel am a clumsy clot, I literally trip over my own feet, I can't seem to go a day without tripping, bumping, spilling or dropping. My friends tell me it's an endearing quality….I have another word for it, also beginning with an e…embarrassing. I wanted to wear my flats tonight to help with my balance, but the agency insists on heels, I nearly changed my mind and told Kate no when she informed of this earlier when handing over the uniform, but that word just won't seem to come out of my mouth when it needs to… "NO NO NO" I shout into the car… damn it….. why I can't I say it when it matters?

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Ok, I've passed the registration with the supervisor now I just need to get through the night without spilling a drink or dropping a glass; I say a silent prayer and head for the restroom…. I always feel the need for a wee when I get nervous.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

"Seriously Elliot give it a break, it's bad enough I have to come to these things, I don't need you making it worse by giving me an earful every time"

"Bro, I'm just saying that if you made the effort to bring someone with you to these functions you might have a better time AND you would make Mom and Dad happy, they worry about you"

I look at my older brother and give him _the_ look. You know, the look that says shut the fuck up.

But as always Elliot chooses to ignore me and carries on regardless. "I have a list as long as my arm, longer in fact of women that would pay to be your date for the night, just say the word, in fact give me 20 minutes and I'm sure I could have someone here"

"Oh for god's sake Elliot if I wanted to bring a date I would bring one. I spend enough time rejecting women's advances as it is, without having to deal with a date who then believes there could possibly be more….. I don't do more!"

I see Elliot wince as my last four words come out a little louder and harsher than I intended. It just frustrates me, Elliot knows about my BDSM lifestyle, he doesn't know how I got into my lifestyle, but he knows about my preferences and whilst he's kept his word and never mentioned anything to our parents I know he thinks I'm crazy and missing out on what he calls a normal relationship. Normal, I have to laugh at that, Elliot wouldn't know a normal relationship if it jumped up and hit him between the eyes. He flits from one girl to the next without a care in the world, leaving a long line of broken hearts in his wake.

"I'm sorry, come on lets go get a drink, I hope the wine is decent"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

"Damn it!" I'm on my way back to the main room from the rest room and what a surprise…. I trip over, at least thank god for small mercy's I haven't actually fallen over flat on my face. I bend down to straighten my stocking before placing my shoe back where it rightfully belongs and as I look up I freeze, there in the corridor in front of me is the most gorgeous specimen of male I have _ever_ seen in the flesh. I'm mesmerized….. If someone asked me to explain perfection this would be it. Tall, over 6ft I would say, slim built, classic black suit and white shirt combo, brown slightly curly hair and facial features that take my breath away. He looks unhappy, but that doesn't take away from his beauty, it just adds to it in some way. He is talking with another man, who to be fair, had I saw before I saw _Mr Perfect_ I would have said he was a good looking guy, but standing next to him… _Mr Perfect_… he just pales in comparison. They are having some kind of argument. I know I shouldn't be listening, but I just can't seem to stop myself from listening or staring at the man in front of me.

"Seriously Elliot give it a break, it's bad enough I have to come to these things, I don't need you making it worse by giving me an earful every time"

"Bro, I'm just saying that if you made the effort to bring someone with you to these functions you might have a better time AND you would make Mom and Dad happy, they worry about you"

So they are brothers… interesting they don't look alike at all. Even more interesting is that he is here on his own…. How strange he could have any woman he wanted.

"I have a list as long as my arm, longer in fact of women that would pay to be your date for the night, just say the word, in fact give me 20 minutes and I'm sure I could have someone here"

Yep…. this Elliot guy just vocalized exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh for god's sake Elliot if I wanted to bring a date I would bring one. I spend enough time rejecting women's advances as it is, without having to deal with a date who then believes there could possibly be more….. I don't do more!"

More… what does he mean by more? Before I even have a chance to consider it further _Mr Perfect_ is apologizing to his brother and dragging him off to find some wine… damn, I need to get a grip, it's not like I would ever get a date with _Mr Perfect_ let alone having to worry about having more….. but I DO need to worry about the wine, or should I say I need to worry about CARRYING the wine…. with a huge sigh and a "damn you Kate" muttered under my breath I make way back to go collect my almost certainly doomed tray of drinks.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I risk balancing my tray on one hand to sneak a look at my watch. Only twenty five minutes to go…. thank god my feet are killing me in these heels. Surprisingly, I've only had one very little accident so far and that only involved me and the tray, no guests were harmed. I also feel relieved that as far as I know no-one as discovered my little secret that I'm not actually Kate. I've entertained myself this evening by watching _Mr Perfect_ from afar. I haven't dared go near him for fear of making a clumsy fool of myself. Not that I could have got close to him if I tried. Firstly, he appears to go everywhere with some kind of personal security…. OMG a thought just crosses my mind, was he there in the corridor watching me stare at his boss? No I'm sure I didn't notice him, although to be honest the whole of the Chippendales could have walked past naked and I wouldn't have looked away from _Mr Perfect_. Oh well based on what I've witnessed this evening I'm sure he's used to seeing women staring at his boss. Which brings me on to my second point; I could not have got near him with my drinks tray if I had tried. It seems like every waitress _and_ waiter here tonight was drawn to whatever part of the room he was in, just hovering around his vicinity as long as they could in the hope that he would choose their tray. And don't even get me started on the number of women that tried to get his attention and none of these women were remotely subtle in their attempts. I have to admit that my green eyed monster showed itself a few times tonight, some of these women were drop dead gorgeous. He seemed to treat everyone with the same manner, he appeared polite but there was something about him, there was an air of arrogance, no, not that, I can't quite put my finger on it, aloofness, a distance. I swear he doesn't want to be here anymore than I do.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I have no idea what I'm still doing here; I hate these kinds of events. I try telling myself it's because I have no-one waiting for me back at Escala so I may as well be here, even though I know I have a pile of work I could be doing but the truth is that Elliot's words have gotten to me. I know that our parents worry about me and that's the _real_ reason I'm still here nearly four hours later drinking this awful excuse for wine. I'm tired, I've spent the entire evening making small talk and fighting off numerous obvious attempts to get in my pants, much to Elliot's amusement. The room as started to thin out as people are gradually calling it a night, and I start to scan the room looking for my parents so that I can bid them goodbye and get the hell out of here. That's when I spot her. All of a sudden my mouth feels dry and I can feel my heart start to beat faster. Even from a distance I can see the beauty exuding from her, she's laughing with an elderly couple, her smile lighting up the whole room, the couple look enchanted by her.

Before I even know what is happening, I feel my feet moving towards her, I see her body still as she notices me walking towards her, our eyes meeting across the floor, I couldn't look away if I tried…. I've read about these moments in books, but always laughed them off... until now.

When I finally come to stand in front of her, I catch my breath at her absolute beauty, flawless skin, her eyes the brightest blue, I realize I'm staring and reluctantly look away from her to reach down to take the last wine glass from the tray she is holding just as she goes to hand it to me. Our fingers touch, it's the lightest of touches, but enough to send shockwaves through my whole body and I watch in slow motion as the glass slips from both our fingers and the wine falls over my chest and down onto my trousers. I gasp at the feel of the cool liquid seeping through the cloth and hear her curse "oh damn"

I look up into her beautiful face to see the sweetest ever blush. I should say something, do the gentlemanly thing, say it's alright but I'm transfixed. She quickly grabs some napkins off the tray and places it on the ground and then proceeds to dab at the damp spots on my chest… I feel myself tense… no-one ever touches me there, but somehow I can't seem to bring myself to stop her, it's like torture, a pleasure-pain like nothing I have felt in my life. I feel my personal security Taylor at my side, ready to step in at my nod, but I don't want anyone, anything to interrupt whatever this _is_ that is happening to me right now.

I'm vaguely aware of her stammering "I'm so sorry sir" OMG did she just call me sir? I can feel my body immediately react and a twitching start down below…concentrate Grey, get a grip! I start to compose myself ready to speak and take control of the situation, I'm staring at her head bent in front of me as I feel her hand go lower…. what the hell… is she really dabbing me down there?…. oh geez… calm it little fella. Then, almost as soon as she starts, she stops, as if she's realized what she is doing. She quickly pulls her hand away and grimaces like she's touched something nasty. The grimace disappears and is replaced with a look of worry, a cute little v appearing between her brows and she bites down on her lip. With a final "I really am sorry sir" she turns and runs. I must still be in shock because by the time I realize she's making her exit I extend my hand to stop her, but she's already out of my reach…. I shout "Wait! It's ok" but she doesn't turn around.

"Christian dear" I turn to see my parents, Grace and Carrick, with a grinning Elliot by their side, staring at me…. Oh no; did they all just witness that? My thoughts of the _blue eyed wonder_ momentarily forgotten.

"Are you ok dear?"

"Yeah mom, just a little accident, it's ok, I was planning on heading off now anyway"

I say my goodbyes as quickly as I can without appearing rude, I just want to get the hell out of here and get my ahead around what the hell just happened.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

I'm distracted from my little daydream about _Mr Perfect_ by a lovely elderly couple. They start joking with me about the fact the wine is dreadful, but as I've served them a few times already this evening I joke with them with a little wink that it gets better the more you drink. They move away laughing to themselves at that's when I notice him… _Mr Perfect_. He appears to be walking in my direction. I want to look around and see who he is possibly on his way to but our eyes lock and I can't pull away, my stomach is doing somersaults and I feel the tray in my hand involuntary start to shake.

Then before I know it, he is standing in front of me and I look into the most mesmerizing Gray eyes, it takes me a moment to remember where I am and that he is obviously standing here because he wants a drink.

I lower my eyes to reach down for the final glass on my tray, thanking the Lord at the same time that I have one left. I reach it just as his hand does the same and our fingers touch… ouch… what the hell was that? I feel a tingle right the way down to my toes and it catches me off guard. I watch in horror as the glass tips towards him and the liquid slowly seeps into his no doubt very expensive suit "Oh damn" I mutter. For a moment all I can do is stand there, I feel the heat rise up my cheeks and I just know I'm blushing profusely right now. Oh great! Think Ana, think for Pete's sake.

I quickly grab some napkins off the tray and place it on the ground and start to dab at the damp spots on his chest, I stammer "I'm so sorry sir" I'm sure I hear a little gasp at my apology. I'm having a mini panic attack, I just knew the night had gone too well so far, I'm cursing myself mentally… damn, damn, damn, lost in my own little world of embarrassment, then I feel it….. a twitching beneath my fingers…. Oh no…. What am I doing?…. I'm dabbing at his groin. I quickly pull my hand away, I'm mortified, ABSOLUTELY mortified… oh no I grimace, Kate is going to kill me, he will no doubt report me… I mean her, for this. I can't let that happen, I won't let him take my name.

"I really am sorry sir" and I turn and flee from the room. I hear him shout "Wait! It's ok" but I don't stop; I just want to get out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**CHRISTIAN**

It's been at least four hours now since the encounter and I can't stop thinking about her. I keep playing it over and over again in my head. I can get the initial attraction, she is just my type, petite with long brunette hair, but that does not explain why I felt the need to physically cross the room to be close to her. It was like some unknown force was pulling me towards her. I can still smell her sweet perfume as she leant in to dab me, just the thought gets me hard again… oh Christ!

I need to contact Elena about another sub; it's been too long if my cock is reacting this way to even the thought of a simple touch. For some reason the idea of interviewing for a new sub doesn't excite me like it once did, the fact alone that it's been at least four months since my last one should be a glaring sign to me that my needs are changing.

Without warning I shiver from head to toe as I remember the feel of her hand on my chest. I think that is the biggest surprise to me. I never let anyone touch me there, I was surprised Taylor didn't step in and stop her, I'm grateful that he didn't though, it felt so wrong, but so right at the same time, like it was meant to be there. Right now I would pay anything to have her hand on my chest again looking at me with those baby blue eyes.

Then I remember the grimace on her face when she realized she was touching my cock… she must have felt it twitching, I couldn't stop myself, all my emotions were on high alert. I'm so annoyed at myself for not stopping her from leaving; I should have sent Taylor after her. I wonder what she was thinking. I hope she's alright. She certainly reacted like she was affected, I'm sure she felt what I felt when our hands touched or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part. I roll over, grab my pillow under my arms, bury my face in it and let out a large growl….sleep I need sleep!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

I wake with a huge stretch and a smile on my face as the smell of bacon wafts through the apartment. I hear clanging in the kitchen and I know that's Kate's way of trying to get me up… noise and bacon… it works every time. She'll be dying to tell me about Adam and ask how last night went. At the thought of last night, I groan and pull the duvet up to cover my face. I can't believe I spilt wine on _Mr Perfect_ and then touched his dick. What was I thinking? Truth be told I'm not entirely sure what I was thinking, I've never been confident around men, but this was a whole different thing, it's like I was under some kind of spell, I was a bumbling wreck. I'm still not sure why he came to me for a drink, he must have been on his way to someone and I was just the lucky winner because he passed at least four other waitresses on his way, but I swear he was looking at me the whole time he walked across the room.

Up close he was just as perfect, and he smelt divine. Why couldn't I have just handed him his drink and then made some witty comment? Not that it would have mattered, he hadn't shown any interest in the hordes of women I had seen approaching him throughout the night so I wouldn't have had a cat in hells chance of getting his attention. He was nice about it all though, he didn't shout, actually thinking about it, he didn't say a single word; he just stood there watching me. I only heard him speak from a distance behind me as I was fleeing the scene of the crime as he told me to wait, it was ok…. OK? It was far from ok, he'd just caught me touching his dick. I groan again and cover my face with my hands…. what am I going to tell Kate….. the agency haven't called yet so maybe he hasn't reported it? After all, he can soon get the suit dry cleaned and maybe, just maybe, he liked me touching his dick…. I blush as I remember feeling it come to life under my fingers. Yes, I think I will tell Kate that everything went ok and hope that _Mr Perfect_ keeps our little encounter to himself.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I sit back in my chair and wait impatiently for Welch to exit my office. The moment he goes, I snatch the print outs he's just handed me and flick through them, greedily my eyes scouring the pages for my _blue eyed wonder_. Nothing….I go back over it again, more slowly this time, checking not just the brunettes but all the other women too, just in case, looking for those eyes that have been keeping me up at night…..but I find nothing, nada, zilch. "Fuck it!"

I grab my phone "Welch..… get me an entire list with photos of the females who work for the agency….not just the ones who were _apparently _working on Saturday" That'll be it, the agency have messed up who was actually working the event. I calm slightly inside. I haven't actually decided what I'm going to do once I find out who she is; I just know that I need to put a name to the face that is haunting me.

I found myself thinking about her at my parents last night every time I picked up my wine glass, when I went to bed thoughts of her kept me awake and when I finally succumbed to sleep I dreamt of her. I woke up rock hard and finally allowed myself to willingly think of her in the shower this morning, telling myself it would get her out of my head, but then I spent my entire journey to work looking out at the busy streets hoping to see her face. If that wasn't bad enough, I completely lost my focus in the meeting this morning as I thought about this girl and her touch. I need to make an appointment with Flynn pronto, I have no idea what is going on in this head of mine, maybe he can make some sense of it all.

I think back to her face as she left, admittedly I don't like the fact that she grimaced at touching my cock….doesn't she realize people would pay to touch my cock! The next time she touches my cock, I'll make sure she has a damn different expression on her face. _What? Where did that come from?_ But my cock is already responding and I feel myself harden…."oh Christ"

I grab for my phone to call Elena but then stop myself. I can't concentrate on getting a new sub at the moment, my thoughts are fully occupied by this woman that I know nothing about, but who I let actually touch my chest. She had such an air of innocence about her. I don't want my thoughts of her tainted by thoughts of a new sub.

I remember she looked worried about something as she turned to leave. Did she think she was going to get in trouble for spilling the wine on my suit? She obviously doesn't know who I am. If she did, she would know that I could buy a designer suit for every male in the room that night without making the tiniest of dents in my fortune. But that gives me a thought, I will send her some flowers with a note saying that everything is fine and the suit is now cleaned but I will make sure I leave my contact details should she wish to contact me. My hope is that she will feel guilty enough by the fact that not only did I pay to clean the suit, but that I've also sent her flowers that she will feel honor bound to contact me to thank me for the flowers….._Genius Grey!_

Now all I need is for Welch to bring me the list and work out what I will say when she calls me. I push down the voice inside me head, taunting me about the fact I'm even considering some kind of second meeting with this woman.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA **

"I can't Kate….REALLY I can't" I'm not due to start my Mid-Year Resolution until tomorrow, but I've decided with a fierce determination that I will start putting myself first sooner. In truth, I've still not recovered from my encounter with _Mr Perfect _on Saturday. I can't stop thinking about him and what a fool I made of myself. I alternate between blaming Kate and blaming my lack of resolve to say no. Right now she is trying to convince me to go on a blind date with a friend of Adams on Wednesday night. Why on earth she thinks I would even consider it, I don't know. She knows I hardly ever date and certainly not a blind date, even if she and Adam will be there. "But Ana I promised Adam" "Well, you'll just have to un-promise him, I'm sure you can think of a way to make it up to him" the grin that appears across her face says it all. Whilst she is distracted with thoughts of what she is going to do/with/for Adam I decided to make my escape.

"I've gotta get back to work, thanks for lunch, I'll see you later ok" and I jump up, give a brief hug and kiss on the cheek "love you, bye" and turn to go,

I hear Kate laughing and shout behind me "This isn't over Steele, I'll open some wine and we can continue this discussion tonight".

I roll my eyes and sigh. I have no doubt that she will make this the only topic of conversation tonight until I say yes. Little does she know about my Mid-Year Resolution and my determination that I will stick to it for the next six months…. the only word that will be leaving my lips tonight is no.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

She's not there. I've scanned the list of agency workers so many times now my eyes are blurred. I run my fingers through my hair…. What now? I have nothing. I curse myself for the hundredth time for not stopping her on Saturday.

I can't stand this feeling of restlessness she's brought into my life. The whole encounter was nothing more than a few minutes, and yet it feels like my world as entered a different orbit. I think back to that quote by Maya Angelou _"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel."_

And that's my problem that little slip of a woman as made me feel. I don't even know her name, we haven't even had a conversation, but I feel like there is something missing. I can't quite put my finger on it. I feel like I need more. More than this existence I currently lead.

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair again. I've got to get out of this office, I'm losing my mind. Bastille, Flynn, Elena, in that order. I need to forget about this woman and get my life back on track.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**ANA**

I'm annoyed, my boss just dropped on me at the last minute that I need to accompany the commercial team on a site visit today. All because Stephen is off sick… yeah right, he's probably hungover more like. I heard him bragging to David in the break room yesterday afternoon that he'd gotten a hot date. It was his intention to ply her with drinks and then take her back to his place for a night she'd never forget and he was gonna fuck her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. And Kate wonders why I don't go on many dates. In my experience all men are after the same thing. No, I shouldn't say that, I have some nice male friends who I know are respectful to women. But that's my problem when I meet someone I like enough to become my friend, I don't want to risk that by getting involved.

I can count on my fingers the number of real dates I've had. I won't include all Kate's attempts at matchmaking where I've turned up for drinks with friends only to find there is an extra person there. I'll admit she always seems to find attractive men, but none of her attempts have ever led anywhere. In fact, I'm sure most of them only ever agreed to come along to spend more time with Kate and were dismayed to find me plonked down beside them.

Kate often teases me that I'm missing the need-a-boyfriend gene, but the truth is I just haven't met anyone who … well, whom I'm attracted to, even though part of me longs for the fabled trembling knees, heart-in-my-mouth, butterflies-in-my-belly moments.

So whilst Stephen is no doubt probably still lolling in bed with a Cheshire cat grin on his face I'm forced to stop the project I'm working on and gather my things. It's my first day of my Mid-Year Resolution but unfortunately saying no to my boss is not part of the deal. I hate doing anything un-prepared, but I've been assured I'm only needed in a note taking capacity so I guess I'll just wing it.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

We arrive at Grey House, home of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. It's a huge twenty story office building. All curved glass and steel. After signing in on the ground floor, we are all assigned visitor passes and led to the lifts. We travel all the way up to the twentieth floor and report to yet another stunning platinum blonde, whilst another one appears alongside to take our jackets. I can't help thinking to myself that surely it's against the law to only employ blonde women and then suppress a giggle when I wonder if the carpet matches the drapes.… Kate's expression, not mine but it always makes me laugh. I've no doubt some of these women must be bottle blonde.

We are ushered into a large conference room. There are only four of us here from the MB Design Group, I'm not sure how many people are joining us from GEH but we could fit our whole team in here. We are led to one end of the table and I choose a seat that looks out through the vast glass wall into the equally vast reception. I busy myself with getting my notepad and tablet out and make sure the glass of water that's been provided is well out of arm's reach.

A couple of minutes later, three people walk into the room, unsurprisingly one of them is a platinum blonde. But alongside her is a man and another woman who shock horror has red hair. It soon becomes apparent that this little red head by the name of Ros is in charge.

This is the second meeting, the team has already been briefed on the rooms and areas that require a facelift and are here to share their ideas. For the next fifteen minutes or so I make notes against the various elements the team is suggesting. I've tried really hard to keep my face impassive; I can't say I'm overly impressed with what they are suggesting. The team of men I'm here with today wouldn't even like my input back at the office let alone here in front of the client. I've been with MB Design for about a year now. It's my dream to one day have my own company but for now I'm happy to be learning the ropes. I'm on the residential team, which suits me so much better than the commercial side of things, but I tell myself it's good practice to get experience of both.

I was really happy when they took me on, firstly because they are one of the biggest in Seattle, but secondly because they are also letting me use my other skills and passion… web design. I update their site regularly with the new projects we are allowed to publish by clients and also write a weekly blog on design which helps our ranking on Google.

I drag my attention back to the current and I'm aware that Ros isn't looking particularly happy. Jack the most senior on our team is still trying to plead his case. But this little fireball in front of him is having none of it. All of a sudden she turns to me and asks me what I think. I've chosen this moment to bravely take a drink of my water and find myself coughing and choking as she catches me by surprise. I feel a blush rise up my cheeks automatically. I look at Ros and then turn to Jack to gauge his expression. He doesn't look happy. Ros must sense my hesitation and says "Don't worry about Jack, I want to know what you think, I'd like a woman's opinion"

It's all very well for her to tell me not to worry about Jack; she doesn't understand the influence he has back at the office. I sit there debating with myself. Jack under the stern gaze of Ros reluctantly says "Go ahead Ana, tell Ms Bailey what you think"

I'm still not comfortable about saying what I _really_ think, so I decide I'll just say a few of the minor changes I would make and leave it there.

Unfortunately 20 minutes later much to Jack's chagrin, Ros and I are engaged in a complete revamp. I can feel Jack's eyes burning into the top of my end as we are bent over the drawings. I know I will be in trouble the moment we leave here. Jack reluctantly agrees to make some changes and meet back on Thursday.

The meeting is just drawing to a close and we are packing up our things when I see him walking across the vast reception, flanked either side with personal security. He looks like he is on a mission as he makes his way to the lift, talking animatedly into the phone. I feel my heart beating ten to the dozen in my chest. What is _Mr Perfect_ doing here?

I vaguely remember saying my goodbyes; all I can think about is that I've just been sitting in the same building as _Mr Perfect_. What is going on? It feels like the universe is teasing me.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Surprisingly, Jack didn't say a word to me in the car. I know this was because he wants to wait to tear me to shreds in private now we are back at the office. To be honest, I was glad, I was lost in daydreams of _Mr Perfect_ the whole journey back. He was just as gorgeous as I remember, wearing a pale grey suit and a crisp white shirt. His hair looked more unruly than Saturday as if he had been running his hands through it. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through is hair. I find myself wondering who he is or what he does that he needs to be surrounded by personal security. He looked immensely powerful as he strode to the lifts. I wonder for a moment if his thighs are as firm as they look. I squirm a little in my seat and grab my cup of chilled water and place it on my cheek to cool me down just as Jack appears by my desk "A word, please Ana" and storms off towards one of the outer meeting rooms in our large open plan office. I notice a few sympathetic glances as I grab my pad and pen and follow him.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I'm back at my desk no more than five minutes later and I'm seething. Jack basically said that because I hadn't been with the company one tenth of the time that he had, because I was residential and not commercial and had next to no experience in the industry as a whole I should have just kept quiet and agreed with their ideas when Ros asked me.

What I really wanted to say was _"I've probably just saved the account you dickhead"_ but I bit my tongue and apologized. I need this job and I know that Jack is very friendly with senior management. I decide to put it out of my mind and get on with the project I should have been working on this afternoon instead of saving his god damn ass.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Before I know it, it's nearly home time. I've decided I'm going to stop by the gym on my way home. I feel like I need a good workout to get the frustrations out of my body. Without warning I start thinking again of _Mr Perfect_, he must work out, I wonder what he looks like all hot and sweaty…. the phone on my desk rings, making me jump. It's an internal call "Hello, Ana speaking"

"Ana, it's Beth. Michelle wants to see you tonight before you leave"

"Ok, I'll be right there"

Oh no, this must be bad. Bloody Jack, I apologized, but he still must have gone running to the boss. I quickly pull my compact out of my purse and check I look respectful before making the long walk down to the end office. Michelle is a formidable woman and she scares me. Beth is stationed outside

"Any idea what this is about Beth?"

"No, but Jack is in there already" Damn, I knew he would be involved.

I take a deep breath, knock the door and enter. Michelle is sitting behind her desk and Jack is sitting on the chair furthest left in front of the desk with a face like thunder. "Ana, take a seat" I nervously sit down, purposely leaving an empty chair between me and Jack.

"I hear you accompanied the commercial team on a site visit to GEH today"

"Yes, I was asked at short notice to cover for Stephen, I didn't have time to prepare beforehand. I know that it was un-professional of me to comment on the team's ideas and I've already apologized to Jack" I know that I'm a blushing bumbling mess and try to calm myself as I see Michelle raise her hand to silence me.

"Ros Bailey called me this afternoon and it appears you have made quite the impression"

_She did? I did? Is this good?_ Michelle is smiling, it must be good.

"Ros would like you to work with the team and see the project through to completion. How would you feel about that?"

If it wasn't for Jack I would have jumped at the opportunity, when your boss personally asks you to do something you don't say no….I risk a sideways glance at Jack. He still looks unhappy. I think Michelle must sense that I'm worried about Jack because she says "Jack thinks you would be a welcome addition to the team" I have to stop myself from pulling a face… _welcome? Yeah, as welcome as a poke in the eye._

"Ok" I croak, I cough to clear my throat and bring my voice back to normal "I would be honored to join the team"

"Great, Jack and his team will run through everything tomorrow morning. You are back at GEH on Thursday so you will need to spend all day tomorrow getting it sorted. I'll let your supervisor know that he needs to reassign any work that can't wait" with that she closes the folder in front of her and rises from her seat, her cue for me to leave.

I get to the door and I hear her say "Ana"

I turn to face her and she shocks me completely by stating "Well done, you went with your instincts. That's the sign of a good designer" I mumble a thank you and get out of there as quickly as I can before she can change her mind.

Well, I was not expecting that! My happiness at the big boss recognizing my talent only slightly dampened by the fact I was going to have to work closely with Jack.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

What a crazy day. I'm feeling more relaxed after my workout. I'm sitting here with a cup of tea and my laptop fired up. I decide I need to research GEH. I hate being unprepared and I don't want to be on the back foot when I sit down with Jack and his team tomorrow…..less than thirty seconds later I cover my face with my hands…..please god no. I slowly move my hands and peep out at the screen to make sure I'm not seeing things….no, it's definitely him….._Mr Perfect_ is actually Christian Grey and I've just agreed to be part of the design team renovating his offices!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**ANA**

I'm not sure what Michelle said to Jack, but he's been nothing but nice to me. Wednesday's meeting went well and I feel prepared and confident for our meeting at GEH today. I can't help but wonder if I will get to see _Mr Perfect_ I mean Mr Grey again. Christian Grey…the name suits him. I tell myself I don't want to see him again because if he recognizes me I will be mortified. But I know that really I'm desperately hoping to see him. I got up earlier than usual this morning so that I had time to blow dry my hair and I took extra care with my outfit.

I spent the rest of Tuesday night and most of last night on Google just looking at picture after picture of him, mainly at business and charity events. There is very little personal information on him. He was adopted at a young age. His mom is a doctor and his dad is a lawyer. He has one elder brother and a younger sister both adopted. Curiously, there was nothing about girlfriends, not a single photo of him with a woman other than his sister or mother. I did come across various articles that speculate on his sexuality. I can't help but think back to Saturday. He certainly didn't show any attention to the woman that approached him. And then there was that weird comment he made to his brother about women wanting more…and he doesn't do more.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

As we make our way back up to the twentieth floor, I inform Taylor that I want to go for a run after work. Although I had a grueling workout with Bastille this morning, I'm still feeling restless, on edge and it's starting to piss me off. The lift pings and I walk out and over to Andrea to collect my messages. I turn to walk towards my office and that's when I see her or think I see her. Is that my blue eyed wonder in the conference room engrossed in a conversation with Ros? I turn back to Andrea

"Who is that in the office with Ros?"

"That's the MB Design Group Team Mr Grey"

"Design Team?"

"To sort out the revamp of some of the offices and open reception areas"

Oh yes, I vaguely remember Ros telling me about that, to be honest, I wasn't really that interested, I trust Ros and I have more important things to deal with….. Until now, that is. I turn around then to get another look, she's now bent over the table pointing at what I assume are drawings on the table in front of her. I feel myself starting to react as I imagine standing behind her. Damn, I can't walk in there now. I make my way to office shouting to Andrea to email the names of the people on the team. Other than my girl the others were men. I'm desperate to put a name to a face.

I settle myself at my desk and open my email… within seconds I see the one from Andrea that I'm looking for… I open it and quickly scroll down my eyes eager to find the name of the beauty who's been haunting my dreams. Anastasia Steele. How unusual. I say it out loud to see how it sounds on my lips "Anastasia Steele"…. "Anastasia" ….. It's a lovely name, I like it. It suits her. Lovely, lovely Anastasia.

"Welch, get me a background check on Anastasia Steele of MB Design Group. Send me the basics and a photo as soon as you can with an in depth to follow" I sit for a moment and let the relief wash over me… I've found her. I can't help but smile.

I want to go in there now, just to be able to look at her face to face again. I want to see if my body reacts the same way as Saturday or if this as all been a figment of my imagination and a lot of fuss over nothing. Something is stopping me though; I don't want our next meeting to be in front of other people. I realize with a jolt to my senses that I want her all to myself. What I will do when I get her on her own is yet to be decided. Yes, I tell myself, I will exercise control. I need to decide my next move carefully and right now I can't think straight knowing I could be standing in front of her within seconds. Calm it Grey… you know who she is now; you can take your time.

My email pings and my heart beats a little faster when I see it's from Welch. I quickly read through the basics, I'll come back to these later and eagerly open the photo attachment….I need to know 100% that it's her. I catch my breath as her beauty fills the large screen in front of me.

Before I know what I'm doing I find myself striding into the conference room, I need to see her, touch her, smell her.

I walk in without knocking "Ros" I say with a nod. I can see she is looking confused, wondering what I'm doing there. I allow myself a brief glance at Anastasia and she looks in shock, I'm sure I heard a gasp when I entered the room. She recognizes me. That's good.

I make a point of introducing myself to the men first to gain some control, carefully avoiding looking at Anastasia. I walk around the table and shake each one by the hand as I introduce myself. I know Ros will be wondering what the hell is going on, but I need to hold Anastasia's hand in mine and don't want to make it too obvious. Eventually I reach her, holding out my hand for what feels like a lifetime before she offers her own in return. She places her small hand in mine and I feel it again, shock waves rippling through my body, I'm sure she feels it too as she quickly withdraws her hand and I see the color rise up her cheeks. The knowledge that she is affected by me is immensely pleasing. I just want to stand there and absorb her beauty, but I'm aware that we are in a room full of people who are all watching me intently right now. Damn this is why I wanted to wait to see her in private. I'm a bloody self-confessed control freak, but right now this woman as has taken all my control and left me feeling like a teenager. With one last look at Anastasia I turn reluctantly to Ros "Can you come to my office when you wrap up here please, I'd like an update on the project" she nods and says "ok" but she's looking at me strangely and I know she is going to have a 101 questions later.

I then turn to address the other people in the room "It was a pleasure to meet you" but my eyes are firmly on Anastasia and Anastasia alone. I'm sure everyone notices but at that moment I don't give a fuck. I turn and leave, reluctant to leave the presence of Anastasia but eager to get back to my office so that I can get my emotions in check. I'm not sure I like these feelings running around my body, so unfamiliar and yet I can't remember the last time I felt this alive.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

We've been here awhile now. Ros seems really happy with the changes we have made. She is treating me like the leader of the team. I can feel the anger seeping from Jacks pores and I can tell he is fighting to keep himself in check. I know I will suffer for this later when we get back to the office, but right now I revel in the glory and realize that I'm really enjoying myself.

I can't help but keep stealing glances out into the vast reception area in the hope of seeing Christian. As much as I know I'm going to be embarrassed, the urge to see him again is winning over all my other emotions. I'm caught completely unawares when he storms into the conference room. I feel myself let out an involuntary gasp… OMG he is here in the same room as me and looking hotter than I remember. He nods to Ros and looks briefly at me before making his way around the table to the men. Oh good, I don't think he recognized me. I feel the testosterone levels in the room rise as the men on our team attempt to match his commanding presence. He is shaking each of their hands. My heart is beating ten to dozen, knowing that he will reach me in a matter of moments.

I'm lost in my own thoughts as I take in once again his absolute perfection. Before I know it, he is standing in front of me, offering a beautiful manicured hand.… _is there nothing ugly about this man?_ I realize he is staring at me waiting for me to shake his hand. I raise my hand and he encloses it in his. My body immediately betrays me sending a blush to my cheeks and indescribable sensations throughout my entire body. I quickly withdraw my hand. He's still staring at me. Oh god, he's remembering, any moment now he is going to say something about Saturday. But then he suddenly looks away and speaks to Ros "Can you come to my office when you wrap up here please, I'd like an update on the project"

Pheww…. I feel the relief wash over me. My relief is quickly replaced with another rush of sensations as he turns and looks straight at me "It was a pleasure to meet you" and then he leaves the room as quickly as he arrived. The large room now feels empty without him; his presence had filled the whole space. I'm aware that all eyes are on me wondering what that was all about. Especially Ros, who is now looking at me with renewed interest.

My head is all over the place for the rest of the meeting. The relief I had felt earlier when I thought he hadn't recognized me is replaced with panic. If he did recognize me, he wouldn't say anything in front of the others. Maybe that's why he wants to see Ros after we finish, he wants to remove me from the team. I push the thought to the back of my mind, along with the images of his glorious gray eyes and concentrate on finalizing the designs…after all I'm still on the team…..for now.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

"Christian what the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know what you mean Ros"

"Come off it, strolling into my meeting, actually shaking hands with people and don't let me even get started on the sexual chemistry between you and Ana"

"There is nothing going on between me and Ms Steele. I just wanted to meet the team that I'm paying for the refurbishment"

"The fact that you even know her surname tells me there is clearly something going on here"

"Ros, I just want to see what you have agreed with the team….do you think you can manage that without dissecting everything?"

Ros has learned over the years we have worked together to know when to shut up, it's one of the things I like about her. She speaks to me in a manner that would get any of my other members of staff fired on the spot, but as my number two in command I need her honesty.

She proceeds to tell me about the changes she's authorized. My heart bursts with pride when I hear her say that she had nearly decided to drop the company, but then Ana had stepped in and saved the day. Ana wasn't on the original team, but Ros had made sure she was assigned after their first meeting hence the reason she was back today. I make a mental note to give Ros a big fat bonus. She genuinely sounds like she's got respect for Ana, which means a lot coming from Ros. She tells me the next stages will commence the following week with each office area being done separately so as not to cause too much disruption. The open communal areas would all be done on the weekends. She explains the team won't be needed now, other than someone popping in from time to time to check that everything is going to plan, unless of course we require any changes as the work progresses. I think to myself that yes, I will most definitely be requiring changes and I will insist that Ms Steele deals with them personally.

Once Ros leaves I look at the updated background check that Welch as sent to me. There is very little there. Her mom's been married several times. Steele is the surname of her mom's second husband. There is a bit about her education, she worked at a hardware store throughout university and her job at MB Design is her first rung on the career ladder. But the information that I'm really interested in is missing.

**Sexual Orientation:** Not known

**Relationships:** None indicated at present

She hasn't had any relationships? This must be a mistake. I quickly ping Welch an email back to confirm whilst I consider my next step. I'm completely out of my comfort zone here. I don't even know what I want from this woman; let alone how to get it. I just know that I need to see her again. I want to touch more than her damn hand. I ignore the work on my desk and decide to give in to my fantasies for the next five minutes as I re-open the photo of Ana on the screen in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**ANA**

I've been back in the office for two hours now and so far so good, although I'm expecting the call summoning me to Michelle's office at any moment. I open up google and go to my search history clicking on the most recent. I just need to look at him. I can't get over how anyone can be this delicious. I had crushes when I was younger, but this is something altogether different. I look at his eyes and remember the effect they had on my body back at GEH. When he looks at me, I want to look away because it's so intense, but I can't help myself, he is too beautiful not to stare.

I look up as I hear sudden talking around the office. Lucy from reception is walking down the office with a huge bouquet of flowers in a cream vase. It is so big she as to look around the side of the vase to see where she is going. I'm thinking what exquisite taste the person who chose them has when she comes to a standstill in front of me. I hear a few gasps around the office, I'm sure one of which is my own. I manage to mutter thanks, but Lucy is still standing there.

"Come on Ana, I'm dying to know who they're from"

I pluck the envelope from its little holder and remove the card. I'm careful to make sure that I only I can read what it says, scared of what I might find. The bright blue ink jumps from the page and I feel myself start to blush. There is a hand written phone number and an email address and it's simply signed Christian Grey. I'm aware that Lucy along with most of the office is staring at me. "Just a friend" I stutter and turn a deeper shade of red and quickly stuff the card back in the envelope and put it inside the safety of my bag. I set about making room on my desk for the flowers to calm myself down.

"That's some friend" Lucy says with a smile, but I think she takes pity on my obvious discomfort and takes her leave. I know I'll be the subject of discussion in the break room very shortly.

I wait fifteen minutes, confident that everyone has gone back about their duties and pull the envelope out of my bag. I quickly check the envelope convinced they should have been delivered to someone else but it clearly says Anastasia Steele. I take out the card. No message, just number, email address and his name. I smile to myself, even his writing is beautiful. And the flowers, oh my I've never seen anything so perfect. They are all shades of cream and pale pink, arranged beautifully in a cream ceramic vase. I want to bury my head in them and smell them, but I don't want to draw attention to myself further.

I've spent every minute since they arrived trying to figure out why the billionaire Christian Grey has sent little old me flowers. Not only is there no apparent reason, he is also a client, probably the company's most prestigious client at that. I'm not sure of the company's policy on receiving gifts from clients, but I doubt if Michelle would be very happy if she found out.

I still can't work out if he recognizes me from Saturday, but one thing is clear he wants me to contact him. This is the part I can't comprehend. If he wanted to speak with me about the mishap on Saturday he could have quite easily pulled me aside today or dropped me an email, why go to the trouble of flowers? If this is nothing to do with Saturday, then I'm even more confused, I still remember his words to his brother "I don't do more" and I'm not sure how he feels about flowers but in my book these are definitely more.

I could really do with a cup of tea to calm my nerves right now, but I daren't go to the break room for fear of the tenth degree about the flowers. I think about what Kate would do in this situation and it brightens my mood, I smile to myself, she would have text, phoned and emailed him within minutes of receiving them. I decide to get back to work and make myself a little promise that when I finish the section of the project that I'm on that I will contact Mr Grey and find out what the hell is going on.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

A couple of hours later, I'm ready to face the music. I pop into the ladies for a wee. I'm so nervous. I sit there debating my next big decision…. what contact method? I decide against a phone call, that will involve me having to concentrate on what he is saying and I have feeling I would have a very hard time achieving that. I don't want to text, it seems too personal and it would mean sharing my cell number with him. So that just leaves me with the email option. I decide that I will send him an email from work. Keep it professional. I quickly wash my hands, taking in my flushed features at the mirror. I rush back to my desk, take the card from my bag and open my email before I chicken out.

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Thank you….

**To:** Christian Grey

….for the flowers. They are _very_ beautiful, but I'm _very_ confused why you have sent them.

Anastasia Steele Design Consultant, MB Design Group

* * *

><p>I re-read the message over and over again and hover over the send button for at least a minute before finally pressing it. I let out a huge sigh once it's gone and collapse back into my seat. I hope he replies soon, I not sure I can cope with all these emotions that have been flying around my head and heart since Saturday.<p>

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

She should have received the flowers hours ago, but I've not heard a word from her. I purposely asked Andrea to clear my diary so I could give her my full attention when she made contact. Maybe just leaving my contact details was too cocky. But I honestly didn't know what to write and I was hoping it would make her curious enough to contact me. I really don't know what I will say if and when she contacts me, I was planning on playing that by ear. Welch as confirmed that he can't find any history of any boyfriends so maybe she's new at this like me. The thought comforts me, although deep down I can't help but think that for once Welch must be wrong, it's impossible that this beautiful woman as not had a string of boyfriends.

I look at her photo again. It's become a habit over the last couple of hours. I've been taking a quick look between every piece of work and email I've sent this afternoon. It excites me and calms me all at the same time. As if on cue I see a new email as arrived and my heart misses a beat at the name on my screen…..finally!

I'm glad she likes the flowers. I purposely chose them because they reminded me of her flawless skin and the lovely shade of pink it turns when she blushes. She's confused. Should I just come out and tell her I recognize her from Saturday and the flowers are just to say I'm sorry for not letting her know that everything was ok before she fled? But that will most likely bring this conversation to an end and I want to know more….

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** You're _very _welcome….

**To:** Anastasia Steele

… I'm glad you like them. Why are you confused? Does a man need an excuse to send a beautiful woman flowers?

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>I press send and sit back and wait….I hope she doesn't make we wait as long for the reply as she did the first email. I needn't of worried she must have been sitting there waiting for my email as the reply comes quickly. I can't stop the huge grin that spread across my face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Still curious….

**To:** Christian Grey

… In my experience, Mr Grey, men only send flowers when they want something or have something to apologize for.

I'm _very _curious as to which category you fall into.

Anastasia Steele Design Consultant, MB Design Group

* * *

><p>She's clearly had a bad experience with men and I grimace to myself when I realize that I actually fall into both categories. I don't want to scare her off so I decide to keep that bit of information to myself….. for now; I want to see how long I can drag this out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** Curiosity killed the cat….

**To:** Anastasia Steele

… are you saying you've never been sent flowers just because?

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>I'm hoping to get a bit of insight into her current or previous relationships with this question. I think to myself that I haven't enjoyed myself this much in a long time… who knew normal could be so much fun… maybe I should listen to Elliot more often.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** I'll take my chances….

**To:** Christian Grey

… I love cats and I would hate for one to come to harm but….. I'm still _very_ curious.

Even more so because you appear to be avoiding my question.

Anastasia Steele Very Curious Design Consultant, MB Design Group

* * *

><p>I'm getting restless in my chair. Her wit and obvious intelligence are as sexy as hell.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** I see what you did there….

**To:** Anastasia Steele

…You cleverly avoided answering my question whilst calling me out on my own avoidance.

Christian Grey

CEO and question avoider. Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Arghhh….

**To:** Christian Grey

… why are men so frustrating?

Anastasia Steele

Frustrated Design Consultant, MB Design Group

* * *

><p>Does she mean men in general or just me? I really, really want to reply back that I know just the thing to help get rid of frustration, but somehow I don't think she would appreciate it right now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** I'm sorry….

**To:** Anastasia Steele

… it wasn't my intention to frustrate you.

Christian Grey

Apologetic CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>I feel bad after I press send, I know I should just tell her what she wants to hear, but I'm finding this exchange as exhilarating as a multi-million dollar deal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Home time….

**To:** Christian Grey

… I have to leave now.

You clearly don't wish to tell me the reason you sent the flowers and that's your prerogative.

I forgive you…. only because they are so beautiful.

Thanks again

Anastasia Steele

Design Consultant, MB Design Group

* * *

><p>Damn, damn, damn…. Well, that backfired!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**ANA**

I open the apartment door and bend down to pick up my huge vase of flowers. They really are the most beautiful bouquet I have ever seen and they smell gorgeous. I finally got to bury my head in them as I walked through the office on my way down to my car. I was grateful for their size as they hid my red cheeks as I yet again became the object of the office's attention. I can't blame them. They've never seen me with a boyfriend and I've rejected the advances of a couple of the men from the office that have asked me out. To have such an obvious very expensive bouquet arrive for me they are bound to be curious. Well then, they can join the god damn club…..I'm curious too.

I've barely reached the kitchen when I hear Kate scream

"OMG Ana who are they from?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me"

"Try me"

I not sure I want to tell Kate, it means I will have to own up to my little accident as I'm convinced these flowers have something to do with what happened on Saturday. However, I feel like I'm going to burst if I don't speak to someone about this….so

"Christian Grey" I say really quickly.

"What?"

"Christian Grey" I repeat, equally as fast

"I'm sure you just said Christian Grey to me Ana"

I look at her and blush. That's all she needs to know.

"OMG Ana…..I didn't know you knew Christian Grey"

"I don't, I mean I didn't, no I mean I don't, not really"

"Well, you obviously know him well enough to be sent hundreds of dollars' worth of flowers…. Spill"

"Kate I've just got home, let me get changed. Put the kettle on and we'll chat in a mo"

"Forget the kettle, this discussion needs wine and lots of it…. you have five minutes and then I'm coming in to get you. I can't believe you've never told me you know THE Christian Grey, I mean Christ Ana that man is sex on legs, what else are you withholding from me? You gonna tell me you're friends with Brad Pitt and George Clooney next? No wonder you didn't want to meet Adam's friend on Wednesday" she shouts after me, her excitement following me into my bedroom. I sigh…. I'm already regretting telling her.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I want to text her. But that would mean admitting how I got her number and I can't do that.

I'm angry with myself. In my attempt to try to wean some information out of her and extend our interaction I think I have come across in a bad light. I bet she thinks I'm a right dickhead and that doesn't sit well with me. Usually I don't give a damn what people think of me. Most of my decisions are based on what is best for me and my organization. But for some reason I want Ana to like me.

I went and saw Flynn after work and his advice was if I'm serious about pursuing a relationship with Ana I need to be honest. He thought my actions this afternoon were childish and not those of a CEO of a multi-million dollar company. Well, he's right; they were childish because I feel like a goddamn teenager. That of course got us back on to the subject of Elena. For the first time I felt angry about the path she led me down as a teenager. I'd always been grateful to her and believe she had helped me become the man I am today. However, with my new found feelings I'm beginning to realize that I've possibly missed out on a lot of experiences and in fact the path she led me down was most probably fucked up. I'm not sure I'm ready to fully accept this revelation, but Flynn seemed the happiest I've ever known him at the end of our session and expressed his interest in meeting this wonder woman who had started to open my eyes that there could be more to life.

I'm due to have my weekly meeting with Elena tomorrow. I own a large share in her beauty chain Esclava. When I'm available, we meet up for lunch. I decide that tomorrow I'm definitely not available and ping an email to Andrea to cancel for me, asking her to say I have a prior arrangement. In light of my new revelations I don't think I can sit across the table from her and not feel angry. I need to consider carefully what I want to do about my relationship with her. We are business partners and up until tonight I would have most certainly called her a friend. We haven't had a sexual relationship for years, but as I think about it now that is my decision not hers and the thought makes me uncomfortable. She's found and vetted all my previous subs and in between each one she's always hinted at the fact she can step in if I need a fix between contracts. I sigh… I don't want to think about Elena right now. I grab my phone and open my email hunting for the only thing that I know will calm me right now. I open the photo that Welch sent me of Ana and just stare at her absolute beauty. I touch the screen and use my fingers to zoom until her sexy mouth fills the screen. There are so many things I want to do with that mouth….. I need a plan.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

Kate is looking at me open mouthed. She's not in the least bit concerned about her job at the agency. She cannot get her head around that I touched his dick. She puts her hand up for a high five.

"Kate, I'm not giving you a high five over that…it was mortifying!"

"Ana do you know how many people would pay good money to get that up close and personal with him?"

"Well, they can have him; he's not my type at all"

"I think you'll find he is everyone's type, but I'll let that drop for now because I want to hear where the flowers come into this story"

I proceed to tell her about how I was drafted on to a job with the commercial team for GEH on Tuesday and due to a moment of bravery earned myself a position on the project and that's how I ended back there today. I explained that during the meeting today, Mr Grey had come into the conference room briefly introduced himself and left again. I conveniently left out the fact that just touching his hand had sent a thrill through my body. I tell her that the flowers arrived not long after I got back to the office and I show her the card. She was horrified when I tell her that I waited over two hours to contact him

"Are you crazy? God damn Christian Grey sends you flowers with his contact details and you wait two god damn hours to contact him?"

"I wasn't sure what to say, I was confused"

"Well, why did he send them?"

"That's just it, I don't know"

I go on to explain about our email exchange. With each one I can see she is getting more and more excited. She's putting her fist in her mouth to stop herself from speaking. When I finish talking, she calmly states.

"It's obvious Ana….. Christian Grey, the richest, most elusive, most enigmatic bachelor in Washington State likes you!"

I blush….. I can't say that the thought hadn't crossed my mind in moments of positivity, but I've quickly suppressed it.

"Don't be ridiculous Kate….he can have anyone he wants, what could he possibly see in me?"

She sighs "Sometimes Ana you can be really annoying. You are beautiful, inside and out and one day you will wake up and realize it" she leans over and gives me a hug. She suddenly breaks away…..

"Now what are we going to do about Mr Grey"

"Do? WE'RE not going to DO anything. He is a client. He sent me flowers and had the opportunity to tell me what he wanted, but he chose not to. I don't intend to pursue it. I'm only a junior on the team assigned to GEH so I'm sure I won't be needed for any site visits. I doubt very much that our paths will cross again. I'm sure Mr Grey will have forgotten about me by tomorrow"

Kate looks like she knows better and part of me hopes she's right…

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**A/N So I've just uploaded my first six chapters - if you've got this far...thank you :-)**

**The next chapters won't come so quickly, but I will try my hardest to do 2 new chapters per week, time allowing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Golly gosh - I have followers **happy dance**…my following is small but I thank you all for following, reading, reviewing. I have replied to those who have messaging enabled, as a newbie, it means a lot to me, it gives me the confidence and push that I need to write more. **

**I wanted to address a question from the reviews about Ana & Christians ages. This is based approx 1 year after Ana left university, so she is 22/23 and Christian is 28/29**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**ANA **

This seriously cannot be happening right now. Lucy is walking down the office with another large vase of flowers. From the size I know they are for me and exactly who they are from. My tell tale blush already appearing. However, as embarrassing as this is, I can't help the warm feeling that is spreading throughout my body. She arrives at my desk and presents the flowers to me with a flourish.

"From your FRIEND no doubt" I can't help myself, I blush even harder and grab the sealed envelope containing the card.

I patiently wait for her to leave before carefully opening. A familiar blue scrawl looks up at me. The card says _"I'm sorry, contact me and I promise to explain all"_ and it's signed Christian Grey. Does he really need to sign his full name? How many Christians does he think I know that send me expensive bouquets of flowers?

The flowers are amazing. Deep purple hyacinths and pure white tulips, beautifully arranged in a cut glass vase. I can't help but wonder if he is choosing these himself or if one of his many minions are doing it for him. Although I get a little thrill out of the fact that he is personally hand writing the cards….at least I hope he is.

Ok, what the hell do I do now? I want to know what he's got to be sorry about, but these flower deliveries to my place of work have got to stop. He is a client and he is jeopardizing my position here. It also feels like I'm some kind of game to him, he might think it's normal to send someone he barely knows flowers with cryptic messages but I don't. Spurred on by my increasing annoyance, I push away the voice inside my head, taunting me that I secretly like it and grab my phone and his number and make my way outside. This is not a conversation that I want to have in earshot of anybody in the office.

When I get outside the building I shakily dial his number. It rings and rings and then I hear his voice…damn it's a voice message. I listen till the end and quickly hang up. I don't do voicemails. I'm tempted to call back just to listen to his voice again. But instead I make my way back to my desk and fire up my email.

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Thank you….

**To:** Christian Grey

….yet again for the beautiful flowers.

I'm ready and waiting for your explanation.

Anastasia Steele Design Consultant, MB Design Group

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I'm on a conference call, but I can see Ana's name flashing on my phonescreen in front of me. Damn, I want to speak with her, but I just can't end this call. She must have received the flowers. I didn't expect her to respond this quickly….she's obviously keen to hear my explanation. I can't help myself. I grin. I need to start wrapping up this call so that I can call her back.

I'm in the process of saying my goodbyes when I see an email from her appear in my inbox.

She's ready and waiting…oh boy what I wouldn't give to have her ready and waiting for me. I'm sidetracked for a moment by delicious thoughts until I drag myself to the present and decide how to respond.

Last night I was all determined to be open and honest, like Flynn said, no more childish games, but now the moment is here I'm having doubts. I've come to the conclusion that I ready for something different. I really want to spend more time with Ana, I want some kind of relationship, a normal relationship, although I'm not sure if I'm capable of normal.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Private & Confidential….

**To:** Anastasia Steele

I'm very sorry I missed your call. I'm glad you like the flowers, they apparently symbolize forgiveness.

I promise I'm not avoiding giving you an explanation, but I don't want to discuss it on your work email.

Is there a convenient time I can call you or can we meet for lunch?

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>I sit and wait, privately hoping she opts for the lunch date so I can use my full Grey charm to woo her into submission. Ana has clearly got other ideas as I see an email appear from her personal account.<p>

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Top Secret….

**To:** Christian Grey

…. I hope this is private & confidential enough for you?

I'm all ears!

Ana

P.s How did you know you missed my call?

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** OK, here goes….

**To:** Anastasia Steele

….the flowers yesterday were to say sorry for Saturday.

Yes, I remember you…. I'm not sure if you remember me? We had a little wine accident.

You look worried as you ran away, I should have stopped you and told you that everything was ok.

It's only a suit, I have plenty more. I don't like to think of you worrying Anastastia.

I tried to find you via the agency, but you weren't on their list !?

I wanted to say something to you on Thursday, but unfortunately we weren't alone.

The flowers I sent today are to say sorry for yesterday.

I should have explained yesterday why I was sending you flowers.

The truth is that I was enjoying our little interaction and I didn't want it to end.

The lunch offer still stands, I would like to apologize in person.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>I decide to ignore her question about her phone number, I think I've already given her enough to consider. I start to deliberate where I will take her for lunch, surely she won't be able to resist lunch with <em>the<em> Christian Grey?

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

OMG! I re-read the email for the fifth time trying to take it all in. Kate is going to have a field day with this!

His subject title is so cute, he almost sounds nervous like he's about to share some big secret with me. Which I suppose he is, he remembers me! He didn't really give anything away yesterday, but the way he looked at me and no-one else when he left the conference room was possibly a clue his mind was thinking about something else. I'm really touched that he doesn't like to think of me worrying and he sent me flowers to apologize. Such a gentleman and he was kind enough not to mention the groin grope which I'm SURE he hasn't forgotten about. I know I haven't and I'm sure Kate will _never_ let me live it down. He says he tried to find me via the agency… oh sugar that can't be good, but then I relax when I remember he didn't know my name or should I say Kates name. He must have asked for brunettes with blue eyes, I laugh to myself as I imagine how that conversation went. But it's the last bit of the email that is making me giddy. He was enjoying our interaction and didn't want it to end. … Oh my.

But all of a sudden I come back down to earth with a bump. This is Christian Grey we are talking about. What would he possibly want with me? I've already heard him say to his brother that he doesn't do more. And I know that I wouldn't want less, I'm not that type of girl. Christian Grey is trouble with a capital T and heartbreak with a capital H. I've only met this man very briefly twice and we've shared a couple of emails, but already he makes me feel like I've never felt before. He's all consuming, powerful, sexy, dangerous…all kinds of wrong. Add to the mix that he is a client and lunch or any kind of relationship with him equals a big fat no.

No….oh my god, my Mid-Year Resolution, my promise to put myself first and not do things I don't want to do. My heart is screaming at me, _but you do want to do this_, _you really really really want to do this_….but I go with my head, it's a road to nowhere and I'll be damned if I'm going to break my resolution in less than a week, even for Christian "_Mr Perfect" _Grey….not on my nelly….no no no!

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** I'm so sorry….

**To:** Christian Grey

….. about Saturday. I should have stayed to apologize and given you my details for the dry cleaning bill. The truth is that I was standing in for my roommate and I didn't want to get her in trouble. I was also very embarrassed for obvious reasons.

There is no need to apologize in person, the flowers more than express your apologies. I've never received anything quite so beautiful.

Thanks again.

Ana

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** You have to eat….

**To:** Anastasia Steele

….please let me treat you to Lunch.

I can have a car collect you at 1pm if that suits?

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **You're right….

**To:** Christian Grey

….I do and I will eat.

But I can't meet you for lunch, sorry, I have work commitments.

Ana

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** What about ….

**To:** Anastasia Steele

… Dinner then, tomorrow night?

Please.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>Oh, he had to go and say please. My heart and my head are now in full out war. I need to be strong, this will only end badly for me. I have a feeling Mr Grey is used to getting his own way and I have no idea what lengths he will go to, to get it, but surely even he will only take no so many times before he gives up.<p>

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **I'm sure you're a nice guy….

**To:** Christian Grey

…. But I don't go on dates with guys I don't know.

Thank you again for the flowers, it really was kind of you.

Ana

* * *

><p>I've already hit send when I realize what I've said, he never mentioned it being a date.<p>

Damn, I blush. Oh well, that's bound to scare if him off for sure!

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** But ….

**To:** Anastasia Steele

… if you won't meet me for Lunch/Dinner, how will you ever get to know me?

I would really like to get to know you.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>He would really like to get to know me….oh this man is good. I am so tempted right now….just one meeting….one little meeting….but I already know that it would just make me want him more. No, I need to nip this in the bud right now.<p>

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Regrets

**To:** Christian Grey

Fair point well made Mr Grey.

However the truth is that you are a client.

I can only interact with you on a professional level.

I'm sure you understand and respect this.

Ana

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN **

Yes, I'm a client, but I can soon fix that, if that's all that stands between Ana and I interacting. But no, I can't do that, Ana is on the team and it would surely look bad on her. Besides Ros would kill me, she's happy with the changes they have agreed and would expect me to give a good reason as to why I'd pulled the plug on MB Design Group….somehow I don't think _"because I wanted Ana to go to dinner with me"_ would sit too well with her.

I have to admit I'm perplexed. I honestly thought that Ana had experienced the same reaction as me when our hands touched. And there are those little telltale blushes too. Any other woman I know would jump at the chance of a meal with me, client or no client. But I resign myself to the fact that Anastasia is not just any woman. She is different, special and now I've found her I'm not prepared to give up that easily.

It appears she doesn't date people that she doesn't know, so I need to find a way for her to get to know me….only the good parts of course. I'm sure if she knew of my dark past and my BDSM lifestyle she would run for the hills. So how can I get her into my life? I could ask her to go over the office plans with me…that's it….I've got it! With a huge grin I pick up my phone "Andrea, get me Michelle Brunswick on the phone please"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA **

Did I just see Christian Grey walk into Michelles office? It can't be, but with a feeling of dread I realize that it most probably is. Oh no, what have I done? Why didn't I just agree to go to bloody lunch with him? I can see Jack looking at the closed office door too. I'm glad I'm not the only one wondering and worrying. Christian wouldn't take me off the GEH design team so that he's no longer one of my clients would he? The truth is I don't really know him well enough to know what he would or wouldn't do. _Yeah, and whose fault is that? _ I try to ignore the voice in my head, agreeing to get to know Christian Grey better would have been asking for trouble.

No less than ten minutes later, Christian exits the office and vacates the building.

It's nearly home time before Beth calls me announcing that Michelle wants to see me. When I enter the office, she is smiling and tells me to take a seat.

"So Ana, it seems you have been making quite the impression over at GEH, first I have Ros Bailey on the phone insisting you join the commercial team and today I've had none other than Christian Grey himself in my office making a bid for your services"

_Whaaat?!_ …..I feel myself go bright red. I don't trust myself to say anything so I just sit and wait for her to continue.

"It seems that Mr Grey requires some design changes in his penthouse and as requested you and only you…..is there anything you want to tell me Ana?" and she looks me straight in the eyes.

"Of course not" I respond a little too harshly and quickly. I try to soften it by saying "I'm very surprised, I've only met him once for a few seconds. My dealings so far have been with Ros"

"Well, we have a problem. You are only a junior and we wouldn't usually allow a junior to take on a project for one of our most prestigious clients alone, however…..Mr Grey was most insistent. Apparently Ros as been singing your praises, he likes the changes to the designs we have made and he informed me that those changes were your ideas. He says he trusts your instincts and would like to meet with you to discuss your ideas and thoughts on his requirements "

His requirements?..._gulp!_ Why do I have the feeling his requirements have nothing to do with re-designing his penthouse! But I have to hand it to him…bloody clever clogs….I did not see this one coming.

"I've given it a great deal of thought this afternoon and I've decided that I will let you deal with this project alone on the basis that if you need any help or advice you will come to me personally and I want to be kept regularly updated with how everything is going. Do you think you can handle it Ana?"

"Well, er, this as all come as a bit of a shock, but yes, I would really welcome the opportunity"

"Great ok. Mr Grey's assistant will be in touch with you to make an appointment. At this stage he is unsure about what level of re-design he will require us to undertake, but he as agreed to a very generous rate per hour, so I have told him I will make you available for whatever hours he requires. I don't have to tell you Ana, that's it's very important we keep him happy"

"I understand, thank you for trusting me with this…I won't let you down"

"I know that Ana….now go on, the weekend is about to start and you have some celebrating to do" And she gives me a huge smile and waves her hand in front of her to shoo me out of the office. I make my way back to my desk in a daze.

I can't help but be impressed, Christian as gone and done the one thing he knew I wouldn't be able to refuse. And I now know _exactly_ what lengths Mr Grey will go to get what he wants…._he wants you_….I can't deny it anymore. I'm a bag of emotions….. scared, nervous, confused, but I'm also happy and excited… Trouble and Heartbreak here I come!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N – This chapter is based around one of my favorite scenarios from the first book.**

Chapter 8

**ANA **

As I predicted Kate was beside herself with glee over the latest development in the Christian Grey saga. She insisted that we go out to celebrate which is how I've ended up here on a Saturday night. The bar is loud, too loud to hear myself think let alone have a conversation. I look at Kate, who is draped over Adam and think how happy she looks. I turn to José who I made come with us tonight. Firstly, because José is like my brother, we have known each other years and I wouldn't want to celebrate without him, but secondly because Kate was bringing Adam and I knew as much as she loves me, with a few drinks in her that she would only have eyes for Adam and it looks like I was right. José rolls his eyes at me, takes the Margarita from my hand and drags me onto the dance floor.

30 minutes later we arrive back to find Adam and Kate pretty much in the same position we had left them, I notice Kate as ordered another pitcher of Margaritas and promptly set about refilling my glass. I'm so hot and thirsty from all the dancing that I down it far too quickly, and wince from the brain freeze.

Several hours later, my head is spinning from all the drinking and dancing, although deep down I know that the drinking is the main culprit. I'm sitting on the toilet thinking about the situation that as brought me here tonight. I still can't believe that Christian would go to the pretense of having his penthouse re-designed just to get to know me. I want to contact him to ask him what the hell he is playing at but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he affects me…. boy does he affect me, I have a hot flush at the thought. Quickly going to the sink to wash my hands and run my wrists under the water to cool down.

Fuck it! I grab my phone and scroll to C….._yes ok ok I've programmed his number in but that doesn't mean anything! _I suppress a drunken grin and hit the "call" button. He answers on the second ring. "Anastasia?" He's surprised to hear from me.

"Why did you insist I redesign your penthouse?" I slur at him.

"Anastasia, are you okay? You sound strange." His voice is filled with concern.

"I'm not the strange one, you are."

"Anastasia, have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you?"

"I'm … curious. Where are you?"

"In a bar."

"Which bar?" He sounds exasperated.

"A bar in Seattle."

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll find a way."

This conversation is not going how I expected.

"Which bar are you in?"

"Why did you tell Michelle you would only work with me Christian?"

"Anastasia, where are you? Tell me now." His tone is so dictatorial

"You're so demanding." I giggle.

"Ana, so help me, where the fuck are you?" Christian Grey is swearing at me. I giggle again.

"I'm in Seattle."

"Where in Seattle?"

"Good night, Christian."

"Ana!" I hang up. Oh dear….where did all that bravado come from? I really am quite drunk.

I make my way back to my friends and explain I'm popping outside for some fresh air and José says he'll take me, holding my hand as he helps us weave our way through the crowds. When we finally get outside, the cool air hits me and I realize just how drunk I am. Why did I let myself get into this state? The voice in my head says…._you know damn well why! _

José looks at me concerned, "Ana, you okay?"

"I'm fine, one too many Margaritas I think. I just need to stand here for a moment"

He steps closer and puts his arms around my shoulder to support me….I rest my head on his shoulder with a sigh, allowing myself to relax there for a moment.

I hear José whisper "Oh Ana, I think I've had too much to drink too" and he turns his body so that he is facing me and wraps his arms around me. "Oh Ana" and he pulls me closer. _Oh no, what is going on?_

"José, I'm okay. Let me go."

"Ana you must know that I like you"

My alcohol muddled brain admits that I'd kind of guessed a long time ago that he liked me, but he'd never acted on it and I didn't feel the same way so I'd never addressed the issue.

"José, you're my friend"

"But I want to be more than your friend Ana" and I feel him lean in as if he is going to kiss me.

"José, no, I don't want this" and I jerk my head to the side to avoid his lips, the action making me feel nauseous.

"José, no," I plead again "I think I'm going to throw up"

"I think the lady said no," a voice in the dark says quietly. Holy shit! Christian Grey, he's here. How?

José releases me and turns to see who is addressing him.

"Christian" I gasp. He's glowering at José, and he's furious.

"Ana do you know this guy?" José is asking me.

"Yes, " I say in barely a whisper. I risk another look at Christian who is no longer looking at José but instead is looking at me with concern clearly etched on his features. "Anastasia are you ok?"

"I just feel a little queasy" with this he approaches and takes my hand. "My car is over there, come and sit for a while"

I simply nod at him, scared to speak. He looks over at José "She's safe with me, you can go now, " José doesn't even argue.

He leads me over to a Black SUV, where his personal security is standing, keeping watch. He opens the back door and before I know it, he is lifting me in his glorious arms and placing me on the seat before climbing in after me.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I was surprised when I saw Ana's number calling me so late at night, I had been expecting a call about my proposal but not at this hour. As soon as she started speaking, I knew something was wrong, up until this point no more than a few words had passed between our lips and I was frustrated that our first conversation was likely to be one that she wouldn't remember tomorrow. I was also concerned who was looking after her. As soon as I got off the phone I got Taylor to track her phone whilst I grabbed a few things and headed straight here. I expected that I was going to have to brave the crowds and go into the bar to find her and I know Taylor had already called for back-up, however when we arrived she was outside in the arms of a man. It was gut wrenching, but I needed to check she was ok. As I approached, I realized that the man wasn't exactly welcome…. I can't say which emotion was more prominent, relief that she wasn't with him or anger that he was quite clearly touching what wasn't his. Luckily, that José character took the hint and slung his hook. I must ask Welch to do a background check on him.

Thankfully Ana agreed to come and sit in my car without any protests and I look at her now, clearly worse for wear and hand her a small bottle of water and a couple of Advil that I had grabbed before leaving Escala.

"Drink" I demand. She takes the tablets and a couple of sips.

"All of it Ana" She looks like she's about to argue, but then thinks better of it. _Good girl_ I think to myself.

When the bottle is empty I gently take it out of her hands and place it on the seat beside me before taking one of her hands and holding it in mine. "How are you feeling now?" I ask gently.

"Not great, I'm not sure what happened, I thought I would feel better with some fresh air but I feel worse. Christian…...how did you find me?"

"I tracked you phone" I said simply. She looks horrified. I feel the need to justify myself.

"Ana, I needed to find you and make sure you were ok, and it's a good job I arrived when I did"

"I'm fine"

"You don't look fine, you look really pale. Would you like me to take you home?" she looks at me, she seems sad for some reason and gives a small nod.

I in turn nod to Taylor, who starts the engine.

"Wait" she says. "I need to let my roommate Kate know" She starts hunting around in her bag and pulls out a battered cell phone and starts to type a message. I sit and watch her as patiently as I can, she's all fingers and thumbs but when I hear her curse "damn" for the second time, I can't help myself and I take the phone out of her hands.

"Christ Ana, what is this thing?" I'm sure if she felt better a mouthful of words would have accompanied the exasperated look she gives me. I make a mental note to replace her phone on Monday.

I can see that she's started to type _grey is taking me ….._and I quickly add the word _home_ and then decide to add…_please don't worry, I'm safe._ ….because she is and most definitely safer than with her _so_ called friend José. I just want to take care of her. I hand the battered ancient contraption back to her and nod to Taylor to proceed. I put my arm around her and pull her close so that she can rest her head on my shoulder. My heart melts as I hear her sigh. I gently stroke her hair and return her sigh as I feel her relax beside me. It feels so nice just to have her next to me. I'm tempted to ask Taylor to take her back to Escala instead, but it wouldn't be fair to Ana, she needs to be home tucked up in the comfort of her own bed. I notice that Taylor is driving slower than normal to avoid any sudden movements, he's not stupid, I know that it won't have gone unnoticed to him that this woman next to me is very different to the any of the women he's seen me with over the years. I pleased that he understands Ana is important to me.

We arrive at her apartment way too quickly for my liking. Ana is fast asleep on my shoulder. I realize two things; I'm going to have to explain how I knew where she lived and I need to wake her to get her inside. I decide instead to look through her purse for a key. I would never usually invade someones privacy like this, but I really don't want to wake her… _yeah right grey_..._you'd never invade her privacy?…what about the background check? I think she'll forget about the fact you went through her bag if she hears that little tidbit of information!_

With her bag and keys in my hand, I exit the vehicle and hand them over to Taylor asking him to go ahead and open the door. As carefully as I can, I lean in and lift her into my arms, she mumbles but doesn't wake. I notice with relief once we get inside the apartment that Taylor as switched on a couple of lamps. I place Ana carefully down onto the couch and tell Taylor it's ok to go and wait in the car. I look around me, it's a nice space, open plan, fairly large, but it feels warm and homely. I'm not surprised. I smile when I see the purple hyacinths and white tulips. I've only ever sent flowers via Andrea before, asking her to sort something suitable for whatever the occasion is but I've personally chosen both of the bouquets for Ana. The first bouquet was an obvious choice but I actually spent time researching the second bouquet. I never knew flowers could hold so much meaning.

I promptly set about establishing which of the doors leads to Ana's bedroom and I'm in luck, or maybe I was drawn to it, the same way I seem to be drawn to Ana. When I open the first door I know it's Ana's room by the sight of the other vase of flowers. She's propped both cards I have sent her against it and my heart swells at the sentimentality of it. I look about the room, it's fairly small but again, not surprisingly, it's perfect, just like Ana. It feels calm and relaxing. There are a few clothes strewn over the bed, I smile at myself and imagine her getting ready and deciding what to wear before she left the house that night. I carefully pick up each item and the control freak in me folds each one and places them on the chair in front of her dressing table. _What is this? _ I look in disgust at the scrap of material in my hand. This would barely cover her backside! I'm grateful that she decided against it. With the clothes removed, I carefully fold back the duvet, switch on the small lamp by the side of her bed, turn off the main light and go back to fetch my Ana.

She's still lying where I left her, but somehow she's managed to pull the throw cushion from under her head and is hugging it in her arms…._lucky cushion!_ I lift her in my arms again, it feels so wonderful to be taking care of her and carry her gently into her bedroom. I place her down onto the sheet and carefully remove her shoes. I look at her outfit, tight dark jeans that cling to all the right places and a lightweight long sleeved black top, simple in design, but it slips seductively off one shoulder and is as sexy as hell. She will no doubt be uncomfortable left in her clothes all night, but I know she would feel even more uncomfortable in the morning if she wakes to realize I undressed her. So I lift the duvet and carefully pull it over her, I gently push her hair behind her ears and resist the urge to gently kiss her lips. I want her to be awake the first time my lips touch hers….. and I have no doubt at all in my mind that they will. I look down at her and for the first time in my life I understand the term sleeping beauty. This little slip of a thing, with who I have had barely any contact as turned my world upside down and inside out. She's invading all my senses, it's strange but comforting at the same time. I look around the room, there is a wicker chair over to the one side of the room with a big comfy cushion and couple of teddy bears placed on top. I can't stop the stab of jealousy at the sight of the stuffed toys and wonder if they are from a previous boyfriend…._isn't that what people in normal relationships do?_ But on closer inspection they look quite worn so maybe they are from her childhood. I sit them side by side on the floor beside the chair replicating the position they were in on the chair… _damn_ _Grey you're going soft!_ I lower myself into the chair and stretch my legs in front of me. I don't want to leave her alone….hell I don't want to leave her full stop. I sit there and just watch her sleep, her steady breathing is very relaxing.

I must have dozed off myself, as I'm jolted awake… _what the hell is that? _ I realize it's a really annoying ringtone, it's certainly not mine so it must be Ana's. I make my way into the main room to find her bag…who would be calling her at this hour?..…it better not be that José character! By the time I find her phone, it's stopped ringing so I look at her call history, I'm momentarily side tracked when I see that I'm in her phone as Christian Grey x…is that x what I think it is? I really hope so….and I think again how easy it would be to kiss her right now. The missed call was from Kate her roommate, I look at my watch 2am, I wonder if she's on her way home? Without thinking I press redial.

"Ana" she shouts! I wince and move the phone slightly further away from my ear.

"She's sleeping, this is Christian Grey"

"Oooh Mr Perfect, I hope you're taking care of my Ana?" _Mr Perfect? Her Ana? ...If I have my way she'll be my Ana!_

"Of course I am, what time will you be home? I don't want to leave her alone"

"Oh I just assumed you'd be staying the night and I didn't want to intrude on you two little lovebirds so I'm at Adams"

I have no idea who Adam is and I'm kind of angry that her roommate would leave her alone with a man she barely knows, even if that man is me. I wonder if Ana makes the habit of bringing men back and what does she mean lovebirds? However, my main concern at the moment is my sleeping beauty in the next room and I hear myself saying…

"It's ok, I'll stay with her until morning"

"Fab….go easy on her Grey, she's a little rusty" She starts giggling "bye"

"Goodbye Kate" but I realize the line is already dead. I really must get Welch to do a background check on Kate too. Who are these so called friends of Ana's who treat her with such disregard?

I realize guiltily that Taylor will still be sitting outside so I quickly call him and tell him to go home and that I'll call Sawyer when I'm ready to be collected and I walk back into Ana's room.

Whilst I've been gone, she's managed to kick off the duvet and turn herself over so that she is now facing the other wall, away from my perfect viewing post in the chair. I look longingly at her bed, it's bigger than a single, but not quite a double. I decide that I can just about fit alongside Ana without disturbing her, so I quickly remove my shoes and jacket, place the duvet back over her and then and ease myself slowly down on top of the duvet so that I'm facing her. I prop myself up on my elbow and just stare at her face. Her eyelashes are so long and I wonder curiously how they aren't tickling her cheeks. I look at her rosy cheek and can't resist leaning in to place a gentle kiss, telling myself it's not her lips so it doesn't really count as our first kiss. She mumbles in her sleep so I gently pull away, I don't want to wake her in fear of her sending me away. So I just lie there, more peaceful than I ever remember being in my life and listen to her steady breathing once more.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I wake to find that Ana is cuddled into my chest and my arm is flung around her protectively. Oh my….what a glorious feeling. I've never slept with anyone before, not unless you count when me and Elliot used to share a tent when we went camping as youngsters, but I could quite easily get used to this. I have no idea what time it is but I feel rested, I mean really rested. I look down at Ana, her head lying against my no go area and I wonder what she will make of this when she wakes up? Will she be happy, angry, embarrassed…. yes, definitely embarrassed and I smile when I imagine the blush that will no doubt warm her skin.

This really wasn't part of my plan, the idea of her working on Escala was so that we can get to know each other without any added of pressure of analyzing our relationship. I don't want to rush things along, it's really important to me that Ana trusts me. I realize sadly that this encounter might make things very awkward. Damn. I force myself to remove my arm from around her soft body, already feeling bereft and very gentle ease Ana away from me, my body immediately aching to grab and hold her tightly to me once more. I collect my shoes and jacket and with one last wistful glance at Ana, I creep out of her bedroom and exit the apartment to call Sawyer to come and collect me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**A reviewer wanted to know if I'm from England because of some of my word choices…Yes I am. I've tried to be careful with the words I use, but I'd like to apologize if I'm using any terminology or British slang that is confusing or distracting. I've got my spell checker set to American English as there are quite a few spelling variants. We use 's' instead of 'z' in a lot of words and we add a 'u' where they are not needed. I guess the weirdest thing for me is that in the UK the color gray (or colour if you are English!) is actually spelled grey! You can imagine how confusing that is for me! Anyway, here are my next 2 chapters. I hope you enjoy them, thank you for all the followers, favorites and reviews :-)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**ANA**

I roll over…ouch my head hurts. Oh Jeez…..last night starts to come back to me… José…Christian…CHRISTIAN! I sit bolt upright in bed! Christian came to my rescue! In a panic I quickly lift my duvet…..pheww I'm still dressed! Him, seeing me in my mismatched underwear would be right up there with the groin grope in terms of embarrassment…..ok not quite as embarrassing but close enough.

The night had been going so well up to the phone call… Why did I have to go and call him? And what was flippin José thinking? How can we ever go back to the brother/sister relationship I thought we had? Christian looked furious at him, thank god that José had the sense not to argue with him and quickly disappeared.

I can remember the joy of being lifted into Christians arms and being gently placed inside his beast of a car. I laugh at the memory of painkillers and water being forced upon me, but I'm secretly impressed that he had the foresight and the kindness to bring them with him. I shiver as I remember him placing his arm around me so I could rest my head on his shoulders, it felt so relaxing as he stroked my hair and he smelt glorious. Such gentleness and kindness, which is a stark contrast from the man who I had seen last Saturday, who had appeared to treat everyone with cool politeness bordering on aloofness. But after that I remember nothing.

I glance around the room and notice my clothes folded on my dressing table chair…. I blush at the thought of a man as powerful as Christian Grey folding my clothes. Then I notice my teddy bears sat side by side on the floor against my wicker chair… he must have carefully placed them there… how sweet. This is not the Christian I imagined from all the articles I had read about him. I cringe at the thought of him sitting in my chair, what was he doing when he sat there? Watching me? Sleeping? When did he leave? I groan and roll over onto my front so that I can bury my face in my pillow. Sniff…sniff….sniff….OMG! I can smell his aftershave on my pillow. Did he get into bed with me? I can't believe that I had Mr Sex On Legs himself in bed with me and I'd slept through it.

I need to speak to Kate. I get gingerly out of bed, my head throbbing, I stop before I open door…..what if he's still here? I tentatively open my bedroom door and look out…. nope, no sign of him. I'm not sure if I'm relieved or disappointed.

I make my way to Kate's room and knock on the door. There's no reply so I knock again, louder

"Kate, It's Ana"

I wait "Kate, are you alone?… can I come in?"

There's still no reply and I can't hear any movement so I carefully open the door and peep round, scared of what or who I might find… the room is empty, her bed, still covered with clothes from the night before…..she needs to get Grey round to sort this out I think and I giggle to myself…..ouch that hurts. I rub my fingers over my forehead to try to ease the pain.

I make my way to the kitchen and put the kettle on…. I need a cup of my favorite tea. I greedily down a glass of orange juice and take a couple of painkillers whilst I wait for it to boil.

Taking my steaming mug of tea, I make my way to the couch and take my phone from my bag…I notice I have a text from Christian

***Ana, please text me when you wake and read this and make sure you drink plenty of fluids. I know you will probably be feeling embarrassed, please don't be. I'm not officially YOUR personal client until tomorrow. By the way, I would like you to come to a meeting at GEH at 1pm tomorrow, I trust this will be ok? Michelle did say she would make sure you would be available whenever I needed you. Christian * **

_Yes boss! _ The word _YOUR_ making my heart miss several beats. Oh god Christian Grey will soon be _my_ client…_MINE!_

_Whenever I need you_…. I know he means in a business sense, but it still feels good to read and I can't help but wonder how often he will _need_ me. I imagine he will be the very demanding.

I scroll down and see the text that I sent or should I say Christian sent to Kate on my behalf. I laugh at the memory of his face when he took my phone… ok, it's a bit battered… I'm surprised it still works to be honest, I've dropped it more times than I can remember, it's a tough little thing. I've thought about replacing it several times, but there is still life in it yet. Besides, I've never been one of these girls that needs the latest, most expensive model. I'm very practical, as long as it works, then it's good enough for me.

***Grey is taking me home. Please don't worry, I'm safe * **

I hug the phone to my chest….. _safe_….. yes, I guess I do feel safe, he's certainly been nothing but a gentleman around me…although he did track my phone…I have no idea how you go about doing that, but I guess a man of his powers has the means….I should be angry but how can I be when he was so sweet and brought me home…..Whoa! Hang on a minute…..how did he know where _home_ is? I don't remember telling him, maybe I did…I must have done….I make a mental note to make sure I ask him, although I have a horrible feeling that I won't like the answer.

I see that I had a missed call from Kate at 2am, but then I called her back….what? Oh no…..please god no…..please tell me that Christian did not speak with Kate! Kate is free with her thoughts at the best of times, but when drunk she is even worse, she hasn't earned the nickname _'loose lips'_ for no reason. She must be at Adams, is it too early to call her I think and look at my watch….8.20am…maybe a little too early. I decide to go and take a shower, I'll ring Kate when I get out and then I'll text Christian.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

By the time I've got out of the shower and dried my hair, I'm feeling slightly better. I make myself another cup of tea and a couple slices of hot buttered toast with Marmite, a friend from my university days got me hooked on the stuff and now I can't eat toast without it.

I curl up on the couch and call Kate but it goes straight to voicemail. Damn…I hate leaving messages on voicemails but this is just Kate and it's an emergency!

"Kate, please tell me that you DID NOT speak with Christian Grey…..I'm dying here….call me back….asap"

I now need to text Christian, this is a much harder task, what do I say? There are so many things I want to ask him, but I really don't want to do it by text and I'm seeing him tomorrow so maybe I should wait.

***Thank you for bringing me home. Yes, I'm embarrassed, I apologize if I did and said anything inappropriate. I've already had a glass of orange juice and two cups of tea. I will of course be available for a meeting tomorrow. I will see you at 1pm. Ana***

I re-read the text, is it ok? I've answered his questions and tried to keep it semi-professional…. Oh, why am I over analyzing this…. just send it! I press the button.

I sit there for five minutes, drinking my tea, waiting for a reply…nothing…..and no call back from Kate either. I go and grab a book, I still have a light headache, but I need something to keep me occupied. I curl up with my book and I've been reading for about 40 minutes when my phone finally beeps…I grab it eagerly

***I'm so sorry Ana, I don't know what came over me, please forgive me"**

José I sigh…. I'm really not sure how I feel about what occurred. Yes, we were both drunk, but that just gave him the encouragement he needed to speak the truth, I'm sure it would have come out eventually. We've shared so much and I can't imagine him not being in my life, but this is going to make it damn awkward. I certainly won't feel comfortable being alone with him now. I know he will be beside himself with worry, so I decide to put him out of his misery.

***It's ok, I forgive you, but we need to talk about what happened, just not today***

His response comes quickly.

***OK, let me know when you are ready to talk….I really am sorry Ana***

I ring Kate again and annoyingly it goes to voicemail once more…what is she doing?….scrap that…I can imagine exactly what she's doing. Kate's always been very sexual and she's not shy about letting people know it. She thinks that sex is a natural part of life and it's an enjoyment that everyone should partake in. She doesn't actually know that I've never partaken, she's just assumed in the past and I've never corrected her. I not sure why, I guess I'm embarrassed, not that I should be, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. But I know if she knew I'd never had sex she would make it her life's mission and when it actually happens, she would make it a big thing….I laugh to myself….yeah I guess it will be kind of a big thing when it finally happens. I've just never met anyone yet that I would want to get that _personal_ with. I can't help myself, an image of Christian comes into my head…I blush profusely and bury my face in my hands. I sit there for what feels like the longest time, in my own little daydream until the intercom disturbs me.

"Delivery for Ms Anastasia Steele" I buzz him up.

When I open the door he hands me a box tied with white ribbon, requests my signature and leaves me standing shocked at the door. As soon as I saw the fancy box I knew who it was from, I mean, who else do I know that would send a personal delivery guy at this hour on a Sunday?

I take it over to the couch, Kate would have ripped it open before the delivery guy had even left and if she was here right now she would be screaming at me to get on with it….I'm kind of grateful for the moment that she's not, I'm a savor the moment type of girl.

I carefully untie the ribbon and place it to one side before slowly lifting the lid…I laugh….inside is a box of Advil and a bottle of water….Oh Christian…there is also another box tied with ribbon. I carefully untie the second box and again place the ribbon to one side and cautiously lift the lid….I hear myself gasp….oh my….inside is a teddy bear with a little note.

_Ana, I'm looking for a new home and I've been reliably informed that you have a very comfy wicker chair that may have room for me? Please say yes! Love from Chris P.S I like to be hugged!_

The bear is beautiful, it's made from the finest white and gray mohair, fully jointed and he has big black eyes and an embroidered black mouth and nose. It's got the famous Steiff button in its ear….. of course Christian wouldn't just get a normal teddy bear and my heart stops when on its chest I spot the little white Steiff name tag, he really is called Chris!

I can't help myself, I start to cry, and hug the bear to my chest, it's not just the bear, I think it's the emotion of everything that's happened to me over the last week. This time last week I was waking up thinking about a stranger that I had accidentally spilled a glass of wine over, whilst standing in for my roommate because I couldn't say no…._maybe saying yes is sometimes a good_ _thing_ I think to myself.

Christian Grey is the most gorgeous, sexiest, richest, powerful, impressive, thoughtful, kindest man I ever met and I want to embrace these feelings he evokes in me and push them away all at the same time. I want to believe that he likes me, it feels as if he likes me, but I just can't comprehend what he sees in me. I'm not worthy of a man of Christian's caliber, he would soon get bored with my simple lifestyle and let's not even get started on my sexual inexperience, I've no doubt that all the supermodels he's probably bedded know _exactly_ what to do to please him, I wouldn't even know where to start and I know for a fact that they wouldn't be wearing mismatched underwear…_I make a mental note to go knicker shopping_!...I've already heard him say that he doesn't do more and I would _always_ want more…I can't imagine _ever_ getting enough of him….and I'm sure If I had him and then lost him I would never recover. I hug the bear to me harder.

Tomorrow I will meet him, clear the air, and set about his penthouse re-design, I will make it the best re-design I have ever done. Hopefully Michelle will be impressed and I can move up the ladder at MB Design Group and throw myself into my dream of one day owning my own interior design company. Christian Grey will be the means to an end. A client. Nothing more.

I start to gradually calm down and my tears subside. My head as started to hurt again and there is still no news from Kate, so I quickly text Christian to say thanks and grab my box of gifts and head back to bed.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

***Thank you for the gift. See you tomorrow. Ana***

_What? Is that it?_ ...I thought women were meant to like this sentimental shit. I thought I would least get a gushing thank you!

In truth, I hadn't sent her the gift to receive a thank you, I had sent it firstly because I thought she would be embarrassed about last night and probably be feeling a little rough this morning and it would put a smile on her face. But the main reason was because I wanted her to have something in her room that reminded her of me, I liked seeing my flowers there, and I hope it makes her smile whenever she sees them, but they wouldn't last forever, hence the bear, that hopefully she will hold and think of me…._oh come on Grey who are you trying to kid? You're still not sure who the other teddy bears are from and you're as jealous as hell! _

I hate the fact that I don't know anything about her past relationships, Welch reckons he can't uncover anything, which possibly means she hasn't had any serious ones. I think back to last night and her roommate not being in the least concerned that she had gone back to the flat alone with a man she barely knows, whilst I can't imagine that Ana would make a habit of doing that, I know that appearances can be deceptive... I mean, look at me for god sake… I've been having sex since I was 15, my first time was with someone old enough to be my mother and I've only ever had sex within a controlled dom/sub environment. None of this soft romantic shit you see in the movies….I fuck hard! I realize with a jolt that whilst I've thought of having sex with Ana numerous times since our meeting last Saturday none of them have really been the harsh sex that I'm used to. Don't get me wrong, I've imagined her bent over my desk, in the back of the SUV, in the shower, tied up on my bed, but in all scenarios I've been gentle with her, especially the shower scene, damn I've even imagined myself looking into her eyes and her hands clawing down my back. I never do that, blindfolds and hand ties are my best friends. And no woman as EVER been in my bed and yet I've imagined her in it, more than once. Most surprisingly last night, when she needed me to care for her, I did just that, I simply lay by her side in bed, there was nothing sexual, just lying along side her was enough…damn it was more than enough…it was nice, comforting, it felt…..right. I smile, she's certainly made the last two Saturdays unforgettable.

I've decided at the meeting tomorrow that I will be businesslike, so that Ana feels comfortable. I will get her to Escala as soon as I can and we will look at the re-design room by room. I will try for a relaxed feel during those meetings so she can get to know me and I can woo her with the Grey charm. I will take it as slowly and wait as long as is needed, but I hope that I can convince her to start some kind of relationship with me within a four to six week time frame. If I need more time I have my properties in Aspen and New York that I could get redesigned too. When she is ready, the work can be called complete and I will give her a glowing reference to MB Design but ensure that we don't give them any further projects so that we are no longer an active client….simple!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

"Ana what are you doing still in bed? Did Christian keep you up all night and wear you out?"

I groan, Kates back…..I roll over and look at her. She looks as fresh as a daisy as usual. I don't know how she does it.

"Ana have you been crying? What did he do to you? I'll bloody kill him"

I vaguely remember dissolving into tears again when I got back into bed and smelt his aftershave on my pillow, and now I have no idea why. "I'm fine Kate, I just have a bad head and I feel a bit emotional, Christian didn't do anything to me, in fact, he sent me this" and begrudgingly I take Chris from under my arm and hand it over to her.

"Is he for real? Does he have a brother? Flowers, Teddy Bears, Handsome, Rich…..what's he like in the sack?"

"Kate! He brought me home, I woke this morning fully dressed and he'd gone… NOTHING happened…. in fact, I wanted to ask YOU what happened last night. It appears I missed a call from you and then someone called you back from my phone and as the only person with access to my phone was Christian I've been more than a little worried about what you may have said to him…..and what do you mean does he have a brother…what about Adam?"

"Calm it Ana, I merely said I was staying at Adams and he offered to stay with you. We said goodbye. End of story….and what about Adam? He is amazing in bed, but I'm not sure it will lead to anything long term"

"But you spent so long chasing him"

"Yeah, and I don't intend to give him up just yet, but he's not the one"

"The one?"

"The one I want to spend the rest of my life with….I've yet to find him, but I'm damn well gonna enjoy myself looking!"

I shake my head at her and hold out my hands for my teddy bear and then clasp it to my chest.

"Steele you have got it bad girl!"

"Kate he is my client, nothing more"

"So why did you invite him last night?"

"I didn't, I called him to speak about the job and he asked where I was but I wouldn't tell him, then he just appeared when I was outside with José, he tracked my phone, can you believe that?"

"I would imagine Mr Grey has people working for him that can do just about anything…..my question would be WHY did he track your phone, WHY did he want to see you?"

"He said he wanted to make sure I was ok, he even had painkillers and water waiting for me in his car"

"Oh boy, that man could charm the knickers off a nun. I tell you one thing Ana, that man is clearly crazy about you"

"I'm not going there Kate…. besides, I haven't even told you about José yet"

"What about José?" I mentally give myself a high five… distraction always works with Kate.

"He tried to kiss me" she looks kind of surprised, but I didn't get the reaction I was expecting.

"I've always thought he wanted to get into your knickers, just never thought he would have the balls to try it. What did you say?"

"I told him he was my friend, I was pushing him away when Christian arrived, he went back inside then. He sent me a text to apologize this morning"

"A text? Doesn't he realize you only accept large vases of flowers as an apology now?"

"Oh, stop it Kate, I'm sure he feels awful about it all and no I hadn't told him anything about Christian. Anyway, I don't want to talk about either of them right now. How about I fix some snacks and we have a lazy afternoon watching chick flicks?"

"Ok, bagsy picking first and you are banned from choosing Sweet Home Alabama again!"

"Alright " I sigh, "but Chris is watching with me"

"Chris?" she looks at me confused. I point to my bears name tag, her eyes widen in surprise

"Like I said earlier Ana, he is clearly crazy about you" and she glides out of my room before I can object.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**CHRISTIAN**

Even though I got very little sleep last tonight I'm feeling good today, really good, all because I get to see Ana again.

I lay alone in my big bed last night and wished that Ana was alongside me, just for the calming effect that her steady breathing and having her near to me seemed to have on me the night before. And this morning I missed waking up and seeing her safe beside me.

I've never understood people's obsession about 'spending the night' with someone, god knows enough women have tried it with me, but now I _totally_ get it, having someone you care about lying so close to you, warm bodies pressed together, it's so personal, so loving, so relaxing. I always thought I would dislike it immensely, someone invading my personal space, someone being able to reach out and just touch me, but for some strange reason this doesn't concern me with Ana, I'm not worried, I'm not scared, I actually crave her touch. Admittedly, she's only touched me with clothing on….. _so far Grey, so far!_.. but even the thought of her hands directly on my skin is not terrible… ok, maybe I'm slightly anxious…. but only slightly.

I have a fairly busy morning ahead, but I've asked Andrea to clear from 12 noon, so that if anything overruns, I'll be ready and waiting for Ana at 1pm.

Welch has got me the background checks I requested on José and Kate. There is nothing that is particularly worrying or concerning about either of them on paper, but I still don't like Kate's lack of concern, leaving Ana alone when she was very obviously drunk, I'll need to check how close they are. And as for José, Ana had told him on Saturday they were just friends, but I saw the way he looked at her and he clearly likes her a lot and I think it would be best if Ana's severs their relationship if she hasn't already done so. I intend to broach the subject with Ana if I can without making her uncomfortable. I just need to exercise control and stick to the plan I have devised, I need Ana to get to know me and still somehow like me.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I've had a fairly normal morning, but I have been clock watching for the past half hour, Ana is due in 20 minutes and I'm excited….. the sensation is completely new to me, it's a bloody business meeting for god sake…I grin stupidly to myself as I imagine how I will feel when she actually agrees to a date. This is what Elena sees as she comes barging into my office…followed closely by an apologetic Andrea. Both of them speaking at once.

"What are you grinning at Christian?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr Grey, Mrs Lincoln had already…."

I stand and put my hand up to silence, Andrea "It's ok Andrea, I'll deal with this"

When Andrea has gone and the door is closed behind her, I look at Elena. This is the first time I have seen her since meeting Ana and I realize just how old and fake she is compared to my innocent beauty. Ana is like a breath of fresh air and this woman just stifles me.

"Elena, what is the meaning of this? We don't have a meeting"

"I just wanted to stop by, I miss you, you cancelled our lunch last week and I feel like I haven't seen you in ages"

"There was no reason to meet and in future if you need to see me, please make an appointment with Andrea and NEVER just walk in here again without permission"

"Oh Christian, you are in a fowl mood today, you haven't had a sub for months and it's telling. I'll start to make arrangements, but in the meantime, I can pop round so that you can get a quick fix"

I feel sick and angry at the same time.

"Elena, I don't want or need another sub and even if I did, I wouldn't come to you for a fix"

She laughs, although it sounds more like a cackle and I can't help but compare it to Ana's cute giggle.

"Oh come on Christian, of course you need another sub, look at you all intense and angry"

"Elena, have you ever stopped to consider for one moment that I might have _different_ needs? And the reason that I'm angry is because YOU have just arrived, UNANNOUNCED and I REALLY don't want you to be here. So please leave and remember not to turn up again without an appointment"

"Different needs? Really Chr…."

I cut her off mid sentence, I just need her out of there, she's annoying me and Ana will be due in fifteen minutes.

"For god's sake Elena, just shut up and get out…. I don't want to hear what you have to say"

"But I have some questions about the Salons"

"Email Andrea, now please get the fuck out"

She looks shocked, I have never ever spoken to her in this way before and I can tell she is hurt, but I don't care. I just want her gone.

"Christian….what is wrong, tell me what you need"

I'm beginning to panic…I need her out, I do not want her to see Ana, she will take one look at her and get the wrong impression

"Elena, so help me god if you don't leave right now, I will ask security to come and physically remove you"

I can see the hesitation on her features, but thankfully she turns and walks to the door. She opens it to go, but she can't help herself and turns to leave one last parting shot "Goodbye darling, I'll call you tomorrow, hopefully you will be in a better mood" and then finally she was gone. With the door closed behind her I sigh and sink down into my chair. That's the last fucking thing I wanted before my meeting with Ana, I'm totally pissed off and on edge now. I pick up my phone.

"Taylor, make sure Mrs Lincolns pass for GEH is revoked with immediate effect, I do not want her in this building without an appointment, understood?"

I know Taylor will deal with this for me and Elena will not be able to enter this office uninvited again. I relax a little and call Andrea.

"When Ms Steele arrives, please show her in immediately"

"She's already here, sir, she arrived whilst you were meeting with Mrs Lincoln" Oh fuck, fuckity fuck.

"Did Mrs Lincoln leave immediately when she left my office?"

"Yes Sir"

"Ok, good, please let Ms Steele know she can come in now"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

I was so worried about arriving late for the meeting that I arrived too early. I did debate about waiting in my car, but I remembered the number of blond receptionists I'd need to report before I could get to the Christians office. I also needed to make sure I had time to pop to the toilets for a wee, I'm so nervous.

Now sitting in the vast reception area outside of his office with fifteen minutes to go, I wish I had waited in my car a little longer. I feel so out of place sat here, everyone is so beautiful and immaculately groomed. I feel uncomfortable, conspicuous. I grab the questions I have prepared and start to read through them to take my mind off my surroundings. I have two sets…one about the project and another about Saturday….if I'm brave enough to ask them.

The door opens and I jump, "Goodbye darling, I'll call you tomorrow, hopefully you will be in a better mood" the voice comes from a woman, She appears to be in her late forties, blonde hair, slim build, dressed head to toe in black. She doesn't look happy and storms across the floor, but she falters when she sees me and stares at me so hard that I feel myself blush…._who is she? _ Then all of a sudden she pushes her nose up in the hair and walks on.

She called Christian _darling_… I feel a stab of jealousy, but push it back, she was old, probably just an aunt or something. I'm more concerned with her comment about him being in a better mood tomorrow….oh no… does that mean he's in a bad mood today? I really wanted this meeting to go well. I secretly cross my fingers and make a little wish that everything goes ok.

"Mr Grey will see you now, please go straight in, there is no need to knock"

I push open the door and stumble through, tripping over my own feet and falling headfirst into the office. I am on my hands and knees in the doorway to Christians office, and gentle hands are around me, helping me to stand. I am so embarrassed, damn my clumsiness. I look up and see him grinning at me. He doesn't look in a bad mood. I decide to make a joke out of it.

"My apologies, Mr Grey, It seems like you are always coming to my rescue, maybe I should be the one hiring you"

"Maybe we can come to some arrangement, Ms Steele" and then he winks at me and he holds out his hand. I place my hand in his and he shakes it, but doesn't let it go "It's lovely to see you again, how are you today, fully recovered?"

My voice comes out in a squeak "Yes, I'm good thank you" he is still holding my hand and looking at me with an amused expression.

"Come, take a seat" and he leads me over to a seat in front of his desk and he waits until I'm seated before relinquishing my hand. I feel all warm and giddy. This man is so disarming.

Whilst Christian walks round to his desk, I take the opportunity to look around the office, it's big….too big. It's intimidating, just like the man himself. It's also very white, it feels cold….._unlike Christian I think….he is hot…very hot_…..I look at him and I feel myself blush.

"Do you like what you see Ms Steele?"

I blush even redder until I realize he means his office and not him.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, Ms Steele, if we are going to be working together, I need you to be honest with me at all times, please don't worry about hurting my feelings, I'm a big boy, I can take it"

I have to stop myself from giggling…he wants me to be honest with him? Should I tell him that right now I'm thinking about if he really is a _big boy_? Bloody hell, damn Kate, we spent most of yesterday afternoon talking about men and sex after watching 'What's Your Number?' well she mainly did all the talking and I did the listening as I don't have any sex stories to tell. She wanted to know my number, I couldn't say zero, so I had to act all shy and say I didn't want to discuss it. Some of the stories she told me made my eyes water and I've had sex on my brain since then, I wriggle in my chair at the thought.

"Ms Steele?"

Oh god, he is waiting for his answer.

"Well…." I look around me again, "It's a bit too big and impersonal for me, it feels cold. Although I like those" and I point to a mosaic of pictures on the wall. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Be my guest Ms Steele" and he waves his hand to indicate I should go ahead.

They are exquisite—a series of mundane, forgotten objects painted in such precise detail they look like photographs. Displayed together, they are breathtaking. I'd like to study them further, but I can feel Christians eye's on me and I feel all warm and giddy again, so I turn to make my way back to the desk….he is standing watching me, his body looks tense, his eyes meet mine and they stay locked as I make my way back. The atmosphere in the room feels charged, electric, it makes me nervous.

"A local artist. Trouton," he says and looks away to point his head at the pictures.

"They're lovely. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary," I murmur, wondering if he chose them personally.

He cocks his head to one side and regards me intently. "I couldn't agree more, Miss Steele,"

For a moment we just look at each other again, I know that I'm blushing. His expression is unreadable. I wish I knew what was going on inside that gorgeous head of his. He breaks our gaze again by looking down to pick up a slim folder from his desk which he hands to me.

"Before we proceed, I need you to read and sign this agreement, please" his expression all of a sudden very serious.

I open the folder and see a document entitled Non Disclosure Agreement. Ok, we have these for clients all the time, we are not allowed to share details or photos of their redesign without consent. I should probably get Michelle to check this over I think, but as read further my heart begins to drop. It's addressed to me personally and it's not just concerning the penthouse redesign it concerns just about everything and anything that I have, could or would do with Mr Christian Trevelyan Grey!

He doesn't trust me….it hits me like a ton of bricks….I feel hurt…..I may not be a lot of things, but the one thing that I absolutely know that I am, is trustworthy. I find that I'm fighting to hold back the tears. I pretend that I'm reading the pages to control myself, the truth is that I stopped reading a while ago.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I don't know how she does it, but the moment Ana lands in my office my anger dissolves… and she did literally land in my office. I normally have no patience for clumsy people, but on Ana it's endearing, it's part of her charm, I find it cute and adorable. I help her to her feet and she surprises and amuses me "My apologies, Mr Grey, It seems like you are always coming to my rescue, maybe I should be the one hiring you"

She seems to have set the tone of the meeting by calling me Mr Grey, that's fine with me, it suits my purpose, but I miss the sound of Christian coming from her lips.

"Maybe we can come to some arrangement, Ms Steele"

I hold out my hand for hers, anxious to feel it in mine once again. I shake her hand, but I don't want to let it go and she's not attempting to remove hers so I just continue to savor the moment "It's lovely to see you again, how are you today, fully recovered?"

"Yes, I'm good thank you, " she says, but her voice sounds strange… _so she is affected by me!_ I try to suppress my grin. I lead her over to the chairs in front of my desk and reluctantly release her hand.

When I reach my side of the desk, I notice she's been looking around my office and I'm curious as to what she thinks.

"Do you like what you see Ms Steele?" She blushes…. I have no idea why, but again, I think about how much I love all these little quirks of hers.

"Honestly?" she asks me.

"Yes, Ms Steele, if we are going to be working together, I need you to be honest with me at all times, please don't worry about hurting my feelings, I'm a big boy, I can take it"

I watch spellbound as she looks like she's about to laugh and then considers her answer. I look down at her outfit, she's wearing a black pencil skirt and a pale cream blouse. The blouse is collarless, with a deep front V neck and tiny pearl buttons. It looks innocent but under the fabric I can clearly make out that she is wearing some kind of lacy underwear and it is as hot as hell. She starts to wriggle in her seat I have to interrupt before my plan goes out the window and I grab her right here in my office.

"Ms Steele?" I prompt for an answer.

"Well…." She looks around again, "It's a bit too big and impersonal for me, it feels cold. Although I like those" and she points to my pictures on the wall. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Be my guest Ms Steele"

I watch her as she walks across the room, her skirt clinging to her hips and backside in just the right places. She's wearing her hair loose again today and I wonder what it would feel like to run my fingers through her soft waves, gently lifting it to one side so that I can kiss and nibble her neck before making my way down….. I'm disrupted from my daydream as she turns and looks straight at me with those baby blue eyes. Her gaze captivating me as she returns to her seat. God, I want this woman more than I have wanted anything else in my life, I need to calm myself down. I find myself saying "A local artist. Trouton,".

"They're lovely. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary," she whispers

"I couldn't agree more, Miss Steele," She never ceases to amaze me. This beautiful, smart, funny, genuine woman in front of me fascinates me.

I pick up the folder containing the NDA that I get everyone to sign and pass it to Ana

"Before we proceed, I need you to read and sign this agreement, please".

She opens the folder, she doesn't appear surprised, but then I see it, her face drops. Damn it. I should have thought this through more carefully. But then I see her grab her pen and sign it, handing it back to me without a word. The atmosphere in the room that moments ago was electric now sombre and sullen.

I feel the need to explain myself. I say as softly as I can.

"I'm sorry to ask you to sign this Ms Steele…Ana, but I'm a very rich and powerful man and as such people seem to want to know all kinds of personal things about me. I like my personal life to be just that, personal. I go a long way to protect my privacy"

"You don't trust me" it's a statement, not a question. She looks hurt. My heart wrenches.

"Please don't take this personally Ana, everyone on my staff here has signed one of these"

"Ok, but it's important to me that you know that I would never share any personal information about you, agreement or no agreement" and she looks me right in the eyes. I feel like she can see deep into my soul. I believe her. This amazing woman sitting here in front of me is everything that is good about the world. I need to start trusting people and I decide that I will make what Flynn likes to call a _'gesture'_

"I know that Ana, I trust you" and I mean it. I do. I take the signed form and rip it into pieces.

"Christian!" she exclaims, looking shocked. I'm glad she's using my first name again.

"Ana, let's pretend I never asked you to sign that, shall we start over?"

She smiles, my heart melts.

"I'd like that, but whilst you are in such a magnanimous mood, I have a few points that I'd like to clear up if at all possible Mr Grey?" Oh so we're back to surnames again are we? I decide to play along, curious as to what she wishes to discuss.

"And what points would those be Ms Steele?"

She pulls a sheet of paper from the leather portfolio in front of her.

"I'd like to know why you came to the bar on Saturday night?"

Holy Moly…I was not expecting this! I thought she had some points about the project, I try and peek at the page in front of her, shit….there looks to be a lot of questions…..oh well I said honesty was important.

"I was worried about you, I wanted to make sure you got home safely"

"Do you make a habit of rescuing drunken women you barely know from bars?"

"No Ms Steele, do you make a habit of letting men you barely know take you home from bars?"

"Touché, Mr Grey. In truth, I very rarely get drunk and no, if you remember I won't even go to dinner with a man I barely know let alone allow one to take me home drunk from a bar. I guess…I trusted you" the last words were spoken so quietly that I barely heard them, almost as though she was coming to terms with it herself. I'm so happy I can barely contain myself. I'm deciding how to respond with something that is equally as nice to make up for my previous crass comment when she asks me another question.

"But I am confused, how did you know where I lived" Oh shit..if I answer honestly…._I've done a full background check and I know more than where you live, I even know what you have in your back account down to the last penny… _I don't think she would forgive me and I think back to her hurt face over the NDA…I decide on a half truth.

"I'm a very powerful man, Ms Steele, I could get you the address for anyone in the world within minutes. I wanted to ask you, but you had fallen asleep before I had the chance, so I took the liberty of acquiring it. Please believe me that I had your best intentions at heart, you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you"

She half smiles….pheww..I think I got away with that one.

"Did you sleep with me?" she blushes "I mean _sleep_, sleep not _sex,_ sleep" Oh she is too precious.

"I did doze in your chair waiting for your roommate to come home, but after she called to say she wasn't coming, I looked at you all comfy in bed and it was too inviting, I slept on top of the duvet, I hope you don't mind?"

"Why did you leave?" bloody hell, she's pulling no punches… _oh because I woke up and you were in my arms and I liked it and panicked, but I really wish I had stayed and then last night and this morning I wanted nothing more than to have you beside me…_.she would run for the hills!

"Because I thought it might be awkward for you to wake and find me there so I left early morning"

She smiles "How did you manage to get Chris at that hour on a Sunday?" at the mention of the teddy bear and her calling him by his name, I smile too.

"Do you like him?"

"I love him!" she exclaims "He is perfect" ha-ha, there's the gushing I expected. I'm so chuffed she liked my gift. I chose it myself and had to pull quite a few strings to get it at short notice. It was so worth it to see her so happy right now.

"I aim to please Ms Steele"

"So?"

"So what?"

"So how did you get him at that hour of a Sunday?"

"As I've explained, I'm a very rich and powerful man, when I decide I want something, I usually get it" I look at her to make sure she understands what I'm really saying here and I feel the atmosphere in the office change once again as she wriggles and blushes in her chair.

"Not everything is for sale Mr Grey"

"Yes, I'm beginning to realize that Ana" I say quietly, almost to myself, but I know she heard me because her features soften.

"Ok, no more questions from me about our little Saturday adventure" she states with a smile, folding the list in half with a flourish and I laugh.

"I can't help but wonder what you will have in store for me this Saturday. The last two have been most eventful"

"I promise I will be on my best behavior this weekend, you won't need to rescue me again Mr Grey"

"How very disappointing Ms Steele" and I give her a full on smile.

"So Ms Steele, about the redesign project, I feel like my life is going through changes at the moment and I would like to make some changes to my penthouse too, the problem is that I'm not sure what I want, which is where you come in. Do you think that you can make some suggestions for me?"

"I would be happy to do so, but I need to see your penthouse first of course and then get a feel for you and your lifestyle"

A feel for me?..._would you like to start now? _ My lifestyle….._fuck, let's not even go there!_

"Ok, when would you like to see it?"

"Now?" I do a little mental air punch with my fist, yes! I didn't expect her to want to get started so soon.

"You are very keen Ms Steele, quite the little eager beaver, unfortunately I've meetings this afternoon that I can't cancel"

"Of course, silly me, I was just keen to get my teeth stuck into it" _Holy shit, does she even realize what she is saying right now? _My cock starts twitching at the thought of her teeth getting stuck in and I have to drag my eyes away from her mouth.

I try to make it sound casual "How about tonight? Say 6.15pm I'll show you round and then we can eat and throw some ideas about?" I give her my full on smile again….._please say yes, please say yes!_

"Ok but….can you send me your address please? unlike you, I'm not rich or powerful, so I have no means to acquire it" she's grinning….I laugh out loud again, she really is an enigma..I'm going to enjoy spending time and getting to know her.

"Ok, I will drop you a message later with my details, you will need an access code for the garage. One more thing before you go Ms Steele" and I hand over a box ….it's a brand new top of the range blackberry.

"Mr Grey, I cannot accept this, I don't need it"

"I beg to differ, Ms Steele"

"There is nothing wrong with my current phone"

"I'm surprised the thing even gets a signal, seriously Ana, I need to be able to contact you at all times. This is non negotiable, it's part of the deal I made with Michelle"

"But I'm so clumsy!"

I laugh again "Really? I hadn't noticed"

"What if I drop it?"

"Then we get you another one" I say simply

"It looks very confusing"

"Don't worry, Andrea will show you to Barneys office, he will talk you through it and he'll sync your contacts for you. He'll show you how to send a message to your group contacts with your new number. This is a good opportunity for you to delete anyone that you don't want to have your new number, you know old boyfriends, old friends" I want to add _like José_ but I stop myself, it's going well so far and I don't want to ruin things.

"Ok, thanks" but I can tell she still looks unsure

"If you have any further questions you can ask me tonight…I have the same model look" and I hold up my phone "in fact, all my senior and personal staff have one" I say to make her feel better.

"Ok, I'll see you later then Mr Grey" and she holds out her hand… I take it eagerly, grateful for any contact. I hold it for as long as I can dragging out my goodbye "I will text you with my address and access codes, I will also send you Taylors number, my personal security, if you have any problems finding my place or would prefer to be picked up give him a call and he will assist you"

She turns to leave and starts walking across my office, I want to prolong our interaction…..6.15pm feels a long time away.

I move quickly so that I can open the door, "Just ensuring you make it through the door, Ms Steele"

I follow her out and make sure that Andrea understands that Ana is to be taken straight to Barney. I take her hand one last time to say goodbye and then walk back to my office, already missing her presence. I reflect on my first proper encounter with Anastasia Rose Steele and realize that I'm in deeper than I thought….much much deeper.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Another chapter containing a favorite scene from the book...possibly nearly everyone's favorite scene...I'll say no more...enjoy :-)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

**ANA**

I'm back at work, trying to get my head around the whirlwind force that is Christian Grey. This is what I seem to do most with my time these days. I'm already looking forward to seeing him again tonight…I cringe to myself as I remember his words_…"You are very keen Ms Steele, quite the little eager beaver"_ I try to tell myself I'm just keen to get the job started but in truth I'm keen to see where Christian lives and get to know more about him and his lifestyle. I'm not sure what to expect, will it be cold and intimidating like his office or will his home have more of a personal homely feel? He said today that his life was going through changes, I didn't push it this afternoon, but I would like him to expand on it further for me tonight if possible so that I can understand how he wants to bring the changes into his home. However, I won't push it, after the NDA incident and his faith in me, I don't want him to regret his actions. I feel sorry that he needs to go to such measures to protect his privacy, although I have to admit that it works, there is very little information about him on the Internet except for interviews that he has quite clearly granted and I have no doubt that he would have had the final say in what was printed. And what is with the gifts he seems to keep wanting to bestow on me? I look down at my brand spanking new phone, I have to admit that I love it, even if I haven't fully got my head around all it's features yet. As if I cue, it beeps at me loudly… shit! I need to figure out how to turn the volume down.

***Ana, My Address: Escala, 1920 Fourth Avenue. If you drive, you'll need this access code for the underground garage: 146963, Park in bay five—it's one of mine. The code for the elevator: 1880, however, my offer of Taylor collecting you still stands. Christian*  
><strong>

All these numbers are making me nervous, maybe it would easier if I get Taylor to collect me for the first time so I can see exactly what I have to contend with.

***You have bamboozled me with numbers, I would like very much to take you up on your kind offer of being collected please. Thanks Ana***

***Of course, Taylor will collect you at 6pm. I look forward very much to seeing you again later. Christian***

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I decide to head downstairs at 5.55pm to wait for Taylor, I wasn't sure what to wear, should I stick with business attire or casual? I finally settled on dark blue jeans, teamed with a navy blouse and a fitted navy linen blazer with fine cream stripes. I wanted to wear my flats, but I thought it made me look too casual so I settled on a pair of tan wedge sandals that match my bag. I've tied my hair back and simple pearl studs complete my look.

When Taylor pulls up, I'm surprised when the back door opens and Christian appears…."Ana….come" and he holds out his hand to help me into the vehicle.

His jacket and tie are on the seat beside him and the top few buttons on his shirt are undone, I'm fascinated by the few chest hairs that I can see peeping through and I can't help but wonder how much of his chest is covered. He looks tired and his hair is slightly messy…but he looks gorgeous and I think how easy it would be in this confined space to just reach out and touch him. I snap myself out of it quickly…._business Ana, business!_

"How was your afternoon, Mr Grey?"

"Ana, I think we can dispense with the formalities now, please call me Christian…. and it was shitty, but… it's better now that you're here" and he gives me one of his full on smiles. Oh boy, I'm gonna need all my wits about me to get through this evening and come out unscathed from his charms.

He proceeds to ask me about my afternoon and about how I got into interior design. He seems genuinely interested not just being polite.

All of a sudden I'm thrown across the seat into Christians side midst the sound of a horn honking and Taylor cursing from the front seat. Christian automatically puts his arm around me and holds me steady"

"I'm so sorry, Mr Grey, Ms Steele. I had to swerve to miss that idiot who pulled out on me. Are you both ok?" Taylor enquires from the front.

Christian lifts my chin with his free hand to look at my face "Are you ok Ana?"

Somehow I manage to find my voice to mumble "I'm fine" and Christian nods to Taylor.

He removes his hand from under my chin, but his arm is still around my shoulders, and he has made no attempt to remove it. I feel self-conscious, on Saturday I could use the excuse I was drunk and not thinking straight, but now I have no excuse… and he is a client… although, I could still use the excuse that I'm not thinking straight as my brain, my emotions, in fact my whole damn body becomes scrambled around him. I go to slide across the seat back into my original position, but he increases his hold pulling me back. He looks at me intensely, the atmosphere in the car suddenly heaving with emotions…it's too much…I break his hold and slide back to my seat. I hear him sigh and see him run his hands through his hair out of the corner of my eye whilst I pretend to be engrossed in watching the world go by outside the window, praying for us to reach Escala quickly.

When we pull up at Escala a couple of minutes later, I again find my hand in his as he helps me from the car and leads me over to the elevator, releasing my hand to tap a number into a keypad and the doors open. It's warm inside and all mirrored glass, I can see Christian to infinity everywhere I look. He taps another code into the keypad, the doors close and the elevator ascends.

All of a sudden we are alone, him looking so gloriously sexy and in such close proximity, I shiver from head to toe. He is once again looking at me intensely. I return his gaze, praying that he can't see in my eyes, the desire that I see in his. We both just stand there, lost in our own thoughts until suddenly the doors open indicating that we have arrived.

I step out into an all-white foyer.

"Ana, welcome to my home"

In the middle is a round, dark wood table, and on it is an unbelievably huge bunch of white flowers. On the walls there are paintings everywhere. Christian walks ahead of me and opens a set of double doors, and the white theme continues across a wide corridor where directly opposite, is the entrance to a palatial room. It's the main living area, double height. "Huge" is too small a word for it. The far wall is glass and leads onto a balcony that overlooks Seattle. To the right is a U-shaped sofa that could seat ten adults comfortably. It faces a state-of-the-art modern fireplace.

"This is my main living area, " he waves his arm around indicating the vast space.

I'm in awe. I knew he was rich, I'd read the articles regarding his wealth, but seeing a figure on a sheet of paper is not quite the same as actually being surrounded by it.

He then leads me into the kitchen area. All white with dark wood worktops and a breakfast bar that seats six. Near the kitchen area, in front of the glass wall, is a dining table surrounded by sixteen chairs. And tucked in the corner is a full-sized, shiny black grand piano. There is art of all shapes and sizes on all the walls.

There is an elegant middle-aged lady with short blonde hair cooking in the kitchen, the aroma of whatever she is making smells so wonderful that embarrassingly my stomach growls….oh no! I blush profusely. I risk a glance at Christian who is looking amused…._you needn't look amused Christian, it's your fault, I was too nervous to eat lunch today!_

"It sounds like you're hungry Ana"

"Mrs Jones I'd like to introduce you to Anastasia Steele, I've hired her to make some design changes around Escala, she will be joining me for dinner this evening"

For a moment I'm sure I see a look of surprise cross her features, but she quickly covers it and welcomes me.

"Hello, Ms Steele, it's very nice to meet you. Mr Grey dinner is ready whenever you are"

"I was going to give you a tour of the place, but I think it would be best if we eat first, is that ok with you Ana?"

"Yes, that would be lovely" I say to Christian before turning to Mrs Jones "It smells divine, can I help with anything?"

Before she can respond Christian cuts in.

"Ana, you are a guest, please take a seat" and he leads me with a hand on my back to one of the chairs at the large dining table. I sit back and watch him walk around the kitchen with ease gathering wine glasses and choosing a wine from the fridge, whilst Mrs Jones sets the table in front of me.

Finally, we are alone again, Mrs Jones making her exit as soon as the food is served. We eat in companionable silence for a short while. Mrs Jones Chicken Pot Pie is delicious and the wine the best I have ever tasted.

"So Christian" I indicate the large dining table "What kind of entertaining do you do here? Just dinner parties for family and friends or do you host business dinners too?"

He looks at me like I've asked a crazy question and then his expression changes to one of sadness…._oh no what did I say?_

"My parents, brother and sister come for dinner occasionally but that's it. I explained earlier, I'm a very private person Ana, not many people get close enough to me to be welcomed into my home. This is my personal space"

Oh, so I'm considered close enough to him? _Don't be silly Ana, you've been hired to redesign the place, of course you had to see his home._

"So do you consider this place to be a good reflection of your personality Christian?"

"I like it, but I was hoping you would tell me what changes you think the place needs"

"Christian I don't have to live here, you do. This is not about what I like, but what you feel comfortable with, this is your home, it should be a place of comfort for you, whilst fitting in with your needs and lifestyle. I can help you achieve your overall goal, but I need to get a feel for you, your likes and dislikes and your lifestyle needs first."

He looks thoughtful, I take a gulp of wine and decide to push on.

"You mentioned earlier that you've made changes to your life recently, why don't we start there?" I look at him kindly.

He puts down his cutlery, downs his wine and refills both of our glasses before speaking.

"I see you're as eager as ever for information Ana, let's finish our dinner then I'll give you the full tour so you have a feel for the whole place and then we can get down to business" he smiles at me but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ok, " I mumble, concentrating on finishing my food, but finding that my appetite as gone, I push it around my plate and wish not the first time that I knew what was going on in that gorgeous head of his.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

This is going to be harder than I thought. She's sitting across from me all innocent beauty, big blue eyes looking at me expectantly. She wants to know me; _I want_ her to know me but…. I don't know how to do this. I've spent all my life, keeping people at arm's length and now Ana has crashed into my life and all I want to do is drag her into my arms and never let her go. How do I show her the real me without letting her see my dark side? I take a large drink of wine and refill both of our glasses.

"I see you're as eager as ever for information Ana, let's finish our dinner then I'll give you the full tour so you have a feel for the whole place and then we can get down to business"

Questioning averted for now, but I need to compose myself for later. I feel out of control, a sensation I'm not familiar or happy with. Why I ever came up with this ridiculous idea I don't know. I know she likes me, I can feel it, geez, you could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife but she's putting a barrier between us. I should have just pursued her until she gave in and came to dinner with me, but oh no I had to go and make the rash decision of becoming her client…_yeah but she wouldn't be sitting here right now if you hadn't and she wouldn't have phoned you last Saturday, you wouldn't have spent the night in her bed…._ok maybe it was a viable idea, it certainly provides me with no end of opportunities but I need to exercise control, so help me god, how I stopped myself from kissing her on the way here tonight I will never know.

She's pushing her food around her plate, her demeanor as changed, I need to get her out of here, get her back in the comfort zone of her job. I place my cutlery down and push my plate away to indicate that I've finished eating, I smile when I see her quickly do the same, relief flooding her features. She obviously wants to get away from this table as badly as I do.

"So Ana, are you ready to see the rest of my home?"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

Christian as showed me his home, with the exception of his bedroom, he mumbled something about it not being the right time and the upper floor that he says is just spare bedrooms that do not require changes at this stage, but he may get my input on those at a later date. He ended the tour with what is most definitely my most favorite room, as if he knew he was saving the best till last. It's a huge library, every wall crammed floor to ceiling with books. In the center is a full-sized billiard table illuminated by a long, triangular-prism-shaped Tiffany lamp.

"You have a library!" I squeak in awe, overwhelmed with excitement.

"Yes, or the balls room, as my brother Elliot like to calls it"

"Oh Christian, I love it" I walk around the room, my hands gently running over the book covers.

"If I lived here I would never want to leave this room"

"You are welcome here any time Ana" I look at him shyly, I didn't mean to say that last sentence out loud. He is smiling once more.

"In fact, I have a favor to ask, would you mind entertaining yourself here for five minutes whilst I grab a quick shower and change into something more comfortable" his hands pointing at his work attire.

"Of course" I say, already turning to chose a book.

"Ok, thanks, I'll be as quick as I can"

"Take your time, " I shout after him and I hear him chuckle to himself, it's a nice sound.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I spent what felt like a long time just choosing a book. I was almost scared to touch the first book I picked up when I saw its age, but then I realized nearly all the books were first editions. How does someone amass a collection of this size? But then I think back to his previous comments about being rich and powerful and always getting what he wants and I'm no longer surprised. I'm really not sure how long Christian had been gone but when he finally returned, I had removed my sandals and I was curled up on the couch with a first edition of 'Rebecca' by 'Daphne du Maurier'.

"Ana, I see you made yourself at home"

I look up and blush…..wow…I realize I've only ever seen him in suits before, even last Saturday he had been wearing a shirt and a jacket with his jeans, if I thought he was sexy before he is off the scale now. He is barefoot, wearing faded jeans, with a simple gray T-shirt that clings in all the right places, but I cannot take my eyes off his face, his hair is still damp from the shower and it is such a turn on. I want to run my hands through it. I can feel my muscles down below clenching with desire. _Oh my god….when did I become this wanton woman? _I try to gain my composure, uncurling my feet and sitting up.

"I'm so sorry, I got all engrossed in the book and…" Christian stops me

"Ana don't apologize, it's wonderful seeing someone make use of this room for what it was intended"

I look shocked "Do you not read in here Christian?"

"Not really, no"

"But what about all these books?" I wave my hand around the room "There must be hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of books here, why did you buy them?"

"Because I can" I'm confused and it must show on my face because he expands.

"I like the best of everything Ana, I work exceptionally hard so I can spend my money as I see fit" I've made him angry, but then suddenly he smiles.

"I tell you what Ana, as you like this room so much, I'll go grab the wine and we'll chat in here" and he's gone before I can apologize for my comment.

When he returns, he fills two glasses with wine and then sits beside me and hands one to me, our fingers gently touching and the now familiar sensation filling my veins.

"So Ana, what do you think of my home?"

"It's big, " he laughs

"Yes, I guess it is… what else?"

"It's not you, " he looks surprised

"What makes you say that?"

"It's very impersonal, cold" He just looks at me.._uh oh__..have I done it again, said the wrong thing?_

"Can I ask you a question Christian?"

"Go ahead"

"All the paintings, artwork…did you choose them?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"They are investments, " he replies simply

"Do you like them Christian?"

"I don't dislike them, some of them I like more than others….why do you ask?"

"It feels like a gallery, like you are displaying different artists' pieces, but none of them go together or really feel like you" he appears to consider what I have said whilst I hold my breath, worried that I have annoyed him again, he finally responds.

"A fair point well made Ms Steel"

I place my wine glass on the table and take my notepad and pen from my bag.

"Tell me about yourself Christian, tell me what you like and dislike"

"What about you Ana?, I want to know about you" He's completely thrown me, I blush. He leans forward, his hand reaching up to my face…omg he's going to kiss me… _kiss me, kiss me! ….._he leans in further, I can feel my eyes closing and then he gently pushes an escaped tendril of hair behind my ear….shit…my eyes fly open…he is grinning at me…..oh no, how mortifying….I can't believe I closed my eyes. I need to get this back on track, quickly.

"Christian, this isn't about me, it's about you, let's start with something easy, what's your favorite color?"

"Gray" _is he kidding me? Gray as in his name Grey?_

"Christian, you have to take this seriously if you want me to help you. If you've changed your mind and you no longer need me just say"

"Ana, I need you, more than you know" and he is looking at me with such emotion I'm not sure how I haven't melted into the couch. I look down into my lap, the feelings he is evoking in me are too much to handle.

He takes my hand "Ana, look at me" I slowly look up "I'm sorry, I am taking this seriously, I'm just not good at this, I don't talk about myself, _this_ is all new to me" I want to ask what he means by _this_ but I don't want to interrupt him. "You disarm me Anastasia, I find myself doing and saying things I wouldn't normally do around you" he's gently rubbing my hand with his thumb "I promise that I will open up to you, but I think we need to do it another day, I'm not sure about you, but for me today has been long, eventful and emotional, can I get a rain check?" his gray eyes haven't left my face and he is still gently rubbing my hand, I breathe him in, it's a heady cocktail.

I remove my hand and look away "Of c-c-course, you're the boss" I stutter, gathering up my notepad and pen and stuffing them in my bag. I bend down and set about placing my sandals back on.

He looks sad "I'll call Taylor to let him know you're ready to go, wait here"

He appears moments later, he is wearing a pair of converse and he's put on a sweater. He takes my hand and walks me to the elevator, I'm surprised when he enters with me. The doors close and here we are again alone in an enclosed space, the atmosphere heavy with anticipation. I look down, he is still holding my hand, he squeezes it hard and I look up in shock, the desire like earlier obvious in his features.

"Oh, fuck it," he growls. He lunges at me, pushing me against the wall of the elevator. Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in one of his in a viselike grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the wall using his hips. His other hand grabs my hair and yanks down, bringing my face up, and his lips are on mine. It's only just not painful. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. My tongue tentatively strokes his and joins his in a slow, erotic dance that's all about touch and sensation. He brings his hand up to grasp my chin and holds me in place. I'm helpless, my hands pinned, my face held, and his hips restraining me.

The elevator stops, the doors open, and he pushes away from me, taking my hand without a word and leads me to the car where Taylor is waiting. Christian opens the door and helps me in before climbing in beside me. I'm shaking, my heart is going ten to the dozen, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I have never been kissed like that, no kiss as ever affected me in this way. It's like I've experienced a real kiss for the first time. I risk a glance at Christian. He looks so cool and calm, why isn't he saying anything? Is he totally unaffected by what just happened? But then I hear it as he gently blows out a deep breath "oh Ana" and he runs his fingers through his hair. Oh, he's affected all right.

Neither of us say a word the entire journey back to my apartment, the only sound is that of gentle orchestral music that weaves its way through the tense atmosphere in the confined space of the car. I'm lost in thoughts, I can only assume that Christian is doing the same.

When we pull up, Christian gets out and again takes my hand to help me out before walking me to my door.

"Christian, about what happened, you're my client, I can't…."

"Shh" and he places a finger on my lips to silence me. "Ana, don't overthink this"

He removes his finger and gently runs it down my cheek.

"We'll talk tomorrow, sleep tight baby, " he leans in and plants a light kiss on my forehead and then turns and jogs down the steps, climbing into the SUV without a backward glance.

I'm left standing on the steps, looking at the car zoom away down the street, knowing that Christian has taken a piece of my heart with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**CHRISTIAN**

I should be angry at myself for my lack of control, but holy shit, that kiss was….was…was… I'm lost for words. How can I describe something that's affected me so profoundly? I've been awake all night, literally all night, I haven't slept a wink, didn't even attempt it. I was on such a high, I chose instead to work, play the piano, then more work, I even went into the library to read a book, but the room just reminded me of Ana even more and I spent over an hour in there just thinking about her and this predicament I've landed myself in. I thought about it on my early morning run with Taylor, in the shower, at breakfast, in the car on my way to work and now here I am sitting at my desk at 7.30am and I'm still none the wiser. The way I see it, I have several options.

I can apologize and say it will never happen again… _no, that's a lie, because it will!_

I can apologize and say I won't let it happen again whilst we are still working together… _slightly better, but I'm really not sure I can stick to this either._

I can convince Ana that is doesn't matter about the fact I'm her client, in fact, it will make our working together even better, I'll promise her that Michelle will never find out…_yes, this seems the best option!_

Of course I'm assuming that Ana is even still talking to me or wants to continue working for me. I realize with sadness that she had said she trusted me to take her home on Saturday and then I can't control myself to keep my hands off her, but I'll be damned if she didn't kiss me back. She certainly didn't push me away. No, I tell myself, she wanted it as much as I did, I felt it. I'm still feeling it. She's shook me to the core and I haven't been able to piece myself together yet. My whole body is aching for her, aching for more. But I realize that I can't push this, I need to let Ana decide and I will accept whatever she is willing to give me… for now!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

I look at the clock, it's 7am, I pick up Chris from beside me in bed and hold him up in front of my face

"What do I do now Chris? How do I work for Christian knowing the way he clearly feels about me?"

"_Oh come on Ana, you knew he liked you, he sent you flowers, he asked you out before he was your personal client and you turned him down. He came to fetch you when you were drunk at a bar, he spent the night, he bought you me..how many more signs did you need? And are you really trying to deny the fact that you feel the same way?" _

"Oi watch it or I will relegate you out of my bed to the wicker chair!"

"_Admit it Ana, you are over the moon he kissed you, you want him to do it again, the main thing stopping you is the fact that he is a client, and you are worried about what Michelle will say, this is your first solo job and it means a great deal to you"_

"I know Chris, I know you're right, I loved the kiss, but it was just one kiss, even if it was the best kiss I've ever had in my life, I can't let it stand in the way of my dream. If I mess this up, Michelle won't give me another chance, in fact she might even fire me. If I'm let go from MB Design Group none of the smaller firms will touch me. It's too big a risk, but damn that man is driving me crazy, I mean just look at me…I'm having a conversation with a teddy bear!"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I decide to send an email, in the hope that I can be more honest, I know if I look into her eyes, she will distract me and my control will go out of the window again.

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Honesty

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Ana,

I want to be honest with you, I've spent all night thinking about what to say.

I won't apologize for the kiss, I wanted it to happen, I've wanted it to happen since I first laid eyes on you.

I liked it….. a lot and I want it to happen again and it's important you know that.

However, I do want to apologize if I have put you in an awkward position regarding our business agreement.

I know you are not comfortable with the fact that I'm your client.

I want you to know that nothing that has happened or happens between us moving forward will reach Michelle Brunswick or anyone else at your company for that matter.

I asked you to re-design Escala because I like the ideas you put forward for GEH and I trust you Ana. I don't need to tell you what an important factor that is for me.

I would love us to work together whilst commencing on a personal relationship. However the ball is in your court Ana, I will respect your decision.

If you wish to meet today to discuss in person, just say the word and I will be there.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Honesty…The Best Policy

**To:** Christian Grey

Christian,

I'm sorry for the delayed reply, if we are being honest then you should know that I've rewritten this at least twenty times.

I've tried to deny it, but I can't, I liked the kiss too….a lot.

I know how seriously you take personal privacy so I trust that you would not speak of anything that occurs between us.

However, I need you to understand that my job is very important to me.

This is my very first solo project and I really want to please you and in return please my company.

To enable me to do this, I need us to try to keep things on a professional level.

I hope you can understand this and we can try to forget last night.

I would like to make an appointment to come back to Escala to take some room measurements if possible please?

Ana

* * *

><p>At last a reply. I open it eagerly.<p>

My heart jumps, she liked it too….a lot. However, my feeling of excitement is short lived, she wants us to keep things on a professional level… hang on….she said _try_…_try_ to keep things on a professional level. I read between the lines and take this to mean she understands as well as I do that it's an impossible task…..she wants me to forget last night? I wish I could, but it's imprinted on my brain, my heart. Why would anyone want to forget something so amazing?

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** My Intentions

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Ana,

I know your job is important to you and please don't worry about pleasing me, you please me immensely.

I have every faith in your abilities and that we can work together to make this project a success for both of us.

I respect your decision and I promise that nothing further will happen between us that you don't want to happen.

However, I need to make my intentions clear, once this project is completed, I intend to do more than just kiss you.

I'm away on business from tomorrow until Friday lunchtime, but you are welcome at Escala at any time. Just let me know so that I can inform security to expect you.

I would very much like to get together with you on Friday evening to discuss the project and answer your questions. Please advise if you are available for Taylor to collect you at 6.30pm?

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)<p>

**ANA**

_Breathe, Ana, Breathe!_ Holy cow, his words are as disarming as the man himself…. _He intends to do more than just kiss me! _My body reacting at once, I automatically squeeze my legs together to try to dispel the little celebration party that seems to be going on down there. For the first time in my life, I actually want to be more than just kissed, the thought excites me and scares the living daylights out of me all at the same time. Oh well, I don't need to worry about it….yet! He has agreed to respect my wishes and keep things on a professional level. Nothing will happen that I don't want to happen….. Which therein lies the problem as I want it to happen… very much!

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Your Intentions

**To:** Christian Grey

Christian,

Your intentions are duly noted and filed away for future reference.

I will let you know when I will be visiting Escala once I have scheduled my diary for the week.

Yes, I am available for collection at 6.30pm on Friday.

I hope your business trip goes well.

Until Friday,

Ana

* * *

><p>(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)<p>

Friday has arrived quicker than I thought it would. On Tuesday the thought of waiting till Friday to see Christian again felt like torture. But I have kept myself busy with work. On Wednesday afternoon I went back to Escala, with Christians permission, of course to measure up. I had sent him a text letting him know when I would like to go and he replied that security had been informed, that the codes he had already given me could be used and if I had any problems to call him or Taylor. And that was it. Considering he had given me the Blackberry so that he contact me whenever he needed to, it had, to my disappointment remained remarkably quiet. I was tempted so many times to strike up a conversation with him, but I was the one who had asked to keep it professional and Christian was clearly intent on keeping his side of the bargain. The only contact we have had since, is this afternoon when he emailed to ask me what I fancied for dinner this evening… I resisted the urge to reply back… _you!_ and instead requested take out pizza and beer in an attempt to keep it casual.

I enjoyed my time at Escala immensely, I had spent some time with Mrs Jones… Gail, I had a cup of tea and some of her most wonderful carrot cake. She is clearly very loyal to Christian and shared nothing personal but you could tell she really cares for the man, this made my heart swell for some reason. I guess it's the fact that no-one really cares for their employer unless they are a good person, but I tell myself I already knew that. The little bits of Christian I have seen show what a caring, thoughtful person he is.

Without Christians watchful eyes on me, I was really able to take everything in. I made sure I only stuck to the rooms he had shown me, although I was so tempted to take a peek at Christian's bedroom to see where all the _action_ happens. I have a few ideas regarding changes, but I really need to understand what Christian likes and for some reason he seems reluctant, no, that's not it, he is apprehensive to share with me… although he says he trusts me so I'm a little baffled. With this in mind, I have a little game I want to play with him tonight, which I hope will open him up but also give me the opportunity to get some answers that I'm looking for.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

Thank fuck it's Friday! It's been a really hectic last couple of days, it always is when I go away on business, I cram as much as I can into each trip. But all I have been able to think about all week is seeing Ana again. Every spare moment that I've had as been dedicated to her, wondering what she was doing and who she was with. I was really hoping that she would contact me throughout the week with queries and questions, but I've heard nothing from her except once when she was arranging a visit to Escala to measure up on Wednesday. I crave any kind of contact with her and I've had to stop myself numerous times from dropping her a text or an email. I've been determined to respect her decision, I need her to _want_ to interact with me, I don't want her to feel like I'm forcing things.

She will be here any moment, Taylor rang me to say that they had pulled into the car park, so I'm waiting impatiently outside of the elevator….any moment now….ping!

At last, there she stands in front of me, beautiful and smiling… really smiling…my heart leaps. She is wearing tight jeans again with a soft cream off the shoulder sweatshirt, her hair loose around her shoulders and little flat pumps, making her appear even more petite. In her hand she is carrying the white box I sent her on Sunday… what? Oh please tell me she is not returning Chris back to me. She's walking out the lift towards me. My feet seem rooted to the spot.

"Christian, it's lovely to see you again, " she says grinning. She seems happy, the ego in me believing it's because she is seeing me again. I smile back.

"Ana, welcome back to Escala. I hope you got everything you needed on Wednesday?"

"Yes, thanks, I got the measurements I needed and I have a few ideas that I can run past you, but, tonight is really about finding out what you want Christian"

"Ok, come on through, where do you want to set up?"

"Where are you most relaxed Christian?"

"Are we starting the inquisition already Ana?"

"The inquisition?" She says with a disapproving look "This is going to be fun!" She is grinning again "So where do you want me Christian?" _….my bed, the shower, over my desk? _My mind wanders… Oh, she is really going to test my control this evening!

"You choose Ana, I'm happy wherever you are"

"Ok, how about your TV and games room? I have plans for you this evening, " she says with a wink... Is she deliberating teasing me? I think so, but I like this fun Ana… a lot!

We go through to the games room and she asks me if I can put a music channel on the TV, I oblige, although it takes me a while to find a channel. To be honest, I very rarely use this room, Elliot and I occasionally catch a sports game in here but that's it.

She places the box down on the little table and takes a seat on the couch…I join her, curious as to what she has in mind.

"So Christian" and she turns to look at me "You told me on Monday that you're not used to talking about yourself, so I thought I would take the pressure off with a little game that involves both of us" I sit up straighter…ok she's got my attention now!

She reaches for the box. "In here I have several pieces of paper, we both write down questions and place them back in the box and take turns picking one to answer" ok, I can work with this, I know plenty of questions I want to ask her, starting with previous relationships "But be careful, you might pull out your own question, so don't ask anything you're not prepared to answer yourself" Oh shit! There goes that plan! But hey, at least this way I get to know her too and she's right there would be less pressure this way….she's a clever little thing!

"Ok, sounds like _fun_ " I emphasize the fun and pull a fake scowl, she swat's my arm with her hand.

"Oi Grey, it's this or _the inquisition_….your choice!"

I hold my hands up in front of me in mock surrender "This, this" I say grinning.

"So do you want to eat first?" I ask her.

"I'm ok for a while, but I'd love a drink, we can get a round of questions in and then have a break over pizza and depending on how well you've behaved in the first round of questions I'll decide if there will be a second round" Oh sweet Jesus, what on earth is going on here,? Who is this confident, playful person in front of me?

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Anastasia Steele?" I laugh

"Well, I just thought you needed a firm hand or you would avoid my questions forever"…._a firm hand_…oh shit! "now where are those drinks?"

I jump to my feet "coming right up madam" heading to the kitchen grinning like a fool.

This is so not what I expected this evening. I was excited to see her, but I was also worried it was going to be tense after Monday night and our email exchange on Tuesday, but I'll be damned if she hasn't gone and made it fun and relaxing, well I say fun, we haven't started with the questions yet, but it was a nice choice for the games room, probably the smallest coziest room in the house and I understand now why she asked for beer and pizza. I can't help but be impressed with the way that Ana has handled everything, I quickly grab a couple of beers and rush back to her, I don't want to waste a moment of our time together.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

So far, so good. Christian seems relaxed, he is answering the questions and appears to be enjoying himself. We are two rounds in. I set a rule for the first couple of rounds as I didn't want the questions to be too personal and scare him off… I was also slightly concerned over what questions Christian would ask me, he can be very forthright and he's already made his intentions quite clear. We have had 10 questions each per round and we have only been allowed to ask questions that we would feel comfortable asking our parents or someone we were meeting for the first time. I must admit we now know lots of basic but also lots of random things about each now. He started quite wary about the game, but then he was the one who pushed for another round before pizza. It's been so funny to see his annoyance when he pulls out one of his own questions, but it's also been so sweet to see him really have to think about some of his answers and at times it's looked like he's surprised himself by some of the answers he has given. To be honest, I don't need to know hardly any of what I've learnt to be able to redesign his home and I'm sure that Christian knows it too, but he hasn't queried it and I'm enjoying it way too much to end the game yet. He has stopped a few times to text or email, I guess when you're the CEO of a multi-Million dollar company that your time and attention are required 24/7.

We are now sitting here eating pizza, watching music videos on the tv and chatting about music in general and it's really nice. I'm already on my third slice of pizza, I think I have the beer munchies.

"So Ana, can we lift the rules for the next round of questions?" he asks me with a smile. Oh flip…I'm happy that he wants to continue, but it obviously means he has some questions in mind and I dread to think what they are….although I have a few of my own that I'd like to ask but I'm not sure I'm feeling brave enough, even after a few beers.

"Oh so you're having fun then?"

"Surprisingly….yes, yes I am. So tell me Ana do you give all your clients this kind of personal attention?"

"You're my first personal client remember? But I can imagine that any client I get given next will be a doddle compared to you" I joke and he pretends to look wounded.

"I'm sure they will be but I bet they won't be nearly half as much fun" and with a wink he goes off to get more drinks, whilst I go to the bathroom for what feels like the hundredth time tonight…a mixture of too much beer and nerves.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

This has to be one of the most surreal and yet one of the most normal nights of my life. Eating pizza, drinking beer, watching TV, playing games and I'm really enjoying it. Ana is simply delightful, a breath of fresh air, she's answered nearly every question without even stopping to think, she clearly knows what she likes, which I guess I can only describe as the simple things in life, she as to be the most non materialistic person I have ever met. She doesn't know it, but I've been absorbing and keeping notes on my phone of every little bit of information she's been giving me, if these things are important to Ana then they are important to me.

I've grabbed some more beers, but also a decent bottle of wine, there is only so much beer I can take. I also think Ana might like to drink something with less liquid volume, I chuckle to myself, seriously, I have never known anybody visit the bathroom so often, she is up and down like a yo-yo.

When she comes back, she kicks off her shoes and sits down on the floor in front of the couch, she stretches her legs out in front of her and wiggles her toes, whilst raising her arms above her head and then out towards the side in a giant stretch. I get a glorious view of her midriff as her top gently lifts. She gives a huge sigh and declares she is bloated from all the pizza and beer.

"How about a glass of wine instead?" She accepts it gratefully.

"You must have read my mind" ….._if only_ I wish….I would give anything to know what she is thinking right now. She's been happy and bubbly all night, I can't call it professional because it's too friendly but it's certainly not unprofessional. She hands me some more blank sheets of paper.

"So Grey….the gloves are off….but go easy on me" and she looks up at me all pleading. I'm tempted to join her on the floor, but she's sitting down fairly close to my legs and I know with the slightest movement we can be touching, so I decide to stick it out and instead enjoy the view of her stretched out on the floor. I'm fascinated by her feet, they are so dainty and her toes are painted a lovely peachy coral color. Everything about her is just perfect.

I can see that she's starting to write out her questions and is attempting to hide what she is writing with her hand so that I can't peek from above, it is so cute. Shit, I better get on with it, she's already written about three questions whilst I've been sitting here thinking about what I want to do with her, starting with her feet and working my way up….

Eventually we are both ready and the questions are in the box. Ana goes first and I'm nervous, maybe I shouldn't have written some of the questions I have.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

Ok, here goes, I fumble to open the first question, oh damn it's one of my own..

"_**Is there something you would like to accomplish that you haven't yet achieved?"**_

"I would like to have my own interior design company one day" I say wistfully

"What's stopping you Ana?"

"I need experience, a reputation, clients"

"You have experience, you're a damn good designer, your ideas are refreshing, you have good instincts and damn, I own enough businesses to keep you busy with new clients for the rest of your life"

"But that's just it Christian, I want to earn clients off my own merits, I want to feel worthy"

"Didn't you hear what I just said Ana, you're a damn good designer, your ideas are refreshing, you have good instincts…You ARE worthy! Business is all about networking, it's not just what you know, but who you know, and you my dear are lucky enough to know me" I want to be mad at him, but he is giving me such a big stupid grin that I can't be…so instead I just shove the box at him to choose a question.

He pulls out a question and then quickly folds it, pops it back in the box and swirls the questions around.

"Hey, no fair Grey, do that again and I will choose for you, no, better yet, I'll make you answer double questions!"

"ok, ok" and he takes one and hands the box back to me

"_**Describe yourself in three words?"**_

"Rich, powerful, successful"

"Oh come on Christian, tell me something I don't know….I don't want to know what all the articles on the internet or newspapers say about you"

"How would you describe me Ana?" _Hot, sexy, gorgeous….. _

"No, Christian if you want to know that you need to put it in the question box!"

"Ok" and reaches over to get a clean sheet of paper, I slap his hand away

"Oh, you are so naughty when you've been drinking"

"Ana, you have a no idea! Do you like naughty Christian?" I blush and grab a question from the box

"_**When was your last serious relationship?" **_

Holy shit, this is definitely one of Christians questions….yep, I look at him trying to suppress a grin. I give him a dirty look and he just shrugs his shoulder and carries on grinning.

"I've never had a serious relationship" I say quietly, I'm not sure why I'm embarrassed.

"Why not Ana?"

"I guess I've never met anyone that I want to get serious with"

"But you've had boyfriends, right?"

"Yes Christian" I give him an exasperated look "of course I've dated" I wave the box at him, giving him the sign it's time to move on.

"**Why don't you date?"**

"Who says I don't date Ana?"

"There are no pictures of you with any women"

"You've looked?" I blush…..damn!

"Maybe" He laughs and smiles like he is mightily pleased for some reason.

"I've told you, I'm a very private person Ana"

"I know that, but even the most private people get caught by the paps when they are out and about" I want to tell him that I heard him at the event talking to Elliot but I don't know how to admit I was eavesdropping. And as much as I want to ask him about the _more_ comment…I'm not sure I want to _actually_ hear the answer.

"I'm just very careful Ana, maybe I haven't met anyone before that I've wanted to be captured on camera with" and playing me at my own game, he waves the box under my nose to indicate it was time to move on.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I'm not sure how it's happened, but it's late, Ana's head rests against my leg and we are sitting in comfortable silence just watching the videos on tv, it's some mushy romantic stuff that normally I would hate, but in my semi drunk, tired state it's quite nice, I'm not sure about Ana but I'm beyond relaxed. The game abandoned after a couple of personal questions threatened to ruin the mood and we just sat and chatted for hours. Ana knows more about me that anyone in my life, except my dark past and my sexual lifestyle of course. I realize that I need to see about getting Ana home, but I don't want her to go, I don't want this amazing evening to come to an end, I want to keep her here forever.

"Ana" I say gently "It's late, Taylor can take you home, but I have several guest rooms and I would love you to stay over, especially if you will be going home to an empty apartment"

"Ok, I'll stay" she whispers without moving her head. She's obviously more tired than I thought.

I gently get up and hold out my hand to her to help her to her feet "Come on then sleepy head"

She takes my hand and I lead her gently out of the room, when we reach the stairs to go up to the guest rooms she stops and looks at me, hesitation in her blue eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" my heart is beating so fast I feel like I can't breath, "I mean just lie beside me" She is blushing now "I don't want to be alone"

Without saying a word, I turn around and lead her to my bedroom instead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**ANA**

Way to go Ana…..so much for keeping it professional! I literally have no will power, no wonder I can never keep a resolution! I try to justify it to myself. It meant Taylor having to take me home in the early hours, that wouldn't have been fair….the annoying voice in my head says…_yeah but you could have stayed in the guest room ALONE…you didn't have to ask him to stay with you!_ I know I shouldn't have asked for him to stay with me, but I feel so emotional. This evening has been wonderful. I never expected him to open up to me in the way he did. And just sitting there chatting afterwards about anything and everything just cemented the connection between us. I didn't want the evening to end. So here I am now in Christians room, wearing one of his T-shirts and lying in his bed. His bedroom is vast. The ceiling-height windows look out on lit-up Seattle high-rises. The walls are white, and the furnishings are pale blue. The enormous bed is ultra modern, made of rough, gray wood like driftwood, four posts but no canopy. On the wall above it is a stunning painting of the sea.

Christian appears from the bathroom, wearing pj bottoms and a T-shirt, my eyes follow him as he makes his way to the bed. He climbs in beside me, my body suddenly tense, nervous for his next move. He looks over at me as if he senses I'm uncomfortable, then he takes my right hand in his left hand and simply says "Night, Night Ana" and then switches off the bedside lamp. He lies still beside me, not touching me except for my hand in his. I realize I was holding my breath when I hear myself breath out.

Christian is gently stroking my hand and I start to relax…

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I wake up dis-oriented and then remember where I am….. I'm in Christian Grey's bed…..minus Christian. It's still dark outside, where is he? A stab of disappointment jolts through me that he didn't want to stay with me. I get out of bed, in search of a glass of water. As I quietly tiptoe down the corridor toward the big room, I hear music playing in the distance. When I get there I'm surprised to see that the music is coming from Christian, who is sitting at the piano, completely lost in the melody he's playing. His expression is sad and forlorn, like the music. Leaning against the wall at the entrance, I listen, enraptured. His body is bathed in the warm light cast by a freestanding lamp beside the piano. I want to go over to him and give him a great big hug but I feel like I'm intruding, what is making Christian so sad? This is so confusing, he seemed so happy earlier. I stay for a little while longer, then, water forgotten, I make my way back to his bedroom…_his bedroom…_I dread to think how many women he has had in this room, in this bed…I laugh, I bet he's never had anyone that asked him just to sleep beside him before…I cringe…he must think I'm a right sap….but he could have said no and he was so kind and gentle about it all. I climb back into bed and lie awake for what feels like an age before I feel Christian climb back into bed beside me. I pretend to be asleep, for some reason I don't want him to know that I know about his sad middle of the night piano playing. I can feel his warm breath close to my face and have to stop myself from reacting, he hovers over me for a long time before gently placing a kiss on my forehead and then lying down beside me. Oh my….I've never wanted to be held by someone so much before in my life, it takes all my strength not to throw myself into his arms.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I am so fucked up. I'm sitting at my piano, I want nothing more than to climb back into bed where I know Ana is waiting for me but it's too much. I've never allowed another woman in my room before, let alone in my bed. I don't know what possessed me, but when she asked me to stay with her, my heart exploded with warmth and joy, she _wanted_ me to lie beside her and I wanted her in the comfort of my personal space, in my bed. But then as she lay sleeping beside me, this wonderful innocent beauty that had opened her heart to me, I realized I'm not worthy of her, she trusts me and I know that I will hurt her. I've told her more than I ever told anyone else tonight, I've let her see a side to me that not even my family have seen, but I've not been honest about my past and I know I can never tell her, how can we build a relationship on that? Fucking Elena, she led's me so far down this dark path that I don't think I will find my way out again, not even with Ana's shining beauty leading the way. She's tried to call me so many times over the last week, sent emails and texts that I haven't bothered to read and tried to make an appointment to see me via Andrea. I need to cut ties with her, but I have to do it in a way that won't make my parents suspicious. She's no longer a close friend of my moms, thank god, but, they do see each other in social circles. I can never tell my family about my dark past either. This is one secret I will take to my grave….I try to push it out of mind and begin to play.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I eventually make my way back to my room, my head is feeling somewhat lighter, but my heavy heart catches in my chest when I see Ana lying there. I climb gently into bed. I want to gather her up in my arms and let her goodness soak into me, but I made her a promise which I cannot break just to satisfy my selfish needs. I lean over her, breathing in her sweet scent and place a light kiss on her forehead before falling back against my pillow. I know I'm not being fair pursuing her but I can't help myself and if anyone can pull me from the darkside, it's Ana, conflicting thoughts run through my head until I finally allow myself to relax and just listening to Ana's steady breathing, just knowing she is beside me and feeling the warmth radiate from her body I let sleep finally find me.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

OMG…how did I end up in Christians arms?….oh jeez….he smells so good and my heads never going to want a lie on a pillow again now it's been totally and utterly spoilt with Christians chest. I'm lying on my side, my head is on his chest, my arm slung around his waist, Christian is pinning me to him with his left arm, and embarrassingly I appear to have thrown my left leg over his. I'm not sure how I'm going to get out of his hold without waking him. As carefully as I can I move my leg and then consider my next move…slowly… I like it here, I can feel his chest gently rise up and down and hear his steady heartbeat. I'm just debating if to stay a little longer or move away when he stirs.

"Good Morning Ana" his voice husky

Oh shit…what do I do now! Come on Ana I tell myself…. you need to act like this is nothing special!

"Erm, sorry Christian, I'm not quite sure how this happened, I was just trying to work out how to escape without disturbing you"

"_Escape?_ I'm not holding you prisoner Ana" and he lifts up his arm so I can scoot out from under it.

"Sorry, bad choice of words" I'm now lying alongside him, not touching, missing his warmth, but I can at least see his gorgeous face, oh man he looks sexy with his just woken up look…I want to run my fingers through his hair. I blush when I realize he's been watching me watching him. Shit, I need to get out of this bed pronto. I climb out and mumble "bathroom" stopping to grab my clothes on the way.

I marvel again at the size of his bathroom as I stare at myself in the gigantic mirror above his sinks…yes plural…he's got two of them! Obviously one for him and one for whatever lady friend is spending the night….._erm….that's you at the moment Ana!_ I can't help but wonder if he is disappointed and expected sex last night. I blush and grab Christians toothbrush, feeling naughty but also strangely turned on by putting something in my mouth that I know has been in his. When I'm dressed I make my way to the bedroom, but Christian isn't there, so I place the folded T-shirt he lent me on the bed and head off to find him.

He's in the kitchen, making drinks, he looks up and smiles when he sees me enter.

"Tea Ana?" Awwe he remembered our conversation from last night.

"Yes please" I say making my way towards him. I notice he has replaced his pj bottoms with a pair of faded jeans.

"What would you like to eat? I gave Mrs Jones the weekend off, but I can rustle something up, eggs, bacon, toast?"

"Just tea, thanks"

"Ana, you have to eat" he looks at me disapprovingly

"I will… later… promise" he still doesn't look happy, but doesn't say anything.

"Thanks for letting me stay Christian, I had a really fun night"

"You're welcome, I'm glad you stayed" and he gives me one of his full on smiles "And as for last night, I've never had a night quite like it" oh…

"Is that good or bad?"

"Definitely good Ana, definitely good"

"I'm glad, but we didn't really go through my ideas so we are slightly behind schedule"

"We have a schedule?" I blush

"No, not as such, but I have a catch up meeting with Michelle at the start of next week and all I have are few room measurements, she will wonder exactly what I have been doing with you" I blush even more knowing fair well that what I have been doing with Christian is definitely more for my benefit and not really anything to do with the redesign project. He is grinning at me as if he is thinking the same thing.

"Ana, don't you worry about Michelle, all she needs to know is that you are keeping your client happy, I'll drop her an email, but tell me what you need, we can do it now"

"I can't do it now, I promised Kate I would go shopping with her today, besides, I have something I need you to do before our next meeting"

"I'm intrigued Ms Steele"

"I'm giving you an assignment, I want you to spend some time looking at furniture and accessories and find things that you like…really like Christian…don't look at prices, I don't want you looking for investment pieces"

"Ana, I like only the best"

"I'm not saying you're going to buy what you see, I just want a feel for what you like, then, if necessary, we can look at getting bespoke pieces made…does that make you feel more comfortable Christian? Heaven forbid you allow anything _cheap_ into your home"

"It's not like that Ana, I have very particular tastes. When does this _assignment_ need completing by?"

"Can we arrange something for early next week? Just let me know when you're ready"

"Ok, and what do I get for completing this assignment?" and he gives me a cheeky grin

"That depends on how well you do" I say and try to give him a stern look.

"I always excel in _everything_ I do Ana, I won't disappoint you" he looks at me pointedly, I go bright red and divert my eyes, suddenly I feel the atmosphere change, he is no longer talking about the assignment and he knows that I know it.

"I really must get going now" I say slightly flustered "do you think Taylor will take me home?"

"Taylor is not working this weekend, I'll drive you" oh, I wasn't expecting that...that means I'm going to be enclosed in the elevator again with him, and then in the confined space of the car…. my whole body reacts at the thought, whilst my head and heart continue their battle of wills.

"Ok" I squeak

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I have an appointment with Flynn after I have taken Ana home and then I think I will see if Elliot is free for lunch. My head is in a spin, my emotions swinging back and forth between what I want and what is right. I was convinced when I climbed back into bed in the middle of the night that the best thing for Ana would be to distance myself, but then I woke up and she was in my arms and I knew that I couldn't distance myself if I tried, I want to get closer, I want to know every part of her, I want to bury myself deep inside her and make her forget that any other man ever existed….damn, I feel myself getting hard again at the thought, I run my fingers through my hair, why did I ever think I could handle this?

I quickly finishing dressing and head down to the library to find Ana, I feel bad about leaving her alone in there again, but she insisted that it would be a pleasure to spend some more time there. I can't help but feel pleased that Ana is comfortable and happy in at least one room in my home, even if she couldn't wait to scramble out of my bed this morning.

When I get to the library my heart expands at the sight of her curled up reading a book, she always looks so contented when she is lost in a book, I wonder what it must feel like to be so contented and then it hits me that since Ana entered my life, I have experienced some fleeting moments of utter contentment and I can't help but wonder how my life would change if Ana became a permanent fixture. I just stand and watch her, not wanting to interrupt her, but she must sense me there, she looks up and smiles, slowly uncurls herself and goes to place the book back on the shelf.

"Ana, why don't you take the book with you?"

"Oh, I couldn't, I'd be scared half to death that I would damage it and I could never afford to replace it"

"It's just a book Ana, I have plenty more" I swish my hand around the room to indicate the shelves full of them.

She gasps "It is not _just_ a book, it's a first edition, and an immaculate one at that, seriously Christian it's a nice offer, but I wouldn't feel comfortable being responsible for it, I'll just take the pleasure of reading it here when I can" and she gives it a loving stroke and places it back on the shelf, while my heart does a little dance at the thought of her spending more time here.

"Ok, as you wish, so are you ready to go?" she nods and follows me out of the room.

When we enter the elevator, she carefully avoids my gaze, I know she is thinking about what occurred the last time we were in here, good…I think about it every god time I've taken this elevator since it happened. The feel of her body so close to mine, the slight moan as she opened her mouth to allow my tongue access, the way she returned my passion. I have to concentrate really hard to get the image out of my head and calm down. Finally it elevator stops and I quickly lead Ana out to my R8 Spyder, she looks impressed. Good. My security team doesn't like me driving it, but it's one of my thrills and besides, I want to show Ana some semblance of me leading a normal existence. My security team always follows me, but I've given Sawyer strict instructions to keep a discreet distance.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"What are your plans for this evening, are you out partying again? Do I need to be on standby to rescue you again?"

"God, no, please don't remind, I honestly very rarely go out and get myself in that kind of state, I told you last night I'm very much a home bird, I live a very normal, boring existence, I'll probably spend tonight curled up with a book or a movie"

Normal…there's that word again, I'm beginning to decide I like normal…a lot. And it doesn't sound boring it sounds divine.

"It sounds divine" oh damn, did I just say that out loud.

"Really, Mr Grey? I thought you told me that you do very little reading and last night you admitted you'd never had a movie night"

She still looks shocked at that fact, am I really that abnormal? I know I haven't lived a normal life, but I didn't realize my existence was so far off track of what other people do with their day to day lives.

"Well, there's a first time for everything Ana" I throw it out there, in the hope she will pick up the hint…_invite me, invite me_ ..she doesn't pick up on the hint, or chooses not to, I'm not sure which.

"What are you doing today after you've dropped me off Christian?"

"I'm seeing Flynn then hopefully my brother Elliot for lunch"

"Flynn?" Oh shit, what is it with this woman, she makes me lower my defenses.

"Just a business client" I lie.

"Oh, it's nice you have a brother to go to lunch with, I miss not having any siblings. Your brother is a good looking guy, I can imagine the two of you together are always fighting off the ladies"

What? She thinks Elliot is good looking? A bolt of jealousy shoots right through my heart. I must let her know that Elliot is so not the type of man for her…._and you are Grey? At least Elliot is normal!_

"Yes, Elliot is a bit of a ladies man. They just drop at his feet, but he is not really big on commitment, I'm sure he has left broken hearts all over Seattle"

"Are you telling me that they don't drop at your feet too Christian? I find that very hard to believe"

"I can't deny that I get plenty of offers Ana but I don't act upon them, I have very particular tastes" she doesn't look happy, she starts looking out the window… oh shit what did I say? There is so much I want to say to her, but I need to speak with Flynn and get my head sorted first.

"So Ana, are you going shopping with Kate for anything in particular?"

"Oh, you know, just girly things"

"I have a personal shopper at Nieman's, if you are going anywhere near there I can give her a call and she will fit you in"

"Thanks, but it's not necessary, I'm quite capable of sorting my own shopping" shit she looks unhappy again, fuck it, I have no idea how to do this. We sit in uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the journey, except for music playing in the background. Thankfully, we are soon at Ana's.

I turn to face her trying to finding the right words, I don't want to end what was an amazing night in this way.

"Ana, I don't know what just happened, but I feel like I've upset you in some way, whatever I said, I'm sorry, I don't want to ruin what was a wonderful evening, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing. You'll contact me when you've completed your assignment and we'll set up a meeting up, right?" she is smiling, but it's not genuine, her real smile is imprinted on my brain and I know when something isn't right.

"Yes, I look forward to it"

She goes to get out of the car, and I quickly go to get out too, she reaches out her hand to stop me.

"It's fine Christian, you don't need to see me to the door"

I grab her hand in mine, to keep in her the car, but also because I need to feel her touch.

"I _want_ to Ana" and I look her in the eyes, hoping she can see in my face all the things I can't find the words to say. She blushes, looks away and removing her hand, quickly jumps out of the car and runs up the steps, leaving me looking on. She turns and gives me a little wave before going inside and taking a piece of my heart with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**ANA**

"You dirty little stop out!" Kate is grinning at me

"It's not what you think Kate, it was late, so I stayed over, absolutely nothing happened"

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks"

"Honest to god nothing happened, but we did have a nice night"

"I bet you did! But how come you look so sad?" Oh shit, I can never hide anything from Kate.

"Oh Kate, my heads a mess, he is so confusing, I'm so confused, I've got myself into such an awkward position and can't see a way out of it, I don't even know if I want a way out of it"

"Whoa now I'm confused!"

"Oh Kate, I have so much to tell you, but I need to jump in the shower if you want to go shopping"

"Forget the shopping, I've never seen you in this state over a man before, although you've never been dating Christian Grey before, you go get yourself showered and then we are going to sort out your pretty little head"

"Ok, but I'm not dating Christian Grey Kate"

"Whatever you say Ana, whatever you say!" God she is so exasperating, but I know that if anyone can help me put this into perspective, Kate can.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

One shower, a cup of tea and a couple of slices of Marmite on toast later I'm ready to face Kate.

"So what's the problem?"

"I wish it was just a problem, more like problems"

"Ok, wait there" and she goes into her room and then appears again with an A4 pad and black marker.

"Right then what's the first problem?"

"He is a client" She starts scribbling.

"And?"

"And I want him and I know he wants me, but I told him we had to keep it professional"

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared of losing my job"

"Ok, we'll park that one for now, what else is bothering you?" and she starts a new piece of paper.

"He is out of my league" she gives me an annoyed look.

"Ok, what else?" she asks, starting yet another clean sheet.

"I'm scared of letting myself feel something and getting hurt"

"That's more like it! " She looks happy.

"There's no need to look so bloody happy about it, I really am scared Kate"

"Sorry, I'm not happy that you're scared, I'm just happy you're admitting it to yourself, it's the first step on the road to recovery"

"Jesus, Kate, you've been watching too much TV!"

"You may mock me now, but you wait, you'll be thanking me later! Right then, let's start with the client problem, you say you both want it so why can't you date a client?"

"Because my contract states it's not allowed, I don't want to put my job in jeopardy. Besides, it would make things awkward, my personal opinions would come into the design factor too much"

"Ok, contract thing is unavoidable, but why would your job be in jeopardy? You could date in secret"

"That's what Christian says, well not in so many words, he's never actually says the word date, he talks about having a relationship, but he said nothing that has happened or that happens moving forward between us would ever reach Michelle or the company" She is open mouthed.

"Hang on a moment, happened? What happened?" I blush

"Ana?"

"We might have kissed" I mumble.

"I knew it!" She looks almighty pleased with herself "Is he a good kisser? Where? When?"

"Oh Kate, I've never been kissed like it before in my life, I was literally trembling, I'm still recovering, it was in his elevator on Monday"

"Holy Cow and you've kept it from me this whole time? You sneaky little devil, and you haven't gone any further? Second base?"

"Kate, noooo, he is a client, I've told you that's the problem"

"Where did you sleep last night?"

"In his bed, but…"

"With Christian?"

"Yes but…"

"Clothed?"

"For gods sake, of course I was clothed, Christian lent me a T-shirt to wear"

"Holy shit Ana!" she is looking excited "Was Christian clothed?"

"YES! We were BOTH clothed, nothing happened, he didn't even try anything but I did wake up lying on his chest with his arm around me"

"Did he have a morning riser?"

"What?"

"You know was he hard?" I blush

"I have no idea, I didn't look"

"Oh, you would have noticed, believe me! Anyway, what happened when you woke up?"

"Nothing, I moved away from him and went into the bathroom to get dressed and he brought me home"

"Is that why you looked so sad when you came in, because nothing happened?"

"No, that was because of problems two and three"

"Oh ok, right then back to the client thing then, so you say that Christian's already said that he won't say anything to anyone if you start dating….sorry start a relationship…do you not trust him?"

"Yes, he takes his personal privacy very seriously, I know that he would never say a word, in fact, I would imagine he would go to considerable lengths to ensure it was kept secret"

"Ok, so that part isn't really a problem then?"

"No, I guess it's not" She smiles and I see her put a tick against the notes on her sheet.

"Ok, next thing then, you think that it would be awkward and your personal feelings would come into the design….what do you mean?"

"Well, you know, my feelings for him would spill over into meetings about the re-design, and if our barriers were dropped I might suggest things that I wouldn't normally and I wouldn't want him to just agree to things because he didn't want to hurt my feelings"

"Ana, I know you, you would never suggest anything that you didn't feel was right and even if you did, do you really think that Christian would agree to anything that he didn't want? He is one of the richest, most powerful men in the world, he didn't get where he is today by not being able to say no"

"I guess not" I admit reluctantly…I see her place another little tick with glee.

"Right then next… you're out of his league" she read from the next sheet of paper "I disagree with this completely but go on tell me what you mean"

"Oh Kate you have no idea about the life he leads, his penthouse is amazing and it's HUGE, our whole apartment could fit into one of his rooms. And that is just one of his homes, he's got places in New York and Aspen too, I daren't even think about what they are like. He's got a fleet of cars, security follows him everywhere, he owns a helicopter which by the way he flies! And let's not forget his private plane and boat. To relax he likes to go gliding….gliding for god's sake, Kate. He's got a library full of hundreds of books, all first editions, that he doesn't even read. And on the way home in the car today he offered to contact his personal shopper at Nieman Marcus to assist us today. He probably thought I needed the help, I mean you should see some of the women I saw approach him at the event the other week, they all looked like models and were wearing expensive designer gowns. Look at me, how can I compete with that? What can I possibly offer him?"

"Oh Ana, I've never taken you for the type to be bothered by those kind of things"

"I'm not, but Christian obviously is, he has made it quite clear that he only likes the best and that he's got very particular tastes" She raises her eyebrows at me "He actually said that Kate, those are his words not mine"

"There is nothing wrong with knowing what you like Ana and If I was in his shoes and could afford the best, I guess I would have it too"

"I know and I have to admit, it feels kind of nice to experience his wealth and I get a thrill every time I stop and think about where I am and who I'm with but it doesn't feel real, it feels like a dream and then it hits me, what does he want from me, plain, boring, normal Ana? What can I give him that he can't already get?"

"Oh Ana, you are none of those things, I know how special you are and I think Christian knows it too, what exactly did you do last night by the way?"

"We had pizza and beer, watched TV and talked till the early hours" I left out the game, I didn't want Kate to question why I felt I needed to play a game to get Christian to open up.

"So a pretty normal inexpensive evening?"

"Yes"

"And did he have a nice night?"

"He said he'd had a wonderful evening" I admit grudgingly

"So he's quite happy with the simple things in life too then?"

"It's all a novelty to him Kate, do you know he's never had a movie night…I mean, how do you get to be nearly 30 and never have a movie night? And he started the night on beer, which by the way was some expensive import but then he soon switched to wine that I'm sure cost more per bottle than our annual grocery bill and we were watching music videos on the largest plasma TV I have ever seen inside his multi-million dollar penthouse"

"Ana, you can't hold the fact that he is rich against him, I'm sure he has worked very hard to afford all those things"

"You sound just like him. Ok, I'll relent on the rich part, but that's my point, he can afford to do anything, go anywhere, he might have had fun with me for one night, but he's not going to want to join me in snoozeville on a permanent basis"

"How do you know, have you asked him?"

"No, but…"

"Ana, are you saying you wouldn't enjoy his lifestyle?"

"Yes, but not all the time"

"Exactly…..maybe Christian feels the same way! Haven't you ever heard the saying _'the best of both worlds'_? You're assuming you know what Christian wants and have already decided you can't meet his needs, I think that's something you have to let him decide"

"But that's my other problem Kate, what if I let him close and then he decides I'm not what he needs?"

"That's a chance you're going to have to take Ana"

"But I heard him say to his brother that he doesn't date women because they want more and he doesn't do more, what if I want more?"

"Well, what do you think he means by more?"

"I don't know, marriage, children, I suppose"

"Do you want marriage and children?"

"One day, yes, of course I do, but not yet"

"So right now you don't want more either?"

"I suppose I don't, no…god damn it Kate I hate it when you're always right!"

"You love me really" and she grins and sticks out her tongue at me.

"So let me clarify" and she grabs her sheets of paper "We've covered the _client thing_, you trust Christian not to say anything about you dating and it won't affect your work. The _you're not in his league part_ is a ridiculous worry on your behalf and you need to trust that Christian knows what he wants, so all that leaves is your worry about being hurt and that's something I can't promise you won't happen, but at some point in your life you're going to have to take the risk"

"Oh Kate, I've never felt about anyone else the way I already feel for Christian, he makes me feel giddy with emotions, I want to be with him so much. I would be upset if I never saw him again after the little time we have already shared, the more time I spend with him the deeper I find myself falling, I can't even imagine how I would feel if I let myself take things further, I know he has the power to really hurt me, if we parted it would devastate me"

"Yes, _if_ being the key word there Ana, take it from me, when you find a man that makes you _giddy_ you need to grab hold of him with both hands, and grabbing hold of Christian wouldn't be much of a hardship would it?" I blush, no it wouldn't be a hardship at all.

"So what do I do now Kate?"

"If it was me, I would go there right now and ask him to take me to bed and fuck me senseless, but as it's you we are talking about then you'll probably feel more comfortable telling him that you want to start a relationship but then proceed to give him 101 things that he must adhere to first"

I laugh and swat her with a scatter cushion "I'm not that bad, but he will need to promise to keep it from Michelle, promise that he won't let it affect the redesign project and promise to take it slow"

"Slow? Are you frigging kidding me?….or do you mean slow and deep? He looks more like a hard and fast man to me!"

"Kate!" I admonish her.

"What?" She says, trying to look all innocent "A man that powerful, I bet he likes to take control in the bedroom!"

Holy shit! I shiver from head to toe at the thought. I attempt a subject change.

"So we still have time to go shopping if you want to Kate?"

"Stop changing the subject Steele…..when it happens, I want to know all about it and I bet you 50 bucks he is a hard and fast man! But yes, let's go shopping we need to get you some fancy underwear for Christian to rip off"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

"You must be losing your charm"

"Alright, you can wipe that smirk off your face, so what do you think I should do?"

"You're Christian fucking Grey, just go for it, when have you ever taken no for an answer?, just woo her with some expensive gifts or something"

"Ana's not like that, she's different, if anything expensive gifts would just push her further away"

"A woman that doesn't like expensive gifts, where did you find her?"

"At that event you dragged me to a couple of weeks ago"

"Did I meet her?"

"I don't think so, neither did I really, she spilled wine over me then ran off"

"Holy shit! The pretty brunette who had her hands all over you?"

"You saw?" I'm surprised that Elliot would remember her.

"Oh yes, it was the highlight of my night, I've never seen you so speechless, so how did you find her and why did you become her client? because that to me seems to be the whole problem here"

"She was on the team redesigning GEH, I sent her flowers and asked her out and she declined, saying she didn't date men she doesn't know, so I made a rash decision, I thought hiring her to redesign Escala would be a good way to get to know her"

"But now she's giving you the professional cold shoulder hey? Can't you get out of the contract?"

"No Elliot it means too much to her, besides I'm enjoying working with her and I'm looking forward to the changes she's going to make, she's got a great eye, she's going to make Escala more of a home and less of a gallery"

"Fucking hell I need to meet this girl who is making my brother all soft….but what about you know what? She doesn't seem the sort to be into all that hard kinky stuff"

"Keep your voice down Elliot. No, I'm sure she's not, but I think I'm ready for a change, I've never wanted normal before, but god damn it, right now I'd take whatever Ana wants to offer"

"Sounds like you've got it bad bro"

"You have no idea, she's on my mind 24/7, I never met anyone like her, she's an enigma to me"

"So what's your next move then?"

"I have no idea, I thought that's why you were here"

"Well, what does she like?"

"Simple things" He laughs out loud

"Well that rules you out then bro, you're the most complicated person that I know"

"You think so?"

"I know so! I never know what mood you are going to be in, in fact today is the most human I've ever seen you, I like it! It must be the Ana effect. Ok then lets get our thinking caps on"

For the next hour we chat and laugh and I have the best lunch I have ever had with my brother, although I'm none the wiser on how to convince Ana to move our personal relationship forward, seriously, how Elliot as had so many women I will never know, his idea of wooing the ladies leaves a lot to be desired in my book, but hey what do I know… I have only ever gone after one woman and I'm failing miserably!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

When I get back to Escala, I'm at a loss with what to do with myself. I'm feeling restless. I've discussed all the heavy stuff with Flynn, he agrees I need to cut Elena out of my life and that I need to tread carefully with Ana. He said it was clear I have feelings for her, no actually he said deep feelings and he is right, I'm shocked at the depth of the feelings I have for her in such a short space of time. I spoke about my fear of keeping secrets from her, but he said that as we are not actually in a relationship I shouldn't worry about telling her yet, but that we would need to address it should things become more serious between us. I met her two weeks ago today…. two little weeks that have had a big impact on my life and this will be the first Saturday night since our meeting that I haven't seen her…..I only saw her this morning and already I miss her. I decide I will get started on my assignment, the quicker I complete it the quicker I can arrange to see her again.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

I've had a great time shopping with Kate, I think it's because I feel so much happier now that I've decided how I will deal with Christian, admittedly I still need to have _the_ conversation with him, but my head is clearer. I've even spoken with José and agreed that he can come round tonight. Adam and his friend are also coming round, Kate assured me that it's not one of her blind date attempts, she said she knows I'm infatuated with Christian and I can't argue with her, especially as she's been so great today, besides having lots of people around might give my head a break from thinking about Christian all the time. I set about putting my new underwear away, I have never spent so much on underwear before…there again, I've never had the richest, most elusive, most enigmatic bachelor in Washington State to impress before.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

A couple of hours later, I have lots of images saved on my iPad and I've actually had fun…... I remember Elliot's words.._the Ana effect_… I think of her last night and this morning in my bed and I know already I'm going to miss her later, she's been in my bed in my dreams several times before but now she's actually physically been there I just know she will invade my senses even more, just like the elevator, library and my tv/games room. I want to see her so badly. Damn her for not taking my hint and inviting me tonight. Oh fuck it! I'm Christian Grey… I'll invite myself.

I make a few calls and by 8.30pm I'm ready to go, I have dvd's of a couple of her favorite films she mentioned last night, peanut M&M's, some wine and my iPad with my assignment...my excuse for going.

The journey seems to take longer than usual, I know I should have text or called, but that would have made it too easy for her to say no so I'm hoping if I turn up she won't have the heart to turn me away.

When I get there, another woman answers the intercom, I assume it's Kate and I haven't even said my name when she tells me to come up. Damn, I hadn't counted on Ana's roommate being there. The door opens just as I'm about to knock

"You're not the pizza boy"

"Erm no, I'm Christian Grey and you must be Kate" I hold out my hand "Pleased to meet you"

"Oh, I know _exactly_ who you are Mr Grey" she's giving me a knowing look as if she is privy to some big secret "Ana never mentioned you were coming" I can hear laughter in the background, Ana's distinctive giggle mixed in with multiple male laughter "Come in, join the party" and she opens the door wider so that I can see inside.

My gut clenches, there on the couch is my Ana, with that fucker José on one side of her and a handsome blond man on her other side. There is also a man on the other couch, but his back is to me. They are all laughing about something, she looks so happy and carefree. Here I am like a fool at her door because I'm missing her and she is having the time of her life with not one, but three other men. No wonder she didn't want to invite me, I'm an idiot.

"No thanks" and I turn and leave. I know I'm being rude, but I don't care I just need to get out of there.

When I get home, I go into my office and attempt to occupy my mind with work, and dumb my emotions with scotch. I ignore the calls to my phone all night before I finally give in and allow myself to listen to the message she left, her voice heading straight to the deep pit of unknown emotions in my gut. Her voicemail is brief but she sounds worried and wants to know if I'm ok and why I didn't stay and speak with her, asking me to call her back.

There are several missed calls and text's at hourly intervals, the last one about thirty minutes ago.

***Are you ok? Why didn't you come in? Call me please***

***I'm worried, you obviously came to see me for a reason, please call me back***

***Christian, will you please just let me know that you're ok***

***I'm not sure why you came or why you didn't stay. I hope you are ok. I would have really liked to have seen you. Please contact me…I don't care how late it is***

I can't call her back, I don't know what to say. I've never felt jealousy like this before. I don't want her spending time with other men, I want her here with me. I want her to be the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning. I want to be the one making her as happy as she looked tonight. I want her so much it hurts, physically hurts. I can't help but wonder what she is doing now, is she alone or wrapped in another man's arms. Shit…I grab my tumbler of scotch and down it, the burning sensation providing a welcome distraction for a moment, but it's short lived as Ana resumes her attack on my emotions…._the fucking Ana effect_…. Up until now I've only felt the upside of it, but right now I'm beginning to realize its bittersweet.

Eventually, when I feel I can finally face it, I make my way to my bedroom, memories of Ana lying there hours earlier making a new assault on my heart. I see the T-shirt she wore last night folded on my pillow and without thinking I pick it up and breathe in her scent. I pull off my shirt and quickly put it on, climbing into bed on the side where Ana slept last night, grateful that Mrs Jones is not working this weekend so the bedding hasn't been changed and I hug the pillow where Ana's head lay last night craving whatever connection with her I can get.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**ANA**

"Where's the pizza Kate?"

"Erm, it wasn't the pizza boy…..it was Christian"

"What? Why haven't you let him in?" I go to stand up.

"He's gone Ana"

"Gone? What do you mean gone? Oh Kate, what did you say to him?"

"Me? Nothing! I invited him to come join the party, he took a quick look in and then said _no thanks_ and stormed off"

"You must have said something"

"Honestly, I didn't"

"I better go and call him"

I go into my bedroom, and dial his number, bloody voicemail, I hang up. I go and lie down on my bed and grab Chris and give him a hug. I wonder what Christian wanted and why on earth didn't he stay, Kate said he looked in, so he would have seen me. God that man is so confusing. I'm disappointed, I would have really liked to have seen him. I pop him a quick text and then head back out to the others.

***Are you ok? Why didn't you come in? Call me please***

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I can't sleep, I'm back at my piano for the second night in a row. I'm just a fool. Why didn't I stay and talk to Ana? Why do I make such rash decisions where she is concerned without thinking about the consequences? José is just a friend, or so Ana says and I have to believe that she means that even though I've seen with my own eyes that he wants more, I have no idea who the other men were, I've just assumed the worse instead of speaking with Ana. I cringe when I picture myself storming off like some petulant teenager that hasn't got his own way. I had no right to be there, I wasn't invited, Ana can do what she pleases, I promised to keep it professional, yep, all things that I can see now that I've calmed down a little..oh god, I run my fingers through my hair and start pacing the room, how can I be so successful at business and suck so badly at this? I know the answer of course, there are too many feelings and emotions involved and I have no idea how to control them. I need to apologize to Ana but god knows what I'm going to say… _"I was coming to show you my completed assignment but it was really just an excuse to see you and I had your favorite movies and sweets and I was hoping to experience my first ever movie night with you and if I was really lucky you might fall asleep on me and give me an excuse to stay over with you again, but when I got there I saw you having fun with some other men and I was so jealous I came back here and got drunk to forget you" .._yeah I can imagine how that would go down with her! I can tell her the assignment bit, but then how can I explain why I stormed off? There is no rational explanation I can give. I'll just have to keep it simple, try the whole avoidance thing, maybe a subject change. I decide to head back to bed, I'll send Ana a quick text so that it's there for when she wakes.

Back in bed, still on her side, ….._her side_…. I smile at the thought of her ownership of my bed after just one night, I grab my blackberry.

***Ana, I'm sorry for not texting earlier, I had completed my assignment and was eager to show you, I should have called before arriving. When I saw you were busy I didn't want to disturb you. I'm sorry if I worried you. Let me know when you are free to assess my work ;-)* **

Yes,that's pretty acceptable I think, I don't normally do the whole smiley face thing, but I think it lightens the message.

***About time, you had me worried, you could have told me that six hours ago* **

Oh shit, she is still awake and she seems pissed. A little part of me is glad that she cares.

***You're right, I'm sorry* **

I can't say anything else without giving reasons that I'm not sure I want to share

***You wasn't disturbing me* **

It sure looked like I was disturbing her from where I was standing, damn, I didn't want to get into this, but my jealous curiosity gets the better of me

***It looked like I was***

***I was just watching a movie with friends***

***You have a lot of male friends***

***Not really* **

Oh, what do I say to that….I can't stop myself

***Are they still there?***

***No it's 3am, they left hours ago* **

Relief floods through me.

***Why are you still awake?***

***I was thinking about you* **

Holy shit, I was not expecting that, I get excited, then I realize she was just worrying about why I hadn't replied.

***I'm sorry for making you worry, I didn't mean to keep you awake***

***It's ok, I've had a lot of thinking to do, I wish you had stayed, I would have liked to have seen you***

She wanted to see me, now I feel like even more of a fool

***I wish I had stayed now, what was you thinking about?***

***Us***

I'm now sitting bolt upright in bed…..us?

***Us? Is this good or bad?***

***Good, I think you will be happy, I had a long chat with Kate today and she made me see reason***

***I'll be happy? I'm intrigued***

***Well if you had stayed earlier Mr Grey you would have known***

Damn, now I'm really annoyed with myself.

***Can I come over now?* **

***No, it's too late***

***So are you going to tell me?***

***I've been thinking about what you said about getting together after the redesign is complete***

She has? Good! I think of nothing else, I want to be with her so badly.

***I don't want to wait* **

She's sent another text before I've even had a chance to reply to the one before, and I've never felt so elated, she doesn't want to wait….does this mean what I think it means? I need to speak with her, I need to hear her say the words. I dial her number, she answers on the second ring.

"Christian" just hearing her say my name makes my heart melt.

"Ana, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes" she whispers

"Holy fuck Ana, please let me come over"

"No Christian, I have some terms"

"Terms?"

"Firstly, I need you to keep your promise about keeping our relationship a secret, but not just from Michelle, from everyone we know, except our nearest and dearest, I can't risk it getting back to her"

"Ok, that's an easy one, my privacy is paramount to me, you know that, you have my word, what else?" I ask impatiently

"I need you to promise that you won't let it get in the way of anything business related, I don't want things to be awkward, it's really important to me that I do a good job on your redesign"

"Again, that's not a problem, I think it will make things less awkward between us and I have no doubts about your work, we've already discussed that…..so, can I please come over now?"

"No Christian, there is something else…..I want to take things slow" Slow? Can I even do slow? Right now I just want to go over there and bury myself in her and claim her as my own. What does she actually mean by slow?

"Slow? I'm not sure what you mean Ana"

"Oh Christian, ….I can't just dive into this head first, I need to take it one step at a time, it's all very intense Christian, you, your lifestyle, my feelings for you" …Intense? Her feelings for me are intense…this pleases me immensely.

"Ok, I'm not sure I know how to do slow but I will try….so can I come over now please?"

"Didn't just hear what I just said about taking it slow?" oh shit….does slow mean no sex? How do I clarify this without being so blunt as to just ask outright?

"Oh, so does that mean no sleepovers?"

"Sleepovers are allowed, I quite enjoyed sleeping with you last night Christian"

"I wasn't actually intending on _sleeping_ Ana" I hear her sharp intake of breath and I imagine her blushing at the other end and it makes me grin insanely

"Well, um, I hadn't actually thought about that, well I have thought about it of course, but um, I mean I hadn't actually thought about when we would make, I mean, oh you know what I mean Christian, yes, it's allowed, just not yet, give me a little more time please" Oh bless her, I can feel her nerves down the phone, I wish I was there just to hold her.

"Ana, it's ok, you can have all the time you need"

"Thank you"

"Ana, please let me come over, no funny business I promise, I just want to see you, to hold you, you've just made me insanely happy so I couldn't sleep now if I tried"

"But it's late"

"And?"

"And…well err, I can't think of any reason other than it's late"

"Ok, I'll be there as quickly as I can, I'll text you when I'm outside so I don't wake Kate, see you soon Ana"

"Ok….hurry Christian" she whispers.

I get dressed quicker than I have ever done in my life whilst calling Sawyer at the same time. My heart is pumping so fast, I need to get to her, I need to be with her. Ana wants me…..she actually wants me…..why didn't I stay earlier? It sounds like she was going to tell me this and we would be tucked up in bed already.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

When I arrive at Ana's, I send a text like I promised and when I reach her door she is already standing there waiting. She looks so damn sexy, she is wearing pj's – little dark purple shorts with a matching tight fitting top with a large owl on the front with the words _night owl_ stretching across her chest, and what looks like knee high socks that are pushed down and gathered around her ankles, her hair is floating around her shoulders, slightly messy, I'm not even inside the door and I feel myself getting hard, I'm not sure how I'm going to cope with her request to take it slow.

When she closes the door behind me, I can't help myself, I pull her to me, I run my hand over the words on her chest…."These are very cute" ….my breath catches in my throat as her nipples react to my touch and protrude through the fabric "Shit, Ana" my mouth finds her and I push her back against the door so I can get my body closer, I feel her involuntarily buck her hips against me as I deepen the kiss and her hands reach up and run through my hair pulling my mouth closer, the kiss becoming frantic as we try to explore more of each others mouth, my hand reaches down and pulls up her left leg so I can squeeze in closer, her moan of desire echoed by my own. "Christian no" she's moving her head to one side, her breathing hard, as is my own "too fast" I'm still pushed up against her, my erection throbbing against the buttons on my jeans, damn, I reluctantly push myself back away from her.

"I'm sorry Ana" my breathing still ragged.

"It's ok, it was just….just…." she's struggling to find the words

"Too intense?" I add

"Yes" she gives me a shy smile. I smile back and take her hand to lead her to her room, she's right, it was intense, but if she thinks I'm going to stop kissing her she's got another thing coming, she wants slow? I can do slow….I intend to spend the rest of the night kissing her slowly & tenderly…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**ANA**

***I'm here baby, let me in* **

Finally, I've been going crazy, flitting between huge waves of nervousness and excitement in anticipation of his arrival. I open the door and wait for him to appear, when he does my stomach does a somersault and my mouth goes dry. He enters the apartment quickly and pulls me to him, my body welcoming his warmth and he smells delightful. "These are very cute", he runs his hand over the words on my top and my breasts react immediately to his touch, craving more. I hear him gasp "Shit, Ana" then his mouth finds mind and I feel myself pushed back against the door, his body pinning me against it, using it as resistance to get closer to me so there is no space between us, I reach up and run my fingers through his hair to pull his mouth closer, his tongue is evading every part of mouth, my own eager to do the same, I feel out of control. His hand reaches down and pulls up my leg and his erection is pushing against me, I groan, this is too much, too quick, "Christian no" I move my head to the side to escape his lips before I succumb again "too fast" I pant breathlessly. He reluctantly pushes himself away, my body immediately feeling bereft.

"I'm sorry Ana" his breathing as heavy as my own

"It's ok, it was just….just…." I struggle to find the words, because looking at him now, all messed up hair and looking at me full of desire, I don't know why I stopped him.

"Too intense?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes" ….very intense, this man doesn't do things by halves. He smiles, then takes my hand and leads me to my bedroom. I somehow manage to put one foot in front of the other, I feel like I'm shaking so hard with nerves.

When we get into the bedroom, I quickly climb into bed whilst Christian removes his shoes and jeans, he leaves his T-shirt on and I can't decide if I'm relieved or disappointed. He approaches the bed and climbs in beside me, rolling on his side to look directly at me, he reaches up and pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear and then brings his hand back down gently under my chin and lifting my face before bringing his lips down on mine, he gives me the softest kiss and then nibbles on my lower lip, I can't stop myself from moaning. I open my mouth, wanting more, instead he starts sucking gently on my lower lip, denying me the tongue assault on my mouth that I crave. Just when I think I can't take anymore he finally deepens the kiss, his tongue entering my mouth, my own eager to greet him, but this time it's not the hard frantic kiss that I've previously experienced from him but it's slow and sensual and I feel my world spinning out of control. It's almost a relief to my senses when he removes his tongue and places a gentle kiss on the side of my mouth, his mouth remaining there "Oh Ana…you have no idea how much I want you" his breath warm against my cheek. I involuntarily shiver, at his words. He pulls me to him, my head against his chest.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine, do you want me to turn out the lamp?"

"No, I like to be able to look at you" and he pulls back so that he can see my face, he is smiling and he looks so gorgeous, how did I get so lucky?

"I can't tell you how happy I am Ana, what made you change your mind?"

"Kate, made me see reason, please do not worry about your privacy, she won't say a word to anyone, I promise"

"I admit it makes me feel uncomfortable to know you were discussing us with someone I don't know, but I trust you and if you trust her that's good enough for me, so what did she say to convince you?" he is running his hand gently down my arm and it's distracting.

"Well, we err, made a list of my issues and then, err addressed them one by one," he has now moved his leg so it's hooked over mine and my heart is beating so fast I can't think. Skin against skin, it feels delicious "I, err actually already knew the answers, I just, err didn't want to admit them" He is looking at me so intensely, I have to turn away

"Ana, what's wrong?" he makes to turn my head back.

"Nothing" I blush "I just can't concentrate right now, you're very intimidating"

"Intimidating? You have nothing to be frightened of Ana"

"Except my feelings for you" I whisper

"Oh Ana" and he gathers me in his arms, gently running his fingers down my back "These feelings are new to me too. I'm so not this person, I'm not used to feeling this way. You drive me crazy, I'm not going to deny that I want you, I think that is obvious, but one of your terms, of this happening was to take it slow and I intend to do my best to honor that….it's not going to be easy and you're going to need to be honest with me and tell me if I'm going to fast…..ok?"

I lift my head slowly and he staring at me with such tenderness, I feel like I'm going to cry. I'm not sure why, I think it's the emotion of him being so lovely, fear of what he expects and what I can give, fear of getting hurt. I nod, unable to speak. He kisses me gently on the lips and then the tip of my nose.

"So these _issues_….are you going to share them with me?" he is smiling

"No, I don't want to bore you with my insecurities"

"Ana, nothing you do or say would ever bore me, you fascinate me, I care about you, I can't imagine you have anything to feel insecure about, but if you do, I want to hear about it, especially if it involves me"

"It's just silliness" I lean him to kiss him, hoping distraction will get him off the subject. He lets me kiss him, it feels good to take control, but then suddenly he pushes me back and starts laughing.

"Nice try Ana, distracting me with your luscious lips, tell me"

"Well other than the whole client thing, I guess I don't understand what you see in me, we lead such different lives, my life is simple and boring and I've seen the women that approached you at the event the other week, they were all so beautiful and I'm so plain"

He takes my face in both his hands "Ana, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met," he kisses me gently "yes, your life is simple compared to mine. My job and my wealth dictate that I live in a certain way, security and privacy for example and I admit that I have a liking for expensive things, I won't apologize for that, however, I crave a normal life. Friday night was amazing and I came over earlier tonight on the pretense of my completed assignment but really I wanted to just curl up and watch a movie with you"

"Why did you leave without speaking to me?"

"Honestly, I saw you with José and those other men and I was jealous" He doesn't look happy….._he was jealous? _

"José is just a friend and the other guys were Kate's boyfriend Adam and his friend, I've never met him before tonight" He still doesn't look happy "Really Christian you have no reason to be jealous, I wish you had stayed" his face softens.

"I'm sorry, I've never thought myself to be a jealous person, but I don't like to think of you with other men" I'm not sure how to respond to this, I'm kind of flattered that he cares enough to be jealous, but I'm also a little concerned, we were just sitting on a couch for god's sake, it wasn't like he caught us in a compromising situation. I decide on a subject change.

"So you've finished your assignment already then?"

He gives me a massive smile "Yes, I forgot to bring my iPad with me, but we can go back to Escala later and I'll show you"

"I'm not sure that I can come later Christian I have plans" his face drops

"Michelle said you would be available whenever I need you" He looks deadly serious, shit, I expected him to be demanding but not this demanding.

"I'm sure she meant within business hours, Christian, can we arrange something for Monday?"

"What are your plans for later then?"

"I'm going to Kates parents later this afternoon, her brother Ethan is back from travelling and they are having a little welcome home party"

"What time will it finish? I can come and pick you up and bring you back to Escala" Whoa, he is keen, I never expected this. I'm flattered that he wants to see me, but I need my space, I refuse to let myself get too close, too quickly.

"It will be late Christian, and I don't think we should sleepover on nights we have work the next day"

"Why not?"

"Well, because…." He starts placing little kisses over my face "because.." more kisses "because…." I push him away, I'm laughing but trying to be serious "because of this, it's too much, you are too much, I need to take it slowly" he sighs.

"Ok, Ok, but if you have terms then I think that I should have some terms" he looks petulant.

"Ok, fair enough Christian, what are your terms?"

"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I do" he grins and pulls me in for another kiss. He is an amazing kisser, taking my senses on a journey with his light, soft touches that deepen just at the right moment, but all too soon our bodies become too greedy for each other and things are getting frantic and out of control again.

"I'm sorry Ana, I just can't help myself, I want you so badly"

Oh god, I need to tell him, I need to explain why I'm so reluctant to take the next step just yet, I'm so inexperienced, I curse myself for not having gone further with any of the men I have briefly dated before, but I've never wanted it before now, and now I want it so badly, but emotionally I'm not ready and I need to stand my ground. I also need to see what advice my good friend google says about losing one's virginity.

"I'm sorry Christian, I'm just not ready. It's late, I think it's time to put the _sleep_ in sleepover"

"Ok" He sighs. I turn over and reach to turn out the light, the moment I've pressed the switch, he is dragging me back into his chest, his arm snaking round to hold me tight, it feels nice, so safe and warm. He reaches for my hand to hold in his. I sigh and relax back into him. I grin to myself in the dark, I cannot believe that I'm sharing a bed with Christian Grey for the second night in a row. I cannot believe that he thinks I'm the most beautiful woman he as ever seen. I pull his arm around me tighter and push back against him, craving even more closeness. Holy Cow! I'm not sure I can sleep with that digging in my back, Jesus it feels huge….I'm blushing in the dark. I wriggle a bit to try and get in a more comfortable position.

"Ana, if you don't stop doing that, I swear I will flip you over right now and your terms will be out of the window" I gulp, oh shit. The voice inside my head saying…._Go on Ana, be brave, move…you know you want it! _ I do want it, I'm not even going to deny it, but I'm not ready for my first time yet, not here, not now, not like this with Kate and Adam next door, I don't even have any condoms….Damn! birth control, I've never had to worry about it before, I need to add that to my list of things to research tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**CHRISTIAN**

I feel contented….I smile…._the Ana effect_….Ana is still lying with her back against my chest, my right leg as worked its way between hers and my right arm is still holding her tightly. Considering that I've never slept with anyone prior to Ana, I'm getting quite addicted to it, damn, I will be sleeping alone tonight. I don't like the idea of it…not one little bit. I'm not sure what is going on in that pretty little head of hers, but somehow I need to get her to drop these barriers she's intent on enforcing. She seems to be insecure about herself and her lifestyle, as though neither are good enough for me, she couldn't be more wrong, if anything I'm the one who isn't good enough for her. I gently kiss her shoulder and she stirs.

"Mmmmmm" she moves her body to stretch beside me "This feels nice" She rolls to face me beaming, I smile back and lean in for a quick kiss.

"Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?"

"Really well, you relax me, although I'm not sure Chris is too impressed with spending the night in the chair instead of my bed" I look over and see Chris in the middle of the other bears on her chair, it makes me smile.

"You sleep with him normally?"

"Oh yeah, every night since I received him, except the last two nights of course, I had the real thing then" she blushes and it's as cute as hell. I pull her to me in a big hug, damn she makes me so happy. We just lay there for a while, each lost in our own thoughts.

"Let me go and see if Kate and Adam are up, and I'll fetch us something to drink, It's one thing that Kate knows about us but I'd prefer Adam not to know for now. He thinks you're just my client" she's on her way to the door and I'm watching her attractive ass in her little shorts when I remember Adam.

"Ana, cover yourself up!" she turns and looks at me confused "In case Adam is out there" she looks like she's about to say something but then instead simply grabs a dressing gown.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

When she finally returns, I've almost drifted back to sleep in the comfort of her bed with her smell invading my senses. She's carrying a tray and I sit up ready to help her. "Adam is still here, but he is leaving shortly, did you know it's after 11am?" no I didn't, we slept for longer than I thought and longer than I would ever usually sleep but I'm more interested in what is on the tray

"Ana, what the hell is this?"

"Marmite on toast, I told you on Friday, it's my favorite breakfast….try it…their slogan is you either love it or hate it….I want to see if you're a lover or a hater Christian"

"Oh, I'm _definitely_ a lover Ana" and I give her a wink

"Very funny….go on try it, it won't bite" I have a slice in my hands, I gingerly bring it up to my nose to sniff…Urghh, it doesn't smell the best. She's looking at me expectantly….ok here goes. I take a bite. It's actually quite nice, salty. I take another bite, she smiles and climbs into bed beside me grabbing a slice.

"I'm glad you like it, because otherwise you wouldn't want to kiss me with Marmite breath" and she grins and plants a kiss on my lips. God, she is so damn cute. She's made me a coffee which I gratefully swig to remove the taste of the Marmite, I'm not sure I could eat lots of this stuff. She's made herself her usual tea, which is in a Michael Bublé mug. I look at it quizzically. She picks it up, smiling.

"Kate always jokes about me getting my lips around Michael" I splutter on my coffee. The only man she is getting her lips around is me….._oh come on Grey, it's just a mug, get a grip!_

"I thought you just liked his music?"

"Oh, I adore his music, but look at him, he is gorgeous too, such a cheeky little face" and she brings the mug up to kiss his face. Grinning at me. I smile and shake my head at her, crazy little thing. Just then I notice a white ribbon tied around the bed frame, it looks familiar, she notices me staring.

"It's the ribbon off the gift you sent me, the other is there" and she points to the frame on the other side. Holy shit, the bed is all ready for me to tie her up, "It was so soft and silky, besides, I like seeing them there, it reminds me of you" ….I smile…._they will remind you of me for another reason soon_, I intend to make very good use of these.

"I like seeing them there too Ana, I like being here too, your room is very cosy"

"A polite way of saying it's very small"

"It's perfect, just like you, in fact what can I do to convince you to just spend the whole day here?" I lean in to give her kiss

"As tempting as you are Christian, I promised Kate and you wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her so I think you need to relinquish me for the day….don't you?"

"I guess I can't argue with you there" I say reluctantly placing the tray on the floor "but if that's the case I need to another kiss from you before I go….come here" and I pull her into my arms.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I'm home, in bed, _alone_ and I really want to text her, for no reason at all, other than the fact I want interaction with her, is it allowed? is it normal? Will she think I'm being too full on? Since I left her early this afternoon I've managed to keep myself occupied, I had a very long workout and then dinner at my parents. They know about Ana, thanks to Elliot and his big mouth. The moment I walked through the door, he knew, I'm not sure how, apparently it was written all over my face. I refused to tell him all the details, but I did admit that Ana had agreed to start a relationship with me. To which he burst out laughing and teased me about the fact that I couldn't even say the word girlfriend. In my defense, I've never had to use the word before, but yes for the first time in my life I have a girlfriend….even if she is a secret one for now. Elliot announced it at the dinner table, literally made an official announcement, he stood up and did the whole tap on the glass with cutlery thing to get everyone's attention. To say they were all pleased would be an understatement, of course they wanted to know all about her and when they would get to meet her. I promised that I would bring her to dinner soon and explained that I'm actually her client at the moment, so we need to keep everything under wraps until the project is completed. I'm actually quite excited to show her off to my family, I already know they are going to love her. I wonder what she is doing now, I wish she had let me pick her up from Kate's parents, I'm really not liking the terms she has set, going slow is torture and now we have added sleepover rules. My head is screaming out to me…_for someone that likes control Grey you've certainly relinquished it quickly_…..the truth is that I've never felt so out of control in my life, but right now I would do just about anything to keep Ana in my life. Oh fuck it, I'm gonna text her

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

***Just checking you got home safely. I hope you had a nice time***

***It was fun and yes, I'm home safe, tucked up with Chris***

***Damn, I wish I could swap places with him, my bed feels too big without you***

***Your bed is too big, even with me in it! ***

***I can get a smaller one* **

***Maybe that's a good idea, I'm sure that bed as seen a lot of action!***

***My bed as seen zero action, although I hope to remedy that soon ;-)***

What? is he seriously telling me that he's never had any other women in his bed, maybe it's new or maybe he always stayed at their place, I not sure what to make of it…..and what does he mean by soon? He seems desperate to have sex with me, I hope he's not one of those guys that like the thrill of the chase and will drop me like a hot potato once he as got what he's after….the voice in my head saying…._he'll probably drop you like a hot potato anyway once he realizes how inexperienced you are!_

***You're very keen Christian, did your parents not teach you that patience is a virtue?***

***Keen? You have no idea! And my parents taught me lots of things, such as 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again'…talking of my parents, they want to meet you***

Oh, this is getting serious, meeting the parents, I wonder what they will make of me compared to his other girlfriends.

***Ok, I'd like that, but I hope they won't be too disappointed in me, I'm sure I'm not up to your usual standards* **

***Anastasia Steel if I was there I would put you over my knee and spank you, you are implying that I'm lowering my standards by being with you, nothing could be further from the truth. I feel like the luckiest man alive. My parents will not be disappointed, I know already that they are going to love you as much as I do. I have never introduced any woman to my family before, but I really want them to meet you and they are all very excited, especially my younger sister Mia***

He sounds pissed, but OMG….._they are going to love you as much as I do!_ Calm it Ana, it's just a figure of speech! But he's never introduced anyone else to them before, so that must mean something…right? And spank me? Pftttt…I'd like to see him try!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

Damn, she is making me so angry, why can't she see how amazing she is?

***Anastasia Steel if I was there I would put you over my knee and spank you, you are implying that I'm lowering my standards by being with you, nothing could be further from the truth. I feel like the luckiest man alive. My parents will not be disappointed, I know already that they are going to love you as much as I do. I have never introduced any woman to my family before, but I really want them to meet you and they are all very excited, especially my younger sister Mia***

***Oh!***

***Oh?***

***I'm not sure how to respond***

What did I say? Is it the spanking thing? She knows I'm only joking, right? _Yeah right…you know you would love to spank her! _Ok, yes, I would but she doesn't know that! Oh fuck…. _they are going to love you as much as I do_… what was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, I just wrote it subconsciously, I don't even know what love is. Damn, now I don't know how to respond.

***Ok, we can talk about it tomorrow, and arrange dinner or something with them, see you at 12?***

***Yes ok, goodnight Christian x***

***Goodnight Baby***

I attempt to go to sleep, thinking about love, and what it means, how do you know when you love someone? And when I can't get the Foreigner song "I Wanna Know What Love Is" out of my head, I finally give up and go downstairs to play my piano. I refuse to admit that my feelings for Ana are love, it's too soon, but they are so strong I don't know how else to describe them.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**ANA**

I feel so grown up all of a sudden. I have just discussed contraception and sex with a doctor. If she was surprised that I haven't had sex yet she hid it well. She said that she wished everybody considered contraception before having sex for the first time. I have my prescription for the pill, which I can begin next week when my period starts, until then she has given me a bag full of condoms, I'm not sure why she would think I need so many but I was too embarrassed to object. I still don't feel that I'm mentally ready to take the plunge but my body is craving it everytime I see him, which is everyday so far this week. He as insisted on a lunch meeting each day, however today I've had to put my foot down, it's too risky to keep going out for lunch, I'm sure people at his office are getting suspicious. Also, there is the fact that I feel guilty about booking hours on the pretense of discussing the project when really we barely discuss it at all, it's costing him a fortune just to spend time with me, but when I broached it with him, he just said that he couldn't think of a better way to spend his money and if he didn't think that I would object he would request meetings with me for the whole day just so that I could sit in his office and be close to him. He says being in my company makes him relaxed and happy. He is really sweet with me, but then I've heard him on the phone and business Christian is a completely different kettle of fish. He doesn't suffer fools gladly, he is very demanding, and can be abrupt with people to the point of rudeness. I shiver at the thought of him turning that on me if I ever upset him. Tonight he wanted me to have dinner at his house and then stay over, but I said no, he wasn't happy, but as it's Friday tomorrow and I have promised to stay over Friday and Saturday he eventually accepted it. So today is the first day since last Friday that I haven't seen him, I can't deny that I'm sad at the thought of not seeing him again till tomorrow evening, but Christian is becoming an all consuming part of my life and it's kind of a relief to step back from it for a short while. When I arrive at Escala tomorrow night, I will not leave again till Sunday evening, that is Christian's terms, although I made it clear I was only accepting for this weekend only, and my terms about keeping us secret and going slow still applied.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I've just taken Ana home after what as been the best weekend of my life so far, although I'm frustrated beyond belief. She still seems intent on keeping me at arm's length, although she did open up slightly to me. My cock immediately reacts as I remember her breasts in my mouth, her lovely soft ivory skin, her nipples hardening and puckered up with the slightest touch, her body arching towards me. Finally being given access to part of her body after being denied for so long I nearly shot my load, but my attempts to go further were met with resistance, and she's not even attempted to touch me, getting all embarrassed if she accidentally touches my cock. I just don't get it, I can feel her body react to my touch, but she is holding back for some reason, I've decided to see what next weekend brings and then I will address it with her, I don't think I can physically hold out for much longer. But sex aside our time together has been blissful , Friday was games night, Saturday we worked out together, just hung out, cooked every meal together and I had my first ever movie night and then today Ana wanted breakfast and the Sunday papers in bed. I never realized just how much pleasure the simple things in life could bring. Ana says I need to get used to it as we can't be seen in public together at the moment, but I have a few ideas for our coming weekends together, she doesn't realize that I'm an expert at keeping my private life private. I adore the normality she is bringing into my life, but I also want to make Ana happy, I want her to experience elements of my lifestyle that I think she will enjoy. Changes to Escala are also underway, I have already commissioned some bespoke pieces of furniture and we have been though each piece of artwork item by item and removed or re-arranged several of them. The main room and reception areas are remaining white, but I have agreed on color schemes for other rooms. Her work should be completed soon. Work on GEH will still be quite a few weeks yet as we try to avoid too much disruption, but the moment everything is completed, I will no longer be an active client and I look forward to things being easier for us, I want to be able to meet her for lunch every day if I want to without her worrying, although I don't want Ana subjected to the crazy media. I will need to arrange security for her, I've been tempted to put it in place already but I know she would be furious. She will need to accept the fact that I protect what is mine and those that I care about.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

Urghh….I feel so ill. I haven't had such a bad cold in a long time. Everything aches, my nose is bright red, my eyes won't stop streaming and my throat feels like I've swallowed a razor blade. To top it all off, I started my period yesterday, so I have stomach cramps too. Even Christian's phone call and sweet texts to me this morning haven't been enough to cheer me up, I'm feeling very sorry for myself. I hate being ill. I'm also pissed because I didn't see Christian yesterday because I begged a day off after what was an amazing but very intense weekend and I was meant to see him for lunch today. It's crazy how much I miss him after just one day apart. I've never spent so much time in someone elses company, not even Kate. This weekend with the exception of bathroom visits, we have been inseparable, literally doing everything together. As if on cue my phone rings.

"Hi baby, I'm outside, can you buzz me in please?"

What? Christian is here? Oh no, I look a right state, I don't want him to see me like this…although butterflies have already replaced the cramps in my stomach at the thought of seeing him.

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you, silly"

"But I'm a mess"

"Ana, just let me in please"

When he arrives, I'm surprised to see that he is not in his signature gray work suit, but he is dressed down in jeans and a sweater. He pulls me in for a hug with one arm and places a kiss on my forehead. His other hand full of bags.

"Christian you shouldn't be here, I don't want you to get ill too"

"I was missing you, beside if I get ill, we can stay in bed together"

"But I'm such a mess" and wave my hands about my body and my face to point out my tartan flannel Pj's, messy hair and red nose.

"Ana, you look beautiful to me and I bring goodies" and he lifts the bags up in front of me "I have Mrs Jones Chicken Soup, a pile of magazines and I called into the pharmacy for a few cold remedies" I can't help but smile, he looks so proud of himself. It looks like he's bought every magazine on the shelf and half the pharmacy.

"Thank you, it's very thoughtful of you"

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" indicating to my duvet on the couch

"It would drive me insane lying in bed all day, I'm just as comfy and warm out here, I'm so pleased you're here, how long do I get you for?"

"I'm here until you throw me out. I've cancelled my meetings this afternoon"

"Are you sure the world of mergers and acquisitions can cope without you?"

"I'm sure it will survive and I have my laptop with me to do some work if I need to. You sounded so low when we spoke earlier, I didn't want you to be alone. Also, I haven't seen you since Sunday night and I was damned if I was going to go another day without seeing you" he pulls me in for another hug. I have a lump in my throat, touched that he would do that for me.

"I'll go sort the soup, you sit back down and keep yourself warm" and he leads me to the couch and gently covers me with the duvet.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

After lunch, Ana took some cold capsules and is now curled up on the couch, head in my lap asleep. I've needed the toilet for the last hour, but I don't want to disturb her, she looks so tranquil. I never thought I was capable of caring for someone until Ana came along, but with her it just seems so natural. The moment she called me today to say she couldn't make lunch because she wasn't well and I heard how poorly and sad she sounded I instinctively just wanted to be with her. So here I am in the middle of the working today, important meetings cancelled, flicking through girly magazines and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I look down at her and my heart feels like it's going to burst, I care for her so much it's scary. She starts to stir and opens her big blue eyes and looks up at me, slowly smiling, I lean in for a kiss, but she quickly pulls away

"I don't want you to catch my germs"

"I've told you, I don't care" and I lean in for another kiss, but she is having none of it.

"Ok, now you're awake I need the toilet, can I get you anything whilst I'm up?"

"Orange juice please, oh and in my room in the drawer by my bed can you bring me my lip balm and also a hair band so that I can tie back my hair please?"

In her room, I hunt through her drawer for her lip balm, seriously, do all women have this much junk in their drawers? I have to empty things onto the bed to see things more clearly, eventually finding the balm and a hair band. As I'm piling everything back in, resisting the urge to tidy it, I drop some of it onto the floor and my heart stops in my mouth….what the hell….what are all these? Ana as got a bag full of condoms in her drawer, so she clearly has sex…just not with me. I can't decide if I'm upset or angry. I'm confused, I promised I would take it slow but I'm not sure what I need to do for her to want to take our relationship to the next level, it hurts that she doesn't want me as much as I want her. Damn, if only she knew that what I am asking of her I have never had with any other woman….._and whose fault is that Grey? You haven't told her! _ I shove the condoms back in the drawer and set about calming myself down. I intend to take her out on The Grace this weekend, maybe the sea air and a change of scenery will relax her. I make my way back to her, via the kitchen to collect the orange juice she requested and find her curled up with one of the magazines I fetched her.

She smiles when she sees me approach and greedily downs the orange juice I hand her.

"Thirsty?" I laugh "Do you want some more?"

"No, I'm fine" and she reaches for the lip balm and hair band.

"Here, let me" and I gently rub some balm on her lips before setting about braiding her hair. And as I sit here braiding her hair, something I have done a number of times before on my subs, I realize just how much my life has changed. And whilst I can't help but admit I miss part of the control that my previous lifestyle gave me and I'm worried about how I will deal with sex with Ana….._yeah when you finally get it_…I feel like a different person, a better person, It's nice to have someone to share things with and as strange as most of the emotions are that have been swirling around my body ever since I met Ana, it feels good to feel, and I'm feeling more with every day that passes. Braiding finished, I agree to watch a chick flick with her and pull her into my side and settle back to enjoy the movie. This is how Kate finds us when she returns home an hour later

"Awwe, look at you two love birds, how you feeling Ana?"

"Better since Christian came to keep me company"

"I bet you are!" and I smile as I watch the blush creep over Ana's face

"Kate, good to see you again. Are we in your way here? I could take Ana to Escala"

"No, you're fine, I'm heading over to Adams shortly so you can have the place to yourself" and she winks at us before making her way to her room. She obviously thinks me and Ana are having sex and thinking back to the condoms I can't help but wonder again why Ana is keeping me at arm's length, maybe she doesn't feel about me the way that I feel about her, but deep down I don't believe that is true, this connection that we have is not one sided, it can't be. I really want to ask her and the old me would have done so already, but the new me is putting her feelings first and I continue to suffer with my insecurities in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**ANA**

I'm back at work after two days at home. Christian as been unbelievably sweet. On Tuesday night he sent Taylor to collect dinner from Mrs Jones, insisting that I needed to eat and then after begging me to break my no sleepovers on work nights rule he stayed over. I woke up in the middle of the night to find him wrapped around me, I was hot, but felt so cherished that I didn't want to move. He made me breakfast in bed yesterday, my favorite Marmite on toast with tea in my Michael Bublé mug and then popped off home to get changed and sort a few things at the office before rushing back to me with more soup and another Steiff bear to keep Chris company. Christian said it was necessary as he expects Chris to be relegated to my wicker chair more often. The bear is adorable, it's a lush bordeaux color and her nose and facial features are a deep pink, with a velvet ribbon round her neck. Her name is Anushka, which in Russian means Anna. The thoughtfulness of his gift and his intention to spend more nights with me brought tears to my eyes, but I pretended to Christian it was my cold making my eyes water, I didn't want to scare him away by letting him see just how much he is affecting me.

We spent another wonderful day together with Christian waiting on me hand and foot, the thought makes me smile when I think of the him, the multi-millionaire that as everything done for him, taking care of me. We spent the afternoon playing scrabble and reading my magazines, Christian was more fascinated with some of the articles than me, when I teased him about it, he said that the female brain was a mystery to him and he was hoping for some ideas on how to woo me. I told him he was doing a pretty good job already, to which he looked immensely pleased and said if that was the case was he allowed to stay over again, this time I didn't even attempt to argue, I wanted him there.

This morning when I said I felt well enough to go back to work he almost seemed disappointed. He wanted to drive me to work, but I said it was too risky, so he finally relented, but refused to leave the apartment till I was ready to go to work. I shiver when I remember the long, deep kiss he gave me before leaving my apartment and when he pulled me into his arms for a tight hug before letting me go whispering "I'm really going to miss you today Ana" into my ear, my heart felt like it was bursting, I know that I'm falling in love with him and I'm happy, scared and excited all at the same time. I still can't believe that I'm dating Christian Grey and despite what I heard him say to his brother he appears to be giving me more. Lost in my daydreams I haven't noticed Lucy, who is standing beside me with a bouquet of pale purple roses.

"Yeah, I know, they're just from your friend" and she winks and leaves them with me.

They are stunningly beautiful. There are 24 of them and each one is perfect. I reach for the card and all it says is _**www. thelanguageofflowers .com**_ and is signed _**C x** _…I grin, at least he has dropped using his full name and I got a kiss. I quickly tap the web url into my address bar…..Rose – Lavender…..meaning enchantment…._enchantment? He's enchanted with me?_ If I had been on my own I know I would have been doing a silly little celebratory dance right now.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

**From:** Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **You are….

**To:** Christian Grey

…just the sweetest thing!

Thank you so much, they are beautiful.

So I enchant you? You think I have you under some kind of spell?

**enchantment**

_**noun**_

**a feeling of great pleasure; delight.**

**the state of being under a spell; magic.**

Ana

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** YES…

**To:** Anastasia Steele

….there can be no other explanation for the way I feel since I met you.

Where as I on the other hand, are just pleasing in general, agreeable, nice & acceptable to you?

**Sweet**

_**Adjective**_

**Superlative adjective:****sweetest**

**1. - Having the pleasant taste characteristic of sugar or honey; not salt, sour, or bitter.**

**2. - Pleasing in general; delightful.**

_**synonyms:**_

**pleasant****,****pleasing****,****agreeable****,****delightful****,****nice****,****satisfying****,****gratifying, ****welcome****,****good****,****acceptable****,****to one's liking,****entertaining****,****charming****, ****inviting****,****attractive****,****fine****;****informal ****lovely****,****great**

Christian Grey

Generally acceptable and sometimes nice CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Selective reading

**To:** Christian Grey

You seem to have missed delightful, satisfying, charming, attractive, great…..you are all those things. You are quite simply adorable, but I don't want you to get a big head!

Ana (Part time sorceress)

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** So I'm lovable?

**To:** Anastasia Steele

**Adorable**

_**Adjective**_

**Inspiring great affection or delight.**

**Synonyms: lovable, appealing, charming, cute, sweet, enchanting, bewitching, captivating, engaging, endearing, dear, darling, precious, delightful, lovely, beautiful, attractive, gorgeous, winsome, winning, fetching, pleasing. **

I think it suits you better, _my dear adorable Ana…._can you not think of anything a little more manly to associate with me? sweet and adorable are not very good for my reputation as a shrewd, ruthless businessman.

Christian Grey

Enchanted, Bewitched, Captivated but Manly CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **Don't worry…

**To:** Christian Grey

…your reputation is safe with me.

But if you want a word…..here's one….

**Significant**

_**Adjective**_

**Sufficiently great or important to be worthy of attention; noteworthy.**

_**synonyms: **_**notable, noteworthy, worthy of attention, remarkable, outstanding, important, of importance, of consequence, consequential; serious, crucial, weighty, material, appreciable, momentous, of moment, memorable, unforgettable, pronounced, marked, considerable, obvious, conspicuous, striking, glaring, signal, impressive, uncommon, unusual, rare, extraordinary, exceptional, particular, special**

Ana

* * *

><p>Well, I wasn't expecting that, but I like it….a lot. I'm glad that I'm important to her, she is beyond important to me. I realize it more and more with every moment that I spend with her and every moment that we are apart.<p>

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** A magnificent word!

**To:** Anastasia Steele

I have _significant_ plans for you this weekend. Sawyer will collect you at 6.30pm tomorrow night and we shall be gone until Sunday evening. Don't worry about our little secret, what I have planned will be very private.

Are you sure you won't come to Escala tonight? I'm becoming quite accustomed to dinner in your company.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject: **I'm sorry

**To:** Christian Grey

….I have plans for Saturday evening, but I'm yours for the rest of the weekend.

Can what you have planned be re-arranged?

Ana

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** Plans?

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Who or what is taking you away from me?

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject: ** No-one….

**To:** Christian Grey

…is taking me away from you.

Kate and I are attending the opening night of José's photo exhibition.

I can still spend Friday night, Saturday daytime and Sunday with you.

I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, I didn't know that you would have already made plans.

Ana

* * *

><p>Fucking José, I still don't like the fact that they are friends, I saw the way he looked at Ana and I know given half a chance he would take it. I didn't even know he was a good enough photographer to get an exhibition, oh well, I guess I will see his work soon enough, if she thinks I'm letting her go alone, she's got another thing coming.<p>

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Change of plans

**To:** Anastasia Steele

I will come with you. We can collect Kate on the way.

We will sort out the times when I see you, now what about tonight…dinner?

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject: ** Terms

**To:** Christian Grey

Christian, you promised to keep our relationship a secret. You cannot attend, I'm sorry.

But as a compromise I can come back to Escala after the event if you want me to?

I'll see you tomorrow night

I must get back to work now, I have so much to do after having two days off, as I'm sure do you.

Thank you again for the beautiful flowers, you spoil me.

Ana x

* * *

><p>I cannot attend? We'll see about that!<p>

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

I'm so proud of José for realizing his dream. José's photographs are everywhere, and in some cases, blown up onto huge canvases. There are both monochromes and colors. There's an ethereal beauty to many of the landscapes. In one taken near the lake at Vancouver, it's early evening and pink clouds are reflected in the stillness of the water. Briefly, I'm transported by the tranquility and the peace. It's stunning. I'm on edge because Christian really isn't happy about me being here without him tonight. I can't decide if it's that he doesn't like or trust José around me or if it's because our weekend plans have been disrupted. Both reasons are not sitting comfortably with me. He insisted that Sawyer drive Kate and I, the thing is that Kate invited Adam too, and I know this will be reported back to Christian and it will annoy him even more. I'm to ring Sawyer when I'm ready to be collected. I decide to push Christian out of my head for now and celebrate my friends' success, heading to the bar to get another glass of wine. I notice quite a few people staring at me, and I curse myself for lending Kate's dress, I knew it was too clingy. I make my way around to look at his work, I knew he was good, but I hadn't realized just how good…..holy shit I've just turned the corner and on the far wall are seven huge portraits…..of me! They are all black and white and are close ups of me pouting, laughing, scowling, serious, amused. I remember José messing with the camera on a couple of occasions when he was visiting and when I'd been out with him as driver and photographer's assistant. He took snapshots, or so I thought. Not these invasive candid shots. I'll kill him….when I find him….downing my glass of wine I go to find him via the bar.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I know Ana told me I couldn't come, but when Sawyer told me he had picked up Kate _and_ _Adam_ it pissed me off even more. The exhibition is being held in a converted warehouse—brick walls, dark wood floors, white ceilings, and white pipe work. It's airy and modern. I have to admit José is talented. He seems to do mainly landscapes. I haven't seen Ana or José yet, I know she will be really angry when she sees me, but I can deal with that. What the fuck….no wonder she didn't want me to come. I cannot believe my eyes. On the wall in front of me is my Ana….my adorable Ana…..mine. There are seven huge portraits of her laughing, scowling, amused, serious and pouting. They are all black and white and are super close up. I'm transfixed by her beauty, then I notice the people around me ogling her too, oh no, I'm not having this. I find the owner of the exhibition and purchase all the photos but when she tells me that they won't be delivered until three weeks time when the exhibition is over I eventually convince her to remove the photos at the end of tonight by paying four times the asking price and a special one of payment for her. In truth, I would have paid much much more. I set off to find Ana, she might be angry with me for turning up but I'm equally as angry at for keeping these photos from me. My stomach lurches at the thought of me not knowing about them and photos of my Ana being hung in other men's homes. I spot her and my blood starts to boil when I see she is with José. She glances up as I approach, our eyes lock and I can see the shock in her face. It takes all my control not to whip her away from José and drag her out of here.

"Christian, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Steele, you mentioned the exhibition so I thought I would come and take a look" I turn to José and shake his hand hard "You are very talented"

"Thank you, that is quite a compliment coming from you, Ana tells me you know quite a bit about art"

"A little, yes. Do you mind if I borrow Ana for a moment please" not waiting for his answer I have already placed my hand on her back to draw her away

"What are you doing?" she hisses at me through grinded teeth.

"Erm, I could ask you the same thing, when was you planning on telling me you were a subject of the exhibition?"

"I didn't know myself until I got here this evening" I can tell by her tone of voice and her face that she is telling the truth.

"You mean that fucker José took them and displayed them without your permission?"

"Don't call him that! They were snapshots he took when we have been messing around and he didn't tell me because he thought it would be a nice surprise for me tonight"

Before I have chance to respond a photographer interrupts us.

"Excuse me, Mr Grey could I take a photo, please?" Ana goes to move away, so I quickly grab her hand and pull her to my side.

"Of course" I smile, whilst I can feel Ana trying to pull away, so I hold her closer. The photographer looks surprised.

"Thank you Mr Grey and your date is?"

"Anastasia Steele" I hear Ana gasp beside me, I know I shouldn't have done it, but the fact that she hadn't wanted me here this evening and seeing those photos on the wall, with everybody staring at her, I feel an almighty desire to let the world know she is mine.

"Thank you Miss Steele"

The moment he's gone and I turn to Ana I realize what a huge mistake I have just made. I thought she would be angry, but she looks sad.

"I trusted you Christian"

"I'm sorry Ana, I don't know what came over me"

"What am going to say to Michelle? She will fire me for sure"

"Ana, nobody is firing you. Besides, I'll just say you had mentioned the exhibition and I came along to see if anything took my fancy"

"As if she would believe that, like Christian Grey Multi Millionaire would visit an exhibition like this and buy anything of José's"

"Well, that's where you are wrong because I'm here and I have"

"You've brought a photo?" she looks incredulous

"Not _a_ photo, no, seven photos" I smile when I see realization cross her features.

"You didn't?" I nod my head "Oh god" she's blushing "What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to hang them in my home" She puts her head in her hands.

"Oh, crikey this is too much. Can we get out of here before any more photographers come along please?"

"God yes, I'll ring Sawyer to bring the car round"

"Ok, let me find Kate and Adam to see if they want a lift or are staying and I need to say goodbye to José"

I wait patiently for her to say her goodbyes, grateful when Kate and Adam decide to stay and just about manage to hold myself back when she leans in to hug José goodbye. The moment we are in the car, I pull her into my arms and kiss her so hard we both have to pull apart to catch our breaths. I feel out of control, I've gone through such a range of emotions today, my head is in a mess. I've already broken one of her terms tonight and the way I feel right now I'm scared that I'm about to break another….

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

I'm sitting in the library at Escala drinking wine. Christian as left me here for a while at my request to calm down. I can't believe that Christian turned up tonight, even though I asked him not to. I understand why he might have been shocked by the photo's because I was too, but he didn't need to buy them. I cringe at the thought of them hanging in Escala….then I tell myself he must have been joking. The thing that is really getting to me is that he pulled me in to have my photo taken and gave the photographer my name when he asked who his date was….._date for god's sake, why didn't he say I wasn't a date but a business colleague? _they are bound to print that in the words that accompany the photo. Christian said they might not use the photo but if they do and they call me his date just to tell Michelle the paper got it wrong. It's ok for him to say that, I can't tell a lie without blushing, it's going to be a total giveaway.

I attempt to read a book, but after I find myself reading the same page over and over again, I decide to give up and go and find Christian. I hear him before I see him and head towards the piano. I'm amazed again at what an accomplished player he is but wonder if he always only plays such sad, melancholy music. I stand and watch him from a distance, but eventually I cannot take it any longer and approach him, wanting to hold him and take away whatever sadness as taken hold of him. He gives me a small smile when he sees me approach and moves over so that I can sit beside him on the stool. I wrap my arm around his waist and rest my head on his shoulder and sit there until he finishes the piece. He turns and looks at me, sadness evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ana, I know you trusted me. I have no excuse, I don't know what came over me, it's just that you have become my world, I adore you with every part of my being and I just want everyone to know you are mine" he places a gentle kiss on my lips. How can I be mad after that?

"It's ok Christian, I forgive you….for now….it might be another story on Monday though"

"Ana, I promise you, your job is safe….on that you have my word"

"Don't make promises you can't keep Christian, it is not your company you don't make the decisions"

"That may be the case, but I'm a very powerful man and I can be very influential over who does and doesn't give MB Design Group their business"

"Oh god Christian, please don't interfere, I will fight my own battle on this should the need arise and whatever happens will be what is meant to be…..promise me you won't interfere" He doesn't look pleased but begrudgingly agrees

"Ok, shall we go to bed now baby?" and he takes my hand to lead me to his bedroom when I nod my head.

When we get there we go through our ritual of brushing our teeth together at his double sink. We started the ritual last weekend and again like each time before it hits me just what an intimate act it is. He then leaves me in privacy to get myself ready for bed. I'm wearing a new nightshirt, it's designed to look like a mans shirt except it's made from the softest cream colored silk and feels delicious against my skin. When I enter the bedroom Christian is already in bed and propped up on his elbow waiting for me, watching me intently every step of the way, I feel myself blush as I know my body is already betraying me and my nipples are obvious through the silk, Christian pulls me to him the moment I climb into bed. He starts kissing my neck and I shiver from head to toe as he slowly moves his way down my neck towards my breasts, stopping to brush my nipples through the fabric with his hands before unbuttoning the shirt far enough for both of my breasts to be exposed. I groan as he takes one in his mouth whilst he gently circles the nipple on the other, he moves his mouth to my other nipple whilst attempting to open more buttons with his other hand, I am so lost in the sensation that before I know it my shirt is completely open and Christian is starting his ascent down my body with his mouth….oh god, it feels so good, his tongue swirling in and around my belly button, oh god he is going lower…..I start to wriggle, a mixture of desire and embarrassment….._ I can't do this… _I put my hands in Christians hair and pull his head up.

"Christian I can't, I'm sorry" he looks confused, but rolls off me and sits up in bed. I pull my shirt closed and sit up beside him.

"Ana, I know I agreed to take it slow but it's killing me. I need to understand why you are reluctant to take things further," he is looking at me, his eyes a dark steely gray, a pleading look on his face "Don't you want me?"

"Yes, I want you" I whisper and drop my head, I can't look at him. He lifts my chin to look into my eyes once more

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I do," and I look back at him, willing him to see in my face that I truly mean what I say.

"Then I don't get it, why are you holding back from me? Why would you give yourself to other men and not to me?"

I turn away, unable to find the words to tell him, I have no reason to be embarrassed, but I don't want to see the disappointment in his features when I tell him, I'm so inexperienced, I don't know how to please him.

"For god's sake Ana, tell me" his voice raised, a mixture of anger and desperation.

"I've never given myself to any other men" I whisper, my head bent down. I feel the heat rising through my cheeks.

"What?" He lifts my face once more and leaves his finger under my chin so that I can't look away, he looks confused "what do you mean?" I swallow a few times and take a deep breath…_you can do it Ana…what's the worst that can happen?_

"Because I'm a Virgin" I blurt it out, louder and sharper than I intended. He drops his hand quickly like he has been burnt, a myriad of emotions flitting across his features, he jumps out of bed and starts pacing, running his fingers through his hair. Whilst I sit there, confused and hurt. I expected a reaction, but not this. I bring my knees up and wrap my arms around them and start to rock gently backwards and forwards. Without a look in my direction he storms out of the room, it's only then that I realize I have been silently crying and tears are rolling gently down my cheeks.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**CHRISTIAN**

I'm sitting in my playroom looking at everything around me and I can't help but think what a cruel game the world is playing on me. How have I fallen for such an innocent beauty when I have such specific tastes in sex? Kinky sex as Elliot likes to call it. I don't know what I expected, but I never expected this. I don't understand, Kate seemed to think we are already having sex and then there are all the condoms I found in her drawer. I can't get my head around it. She's never had sex? And possibly not much else other than kissing from her reaction to me. I was already worried about how I would cope with normal sex, worried I might take things too far and hurt her, push her away, but now I am petrified. It's too much responsibility. How can I be the one to take away her innocence? Assuming she wants anything more to do with me after I walked out on her….fuck it…I'm such a fool. I just couldn't think straight, I had a 1001 things running through my mind. I couldn't look at her, I didn't want her to see any emotions on my face, as I didn't feel in control of my thoughts. I can't even begin to imagine what courage it took her to tell me and then I treated her like this. How do I explain to her why I got so freaked out? Should I explain my past lifestyle?..._past? is it really in my past? Can I leave it there?_...I can't tell her, she would run for her life, I can't lose her, I can't. Shit, I need to find her, I have no idea how long I have been sitting in here. Fear pumping through my veins I run to find her.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

I don't know where Christian is, I expected him to be down here playing his piano but he's not. I can't face going back up to his bedroom so I'm here in the Library, the room where I feel the most relaxed. I'm curled up on the couch, but I haven't even attempted to read a book, my head is spinning with questions. Have I lost him for good? Why was he so angry? because as much as I hate to admit it, there was anger in his features, but there was also confusion and shock. He was so anxious. I can't comprehend why he would react in that way. I understand he might have been disappointed that I was inexperienced but to storm out on me, leave me sitting there wondering what I had done wrong when I've just shared with him something very personal, it hurts, really hurts. But god damn it, I've done nothing wrong, it's my god damn body and when I share it and who I share it with is my decision, no-one elses. I have nothing to be embarrassed about and if Christian doesn't want to wait for me then it's his loss, I think determinedly, but I know it's false bravado because I feel a lump rise in my throat and my body start to shake as the tears come yet again. I don't want anyone else, I only want Christian….just Christian.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I rush back to the bedroom but she is not there, however relief floods me when I see her clothes still on the chair. I head off downstairs to the place she is most likely to be finding solace, her favourite place in my home, the Library. When I get there my heart breaks, Ana is sitting there crying, great shakes overtaking her body with each sob, I caused this, I've hurt her, I've made her cry. I hate myself. I rush to her and pull her up in to my arms, she initially tries to resist but then gives in and as I hold her tightly to me she starts to calm down, her body heaving as she attempts to control her breathing. I'm stroking her hair and repeating over and over again "I'm sorry Ana, I'm so so sorry" Eventually her body stills and she lifts her face to look at me. Her eyes red and her cheeks wet with tear tracks.

"Ana, I shouldn't have walked out, I'm so sorry, please forgive me" I wipe her cheeks dry gently with my hands.

"I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry, I understand you are disappointed"

"Disappointed? Ana, I'm not disappointed, surprised, but not disappointed" I gently kiss her lips.

"Why did you storm off Christian?"

"Oh Ana, I don't know where to begin. I was scared I guess. I've never had a girlfriend before, yes I've had sex with numerous women, but sex to me was just that, sex. There as never been feelings involved. But Ana I told you the other day, you have bewitched me. I care about you so much, the thought that you've never had sex before and I will be the one that some day will be responsible for taking away your innocence, for making sure that you are happy, I kinda freaked out…I'm sorry"

"That's what concerns me Christian, those women know how to please you, how to make you happy, I don't know where to start, I'm scared of letting you down, I'm scared that I won't be enough for you, I don't want to lose you" tears forming in her eyes again.

"Oh god Ana, no, please don't think that, please don't cry again, you have made me the happiest man alive, you have no idea the impact you have had on my life, you will never let me down, in fact, you consistently amaze me, I'm the one that is scared of losing you, I shouldn't have reacted in that way, you deserve better, please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you, I never want to hurt you again, we will work this out and take it as slow as you need, absolutely no pressure…ok?"

"Ok" she whispers and rests her head against my chest, I hold her tightly, kissing the top of her head. Still annoyed at myself for reacting so badly, she deserves more, she needs to understand we both have fears to overcome.

"Ana, I have to tell you something too, something very few people know about, it's about my early childhood and my birth mother…."

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

We are back upstairs in his bedroom. I feel emotionally drained but crazily I feel so much more relaxed now that I have told him and curse myself for not telling him earlier. However Christians revelation about his childhood, and his mother '_the crack whore'_ as he calls her and her pimps that abused him as shocked me to the core.

Christian is standing in front of me, having just peeled off his t-shirt, my excitement at seeing his beautifully muscled torso quickly diminished when I spot the scars, my heart aching for him, knowing how they were caused.

"Oh my god Christian, how can anyone do that to a child?" I rub my finger gently over one of the scars on his chest, I feel him tense, but he allows me to continue for a few seconds before he pulls back "I'm sorry" I whisper.

"It's ok, I want you to touch me, I just need to calm myself. Believe me, I feel a lot calmer than I thought I would, I trust you, I think it's because I'm used to you touching me already through clothing…...you touched me the first time we met, remember?" I blush at the memory "I thought about you all night, I've wanted you since that moment"

"Me too, in fact, I have a confession"

"You do? Another one? Don't you think we've confessed enough for one night?" but he is grinning at me

"That night, I heard you and Elliot talking"

"About?" he looks worried

"About the fact that you didn't bring dates to events because they always wanted more…..and you don't do more" his face relaxes and he smiles and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I didn't do more….until you Ana. I told you earlier, I've never had a girlfriend, no-one as ever been in this bedroom, in this bed. Only you. You are the first woman I've ever spent the night with" Warmth spreads throughout my body at the thought of being worthy enough to warrant this amazing mans attention. And I lean in for another kiss, trying to keep it light so that I don't touch his chest, but he pulls me to him to deepen the kiss. I'm not sure where to place my hands, scared to upset him so I just keep them down by my side, whilst his hands roam over my back, the soft silk brushing against my skin. He eventually pulls away, my body still tingling from his touch.

"Shall we go back to bed Ana? It's late"

"Ok, but I need the bathroom first" I watch him climb into bed, expecting him to replace his t-shirt but he doesn't. I don't realize I'm staring till I hear him speak

"Do you like what you see Ana?" I blush and rush into the bathroom, shutting the door to block out the sound of Christians gentle laughter.

Finally on my own since Christian shared his news with me, I consider what it must have taken him to tell me and then to remove his t-shirt and let me touch him. I realize that at some point I need to make a leap of faith too and take my first steps to becoming more sexually comfortable with him, in fact, I think, quickly finishing up and washing my hands, I will take the first step now.

I open the door and Christian is in his normal position, propped up on his elbow waiting for me to reappear. He smiles and watches me intently as I approach….._go on Ana, you can do it! _….I take a deep breath and slowly start to unbutton my nightshirt as I walk towards him, my embarrassment pushed down by the desire clearly evident on his features, When I reach the bed, my shirt completely undone, I let it drop to the floor and stand in front of him in just a pair of pale cream lace panties…I hear him gasp. "My god Ana, you 're so beautiful, I can't believe you are mine"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**CHRISTIAN**

I'm lying in bed waiting for Ana to join me. I'm still angry at myself for upsetting her so much, angry for storming out like a child and leaving her feeling so hurt and confused. I'm finding it hard to cope with my depth of feelings for her, I have no control over them, at times the wave of emotions I feel throughout my body slay me. The fear that I felt tonight when I thought she may have gone was like nothing I have experienced before. I cannot imagine my life without her now. I know I should tell her about my sexual preferences, but she is so scared already, I can't risk it, keeping this from her is necessary until she is more comfortable, I tell myself to appease my guilty conscious. Although it did feel good to share my childhood story with her and now she knows my fears, I know she will be considerate. When she touched my chest moments ago, it was no where near as bad as I thought it would be, it was a pleasure, pain. I actually crave her touch, her skin on mine, I just need to relax. Just then the bathroom door opens and she appears, every time I see her I cannot get over just how beautiful she looks and how lucky I am to have her in my life, she starts to walk towards me, opening the buttons on her silky nightshirt….holy shit…she looks so nervous and embarrassed and so damn cute, but as hot as hell, I feel myself getting hard as more and more skin is exposed until she is standing before me, the shirt completely undone, she is so sexy and she doesn't even know it. She slowly lets it drop to the floor and is standing in front of me all perfect ivory skin in just a pair of lace panties. I gasp, I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

"My god Ana, you're so beautiful, I can't believe you are mine" I just stare at her, drinking in her beauty, her skin is flawless, a slight flush on her neck and chest. Suddenly she jumps into bed and dives under the duvet, pulling it up to cover her face.

"Oh god, I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe I just did that" her voice muffled by the duvet. I can't help myself, I laugh out loud, she is so adorable.

"Ana what are you doing, don't be embarrassed, I loved it, come out from under there so that I can see you" she slowly peeps her head out.

"You were looking at me" I laugh.

"Yes and I liked what I saw….a lot"

"It seemed like a good idea in the bathroom, I thought getting used to being naked around you would make it more comfortable when we err, you know..err..have sex"

"Good idea" and I jump out of bed to remove my pj bottoms, eager to join the naked party, the sooner she gets comfortable, the sooner I can claim her as my own.

"What are you doing?" she asks anxiously, ducking under the duvet again

"Getting naked" I state simply, she is still hiding under the duvet "Ana, look at me" she lifts the duvet down from her face and then quickly pulls it back up when she realizes I'm standing there in all my glory in front of her. I'm grateful suddenly that I'm only semi-hard, my full erection would probably be too much for her. I'm trying hard not to laugh, she really is super cute. "Ana come on, I'm not getting back into bed until you look at me. I'm not going to force you to do anything but I think your idea about getting comfortable naked is a good one" I see the duvet move and I realize she is shaking her head underneath it, she really is so sweet "Ana, am I really that unattractive that you can't look at me?" I say, trying to sound hurt. She moves the duvet…..Yes, I congratulate myself, I knew that would get it!

"No" she looks at me, eyes firmly fixed on my face. I grin and continue to just stand there. Pleased when I see her eyes slowly lower.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

Arghhh….it's like a horror movie, where I'm not sure if I want to watch because of the blood, but I find that I can't help myself from watching anyway. My eyes are firmly fixed on his face, but I'm aware that just inches below is his manhood. _Come on Ana….you know you want to_….I slowly lower my eyes, down over his glorious sculptured torso, covered in a smattering of dark hair, down his happy trail, my eyes finally fixed upon his genitals.

"Do you want to touch it?" _Hell Yes!_….do I have the nerve?

"Yes….no…..yes" rewarded with a huge smile, I move over to his side of the bed, I want to please him. I tentatively reach my hand out and gently stroke it, the skin softer than I imagine, I jump back when it twitches under my fingers. He laughs.

"I'm sorry Ana, you excite me" I watch in fascination as it grows before my eyes, my god it's huge…. I reach out to touch it again, so silky soft to the touch, but hard…I gulp…how on earth will that fit inside me? Christian takes my hand and wraps it around his erection, his hand over mine, guiding me, steady strokes up and down. He moves his hand away and I continue on, building up the speed, hearing him let out a small groan, I risk a look up at his face, he seems to be enjoying it, a thrill shoots through my body. I can do this! Feeling brave and spurred on by his obvious pleasure, I rise onto my knees and I lean in to slowly lick him from top to bottom, running my tongue round the tip before gently sucking. His gasp excites me and I take him further into my mouth, sucking and swirling. It all seems to come pretty naturally, I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing, but the slight murmurs coming from his mouth hint that I am, I go harder and deeper, wanting to please him further but he is too big and I gag and have to pull forward again.

"Jesus Ana, you need to stop, I'm going to come" I'm confused isn't that the purpose? I continue on.

"Seriously Ana" and he pulls out of my mouth. I look up at him confused.

"Did I do something wrong?" and I move back across the bed and pull the duvet over me, suddenly very conscious of my nakedness.

"God, no!" he exclaims and quickly gets into bed beside me, pulling me to him. Oh Jesus, skin against skin, it's delicious and I can feel his erection poking against me. Adrenaline is pumping through my body. "Ana my options were to come in your mouth or over your body and at this point in our relationship I didn't think that was appropriate"

"So what I did was ok?" I ask nervously

"Ok? Ana it was amazing and if that was the first time you have done it, even more so"

"It was my first time" He looks immensely pleased.

"I like that, it makes me feel stupidly happy. You don't have to tell me Ana, but how is someone as beautiful as you are still a virgin?" I blush again

"I've dated, but nothing serious, I wouldn't really even class any of them as boyfriends, I've just never met anyone that I wanted to get that personal with…..until you" He grins again.

"Does Kate know?"

"No, she's just presumed I've had sex and I never corrected her, I guess I was embarrassed and didn't want her to make it a big deal"

"Ana, it's nothing to be embarrassed about"

"I know, but I feel…. I don't know, I guess I don't feel normal, like I should have done more at my age and now with you I feel so inexperienced, I just want to please you"

"You _do_ please me, just being here in my bed beside me pleases me and if your little performance just then is anything to go by, you're going to make me one very, very happy man" I can still feel his erection and I don't know much but I do know that he must be feeling frustrated.

"Christian I feel bad, you're still…. you know….hard" he laughs

"Oh Ana, I feel like I've been in a constant state of arousal since I met you, I've coped all these weeks, I'm sure I can last a little while longer"

"A little while?" I question

"I told you, we will take this at your speed, but yes, I'm hoping you will succumb to my charms soon, in fact I never expected a strip tease and a blow job tonight so things are going well" His boyish grin is addictive, I feel so happy, I reach down and take his cock in my hands again. He gasps.

"Ana as much as I want you to touch me, and I really, _really_ do, I want you to be pleased first…will you let me?" he is looking at me expectantly. I gulp, what does he mean, please me? How?

"I'm not sure…how would you please me?" I say nervously.

"Oh Ana, you really are the sweetest thing, I would start with my hands and touch you here" and I wriggle with excitement and nerves when his hand snakes between my legs, touching me down there, gently stroking me outside my panties.

"Oh Ana, you are so wet" and when I don't protest, he slides his finger underneath my panties, pushing the delicate lace to the side and thrusts his finger inside me, my body automatically arching to give him deeper access. Oh sweet Jesus. He thrusts his finger in, over and over again. His other hand gently rubbing over my clitoris. The sensation is like nothing I have felt before, it's almost painful, too intense, but I couldn't stop him if I tried, so I just wriggle and arch and moan and enjoy the sensation, when Christians mouth covers mine and his tongue delves in and out and round and round, mimicking the action of his hands, I completely lose control and my whole body feels like it's exploded. Christian smirks at me, removes his hands and starts working his way down my body, _oh no, he's not going down there is he?_ I have to stop him, I need to have a shower before letting him near me. I put my hand in his hair to pull his head back up and onto my lips. Thankfully, he gets the message and doesn't push it. I reach and take his erection in my hand, running my hand up and down his shaft like he showed me earlier, Christian deepening the kiss. I break free from his kiss and push him off me and he looks confused until I push him back against the bed and bend down to take him back into my mouth once more, this time the feeling is more familiar. I hold him with one hand whilst my mouth works its magic and gently cup his balls with my other hand. His moans spurning me on to go faster and harder. It feels like I've barely started when I hear him say

"Ana, I'm going to come, unless you want me to come in your mouth, stop now" I suck on him harder, I'm not finished yet.

"Oh fuck" and he convulses into my mouth, I can feel warm, salty liquid oozing down my throat. It's not unpleasant, but it could taste awful and I wouldn't care, I just gave him an orgasm and I feel deliriously happy.

"Are you ok Ana?"

"Yes, very" I smile shyly, blushing

"Good" He gives me a gentle kiss "Well, tonight as certainly been eventful, time for some sleep, I think baby" and he switches out the lamp and then pulls me to him, so my back is against his chest, our naked bodies touching from head to toe, his arm circling my chest, holding me tight. He whispers in my ear, "Anasastia Steele, I am never letting you go" and my heart expands, "I don't want you to" I whisper back. His response is to pull me in tighter.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**CHRISTIAN**

I wake really early, feeling ridiculously happy thinking back to last night. What could of ultimately been a total disaster ended up being an amazing night. My cock springing to life instantly when I think about Ana's mouth around it, not once but twice. She constantly surprises me, always doing what I least expect. She is lying with her head on my chest, her breasts pressed against my side and her leg thrown over mine. It's the same time every time we wake up, our bodies automatically attracted to each other, even in slumber, although usually we have the barriers of clothing, the only item of clothing between us at the moment is a tiny pair of lace panties. Skin against skin, her head and arm on my chest should be freaking me out, but it doesn't….it just feels right. A few weeks ago if someone had told me how my life was going to change I would have called them crazy. I never thought I could have a normal relationship, I never really thought about the future, it certainly didn't involve me sharing my life with anyone else, in my darkest moments I let myself believe I would die a lonely old man. But now I think about my future all the time, I want nothing more than to share it with Ana. The thought pleases me, but scares me all at the same time. How can I possibly be having these thoughts after such a short period of time? We barely know each other at all and yet I've told her more than I've told anyone else in my life and I feel more comfortable with her than I ever believed was possible. In fact, I have felt that way right from the first time I met her. This time four weeks ago I was lying here thinking about the blue eyed wonder I had met the night before who had invaded my senses. She wasn't meant to be at the event or my office, but thanks to Kate and somebody at Ana's work phoning in sick our paths had crossed, Ana says it was fate, she believes in all that kind of stuff. I have to admit that I like the idea that we were destined to meet. She is my destiny, my future, she is everything I need, I will be the first man and the last man to claim her, I will be the only man. I pull her to me tighter and place a gentle kiss on her head. Now that I've found her, she is mine and I'm not letting her go.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

_Go on….do it!_ My subconscious is willing me on, Christian's semi erect penis is clearly obvious and I'm tempted to wrap my mouth around it. The rush I got last night knowing that I had the power to turn him on, to make him come…It's addictive. I want to hear him moan and groan my name again. I slowly ease myself out of his arms, I pull back the duvet, and pause for a moment to appreciate his sleeping form, before I straddle his legs and lift his cock into my mouth, it only takes a couple of sucks and a swirl of my tongue and it's fully hard, the sensation of it growing inside my mouth is such a power trip. I continue my assault whilst risking a look up at his face. He is now awake, watching me intently, steely gray eyes full of desire. I continue to watch him whilst I purposely swirl my tongue round the tip so that he can see, before slowly taking him in my mouth, tiny sections at a time and then pulling him out again, each time taking him in a bit further. I can see from the expression on his face that I am driving him crazy, and I love it, I feel so sexy, so turned on. I'm aware that my damp panties are pressing against his legs and realize that I want him, really want him. My desire pushing away any nerves. I pull my mouth away and he groans, I look at him and say shyly "I want you, I'm ready" I know I'm blushing.

"Oh god Ana, are you sure?"

"Yes" I whisper, and climb off him, lying on the bed beside him.

"Oh Ana" he rises and leans over me, kissing me deeply, his tongue invading my mouth, whilst his hands are running down my body. He slowly moves his mouth and places kisses down my neck and on to my breast. He hand creeping inside my panties, his finger delving in and out, round and round.

"You're so ready for me" I gasp when he brings the finger to his mouth and sucks. I can't decide if I'm horrified or turned on. He gives me a wicked grin.

"Ana wait there, I need to get a condom"

"It's ok, I'm on the pill"

"You are?" he seems surprised.

"Yes, I started on Monday, I went to see a doctor a couple of weeks ago after we got together" I'm rewarded with a huge smile.

"You clever girl you" he kisses me on the tip of my nose "Are you sure about this? Please don't do this for me, I will wait as long as it takes until you are ready"

"I'm sure…I want you"

"Oh Ana, you have no idea how much I've longed to hear you say that"

He gently eases me out of my panties and works his way back up my body, planting little kisses until his head is between my legs, my god, this is so personal, but I barely have time for my embarrassment to take hold as his tongue touches me, holy moly what a sensation, I cry out as he pushes his tongue in deeper, I feel his hot breath against my skin, as he delves in and out, round and round, I arch and wriggle my body "Please Christian, I need you" I can't take any more, it's too much and yet not enough, I grab at his hair in an attempt to pull his mouth away, desperate to feel him inside me, for his body to touch mine. He moves his head away and allows me to pull his body up.

"Easy Tiger" he gently places himself between my legs supporting himself on his hands. "Ana, this is probably going to hurt a little" and he pushes his way in.

"Ouch" I can't help but wince, he freezes and looks concerned.

"Are you ok?" the sharp pain I felt when he entered is waning, but he feels so big, filling every space inside me, it's overwhelming, I nod my head, unable to speak and he pushes in again, this time slightly deeper. He does this a few more times, really slowly until it feels like he is moving more freely. "God Ana….you're so tight…..you feel amazing" his voice husky "Are you ok? More?" I nod my head again.

"Please" I whisper

He starts to move again, slowly and deeply and lowers himself so that his weight is upon me. He gradually starts to build up speed, the feeling is exquisite, so intense. "Oh Ana" his lips finding mine, the kiss becoming harder and more frantic with each of his thrusts. He is buried deep inside of me, but I want more. I feel a deep seeded connection to him, and just can't seem to get enough, I arch my hips up to get closer whilst grasping his buttocks with both hands to push him in deeper. He thrusts on and on, harder and deeper, indescribable sensations flooding my body, just when I think I can't take anymore, the feelings are so powerful, I feel an almighty release and I cry out, my body shaking. Moments later I hear Christian cry out too, he stills inside of me and I feel his spasms. He collapses on top of me, burying his head in the crook of my neck, I can feel his hot, heavy breathing against my skin, matching my own heaving breaths in and out as I try to gain some sense of normality. I feel like jelly, completely exhausted but relaxed and contented. I'm not sure why I waited this long to have sex, it wasn't scary like I imagined, yes, it hurt a little in the beginning and I feel slightly sore, but my god now I understand how people can have sex addictions, I have a feeling I could get very addicted to sex with Christian, damn everything about this man is addictive.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I feel like I have died and gone to heaven, I'm too wrapped up in emotions to move, I don't want to part myself from her. I've had a lot of sex…._a lot_… but none of it as ever come remotely close to what I just experienced with Ana. I feel like we have just formed an unbreakable bond and for the first time I understand the difference between having sex and making love. The strength of my feelings for her overwhelms me. I lie there lost in my thoughts enjoying the feel of the rise and fall of her chest beneath me until I realize my weight is probably too much for her and I'm becoming limp inside her. I slowly pull out, my body immediately missing the connection, I hear her wince and roll onto my side alongside her.

"Ana baby, are you ok?" I stroke her cheek

"Yes, just a little sore…..that was…..was…..was….." she's struggling to find the words and I totally get it.

"I know Ana….I know….for me too" I gently kiss her and then pull her into my arms. We lie there for a long time, sharing the occasional kiss and gently stroking each others bodies, neither us wanting to part, it feels like we are cocooned in our own little blissful world where all we need is each other. No words are needed, the look on our faces telling the other what they need to know. Eventually I drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom, I decide a bath might be soothing for Ana. Once I've filled it with water and Jasmine bath oil, I rush back to Ana, already missing her….._damn Grey you have it bad!_….I laugh to myself..if only Elliot could see me now.

"Come on, lets take a bath"

"A bath? Together?"

"Yes" I grin "together…I'm not ready to let you out of my sight yet Ana" I hold out my hand for her to join me. She's seems suddenly shy at our nakedness as she climbs out of bed, she is so damn cute. I lift her into my arms and carry her through to the bathroom, placing her gently into the warm bubbled water. She winces.

"Oh Ana, I'm sorry, You're not ok are you?"

"No, I'm ok, it's just a little sore, honest" I climb in behind her, straddling her with my legs and pull her back against my chest.

"I'd like to be able to tell you that it won't hurt so much the next time, but I've never taken anyone's virginity before, so I just don't know"

"Oh god, do you have to bring it up again?"

"I'm sorry, but Ana, I cannot even begin to tell you how much it means to me that I'm the only one that as ever touched you here" and I move my hand under the water to stroke her "I intend to be the _only_ man to ever touch you here Ana" and I gently circle her clitoris. Her moan is all it takes for my body to react, unfortunately it causes Ana to react too, and she moves my hand away and twists her head to mutter against my neck.

"I've not recovered from before yet Christian, I can tell that you quite clearly have but this is all new to me" her hot breath against my neck, as her soft lips gently kiss and nibble, she really isn't helping me to calm down.

"I know baby, I'm sorry, I just find it very hard to control myself around you. That was some wake up call by the way, you never cease to amaze me Ana"

"I do?"

"Yes, you make me very happy. Please stay with me again tonight. I know your terms, but I have to leave at 5.30am tomorrow morning and I won't be back until Wednesday and I already know I'm going to miss you like crazy, I will get Sawyer to take you home in the morning in time for you to get ready for work"

"Ok…I would have stayed anyway, even if you weren't going away, but as you are, then absolutely, definitely, I will miss you too" my heart misses a beat.

"As you are in such an agreeing mood, I have something else I need to broach with you, I know you're not going to like it, but please hear me out…I want to assign a security detail to you. Initially, it would be Sawyer, but we can get someone else if you are not comfortable with him"

"Christian, I don't need security"

"Yes Ana, you do, although our relationship is secret for the moment, if anyone finds out, you will be a prime target. I'm a very wealthy man and you would be amazed at the lengths that people will go to for money. I would give every penny I own and take whatever steps are necessary to protect what is mine and the people that I care about"

"I really don't think it is necessary Christian"

"Ana, I really don't want to argue with you over this, I wanted to ask you in the hope that you would agree but I need to insist. All my family have security details. It's not as intrusive as you think it might be. Sawyer will just take you to and from places and if you are out in public he will follow at a discreet distance."

"Christian it really does make me feel uncomfortable, no-one knows I exist at the moment, should the situation change we can re-discuss it then" I'm really not happy, but I don't want to upset her and spoil what remains of the weekend so decide just to drop it and play along knowing that I will put protection in place anyway, they will just need to be very discreet.

"Ok…so what do you want to do today?"

"Anything so long as it's with you, I'm happy just to laze around and then if you have to be up early tomorrow, maybe we could have an early night" and she pushes herself back against me.

"Anastasia Steele….are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Maybe"

"In that case, I like your idea very much"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**ANA**

"Well, at least they haven't printed my name, but there is no doubt this will work its way back to Michelle" I'm staring at the photo taken last night. In the excitement of all that as happened since then I had completely forgotten about it.

"Look Ana, please let me speak with Michelle, there is no reason for _us_ to be an issue to her"

"Christian, no. That will just make things worse, I'll just use the explanation that you suggested that you had simply turned up to see the exhibition, I'll make light of it" Luckily the photo was just accompanied by a few sentences in the news and gossip section, _Christian Grey snapped with mystery brunette at opening of __exhibit for upcoming photographer Jose Rodriguez. _"I'm just grateful that the photographer hasn't given my name, if I wasn't still feeling so damn happy from this morning I would be really pissed at you right now" We are sitting at the dining table in the kitchen reading the papers.

"I could make you happy again right now and make you forget all about the photo if you'd let me" He smirks and takes a swig of his coffee.

"If I didn't feel so delicate we would still be in bed now and I wouldn't even have seen the damn photo yet" I hadn't realized quite how uncomfortable I was until I went to put my jeans on this morning, and the tightness of them caused discomfort. So I'm sitting here just in one of Christians shirts, grateful that I had also packed some sensible plain white cotton panties, the thought of a wearing another lacy thong making me wince. Christian looks apologetic

"I'm sorry Ana, I never realized it would hurt you so much"

"It doesn't hurt, it's just a little uncomfortable, honestly, it's only been a couple of hours, I'm sure I'll be fine a little later" and I can't help myself but blush at the thought of my body re-experiencing the sensations that flooded it just a few hours ago. Christian rises from his chair and comes to circle me with his arms from behind, whispering into my neck.

"Oh, I certainly hope so Ana" and he gently kisses my neck and then blows, making me shiver, but I snake my arm up and round his neck to pull him in for more.

"Mmmmmm…..how did I get so lucky?"

"It's not luck, it's fate remember, you're my destiny Ana" my heart melts, he really is my real life prince charming.

"You are such a charmer Christian"

"And I intend to charm these cute little white panties off you later" as his hand lifts my shirt to expose them. I swiftly pull it back down.

"And I intend to let you, but how about you make me another cup of tea and put another of your talents to use first and help me with the crossword"

"Ok, my brains and my body are all yours" and he gives me a lingering kiss before heading off to make my tea. I grab the pile of Sunday papers

"I'll be in the TV room" I know that Christian's never really been bothered with watching much TV in the past except sports, but he seems quite content to spend hours in front of it now with me, watching movies and sitcoms, at least he appears content, if he is just doing it to please me he is a pretty good actor. When I get there, I flick through to see what I can find to watch whilst we are doing the crosswords, finally settling on re-runs of Friends, and make myself comfortable on the couch, it feels lovely to stretch out my legs. When Christian appears he pulls a little table to the side of the couch to place my cup of tea.

"Scoot over" and I wriggle along the couch so he can sit on my right hand side, once he is seated I rest my head on his shoulders and re-stretch my legs along the length of the couch with a contented sigh. "Downs or across?"

"Downs" I love doing crosswords with Christian, seeing the concentration on his features as he thinks and the excitement when he, me or we finally get an answer that was flummoxing us. The only thing I don't like is that he prefers to work his way through in order, only allowing us to move on and skip a clue if we are really really stumped. I like to read through each clue quickly and immediately fill in all the ones I definitely know and then go back over the rest, but the first time I did this it seemed to bother him so much that I haven't done it again since. He really is a control freak. We are about half way through the first crossword when his phone rings.

"Hi bro….Yes, we saw it" he must be talking about the photo. "Yes, she is beautiful, very beautiful" and he smiles at me "I know, you will soon I promise…not to tonight, no, we have plans" and he winks at me "Tell Mia that…..oh hi Mia" he rolls his eyes at me "I know and you will, maybe next Sunday…ok I'll tell her…bye…love you too….Elliot, you need to calm her down….yeah I know" and he laughs, I love to hear him laugh. "Ok, I'm away till Wednesday, but I'll call you when I'm back…..Ok, see you soon" and cuts off the phone. "That was my brother and sister"

"I gathered"

"They really want to meet you. Mia said to tell you that you are beautiful and she liked your dress"

"I'll be sure to tell Kate"

"Kate?"

"Yes, I borrowed it from Kate, I don't really go out much so my choice of dresses is limited, you said maybe next Sunday, do you mean to meet them?"

"Yes, I have plans for next weekend, but hopefully we will be back in time to go to family dinner"

"Family dinner?" I pull a nervous face

"Oh Ana, don't be worried, it will be fine, Mia might be a little over excitable and Elliot a little cheeky but Mom and Dad are lovely and they are going to adore you," he smiles and pulls me in for a hug, I relax a little, but then groan as he says "Now come on we need to figure out 15 across, we're not moving on until we get it"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"Ana baby, I have to go now" Christian is gently stroking my cheek. I'm dismayed to see he is fully dressed. He looks and smells gorgeous.

"Oh no, I thought you were gonna wake me before you got up?"

"I was going to, but seeing as we only finally fell to sleep a few hours ago I thought you needed your rest" He is smiling, clearly remembering the events of the last 9 or 10 hours. I sit up, very aware that the duvet as dropped and my breasts are on show. The look on his face is the exact reaction I was hoping for and I snake my arms around his neck.

"I would prefer to have you rather than rest" and I give him a long sensual kiss, and feel elated when he groans and pushes me back against the pillow and his hands moving in to massage my breasts, I move my hands to try to undo his pants.

"Whoa" his hands stop me "Honey, I want nothing more, but I really have to go" I try to pull _the_ face, the ridiculous puppy dog eyed expression that Kate pulls on me when she really wants me to do something, but clearly I need to work on it as Christian is having none of it. "If I could cancel this meeting I would but we've been working on this for months and I just can't get out of it. I'm sorry" He gives me a brief kiss "Sawyer will take you home when you are ready and I've programmed his number into your phone. You are to use him whenever you need him. I will call you when I land, promise" and he gives me another kiss, this time more lingering and then holds me tightly, whispering in my ear "I'm really going to miss you, keep Wednesday night free for me baby" and with a quick kiss, he is gone.

I slump back against my pillow "I'll miss you too" I whisper, but he's already gone. It's going to be hard not seeing him till Wednesday, especially after what we have shared this weekend. We have taken our relationship to the next level now, but it's more than just sex, I don't even know how to describe it, if I thought Christian was all consuming before then now he is off the scale. I grab my phone and quickly send him a text.

***Thank you for an amazing weekend, I will miss you too xx***

I then set my alarm for 6.30am and decide to get another hour sleep and move over to Christians side so that I can breathe in his scent. Minutes later I'm swept into Christians arms as he gives me a hard, frantic kiss.

"I will miss you more, baby" and he kisses me once more. "I really have got to go now baby, I'll call you in a couple of hours" and he gives me one last brief kiss before disappearing again. My heart is bursting, oh my, it's official, I'm not falling, I've fallen.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - I'd like to thank all my regular readers and reviewers, you have no idea how lovely it is hear that you are enjoying the story. I want to give a big shout out to 50ShadesFever who as been very kind to me from the start and as written the newspaper articles in this chapter for me, thank you for your involvement and all your advice and encouragement.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

**ANA**

It feels strange leaving Christians apartment without him by my side, there are photographers outside of Escala when we pull out of the garage and I immediately think about yesterday's photo. I'm most likely going to get called into Michelle's office today and I'm somehow going to have to convince her that there is nothing going on between Christian and myself, however as we approach my apartment, a feeling of dread washes over me. There are a few photographers camped outside and I know instantly that the cat is out of the bag. Sawyer comes to a halt.

"Miss Steele, please don't be concerned. I'm just going to place a call in to Taylor to try to establish what is happening"

"It's ok Sawyer, I know why they are here, just walk me to the door please"

"Miss Steele, I really need to speak with Taylor and Mr Grey first"

"Sawyer, I'm getting out of the car now, you either come with me or I go by myself" I open the door and Sawyer quickly jumps out of the front to reach me before I step out onto the pavement. Multiple flashes going off in my face. I'm suddenly thankful that I showered and did my hair and make-up at Christians, I'm only back here to change into my work clothes. Sawyer enters the building with me. When we reach my apartment I invite him in, but he insists on standing guard at the door outside and states he needs to report in to Taylor.

I knock on Kate's bedroom door and when there is no reply, I enter, not surprised to see it empty, she obviously stayed at Adam's again last night, so I set about getting ready for work. No more than five minutes later my phone rings

"Ana Baby, I'm so sorry, but the press knows about us"

"Yeah, I kind of _gathered_ that Christian" I'm pissed at him right now, any slight smugness I felt at being the first woman to be photographed with him dissolving at the thought of my privacy being invaded and exactly what I'm going to say to Michelle.

"Look, I have people already working on the source of the leaks, please don't take what they have written to heart"

"What have they written Christian? I need to know, I need to be prepared for when I speak with Michelle for god's sake" panic clearly obvious in my voice

"I have a backup security team on their way to meet up with Sawyer, I will ask them to bring a copy of all the newspapers with them so you can read on your way to work, but please Ana, most of it is utter nonsense"

"Oh god, they're bad aren't they?"

"Not all of it no, look, call me when you've read them, I'm so sorry I'm not with you right now baby" I sigh

"It's ok, look I need to finish getting ready"

"Ana, I want you to pack up some things, Sawyer will take you to work and then when you finish he is to take you back to Escala, it's safer there. You are not to go anywhere today without him, do you understand?"

"Christian, I will let him take me to work, but I'm staying here tonight, I don't feel comfortable staying at Escala without you"

"Ana, this is not a request, I'm already on edge that I can't personally be there for you, please do this one thing for me. Please tell Kate she is welcome to stay too, if you let Sawyer know he will arrange for her to be collected" The thought of going out there again and facing all the flashing camera's is daunting, at least at Escala the security garage provides privacy.

"Ok Christian, I'll call you when I'm back in the car"

"Ok baby and listen my offer to call Michelle still stands, I don't want you having to deal with that too"

"No, you promised to let me sort it, please let me handle it" I hear him sigh

"Ok, Ana I…" he pauses "you're really important to me, you know that don't you?"

"Yes" I whisper

"Speak soon baby, bye"

"Bye Christian"

I collapse onto my bed, oh shit, my heart feels like it's pumping out of my chest, I need to see the articles, how bad can they be? I jump up quickly and set about emptying and refilling my weekend bag. I pull out Christians T-shirt that I grabbed this morning, it's the one he wore yesterday and it still smells of him, I inhale his scent, wishing more than anything he was here now to put his strong arms around me. I feel safe with him. I put the T-shirt back in the bag, and grab a couple of work outfits, underwear and some casuals. Stopping at the last moment to squeeze in Chris and Anushka. With one last glance around my room I make my way out of the apartment, to be greeted by not just Sawyer, but a second security detail. Sawyer takes my bag and then they flank me and lead me out of the building down to the waiting car where a third security detail is waiting holding the door open for me. Jesus this is crazy!

Once in the car I notice that Christian was true to his word and immediately grab the first newspaper in the pile.

**SEATTLE NOOZ**  
><strong>Sleeping her way to the top?<strong>  
><strong><em>Yesterday we reported that Multi-Billionaire CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc., Christian Grey (28) was photographed for the first time with a beautiful young woman while attending an exhibit for upcoming photographer Jose Rodriguez. Speculation flew as we wondered who this lucky lady was. How did she come to be the first woman not related to the ridiculously hot bachelor photographed with him? A source has come forward and identified her as Anastasia Steele (22), a design consultant for MB Design Group who works with personal accounts, designing and decorating clients homes. So what makes her so special? According to our source she may be sleeping her way to the top. She was mysteriously put in charge of the redesign of Grey Enterprise Holdings reception and lobby areas weeks after the project had started. Soon after huge bouquets of flowers started arriving regularly for Miss Steele and she was tight lipped on who they are from. Then she was personally requested for the redesign of, you guessed it, Christian Grey's penthouse apartment at the renowned luxury tower, Escala. They have been seen enjoying what was previously assumed "business" dinners at numerous five star restaurants around Seattle. Were these in fact business dinners or secret dates? To get some information on this story we contacted the Art House, where Mr. Rodriguez's exhibit is currently on display. They confirmed that Miss Steele arrived with a female friend and appeared to be there to support the artist. A short time later Mr. Grey arrived and <em>_immediately purchased the seven portraits of Miss Steele for four times the asking price and demanded they be removed and shipped to his home. He then sought out Miss Steele and had what appeared to be a heated conversation before being asked to pose for the now infamous picture. Is she sleeping her way to billions or does she simply have the illustrious Mr. Grey enamored? Stay tuned as we try to dig for the truth._**

Oh no, this is bad. Sleeping my way to top? They are also insinuating that I'm after Christians money. I feel sick. I quickly grab another.

_**SEATTLE TIMES**_

_**Christian Grey photographed with stunning young woman. Is it love or career advancement?**_

_**The city (and perhaps the nation) was shocked yesterday when the first ever picture of Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. and a captivating brunette was printed in the local press. While setting out to find out who this beauty is we received a call from an unnamed source who was all too willing to give us the information. According to said source her name is Anastasia Steele and she a design consultant for MB Design Group. The source was quick to tell us the she normally works with personal accounts, helping clients redesign/decorate their homes, but that she was recently added to the team assigned to the redesign of the reception and lobby areas of GEH. The source claims they were suspicious about her addition to the team and then sudden appointment as head designer. They also suspect that she may be sleeping her way to a better job as shortly after that she was personally requested to redesign Mr. Grey's penthouse apartment at Escala.**_

_**The willingness and forthright divulging of this information from the source led us to wonder if this is the whole story or a malicious attempt to paint Miss Steele in a bad light. We take our news seriously here at the Times and any reporter worth their job knows not all sources are reliable and will complete fact checking. In my hunt for the truth I discovered that there is nothing suspicious in her assignment to the GEH redesign team. She was requested to attend a meeting when another member called out sick. Her ideas at this meeting clearly impressed COO Ros Bailey (who is heading the project) and requested she be appointed as a permanent member on the team. Apparently Mr. Grey was inspired with Miss Steele's ideas, enough to personally request her to redesign his penthouse. Sounds pretty straightforward to me. The source tried to further incriminate Miss Steele by stating that the two have been out to dinner on occasion and that she has received numerous large bouquets of flowers at work but never reveals who they're from. Again, I see nothing wrong with this. It's not uncommon for people to dine together, whether romantically or for business. Flowers are also often sent as a show of appreciation. It is clear to me that this source is out to ruin Miss Steele. There is nothing incriminating in anything I uncovered. It appears the two have simply become closer due to spending so much time together while working on these projects. It's not unheard of. They may be keeping it a secret out of fear of her job as he is a client, but you can't help you fall in love with. Yes, I said Love. It is apparent to me that Mr. Grey is completely smitten with Miss Steele. While investigating the circumstances of the photo, I found out Mr. Grey purchased seven portraits of Miss Steele that were on display at the Art House as part of the exhibit announcing upcoming photographer Jose Rodriguez to the art world. But not only did he purchase the portraits, he paid four times the asking price to have them removed immediately. Now that sounds like a man in love to me. He wants the portraits of the lovely Miss Steele for himself. I was also informed that while the two arrived separately, Miss Steele with another female to support their mutual friend and Mr. Grey some time later, they did leave together after the photo was taken even though Miss Steele seemed surprised and upset that Mr. Grey was there at all. That confirms for me that she is afraid of how their relationship may affect her job while Mr. Grey couldn't stand to be away from his lady love and wants the world to know.**_

_**My advice Miss Steele; the cat is out of the bag. Stop worrying and enjoy being the first and only woman to receive the love Mr. Grey so obviously has for you. But I warn you that this person seems to have a vendetta against you.**_

Tears blurring my eyes as they are all saying pretty much the same thing. I ignore the comments about him being in love, which is pure speculation and concentrate on the negatives, and all the information they seem to know about me. How do they know all this stuff? The source can clearly only be someone from MB Design, there is no way that anyone else would know these things. Yes, someone at GEH would know about the redesign, but the flowers, no, it has to be someone at my work. I hunt around in my bag for my phone, he answers on the first ring.

"Oh Christian, they are all awful"

"Ana, listen to me, it's what the press does, they twist things. Although clearly someone is intent on causing you….us trouble. I have a team of people already working on it"

"Christian I'm not with you for your money"

"Oh Ana, I know that silly, nothing could be further from the truth, I told you, they twist things, please don't take any of this to heart"

"Did you really pay four times the value of the photos?"

"Yes Ana I did, and I would have paid much much more" He says firmly but his voice softening "although clearly I wasn't thinking straight or else I would have got them to sign an NDA, see what you do to me baby?"

"It's crazy Christian, why are people so bothered about it all?"

"Ana, you're the first woman I've been been photographed with, the first relationship, my first ever girlfriend, to them it's news. Just be careful at work today, be careful who you speak to and what you say until I know more. I'm in meetings all day, but if you need me, for anything at all, just call me, ok Ana?"

"Ok….Christian…thank you" I want to say so much more, I want to tell him what he means to me, but not sure what to say without using the L word and I can't do that, he would think I'm crazy and especially now, I hate the fact that people think I'm with him for his money. His money means nothing to me. I need to address this with him when he returns, but before then I have a bigger problem to address, convincing Michelle not to fire me. I also need to call Kate and warn her about the photographers camped outside our apartment.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

There are photographers outside of work, but thankfully we have an underground car park so I'm able to get into the building without too much attention. However, when I walk into the office it feels like every set of eyes are upon me. I make my way to my desk and set about turning on my computer as normal, debating whether I should go straight to Michelle or wait to be summoned. I decide to call Beth and ask if she can speak with Michelle to see if she is available for a meeting. I simply can't sit here and go about my day to day routines pretending that everything is normal, not knowing if my job is in jeopardy. Beth says she will speak with Michelle and come back to me. I want to go to the break room and get a cup of tea, but remember Christians comments about being careful who I speak to and what I say so decide against it for now and get on with attempting to read emails. Luckily Beth calls me about ten minutes later saying that Michelle will see me. I make my way down the office, adrenaline pumping through my veins, all eyes on me yet again. When I reach the office, Beth tells me to go straight in with a sympathetic look. Michelle doesn't look happy.

"Ana, please take a seat," she waits till I'm seated and then just sits staring at me, I can't stand it, I have to break the silence

"I'm sorry Mich….." she puts her hand up to silence me.

"How long as it been going on?"

"A couple of weeks"

"And you never thought to mention it to me?"

"I wasn't sure how serious it was" I say honestly

"And is it now? Serious?" I blush, is it? It sure feels like it. I remember Christians words to me this morning _'__you're really important to me, you know that don't you?' _

"Yes, I think it is" there it is, out in the open, I've basically admitted to my boss that my relationship with Christian is more important that my job.

"You know that your contract prohibits any kind of personal relationship with a client?"

"Yes"

"You've put me in a very awkward position here Ana" she leans back in her chair and sighs "You're a good worker and the accounts you work with are happy with your work. I'm also very aware from Ros Bailey that if it hadn't of been for you we would have likely had lost the GEH account" _What? Really?_

"I'm also not naive, I know the power that Mr Grey wields and needless to say I would not to want to be on the wrong side of that power" I cringe inwardly, clearly she knows Christian well.

"However, I cannot be seen to be treating any member of staff differently, and it worries me that clearly somebody here is already upset at the goings on. I have my suspicions on who could have leaked information to the press and will deal with it internally" she leans forward and rest her head on her hands, "So do you have any suggestions on how we deal with this Ana?"

"I'm so sorry Michelle, I never intended this to happen, I had only met Mr Grey once when he requested my services, I tried to resist him, I really did, but, well, he is quite the force to be reckoned with" I'm surprised when this warrants a smile

"Yes, I can imagine that he is Ana"

"I really love working here Michelle, I can assure that my relationship with Christian as not affected the work I'm completing on Escala, in fact we are nearly finished. I reckon we could wrap it up in one week if that helps things?" she looks thoughtful.

"Yes, that might help things" and she leans back in her seat again. "Ok, wrap things up as quickly as you can, I will deal with any members of staff that have any issues"

"Thank you so much" I gush, relief washing over me.

"I should probably thank you for the publicity Ana. IT informs me that hits to our website have quadrupled this morning," she smiles at me again. "Although I'm not sure about the photographers camped outside of the office. It might be as well if you work from home for a couple of days. Stay today now that you are already here, but we'll see how things go over the next couple of days, these things have a tendency to fizzle out, " she smiles again and then walks to the door, opening it, my sign to leave.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

I'm on my way back to Escala, it feels so strange to leave and return without Christian. My day as passed surprisingly quickly and quite uneventful except the couple of trips I made to the break room. On one occasion a group of girls starting giggling and talking about how hot Christian is and asking me if his body was as good as they imagined, I declined to answer but know my blush gave me away, however my second visit wasn't as nice when Jack Hyde stood beside me and whispered to me "I knew there was a reason you got asked to join the GEH team, Christian wanted in your panties, you're not going to be able to win every account like that so you better up your skillset" he walked way before I could respond. I can't help but wonder how many other people think that way too. Luckily Kate is coming to stay with me tonight and will hopefully stop me from over analyzing everything too much. When I asked her if she would like to spend the night with me at Christians penthouse she answered with an emphatic "Hell yes!" and when I told her a security team would come by to collect her she was practically beside herself with excitement. When I get to Escala I say a quick hello to Gail and let her know my friend is staying, but she informs me that Taylor had already contacted her and she's got a spare room ready and dinner will be ready from 6pm onwards.

I decide to change and unpack before Kate arrives. I carefully place Chris & Anushka on the bed along with Christians T-shirt, I intend to wear it to bed tonight and then make my way to his walk-in wardrobe to hang up the rest of my clothes.

"What the hell" I exclaim loudly. I'm staring at item after item of women's clothing. Beautiful dresses, skirts, blouses, pant suits, jeans, sweaters. There are shoes and handbags and I open drawers to find nightwear and the most luxurious underwear I have ever laid my eyes on. None of it was here this morning, I know because I had come in here to gather my few items from this weekend. I'm overwhelmed, I know this is for me and I know Christian would have arranged it with all good intentions, but it's too much, I don't want all the luxuries that his wealth can bring, I just want him. I pull out my phone to call him.

"Hi baby, are you home yet?"

"I'm back at Escala yes, I've just been unpacking, except there doesn't appear to be any room to hang it"

"What do you mean?"

"The new clothes that have mysteriously appeared"

"Oh god Ana, I had completely forgotten, I arranged them yesterday, Mrs Jones must have hung them when they arrived"

"I can't accept them Christian"

"Ana, you said yesterday that you had borrowed the dress on Saturday from Kate, I want you to have your own things, I want you to have the best things in life"

"But Christian those things don't matter to me, the articles today really hurt me when they hinted that I'm sleeping my way to your money. I couldn't care less about your wealth Christian, I just want you"

"Oh Ana, I know that, I told you not to take what they have written to heart. But Ana, I'm a very wealthy man and it's something that you are going to need to get accustomed to. It's just a few items of clothing, if you don't want to wear them I understand, but it would make me very happy if you would"

"Ok, I'll consider it. How as your day been? Is everything going ok?"

"It's been long and it's not over yet, as we are continuing discussions over dinner tonight. Oh Ana, what I wouldn't give to bury myself in you right now"

"Christian!" I admonish, but my muscles below clench at the thought.

"Oh come on baby, are you telling me that you're not in our bedroom now remembering exactly what we did on the bed yesterday?" ….._our bedroom_….I try to squelch my elation at hearing him say those words.

"No, I wasn't, but now that you've mentioned it you've made me all horny and I miss you even more" I sigh

"I've been rock hard all day thinking of you"

"Christian!" I admonish again. "Where as all this naughtiness come from?"

"It's been there all along baby, I just didn't want to scare you off, and now that I know what I'm missing, I can't get you off my mind. Don't you like naughty Christian?"

"Yes, but not when you are hundreds of miles away"

"I'm sorry baby" he sighs "and I've got to go now, I'll call you tonight when I get back is that ok?"

"Yes of course, Kate will be here soon so I need to go too"

"Laters Baby"

"Laters"

I fall back onto the bed, reaching behind me to grab Christians T-shirt and bring it to my face, laughing at this person I have come, finding relief from sniffing a worn T-shirt. I jump back up and quickly set about getting changed before Kate arrives. Not ready to try any of my new wardrobe yet, the guilt still out weighing my excitement, I pull on my own leggings and sweatshirt and make my way back downstairs to await Kates arrival.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"Oh…my….god! I know you said it was huge Ana but this is like _huge_ HUGE, this place is amazing"

"And you've not even seen half of it yet Kate" We are sitting at the table, having just finished eating chicken arrabiata that Gail made for us. I tried to get her to stay and eat with us, but she said Christian wouldn't like that, which surprised me, I think it also surprised Kate by the raise of her eyebrows. I tried to tell her that he wouldn't even know, but dropped it when she started to look uncomfortable.

"And this wine is divine"

"I know, be careful though Kate, my taste buds have already got a liking for it, I'm becoming quite a wine snob"

"I can think of worse things to become" and she holds her glass to me for a toast, clinking it against mine "To best friends, good wine and rich boyfriends…cheers"

"Oh Kate, there are plenty of downsides to having a wealthy boyfriend you know, like the press invasion, the articles are horrible, I've got them all, come through to the TV room with me and I'll show you" I lead her through to the room, which warrants a "fuck me" when she sees the size of the plasma screen

"I told you it was big, " I hand her the pile of papers and sit in silence while she starts reading and shaking her head.

"Please tell me that you don't write any of these type of stories Kate"

"I try not to Ana, I like to make sure that mine are based on facts, but sometimes you have to sensationalize things, unfortunately readers don't always want the truth"

"Well, they appear to know quite a few facts which are true, it's more their opinions behind the facts that are hurtful"

"I see what you mean, but they also hint at few nice things, they mention that they think he is in love and this one is quite a nice article"

**Washington News**

_**Has Seattle's Prince found his Princess?**_

_**Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. CEO Christian Grey (28) purchased seven portraits of the mysterious, but beautiful brunette he was photographed with Saturday night at the Art House during the opening night for the exhibit of upcoming photographer Jose Rodriguez. It has been reported that Mr. Grey paid four times the asking price in exchange for them to be removed and shipped immediately. We are all dying to know who the lucky lady is that appears to have captured the often cold and ruthless multi-billionaire's heart. Sources confirm her to be Miss Anastasia Steele (22), a design consultant at MB Design Group.**_

_**Do we have a royal couple in the making? She does have the name of the former Russian Princess. According to our source at the Art House, Miss Steele is friends with the featured artist and arrived with a mutual female friend to support his opening night. A short time later Mr. Grey arrived and appeared to be looking for someone when he saw the portraits of Miss Steele. He sought out the manager to purchase the portraits. When he was told they would have to remain on display until the end of the exhibit he offered four times the price. We have to wonder what these portraits looked like that Mr. Grey would want them removed immediately instead of leaving them to show off his lovely lady. While they seemed to be having a tense discussion after his purchase, they did leave together. Stay with us as we try to discover how they met and where this is going.**_

"Yeah, that's one of the better ones Kate, but it's all the talk about my sleeping my way to his money or to advance at work, it hurts"

"You just need to ignore it Ana, providing you and Christian know the truth, it's all that matters"

"I suppose so, but Christian doesn't help things, I arrived back tonight and today he's had the walk-in wardrobe filled with clothes, shoes & accessories for me and you can imagine that it's all expensive, designer gear. I can't be seen out in any of it, they will know that his money paid for it"

"Oh Ana, you are seriously going to have to get used to dating a billionaire, there is no way your relationship is going to work if you don't let him spend his money on you, you will offend him. He is only doing it because he thinks it will make you happy, he wants to please you, just let him for god sake and don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. I think it's great I will be able to borrow from you for a change" I laugh

"Yes, I guess so, but seriously, you won't want to give it back, there are some seriously beautiful items" she claps her hands with glee

"Show me, show me!"

"I would but Christian takes his privacy really seriously, even I didn't see inside his bedroom until I first stayed over, I wouldn't want to upset him, I tell you what, wait here and I'll bring some of the items down to you"

"Ok deal, I'll just look through Christians ridiculous amount of TV channels and find something to entertain myself while drinking his expensive wine" and she gives me a huge smile.

I'm on my way through the main room, when I freeze. "Oh, so it's true" walking towards me, looking me up and down is the middle aged blonde haired woman I'd seen previously at GEH. She comes to stand in front of me and lifts my chin up and looks over my face, "Yes, I can see that you're just his type," she moves her hand away with a grimace "There is no way he was lucky enough to stumble on you at work, what agency sent you?" Agency, does she mean MB Design Group? I'm just about to respond when Sawyer appears and takes the woman by her elbow leading her back out to the lifts.

I hear him say "Mrs Lincoln, Christian is not here,"

"Not here? Then what is _she_ doing here?" she sounds surprised.

I don't hear Sawyers answer, as they are now out of earshot. I shiver, the woman makes me feel uncomfortable, there is something about her that I just can't put my finger on. What I don't understand is who she is, she obviously knows the codes to get in here. Clothing forgotten I go back to the TV room to fetch my phone before walking out again, Kate doesn't say a word, just raises her glass with a smile and goes back to watching TV. I'm surprised when he answers so quickly.

"Christian, who is Mrs Lincoln?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**CHRISTIAN**

"She's a business partner and an old family friend, why?" I know why she is asking but I don't want to alert her to the fact that it's a big enough deal for Sawyer to contact Taylor. I'm not sure yet how much about Elena and my past lifestyle I want to tell her, but I certainly don't want to tell her over the phone.

"She was just here"

"Oh, What did she want? What did she say?" This is the part I really want to know

"Not much, something about me being just your type and asking me what agency sent me, it was all very strange"

"I'm sorry Ana, she had no right entering Escala without an invite, she was given the codes awhile ago. Sawyer will change them now and give you the codes later, however, as you are not to leave Escala without him at the moment you shouldn't need them. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why are you in business with her?"

"She's known me since I was a young child, she actually lent me the money to start my own business, when I became a success, I invested in her beauty salons"

"Oh, I see" She sounds uncertain "She just gives me the creeps, the way she looks at me, almost with disgust, I have a bad feeling about her Christian"

"Ana, please don't worry about her, she is just a jealous old lady, she won't bother you again"

"Jealous? of me with you? Is there something going on between you?"

"God, no!" This is at least partly true, there is nothing going on now "she's jealous of you, your youth, your beauty, she runs a chain of beauty salons, she is surrounded every day by young beautiful things and is becoming quite bitter, she's like it with everyone, it's not personal"

"Oh, I see, well, I'm just glad Sawyer was here" …..me too, Ana, me too! I swear I nearly had an heart attack when Taylor told me that Sawyer had called to say Elena had just stepped out of the elevator, Taylor instructed Sawyer to remove her as gently as possible without causing a scene. I'm so annoyed at myself for not thinking about the Escala codes when I revoked her pass to GEH but I know that Taylor also feels responsible for not thinking to suggest it either. Although I'll let him off as he had the good sense to interrupt my dinner to tell me, so I could be prepared when Ana called. I don't like the idea of my past and present meeting, fuck that, not just my present but my future. I decide I need to get her off the subject of Elena quickly.

"How is your evening going? What are you and Kate doing?"

"At the moment Kate is enjoying herself with your plasma TV and divine wine, I was on my way to fetch some of the dresses you have purchased me to show her, I didn't think you would want her in your bedroom" I'm glad she wants to show off some of the dresses, she clearly likes them more than she let on and it pleases me immensely, I want her to be happy. It also warms my heart that she would think to protect my privacy in that way.

"Ana, it's OUR bedroom, it will never be just my bedroom ever again" I pause to let what I'm saying sink in "god I'm missing you so much Ana"

"Me too Christian, it will be so strange sleeping in your bed without you tonight"

"Our bed Ana, OUR bed. Will you call me when you get into bed? I want to hear your voice before I go to sleep"

"Ok, I will do, I better get back to Kate"

"Ok, and Ana….if you are comfortable with it, you can show Kate _our _ walk-in wardrobe in _our_ bedroom"

"Oh Christian thank you, you're the best!"

I chuckle "Ana, you are so easy to please"

"And you know _just_ how to please me Christian" her voice suddenly low and seductive. I have to smile at how the conversation started and where we have ended up. God, I love this woman.

"Oh god Ana, I have to go back and sit around a dinner table now and all I will be able to think about is pleasing you….call me later when you are in bed…yes?"

"Yes"

"Laters baby"

"Laters"

I head back to the table with a smile on my face, time to move the negotiations along, I need to get back to my baby sooner rather than later

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

I'm still feeling uncomfortable about this Mrs Lincoln character, but if she really is an old friend of the family, I don't want to speak out of turn. I decide to put it out of my mind and go and tell Kate the good news that Christian as granted his permission to let Kate into his bedroom. It doesn't feel right to call it our bedroom, even though the thought of it makes me happy beyond belief.

Her face when she sees the walk-in wardrobe is priceless, she starts pulling out piece after piece, proclaiming that each one is better than the one before. Of course we have to play dress up, we have such great fun, trying on the new clothes, drinking wine, dancing around to music. I decide to send a few pictures to Christian of me in the different dresses, I feel bad that I chastised him earlier, when as Kate said he was clearly just trying to please me.

***Thank you for your very generous gift, totally un-necessary, but I have to admit that I LOVE everything, you spoil me, you please me, you make me very happy. Ana x***

***Oh god Ana, you look beautiful and that red one is sexy, very sexy, you are banned from wearing that in public, but you can wear it for me just so that I can strip you out it. I want to spoil you, and please you and make you happy every day of your life. You make me happier than you know. Christian x***

Oh my god, that man will be the death of me, It's like an emotional roller coaster ride, desire stirring in me at his first words and then every part of me melting at his final words. I never knew a man could be so romantic, of course I've seen it in the movies and read it in books and always hoped for it, but I've always assumed that it wasn't real, but Christian is real, very real and is such a complete package, he is perfect, almost too good to be true and I think again like I do several times every day…._what on earth is he doing with me?_

"So did he like the photos Ana?" Kate is looking at me expectantly

"Yes, I think so"

"You should send him some in the new lingerie he got you" I blush, him seeing me in my underwear in person is one thing, but a photo that becomes a permanent image, that can be studied and zoomed….no thank you! But my inner voice, which is slightly inebriated is goading me on…_go on Ana…you know he will love it….you want to please him don't you? You want to keep him happy? You don't want him to get bored._

"You think?"

"Absolutely!" she declares rather too loudly, she's definitely had more to drink than me. Oh, what the hell…

"Ok then, but nothing too sexy"

"Ana, that's the whole point, let's see what we can find" and she starts rifling through my underwear drawer "does he have a favorite color?"

"Yes, gray" I declare, unable to keep the giggle out of my voice

"Oh fuck Ana, you're not joking are you?"

"No" and we both burst into a fit of laughter, I'm not even sure what is so funny about it, this is what happens when Kate and I get drunk together, the silliest things make us laugh. When we finally pull ourselves together, she offers me a choice between red or black declaring them the sexiest choice as there is nothing in my drawer that is gray, I make a mental note to go shopping for gray underwear. I settle on the red set and Kate insists on fluffing out my hair and slashing my lips with red lipstick from her make-up bag as I've never owned that color in my life, I really feel like it doesn't suit me. She tops it off with a clear gloss, "fuck me lips" she declares. I suddenly feel self conscious as she sets about taking photos.

"Geez, Kate, this isn't a professional photoshoot you know" she's captured me standing up, bending over, a close up of my face and lips and now wants me to sit straddling a chair. She's snapping away with my phone, I already know most of these will not reach Christian, if any at all, but she seems to be having so much fun that I don't want to be a spoil sport, so I play along and straddle the chair with various poses, stopping short when she asks me to pose on the bed.

"Ok fun over!" and I set about cleaning off my makeup and getting changed. "Do you want to go back downstairs and we can catch a movie? and I'll decide which, _if any_ of these photo's are suitable for Christian"

"Yes, but you better send them, trust me, you will thank me later!" and she winks.

We settle back down in the TV room, with a new bottle of wine, I feel slightly guilty knowing how much each bottle probably costs, but I know that Christian would be annoyed at me for even worrying about it for one moment. Kate is choosing the movie whilst I'm flicking through the photos, in a state of shock, I can't believe they are me, I look so different, so…so….confident and sexy. I decide to send just the photo of my cherry red glossy lips first of all…baby steps

***My god Ana, I'm going to fuck that mouth when I get back* **I blush and try not to fidget in my seat knowing that Kate is beside me but old eagle eyes is missing nothing

"Well, did he like them?"

"I've only sent him one so far"

"Which one?"

"The one of my lips"

She laughs. "I can imagine what he said about that…I don't call them _fuck me lips_ for nothing!" My god, she is good! "Be brave send him the others"

"Maybe in a bit, I'm gonna have a drink and watch some of the movie first, I don't want to over excite him in one go" I joke. Kate's chosen Pride & Prejudice, she's got a bit of thing for period drama's in particular the men in breeches. I must say Matthew Macfadyen does it for me too, although not as much as he once did, now I have Christian all other men seem to pale in comparison. I've barely taken a sip of my wine and watched a few minutes of the movie when my phone beeps

***Aren't you in bed yet? I'm waiting for my call***

***I'm watching a movie with Kate, drinking more of your wine, I hope you don't mind***

***Ana, you are welcome to anything that is mine, you never have to ask. How much longer before the movie ends?***

***About an hour***

***What? Can't you feign tiredness?***

***No, she's a guest remember, beside we are swooning over men in breeches***

***Really? Are you trying to make me jealous? Because it's working***

***I'm sorry, maybe this will make up for it* **I attach the remaining photos. And then go back to watching the movie, waiting impatiently for his reaction. When it comes I burst out laughing. It's not funny, but it's my drunken way of reacting. I can't quite believe my eyes. He's attached his very own underwear shot, and he is quite clearly very turned on. I quickly hold the phone to my chest away from Kate's prying eyes.

"What? What?" Kate is asking eagerly "What did he say? Does he like them?"

"Yes" …_a big fat yes,_ I think to myself, grinning insanely. I don't think I'll ever get bored of the fact that I turn him on.

"Told ya!" she gloats. I take another quick peek at my phone. Holy Moly.

"Ermm Kate, are you ready for bed yet?"

She grins. "Oh…..I see….you want a bit of phone sex with your man" I blush bright red

"Of course not!" I state indignantly "I just want to speak with my man"

"Yes, about sex….aka…phone sex" she smirks "Ok…ok…I get the message and yes I suppose I should get to bed as I have a job tomorrow"

I lead her up the stairs, realizing that I have never been up here myself, Gail had told me that she had gotten the first room on the left as you reach the top of the stairs prepared for Kate. Not surprisingly, like the rest of the house, it distinctly lacked color, I'm tempted to ask Christian to let me loose on it, but I'm guessing he as very few guests stay over so probably not relevant.

"Thank you for staying over with me Kate"

"Are you kidding, I've had an amazing time, thank you for inviting me"

"It was Chrsitian's idea, he's kinda thoughtful like that"

"Ana, you have yourself a real good one, he's a keeper you know"

"I know Kate, I just hope he feels the same way"

"Ana, he is clearly crazy about you, now go call him, he must be as horny as hell after seeing those photos"

"Night Kate, sweet dreams" and we hug Goodnight.

I can't resist taking a peek in the other rooms whilst I'm up here, curious as to why he as so many guest rooms that are practically identical. I reach the final door and twist the knob…..


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N...I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Leaving it like that at the end of the last chapter was cruel on my part, hence the fact that I'm back so quickly with an update...hope you will forgive me after you read this...Rosiekin this one is for you honey!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

**ANA**

Oh, it's locked, I wonder what Christian is hiding in here? Maybe it's his storage room, I wouldn't be surprised if it's full of investment pieces, I'm not sure what happened to all the artwork that he decided to remove from his walls, I bet they are locked in here, he obviously doesn't need to sell them to pay for the new pieces he's added. Sometimes I just can't comprehend the level of his wealth. How does someone become _so_ rich? I've not sure I will ever feel comfortable with the difference between our lifestyles. I quickly push the thought out of my head, I've been snooping enough and Christian's waiting for my call, I rush downstairs and set about quickly getting ready for bed. Standing in his bathroom at his double sink brushing my teeth without him alongside me it really hits me just how much we have settled into routines together in such a short space of time. I hate the fact that he needs to go away on business, although I suppose this is only the second time since I met him and the first time we wasn't even together. It's part of what makes him who he is. I've seen him at work in a business environment and he clearly thrives on it, I would never want to take that away from him, I need to stop being so clingy I tell myself. I quickly undress and slip his T-shirt over my head, stopping midway to breathe in the scent of him, which is fainter now but enough to give me a fix. I grab my phone, Chris and Anuska and then climb into bed and press redial

"Hi baby"

"Are you in bed?"

"Yes, I persuaded Kate to go to bed, I kinda couldn't think straight after the photo you sent me of your boxers"

"See what you do to me baby, those were some very sexy shots"

"Are you still hard?"

"Rock hard"

I gulp, imagining pulling his boxers down slightly and it springing free, wanting nothing more than to feel his hard throbbing shaft pulse in my hands as I run my hand up and down.

"Ana?"

"Sorry I was lost in thought"

"Oh yes, and what thoughts are they?"

"Oh, you know…"

"Tell me Ana"

It's one thing thinking it, but somehow saying it out loud, shyness over takes me "I'll just show you when you come home instead"

"Promise?"

"Yes" that's an easy promise to make I think

"So did seeing my photo turn you on?"

"Yes" I whisper

"Good, don't satisfy yourself Ana, I want you ready to explode when I get back"

I grimace, is he really talking about me masturbating? Sometimes it hits me just how sexually inexperienced I am, yes I've touched myself down there out of curiosity, but I've never masturbated as such. It's never felt right, but then I've never felt like I do now, sensations jolting through my body, crying out to be satisfied. I wonder if he feels the same, I wonder if he masturbates.

"Will you satisfy yourself Christian?"

"I might" I can't hide my gasp

"You seem surprised Ana, I've masturbated over thoughts of you before we were together"

"You have?"

"Yes, you have no idea what you do to me Ana, you drive me crazy, I've never wanted anyone or anything the way that I want you. I want to fuck you senseless right now" His voice is low and husky, heat floods through my body "but it's not just sex, you invade all my senses Ana, my thoughts, my heart. I want every part of you, I _need_ every part of you"

"Oh Christian, I hate that you're not here, I just want to be in your arms right now" …_great, so much for not being clingy Ana!_

"I'm so sorry Ana, I've decided I'm bringing you with me on all future business trips, I have one in New York soon, I can show you my apartment there, what do you reckon?" the thought of him going away again so soon is painful.

"Yes, yes, yes! Let me have the dates when you are back and see if I can book time off work"

"I will just book you to do some design work on my apartment"

"You can't remember, once Escala is finished, I'm not to work personally for you again, Michelle's terms" I hear him sigh "besides, if you want any suggestions for your apartment I would be happy to do them whilst you are in your meetings"

"Ok, we will sort it when I'm back"

"So how are your negotiations going?"

He sighs "Not well, we have a few sticking points, I thought that face to face we could iron them out, but so far we appear to be at loggerheads, I'm hoping we can get off to a better start tomorrow morning, to be honest, I didn't have a great start today, I was worried about you dealing with the press on your own, I wouldn't have left if I had known. How are you now?"

"I'm ok, I was upset by them at first, their insinuations are hurtful, but since talking with Kate, she's made me understand more about the way they sensationalize things to sell papers. Someone's clearly got it in for me though Christian"

"I know and I have people dealing with that, you don't need to worry about it. I'm really sorry Ana for pulling you in for that photo, it's just seeing those pictures of you on the wall and having strangers ogling you, I wanted everyone to know you are mine, it was selfish of me. You have no idea how much I regret it, not the world knowing you are mine, I don't regret that, I couldn't be more proud, I mean I regret putting you in this position, your privacy invaded. Although at some point Ana it was going to come out, there is no way we could have stayed hidden forever. There are so many places I want to take you Ana, so many things I want us to experience together" my heart bursts, I love to hear him talk about our future, I love the fact that he is already thinking about things he wants us to do together.

"Where do you want to take me first?"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I've just spent over an hour on the phone with Ana, it continually amazes me how much we have to talk about. I've never shared my life and emotions with anyone before, unless you count Flynn of course. It's so enjoyable just to spend time in her company. I've never had a movie night before I met Ana and now I can think of nothing nicer than being curled up on the couch with her in my arms watching a movie. She's changing me, she's making me want things that I never knew I wanted. It feels like she is making me a better man. My phone beeps

***Goodnight from us all xx* **_…..all? _ I'm excited to see there is another photo attached. Oh my, I feel my chest tighten, it's a picture of Ana, lying in bed, hair splayed out on the pillow with Chris and Anushka in her arms. As much as I liked the photos earlier, I like this one even more. She's lying in our bed, wearing what looks like one of my T-shirts, with the teddy bears that I bought her, she looks fresh faced and stunningly beautiful. I quickly make it my screen saver. I want nothing more than to be there with her and it physically hurts. They say love hurts and I've never understood the saying before, but I totally get it. I love her so much it hurts. It hurts like hell to be away from her. I love her….it's that simple. I want to tell her, but I don't want to scare her away, she will think I'm crazy, falling so deeply, so soon, but somehow I need to find the words to express how I feel. Suddenly I know just the thing…I climb out of bed and grab my laptop

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

***I wish I was there for you to hold instead of Chris and Anushka. I'll be home soon. Goodnight baby, dream of me, I'll be dreaming of you xx P.S check your email when you wake up x* **Awwe, he is so sweet….when I wake up…._is he kidding me? _I quickly bring up my email on my phone.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** Disclosure

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Link: youtube /watch?v=rjSBugnsDYE

**_I'm latching on to you babe x_**

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>I click the link and music fills the room,<p>

_**You lift my heart up, when the rest of me is down.  
>You, you enchant me, even when you're not around.<br>If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down.  
>I'm latching on babe, now I know what I have found.<strong>_

_**I feel we're close enough.**_

_**Could I lock in your love ?  
>I feel we're close enough.<br>Could I lock in your love ?**_

_**Now I got you in my space.  
>I won't let go of you.<br>Got you shackled in my embrace.  
>I'm latching onto you.<strong>_

_**I'm so encaptured, got me wrapped up in your touch.  
>Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch.<br>How do you do it, you got me losing every breath.  
>What did you give me, to make my heart beat out my chest.<strong>_

_**I feel we're close enough.**_

_**Could I lock in your love ?  
>I feel we're close enough.<br>Could I lock in your love ?**_

_**Now I got you in my space.  
>I won't let go of you.<br>Got you shackled in my embrace.  
>I'm latching onto you.<strong>_

_**I'm latching onto you.  
><strong>_

By the time I come to the end of the song, tears are streaming down my face, great big fat happy tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The song is Latch by Sam Smith (Acoustic Version) - you can find lots of great covers of it on YouTube.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - I'm sorry for the delay in updating. It was my birthday last weekend so I didn't get the writing done that I had intended. Here is a quick chapter to tide you over till the weekend. The next couple of chapters after this one include their first weekend away together and meet the parents, so hopefully will be worth the wait :-)**

**You can also now read my story via my webpage, where I have also added a few pictures in some of the chapters.**

**www dot AnOfferSheCantRefuse dot weebly dot com**

**(Fan fiction doesn't print websites so you will need to type into your web browser and replace the dots above for actual . and remove the spaces - I've added the website address to my profile also, so it may work from there)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

**ANA**

***Christian ****Trevelyan**** Grey, you have me in tears right now….happy tears. When you return home if you can't find me just look for the puddle on the floor because I'm sure that's where you'll find me if I keep listening to this song xx***

I've now listed to the song five times, taking in each word. Christians message is very clear…could he lock in my love? _Hell Yeah!_ _Doesn't he realize he's already got it? _ I just want him here beside me, I want to be held in his arms, I ache for him, It's gut wrenching, I find it hard to comprehend how I can feel so happy and cherished by the song he as just sent me and yet so sad at the same time. The strength of my feelings for him scare me. It's only been just over three weeks since he came and took me home from the bar and since then my life as been one great big whirlwind, swept along by the force that is Christian Grey. This is the very reason I didn't want to start a relationship with him, from the moment I met him I knew that if I let him in, I would never be able to let him go, I would never recover if he left me. I'm shocked at how willing Christian is to share his feelings, but it all feels too soon. I still don't know how I got so lucky or why he wants me, I'm sure it's just the thrill of something different for him and one day he will wake up and no longer feel the same way. All I can do is pray that day never arrives and enjoy my time with him and try not to fall any deeper in love…my heart is laughing at me….I did say _try!_

* * *

><p>I feel like I have only been asleep a couple of hours when my alarm goes off at 7.30am…..<em>that's because you have!<em> my body is screaming at me to go back to sleep. After my late night chat with Christian and then lying awake for hours afterwards thinking about the song and its meaning I didn't drop off to sleep till after 5am, but Kate is here and working from home unfortunately does mean actually working, I can't risk upsetting Michelle further. I pull on a pair of leggings and head downstairs surprised to see Kate is already at the table looking as fresh as a daisy "Morning Kate, Morning Gail" Kate raises her hand to say hello, her mouth full of food.

"Good Morning Ana, what would you like for breakfast today?"

"Just my usual please, thank you" I sit down at the table opposite Kate.

"My god you look tired Ana, did Christan keep you up all night with his dirty talk?" I kick her under the table and glare at her "Kate" I admonish and indicate Gail with my head, who is busy making my breakfast, her expression neutral, but I'm sure she must have heard.

"I just didn't sleep well, must have been all that wine"

"Had the opposite effect on me, I was out like a light the moment my head it the pillow. But it might also have had something to do with glorious 100% cotton Egyptian sheets and the most comfortable mattress I have ever slept on in my life" she grins

"Yep, only the best for Christian Grey" I mutter slightly sarcastically

"Seriously Ana, you are gonna have to get that chip off your shoulder" I'm saved from further discussion about Christians wealth when Gail brings over my breakfast, Marmite on toast and a cup of tea. Kate looks at me incredulously "Gail cooks the best pancakes, eggs and bacon I have ever had in my life and you are eating _that_" she pulls a grimace at my toast, Kate is definitely a Marmite hater. Gail is smiling, clearly having overheard Kates comment when she appears at my side again with a pile of newspapers

"Mr Grey asked that I give you these, he thought you would want to see them"

I'm touched yet again by his thoughtfulness. I grab the first one "Let's see what the vultures have to say today"

Kate coughs "I hope you're not including me with those vultures?"

"Oh, sorry Kate, I didn't mean to offend you, of course not, you know what I mean"

She starts laughing. "I was only joking, here, pass me one please" I hand her a paper and we set about reading through them all, reading out loud the best and worst parts to each other. They have pictures of the Audi SUV leaving Escala yesterday and the same SUV arriving at my apartment. They all have pictures of me entering and leaving my apartment. I'm grateful once more that I had done my hair and make-up before leaving Escala. The articles are definitely nicer today, less speculation about who I am and what I'm doing with Christian, more along the lines of confirming the fact that we are indeed definitely a couple. The nicest one is probably the one entitled "Precious Cargo" and they are commenting on the photo of me getting back into the SUV surrounded by three security details. I can't help but wonder what Christian makes of these and I realize I have left my phone upstairs and I quickly run to get it. I'm dismayed to see I have a missed call. Damn. I listen to his voicemail

"_**Good Morning baby, I hope my precious cargo is well today? I'm just about to go into a meeting. I will call you later"**_

I smile, he's clearly read the articles and picked out the same favorite headline as me. I really want to call him back, but he left the message ten minutes ago and the meeting as no doubt already started, so instead I make my way back down to Kate.

"I need to get going now, are you sure you'll be ok on your own tonight? I can speak with Adam and change our plans"

"I'll be fine, but thank you for offering, let me call Sawyer and he will arrange to take you wherever you need to go, are you going back to the apartment or straight to work?"

"Straight to work, why?"

"Oh, I just wondered if there are still photographers outside our apartment"

"I'll let you know when I go back this afternoon"

"Ok, thanks" I quickly call Sawyer and he appears within what feels like seconds from the security office with another security detail. I don't think I will ever get used to this lifestyle. I hug Kate goodbye and then head up to shower, I use Christian's shower gel and douse myself in his aftershave in an attempt to surround myself with him. I take great pleasure in choosing something to wear from my new wardrobe and then settle down at the dining table in the kitchen to work. I was going to work in the library, but thought it might be too distracting, although in truth just being in Christian's home without him is distracting enough.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIAN<strong>

Any minute now we will pull into Escala, I've given Sawyer strict instructions not to let Ana know of my arrival. I decided when I woke this morning and looked at the screen saver on my phone that I was not about to go another day without seeing my Ana. So at the meeting this morning instead of standing my ground and negotiating further, I made them an over generous offer and the deal was done and all paperwork signed within an hour so that I could head home. And now here I am, my heart beating out of my chest at the thought of seeing her, I jump out of the car the moment we pull up and stride over to the elevator, typing in the code impatiently, running my fingers through my hair as the journey to the penthouse seems to take longer than usual, but then suddenly the elevator opens and I step out into my lobby, where I last stood just over twenty four hours before but what feels like a lifetime ago. I make my way to the kitchen which is where Sawyer told me Ana was working, she see's me approaching and I smile when she screams my name and jumps up out of her seat and rushes towards me. I pull her into my arms and we kiss like we haven't seen each other for weeks, it's frantic and hard, tongues delving in and out, teeth clashing, it's messy and desperate. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me as I turn around and stride towards our bedroom, her head is buried in my neck, nuzzling me, "you smell so good Christian, I've missed you so much"

"Oh, I've missed you too and I would say you smell good but you don't smell like you, you smell like me"

"Smelling like you is a good thing. I used your shower gel and aftershave this morning in my attempt to feel closer to you. You need to leave me more of your worn T-shirts when you go away again"

"I told you I'm not going away without you ever again"

When we reach the bedroom, I place her down on the edge bed and quickly set about removing her soft gray hoodie and sweat pants, until she is sitting before me in pale pink lace, her erect dark nipples clearly obvious through the fabric, I hear myself groan, freeing one from its constraints and bend my head to take it into my mouth. She throws back her head, her body supported by her arms reaching behind her on the bed. "Christian please" she begs, "I need you" I pull away, quickly discarding my shoes and socks. Having already removed my tie & jacket in the car, I undo my belt and step out of my trousers and remove my shirt, all fingers and thumbs, I'm about to remove my boxers when Ana stops me

"No! Wait"

I look at her quizzically "What is it Ana?"

"Let me" she whispers, looking at me coyly

"This is what I've been imagining since you sent me that photo, " she indicates for me to come and stand before her. When I reach her, she touches my erection through the fabric, I catch my breath, "I imagined pulling your boxers down and it springing free…..like this" I look down, enjoying the freedom of not being restricted by my boxers. Ana continues to pull my boxers down my legs, her hair tickling my tip as she bends. I quickly kick my boxers away with my feet.

"What did you imagine next?"

"I imagined running my hand up and down" her hand mirroring her words "and feeling it throb in my hand" her hand closing around me.

"What else did you imagine?"

"Nothing, you interrupted me, remember?"

"Damn" I curse and she laughs. Oh god I have missed her, great big waves of love and desire flooding my body "You appear to be over dressed Miss Steele" this time I laugh as she quickly removes her bra and then stands to pull down her panties and kick them aside just as I had done moments before with my boxers

"Ta da!" she exclaims and stands before me stark naked, my eyes soaking in every part of her beauty, then embarrassment takes over and she tries to cover herself with her arms crossed in front of her. So cute

"Please Christian….fuck me senseless like you said you wanted to do last night" my eyes widen in surprise and I have to take a moment to control myself at her words. She never ceases to amaze me. I quickly lift her and place her on the bed, before moving to the foot of the bed so I can make my way up her body, tasting her skin as I go, craving to take in every part of her, as I had imagined on my way home, but Ana is having none of it, wriggling around on the bed, clawing at my arms to bring me up her body

"Please Christian, I can't wait, I just need you inside me now" her obvious need flaming my desires further, I raise myself and then gently guide myself into her folds, both of us murmur sighs of joy. I still for a moment to absorb the sensation, as always, her tightness grips me, but more than anything, it's the feeling of being home, it just feels so right. Ana impatiently starts to move so I give her what she is after and I pull back and thrust in hard, her groan is all I need to push me on, I find her mouth and kiss her hard, our hands roam each other's bodies, leaving no flesh untouched. Our love making is frantic and desperate and I know I won't be able to control myself for much longer, luckily Ana cries out and as I feel her body shake beneath me, I allow myself to let go and explode inside her, every nerve ending in my body alive with sensations until completely satisfied and exhausted I collapse on to her. I nuzzle her neck "I'm sorry it was so quick Ana, I wanted to make love to you slowly, I'll make it up to you when I recover"

"I wanted it hard & fast" I lift myself up and look down at her face, grinning.

"What happened to my shy, innocent Ana?"

"You happened" she replies, grinning back at me.

"I've corrupted you already?"

"Yes and I love it" she looks so happy. My heart is bursting with love for her. I kiss her deeply before eventually forcing myself to pull away from her lips and her body. I lay alongside her and turn her body so that she is facing me and we can see each other eye to eye, placing my arms around her.

"I've missed you like _crazy_ Ana"

"Me too Christian, what I feel for you frightens me" I'm surprised to see there are tears in her eyes

"Ana, what's wrong?" I lift her chin and stroke her cheek.

"From the moment I met you I knew that if I let you in, I would never be able to let you go, I would never recover if you left me"

"Ana, I'm not going anywhere…never…ever"

"You say that now, but what about once you've had your fill, once you get bored of my simple life"

"Ana, I could never have my fill of you" I pull her to me and kiss her once more. I want to declare my love, but not like this, I don't want it to be about the sex. Yes, when we make love I feel like our connection is further deepened, but it's so much more than that, it is everything about her, it's everything she makes me feel. I've also seen some of her favorite movies, and she's a hearts and flowers type of girl and I want it to be a moment she will remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>ANA<strong>

"So, when do you need to go back to complete the deal?" We are lying in bed, holding one another, neither one of us wanting to break our touch.

"I completed it this morning" he says grinning

"But I thought you had some sticking points?"

"I did, but I made them an over generous offer, they agreed to my terms and the deal was completed in under an hour"

"So you paid more than what it was worth?"

"It may have cost me more than I intended, yes… but, cost and worth are two different things Ana. The price I paid was worth it to me to get back to you" and he leans in for a kiss

"Whoa!...are you saying you paid more money just to get back to me?"

"Yes" he states it so simply. Whilst I am happy beyond belief to have him back here, it makes me uncomfortable to think what it cost him to be lying here right now. He obviously senses my discomfort and goes on to explain "Look Ana, you never offer the asking price to start, what I finally paid them was only the asking price and they did agree to my terms, it was a good deal" and he leans in to kiss me and this time I let him, although I have a feeling he just told me that to make me feel better.

"As much as I want to lie here for the rest of the day with you Christian, I'm meant to be working"

"You stay here and I'll go and fetch your laptop, you can work from bed and I'll just lie here and watch you"

"And you promise you won't touch me or distract me?"

"Scouts honor"

"Were you ever a scout?"

"Nope" he grins

I laugh "Seriously Christian, I have things I need to complete, I don't want to give Michelle any reason to regret retaining me. Let me finish everything, then I'll be all yours later"

"All mine? To do with as I please?"

"All yours…scouts honor" he laughs and pulls me to him for a kiss.

"Ok, I'm going to jump in the shower, will you join me?"

"I would love to but then it will be another hour before I can get back to work"

"Ok, I'll shower alone, all by myself" he attempts to pull a sad face "Then we can have lunch together….I assume you can make time for that?"

"Oh yes, I seem to have worked up quite an appetite" I grin at him

"That's my girl!" he climbs out of bed, gives me one last kiss and then struts to the bathroom naked, blowing me a kiss before he disappears inside.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIAN<strong>

Ana insisted on going back into the office today, but she also needs to visit two clients, thankfully she didn't argue when I told her that Sawyer was to accompany her. The newspapers were quiet yesterday so she thinks they have cooled off, I explained it was only because we hadn't given them anything to talk about and the moment we are seen together things will heat up again. She's going back to her apartment tonight. She's an absolute mystery to me, she says she misses me and then begs nights off, I just don't get it. Tuesday night was amazing, after we had finished dinner she asked me to give her time to shower and get ready for me and when I went upstairs, she was wearing the red underwear from her little photo session complete with those glossy fuck me lips. Such a turn on, although she was annoyed afterwards when she looked in the mirror and saw the remnants of the lipstick all over her face after our mammoth love making session. Yesterday I worked from home, although I didn't get much work done in the morning as I kept creeping into the Kitchen on the pretense of getting a coffee, so much so that she moved to the Library in the afternoon declaring I was too much of a distraction. I worried that I'm being too intense, but I just can't help myself, she's become my whole world, I not happy about not seeing her tonight, but I have the whole weekend with her so I'm reluctantly…very reluctantly giving her some space tonight. The thought of our upcoming weekend putting a huge smile on my face. Just then Andrea announces that Elena is here bursting my bubble.

"Show her in please Andrea"

I'm still really angry at Elena for showing up at Escala on Monday night and I've asked her to come to the office today, I need her out of my life. I've developed a strong dislike for her since Ana entered my life and opened my eyes and my heart. I want to just tell her to fuck off out of my life, but I need to end our business relationship on good terms, firstly for my parents' sake, but secondly because I don't want to cause any tension and give her any reasons to say something to Ana

"Christian, it's so lovely to see you. You've been avoiding all my phone calls, I thought I had done something to upset you. How are you my dear?" I grit my teeth and try to control myself.

"Elena take a seat please, this is about business not pleasantries" she looks taken aback

"I'm not sure what is going on with you Christian, but _that_ girl clearly isn't taking care of your needs, you are so angry of late" I clench my fist….._calm down Grey, calm down._

"THAT girl is nothing to do with you Elena. Please read this" and I pass her the contract that my legal team have put together "This document states that I will gift you my shares in the salons, in return you are to agree with certain terms"

"Terms?"

"You are to stop all contact with me, my family and Ana"

"Ana?" she cackles….. god, how had I never noticed before how annoying her laughter is "you're acting like this Ana girl is special to you"

"Elena, I'm warning you, Ana is no concern of yours. I'm very serious about this"

"Why are you being like this Christian? We have been friends for a long time, I don't want to stop contact with you, I like being business partners"

"Elena our relationship as run its course. I'm making you a very generous offer"

"And what if I don't accept it?"

"Then I will choose someone to sell my shares to and you will have a new business partner, they will most likely be more controlling than me. They will need to look closely at the salon finances"

"I don't understand Christian, why would you want to hurt me like this? I've always been good to you" …..so help me god, I need her out of my office.

"Elena, you have twenty fours to make a decision, I'm deadly serious about this. We are over, how we end things is completely down to you, but I strongly suggest you take the option on the paper in front of you" she gets up out of her seat and starts to walk around the desk towards me, I think she is trying to look sexy but she looks pathetic, I can't help the look of disgust that crosses my features, it stops her in her tracks.

"Christian, what as that girl got over you? she as changed you, you're not thinking straight" she continues her walk towards me and reaches out to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me" I shout and push my chair back so I'm out of reach.

"Christian? What have I done wrong?" I can't believe she feels the need to ask. I actually feel sickened by her now, but I can't find it in myself to speak the words, as if I say it out loud it makes the events of all those years ago more real. I was fifteen for fuck's sake. I rise out of my chair and turn my back on her, walking towards the picture collage on my wall that I know Ana likes and try to calm myself.

"Elena I suggest you take the contract and get your legal team to go over the details with you. My terms are quite specific. You have twenty fours. I expect your signed forms back here by 12 noon tomorrow or I will commence on my next course of action. Now please leave"

"Christian please, you don't mean this" I swirl round

"Elena, you have no fucking idea how serious I am about all of this. Now please get out before I call Taylor to escort you" she looks like she is about to respond, but then stops herself when she sees the anger on my face and leaves. I make my way back to my desk and sink into my chair. I feel disgusted, sickened with myself, why had I ever let that woman near me? What was I thinking back then? I hope to god that she accepts the offer I have made. I need her out of my life more than I realized. A deep rooted panic overtakes my body at the thought of my family or Ana ever finding out what she did to me. I just know they would be disgusted with me too.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**ANA**

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Missing You

**To:** Anastasia Steele

How's your day going baby? I've just had a rather horrible meeting.

Are you sure I can't convince you to meet me for lunch? Come for dinner? Have a sleepover?

Christian Grey, Lonely CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Missing You Too

**To:** Christian Grey

I'm sorry you're having a bad day, my day is ok so far, I met some lovely new clients this morning. They are a recently married couple, second marriage for both of them. They want to decorate their new home to suit both their styles, unfortunately their tastes are like chalk and cheese, so it's going to be a challenge, but it should be fun and it will be my biggest job to date so I'm very excited. I'm surprised that Michelle as assigned it to me, maybe she really is starting to trust my work :-)

I can't do lunch, sorry, I have so much to fit into my afternoon, I'm just going to grab a sandwich.

We've already had the discussion about this evening. Yes, I'm going to miss you like crazy, but I feel like I'm becoming too reliant on you, I just need some time on my own…..please.

Lonely? You are never alone Christian, there is always someone with you, even in your home there is always someone on your staff waiting in the wings.

Ana

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** Missing You More

**To:** Anastasia Steele

Too reliant on me…..is that a bad thing?

You can rely on my Ana, I will always be here for you. I would do anything for you…you know that don't you?

Do you not like having my staff around? I've explained that unfortunately security is a must in my position. Talking of which, what do you want on your sandwich? I will ask Sawyer to collect it.

Christian Grey, Very reliable CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** *Exasperated Sigh*

**To:** Christian Grey

I know I can rely on you. I'll call you later ok?

And please let me fetch my own sandwich, I need to keep some sense of normality in my life

Ana x

* * *

><p>And to think that I was the one worried about being clingy. I know if Kate was here she would be telling me I'm crazy. Damn, I feel like I <em>am<em> crazy. This wonderful, sexy man wants to spend time with me and I'm choosing to spend a night alone. Monday night I missed him so much it was physically and emotionally painful, but I think it was because of the fact that we had just shared an amazing weekend, I tell myself that I was allowed to feel emotional because I had given him my V card. I also feel that the distance and the belief he wasn't due back until Wednesday intensified my feelings. I just need some time to myself, without feeling constantly surrounded, before what is likely to be another intense weekend. He's got plans, which reminds me, I need to ask him later what I need to pack. Then on Sunday night I'm meeting his family, I'm so nervous. What if they don't like me? I'm clearly not in Christian's league. They've surely seen the newspaper articles, I really hope they don't believe I'm with him for his money. As crazy as it sounds I often wish he didn't have his wealth, it comes with so much baggage. One of which is the damn security… I know that it is in place to protect me, but as lovely as Sawyer and the others are, I still find it quite intrusive. It's hard to get used to always having people around, Christians had years to get used to it, I've had a matter of weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>From:<strong> Christian Grey

**Subject:** Precious Cargo

**To:** Anastasia Steele

OK, you can fetch your own sandwich, but Sawyer is to come with you…that is non negotiable.

Speak to you later baby.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

><p>(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)<p>

I'm in the break room waiting for the kettle to boil to make my tea. I've just got back from my second client visit, which feels like it's going to be another fantastic contract. I'm so excited to get my teeth stuck into both projects. I can't help but grin, my life as changed so much over the last four weeks.

"What are you grinning about Annie?" oh no, it's Jack Hyde, willing the kettle to hurry up and boil.

"Nothing" I mutter, stepping back as he comes to stand by me.

"You think you're so great now don't you? Old Daddy Warbucks pulling strings" …..Daddy Warbucks what does he mean? Is he referring to Christian? What does he mean by pulling strings?

"I don't know what you're talking about" and I busy myself filling my cup.

"You don't think you got those new clients on merit did you?" I look at him, shocked, is he saying what I think he is saying? "Oh, you did? You poor thing"

I ignore him and pick up my cup of tea to leave, before I reach the door he shouts after me

"And don't think that I don't know that it was him that requested I be removed from the GEH project"

What the hell is going on? I know Christian said he was dealing with the leak of information to the paper, but he hadn't mentioned anything to me about finding the culprit and I hadn't thought to ask, assuming he would tell me if he found anything out. On the other hand Michelle had also said she was dealing with it. So Jack has been removed from the GEH project, does that mean it was him? Although it could also be because Ros finally got tired of him. I reach my desk and place my cup down, my hand shaking. Should I call Christian? Or go and speak with Michelle? Or maybe I should just ignore Jack, he might just be trying to cause trouble, just wanting to evoke a reaction in me. I decide I'll drop it casually into the conversation with Christian tonight

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"Hey Baby"

"Hi, how was your day?"

"Not the greatest and I didn't even have you to come home to, that would have made me feel better"

I can almost see him pouting on the other end of the line "Awe poor baby, I'm sure you will survive. So what are you doing now?"

"I'm sorting something for this weekend"

"Ooh, how exciting, are you going to tell me what we are doing? I need to pack tonight so that I can take my bag with me to work as I'm coming straight to Escala from work tomorrow"

"No, it's a surprise and don't worry about packing, I will pack you some things from your wardrobe here" I smile both at the thought of my wardrobe there and Christian packing for me.

"What? Even my underwear?"

"Especially your underwear….not that I expect you to be in it for long"

"Sounds fun, but if we are spending the weekend in bed, why not just stay at Escala?"

"Because I want you to experience things that I enjoy that I think you will enjoy too. I want to show you that life with me can be fun"

"Life with you is fun Christian, I'm the happiest I have ever been"

"And yet you are there and I am here, that's not much fun and I'm not very happy"

I sigh "It's one night Christian, I just need a little time on my own before this weekend"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to watch a weepy"

"A weepy?"

"You know….. a movie that makes me cry"

"You cry at movies?" he sounds shocked

"At this particular movie, yes, it's gets me every single time"

"Why don't I come over then? you can cry on my shoulder"

"Nice try Mr Grey, but no, besides, I'm not sure you would like it"

"Why not?"

"It might be a bit sad and romantic for you. And I'm not sure crying at a movie would be good for your image"

"I wouldn't cry, but you have me intrigued now, I want to watch it"

"Ok, we can watch it sometime, but don't say I didn't warn you"

"I could come over and watch it with you now"

"Christian!" I admonish "no!" I hear him chuckle, and realize he is just playing me up. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"Did you find out who had leaked information to the press?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You never asked" he states simply

"I just assumed you would tell me, so who was it?"

"Jack Hyde"

I gasp "Did you remove him from the GEH project?"

"Too damn right I did, I would have had the fucker fired if I could have, but Michelle wouldn't do it"

"You spoke with Michelle? When?"

"Yesterday"

"What did you say to her?"

"Just that it had been Jack that had spoken with the press and I expected him to be fired immediately. However, she pointed out to me that she had retained you, so we agreed that he could stay, but he was to be removed from the GEH team and put on a final warning so that if he leaks anything else he is gone. I'm not 100% happy about it"

"So you didn't tell Michelle to give me some new clients?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Oh, no reason, it's just strange that I've been given not one, but two new solo contracts"

"Well the work here is practically finished now and I did say yesterday that putting our personal relationship aside that I really liked the changes you had made and that she should utilize your skills more"

"You did?" I can't help but smile

"Yes, I did. You are worthy of new clients Ana. Michelle isn't stupid, she knows potential when she sees it. I wish you believed in yourself more"

"Thank you Christian, and I will try. I'll let you get back to whatever you are sorting for this weekend. I'm very excited. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't miss me too much baby"

"I will be missing you like crazy, so if you change your mind later, I don't care how late it is, just say the word and I will be there. Ok baby?"

"Ok"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I see her running down the stairs towards the car, Sawyer beside her carrying her bag, my heart swells. Just the sight of her after 24 hours automatically lifts my spirits. I smile when I see the look of confusion on her face at seeing the second SUV and Taylor standing by the door. I would get out and greet her, but there are a couple of photographers hanging round and I don't want to give them any fodder. When Taylor opens the door and she climbs in with a huge smile on her face, she barely as time to say hello before she is in my arms and I'm kissing her deeply.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did you think I was going to wait until tonight to see you?"

"Yes….well no, I expected a lunch invitation" she's grinning

"We can do lunch too if you want to?"

"Yes, please" I pull her to me for another quick kiss

"I liked the little surprise you left for me by the way" When I went to bed last night and lifted the duvet, I had found Anushka and she smelt of Ana, clearly having been spritzed with Ana's perfume "I would have text but it was late"

"I'm glad she was still there, I'd forgotten to mention it to Mrs Jones and I was afraid she might have removed her when she made the bed"

"I'm sure it was quite a source of amusement to her to think that her boss sleeps with a teddy bear"

"Did you?...sleep with her?"

"Of course I did" her happy smile matching my own.

We spend the remainder of the journey, side by side, holding hands just chatting about our plans for the day and I agree to collect her at 12.30 for lunch. I head into GEH smiling liking an idiot, amazed once more by the _Ana effect_.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

Taylor calls me at 11.30 to let me know that Elena is here to see me. Good, this hopefully means that she's signed the agreement. She appears in my office, dressed in her custom head to toe black, matching the effect this woman as on my mood.

"Christian dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine Elena" my tone uninterested, "I trust you have been through the contract with your lawyers and have the signed copy for me?"

"Can we not discuss this Christian?, there is really no need to go to these lengths. I enjoy working with you, your name linked with the salons is very important to their success"

I sigh, she really isn't getting this, is she? "Elena, there is nothing to discuss. There are two options, both of which involve me cutting ties with you and the salon, there is no other option"

"Look, I get it. You're infatuated with this Ana girl and are trying to become something you're not, but there is no need to act rashly. I promise to steer clear of you personally for now, but it doesn't mean we need to end things professionally, when this thing with Ana is over and you come to your senses I will be here for you"

"You just don't fucking get it do you? I can't stand the sight of you Elena. You are sick. I was just a boy when lead me down your dark path"

"You loved it, Christian, don't try and kid yourself. You were on the road to self-destruction, and I saved you from that, saved you from a life behind bars. Believe me, that's where you would have ended up. I taught you everything you know, everything you need."

"You taught me how to fuck, Elena. But it's empty, like you"

"I was the best thing that ever happened to you. Look at you now. One of the richest, most successful entrepreneurs in the United States—controlled, driven—you need nothing"

"You know nothing about my needs Elena. You brainwashed me for so long, you made me think I was incapable of love"

"Love" she spits the word "Love is for fools Christian and you are no fool"

"I was a fool for letting you into my life Elena, but no more, this ends now"

"Are you trying to tell me that you love _that_ girl?"

"I'm not discussing this anymore, do you have the signed contract or do I need to find another buyer?"

"You wouldn't really do that, would you? It will be hard to find a buyer"

"Elena, I would let my shares go for nothing once I find the most annoying partner, trust me, this ends and it ends today"

"Christian…"

"Elena, do you have the signed contract or not?"

Her lips are pursed, making her features look even more taut and rigid as she opens her purse and pulls out the contract and slams it on the desk in front of me.

"You are making a big mistake Christian, you think that girl can make you happy? satisfy your needs? you're wrong. I've seen all the girls come and go over the years, you get bored, you need variety"

That's it, I've had enough. What the fuck does she know. The reason that all the subs have come and gone over the years is because none of them ever truly satisfied me, none of them made me feel anything. Ana is everything that I never knew I wanted, never knew I needed. I will never get bored of her. From the first moment that I saw her from across the room, I was drawn to her and when I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, it was like I had found the other half of me. Checkmate. I went from a completely controlled existence to this life where I'm overcome with feelings and emotions that are foreign to me, but wonderful.

"Elena, just get the fuck out now…..and I'm warning you, you break any of the terms of this contract and I will destroy you" I speak with such controlled anger but the look in my eyes tells her not to push me. She knows I'm at breaking point and she turns and leaves. I stand and wait for her parting shot, I know she won't be able to resist it. But she leaves without a word.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

After lunch with Ana, I decided to go and see Flynn. I hadn't seen him for a while, but after my encounter with Elena this morning and my plans to declare my love to Ana this weekend I felt it warranted a visit. He seemed pleased with I regaled him about the final cutting of my ties with Elena. He asked me how I felt about it and the only word I could think to describe my feelings would be relieved. Whilst on the other hand, I'm nervous about telling Ana I love her tomorrow. When Flynn asked me why I guess it's because I'm not sure how she's going to react, I know she cares for me, that is obvious, but she seems to want to keep me at arm's length at times and she's also made it clear on a number of occasions that she is not worthy of me and I want her to know that she is. Flynn tried to explain to me that many of us struggle with underlying feelings of being unlovable. We have trouble feeling our own value and believing anyone could really care for us. We all have a _critical inner voice__, _which acts like a cruel coach inside our heads that tells us we are worthless or undeserving of happiness. When another person sees us differently from our voices, loving and appreciating us, we may actually start to feel uncomfortable and defensive. With regards to her reaction, I guess in truth, I want her to say she loves me too. I feel like my feelings for her are much stronger than her feelings for me. Flynn says that love is often unbalanced, with one person feeling more or less from moment to moment and that it might seem that way to me because she is reluctant to show her feelings because of the fact that her inner voice is saying she isn't worthy of love. He asked me if I'm going to tell her about my past yet and I told him no, I'm not ready, I can't risk it. Flynn said that this is another side effect of love. The more we have, the more we feel have to lose. The more someone means to us, the more afraid we are of losing that person. Afraid? I'm more like petrified. I push the thought out of my head. That's an issue for another day. I want this weekend to be perfect, talking about Elena and my past sexual preferences would be one surefire way to spoil the whole thing.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**ANA**

I'm so excited, we are in the Audi R8 Spyder making our way to our secret destination. Christian is trying to act cool, but I know he is just as excited as I am. I'm very curious now to see what he has in store for me. He woke me early this morning, exclaiming that he wanted time for us to make love and shower before setting off. He had no arguments from me there. He wouldn't let me see what clothes he had packed, but seeing the overnight bag containing both our clothes mixed together gave me such a thrill, I feel like we are doing what real couples do. I love the outfit that he picked out for me to wear today. Perfect for a hot August day, he even accessorized it. I have a feeling he had help with it, but either way it must have the Christian Grey seal of approval so it makes me happy. He had kept the underwear simple, the softest white cotton bra and panties, I was surprised but pleased he had gone for comfort over sexiness. Lying next to them laid out on the bed were white jean shorts and vest and then a teal green very lightweight, almost see through, knitted short sleeve jumper, with toe post sandals in the same shade that fasten around the ankle with fringe detail. The look completed with a bag, bangles and even sunglasses in the same shade. I look over at Christian now, he looks happy and relaxed. He catches me staring and gives me one of his full on smiles.

"You ok baby?"

I reach over and run my hand up and down his leg "Yes, I'm excited"

"You'll have me excited too, if you keep touching me like that"

I remove my hand "Oops sorry, I seem to have a problem keeping my hands to myself around you"

"Don't be sorry Ana, I never want you to stop touching me" and he pulls my hand back against his leg.

I sit back enjoying the feel of his hard thigh beneath my fingers, as we cruise along, the wind in my hair and the sun on my face. Oh my god, we are heading towards the waterfront, are we going on his boat?

"Oh Christian, are we going where I think we're going?"

"Maybe" he grins.

I know for definite that we are when he pulls up opposite a vast marina. The SUV pulling up alongside us. I sigh, security surrounds us once more, although they follow discretely behind with our bags as we stroll arm in arm to the waterfront. There are hundreds of boats in all shapes and sizes, bobbing up and down on the calm, still waters. As we head down the marina, the boats grow progressively larger. Christian leads me onto the dock and stops in front of a huge catamaran.

"This is my boat."

"Wow!"

"Built by my company," he says proudly. "She's been designed from the ground up by the very best naval architects in the world and constructed here in Seattle at my yard"

"She? She looks impressive Christian"

"She's called _The Grace_"

"After your mom?"

"Yes" he smiles and looks wistful….how very sweet.

"Come on lets go aboard" he takes my hand and leads me up the small gangplank until we are on deck beneath a rigid canopy. A tall blond man appears from inside the cabin, tanned, curly-haired, and brown-eyed.

"Mac"

"Mr. Grey! Welcome back." They shake hands.

"Ana, this is Liam McConnell. Liam, my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele."

We shake hands "Hello Liam"

"Call me Mac, welcome aboard, Miss Steele."

"Ana, please," I smile. He turns to Christian

"She's all ready to go when you are"

"Great, Taylor and Sawyer are just bringing our bags aboard and then we will be good to go" I frown, as excited as I am at going out to sea, the thought of being aboard with all these other people in close proximity quashes my hopes of a romantic weekend "Quick tour Ana?"

"Yes please" I follow him inside the cabin. An L-shaped cream leather sofa is directly in front of us, and above it, a massive curved window offers a panoramic view of the marina. To the left is the kitchen area. He leads me through the main cabin. It's surprisingly spacious. The floor is the same pale wood. It looks modern and sleek and has a light, airy feel

"Bathrooms on either side." Christian points to two doors, then opens the door directly in front of us and steps in. We're in a plush bedroom. It has a king-sized cabin bed and is all pale blue linen and pale wood like his bedroom at Escala.

"This is the master cabin." He gazes down at me. "You're the first girl in here, apart from family," Really? Oh my, he sure knows how to make me feel special. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me, long and hard.

"We're going to christen this bed later," he whispers to me….._what?_

"No!" I exclaim "Not with all these other men aboard, they will hear" I flush. And he laughs at me.

"Oh Ana, it will be fine, you'll see" and he winks at me "Now come, we need to cast off" He takes my hand and leads me back through the saloon. He indicates another door. "Office in there, and at the front here, two more cabins."

"So how many can sleep on board?"

"It's a six-berth cat. I've only ever had the family on board, though" He delves into a chest and pulls out a bright red lifejacket. "Here." Putting it over my head, he tightens all the straps, a faint smile playing on his lips. Once secured, he grabs the sides of the jacket and kisses me. "Come." He grabs my hand and leads me outside, up some steps, and onto the upper deck to a small cockpit that houses a big steering wheel and a raised seat. Mac is doing something with ropes, but Taylor and Sawyer are nowhere to be seen. Christian sits at the controls, presses a button, and the engines roar into life. He picks up the receiver and radios the coast guard as Mac calls up that we are set to go. Slowly Christian eases _The Grace_ out of her berth and toward the marina entrance. Christian pulls me between his legs and points out various dials and gadgets in the cockpit. "Grab the wheel," Placing his hands over mine, he continues to steer our course out of the marina, and within a few minutes we are out on the open sea, away from the shelter of the marina's protective wall, the wind is stronger, and I shiver not sure if it's from the sudden change in temperature or the fact that we are sailing. After a few moments he bravely tells me to take the wheel whilst he and Mac sort the sails, showing me what to do before giving me a quick kiss and then bounding off to join Mac. I can't help but grin, seeing Christian like this is wonderful, he is clearly in his element here. When the sails go up, I cut the engine as Christian instructed me to do. I press the button and the roar of the engines ceases, and _The Grace_ soars toward the Olympic Peninsula, skimming across the water as if she's flying. This is amazing! No wonder Christian enjoys it so much. Christian eventually comes back to join me.

"Do you like it baby?"

"I love it!" and I turn and kiss him. "You know how to show a girl a good time, Mr. Grey."

"We aim to please, Miss Steele." he murmurs and tightens his arms around me.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

An hour later we are anchored in a small, secluded cove off Bainbridge Island. Mac is leaving the boat on an inflatable dinghy, when I ask Christian where he is going, he points across the water to another boat.

"He's going to join Taylor and Sawyer" oh so that's where they disappeared to I think grinning widely "I have to have security close by Ana but I think that we will be safe here alone tonight….all alone….no security, no staff, just me and you baby" and he smiles at me.

"Oh Christian, I adore you….thank you" and he grabs my hand, leading me inside.

"Come and show me how much you adore me"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"Come on baby, lets jump in the shower and then I'll do lunch and we can catch some rays"

I stretch in the bed "but it's so comfy in here" I'm still basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

"I know and we will be back here later….I promise, but we need to eat and it really is glorious out there"

He's right, we have the whole weekend to make love and I jump out of bed, eager to experience sea life.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

When I'm changed into the lovely pale lemon colored La Perla bikini that Christian had packed for me and pulled on the sheer cotton crocheted cover up, I head to find Christian. He's sitting in the dining area on the deck, pouring us both a glass of chilled Chablis.

"Hey Baby, Chicken Ceasar Salad ok?"

"Perfect" I declare.

Over lunch, he recounts the history of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc and his hopes for the technology he's developing, and his dreams of making land in the third world more productive. He does such much for charity, so much good that never gets reported in the press. I imagine this is something else that he takes huge steps to keep private. The fact that he does it all without any need for recognition is a sign of his altruistic self and I fall in love with him even more.

After lunch we go out onto the deck where there are a couple of loungers and Christian hands me a pile of my favorite women's magazines

"I was going to pack you a book, but I wasn't sure what you are currently reading, I also know you would have been panicking about damaging it"

"You know me too well, besides, I know the real reason you have brought these instead" I say smiling at him

"What?"

"So that you can read them as well" I grin

He laughs "It appears you know me too well also" and he leans in for a kiss before grabbing some sunscreen "I think I need to cover you head to toe in this" he says grinning

"Do you really?"

"Yes….really…..starting here" and I squeal as he grabs my leg.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I'm getting nervous, this is crazy, it's just three little words. We had a wonderful afternoon, which not surprisingly ended back down in the cabin. Dinner is out of the way and I asked Ana to wait in the cabin whilst I prepare something on deck. Now it's starting to get dark I look around at my handy work. Candles in little glass holders cover the deck and I've made a soft area of scatter cushions and fur blankets on the floor. I have champagne chilling in an ice bucket. I take a deep breath and go to fetch Ana. When she sees what I have done, she just stands there and covers her open mouth with her hands, I look at her smiling.

"Oh my Christian, it looks beautiful"

"Thank you, I thought we could just lie and talk and watch the stars" She hugs me tightly

"That sounds perfect"

We settle down on the fur blankets propped up by the cushions, drinking champagne, sharing kisses and watch the stars in comfortable silence for a long time, each of us lost in our thoughts.

"Ana I have something for you" and I hand her a little box

"You spoil me, you know" I keep quiet while she opens her gift a huge smile on her face "Oh an iPod, thank you so much" and she throws her arms around me.

"I've already put some music on there Ana" she looks at me surprised

"You have?"

"Yes…I err…..I wanted to….err….I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. These songs put some of my feelings into words" I take her hands in mine. "Ana, you mean everything to me, _everything_, the strength of my feelings for you takes my breath away" I look her right in the eyes and hope she can see just how much she means to me " I _adore_ you Ana, I _cherish_ you... Ana…I love you" she sits in silence just looking at me, a slow smile creeping over face

"You do?" she whispers. I stroke her face and think back to Flynn's words yesterday about not feeling worthy.

"I do Ana, I _really, really_ do"

"Oh Christian, I love you too" and she starts laughing, I have no idea why, but I suddenly feel the need to laugh too, and we are laughing and trying to kiss each other at the same time. I'm deliriously happy. It feels good to have it out in the open and she loves me too. We pull apart and just grin at each like fools.

"Ana why was you laughing?"

"I don't know, why was you?" I shrug my shoulders and grin

"I think it was a nervous laugh, or maybe a relief laugh that you feel the same or maybe it was just a happy laugh" she declares. Damn she is so cute.

"Well, now you have ruined my romantic moment Ana" I joke "Can I give you a proper _I love you_ kiss?"

"Please" and I take her face in my hands and kiss her like my life depends upon it, willing her to feel every ounce of love that I carry for her, we are both breathless when I pull away.

"I feel well and truly loved Mr Grey"

"Good, because you are, more than you could possibly know" she smiles and I pull her in to lie beside me once more so we can look at the stars, but after a few moments Ana pulls away

"I want to listen to my iPod"

"Now?...I'm sorry I forgot to pack some speakers" cursing myself for not thinking of them.

"It's ok, we can listen through the earphones, one each" I smile at her excitement.

"Ok" I place the earbud she offers me into my ear and pull her close against me and wait patiently while she scrolls through the songs deciding which one to play, before finally turning to me and asking me to pick one. I quickly choose one, press play and pull her back against me.

_**Picture life before I knew you  
>It was, It was alright, it was ok<br>I'll paint my life before I loved you  
>There were never pictures in the hallway<br>There were no fireworks  
>There was no grand allure<br>That only happened when you came through my door**_

_**And oh now  
>Life feels more than amazing<br>In your eyes  
>It feels like I've been stargazing<strong>_

_**Feels like I'm living in a movie  
>Like I'm Fred Astaire<br>Singin' in the rain  
>I see the fireworks<br>I feel the grand allure  
>It happens every time<br>That you walk through my door**_

_**And oh now  
>Life feels more than amazing<br>In your eyes  
>It feels like I've been stargazing<strong>_

_**There were no fireworks  
>There was no grand allure<br>That only happened when you came through my door**_

_**Looking in your eyes  
>I'm stargazing<br>I'm stargazing  
><strong>_

"Oh Christian, that was beautiful. You are such a romantic"

"Only since you came long Ana" and I pull her closer. She chooses another song and that's how we spend the next hour, just laying side by side, holding hands, sharing kisses, listening to song after song until I realize it's getting chilly.

"It's getting cold Ana, do you want to go in?"

"Not yet, it's so lovely out here, under the stars, with no-one around. Can we stay here a bit longer?"

"Of course we can, I'll go and make us some hot chocolate" and I wrap her in one of the fur blankets.

"Thank you Christian…I love you"

"I love you more" it feels so good to say it. I give her a kiss and leave her with a huge smile on her face listening to the iPod, the smile on my face as I make my way to the kitchen I'm pretty positive is even bigger.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

I wake in Christians arms and feel like I could burst with happiness. He loves me, this wonderfully kind, funny, sexy man loves me. Last night was amazing, we stayed outside till the early hours and Christian made love to me under the stars, it was like something out of the movies. He was so gentle and tender, our bodies cocooned under a fur blanket, pressed together for warmth but also closeness, our connection stronger than ever before. He had carried me to bed afterwards wrapped in a fur blanket before going back to the deck to blow out all the candles, I smile, he really had made such an effort last night and the Christian Grey Playlist, well, it is quite simply the most wonderful gift I have ever been given. His choice of songs, the words, if I had any doubts at all, every song took another one away.

"Morning, my love" Christian is stroking my arm

"Morning" I smile

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very, thank you for last night, for this weekend, it's been perfect"

"Hey, it's not over yet" he looks at his watch "I'll be back in a bit baby" and he gives me a long deep kiss, before getting out of bed giving me a glorious view of his body before pulling on his shorts and T-shirt. He comes back and gives me a swift kiss before leaving and I snuggle back into the duvet grinning like an idiot.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

A short while later he reappears with a tray in his hand and newspapers under his arms.

"I have your favorite breakfast Tea and Marmite on Toast and Sawyer just brought the morning papers over"

"What? You sent them back to shore to collect the papers?"

"No, I paid another boat to bring them out. Couldn't have us missing our Sunday Crossword session" he grins

I shake my head at him "You have more money than sense" but I'm smiling, touched that he would think of it.

We have breakfast in bed whilst completing one of the crosswords, before making love one last time, the master cabin well and truly christened. We then shower and dress before reluctantly calling Mac across to help us get back to the mainland.

When we get back to the Marina, I'm surprised when Christian leads me into one of the bars on the seafront

"Mr. Grey!" the barman greets Christian warmly. "What can I get you this afternoon?"

"Dante, good afternoon." Christian grins as we both slip onto barstools. "This lovely lady is Anastasia Steele."

"Welcome to SP's Place" he smiles broadly.

"I'm going to have a beer Ana. This is the only bar in Seattle where you can get Adnams Explorer, would you like to try one?"

"Ok" He grins at me.

"Two Explorers, please, Dante."

"What are we doing here Christian?"

"I wanted you to see one of my favorite places, I always come here when I go out on my boat, I'm usually on my own though or with Elliott. I thought we could get some lunch before we head home. They make a delicious seafood chowder here"

"That sounds lovely and I really like this place, it's relaxing and I like the décor" The decor is more New England than West Coast, white-limed walls, pale blue furnishings, and boating paraphernalia hanging everywhere. It's a bright, cheery place.

"I never really looked at my surroundings much before meeting you, now I find myself wondering what you will make of a place whenever I go somewhere" he confesses, smiling.

"When I go somewhere now I wonder if it will meet Christian Grey's exacting standards" I joke

He laughs "Am I that bad?"

"No, the more I get to know you, the more I realize there are many sides to you. This place for example, I would never have picked this out as one of your haunts, but it is and it suits you. You look happy and relaxed here"

He smiles "Yes, I do love it here, but I'm happy and relaxed because of you Ana" and he leans over and kisses me gently.

Over lunch he quizzes me on my family and why I don't see them and if I would like to introduce him. My mom lives in Georgia with her fourth husband. We speak occasionally on the phone, but I haven't seen her for over a year, we're not particularly close. I speak to my stepfather, Ray more often. Ray is my mom's second husband, it's his name that I bear. He offers to arrange flights for me to see them, which I politely decline. I'm not ready to introduce Christian to either of them yet. They both know about him having seen the photos. My mom was excited but I could tell she didn't think it was going to last and Ray was worried about me being stalked by the press and getting hurt by someone as rich and powerful as Christian Grey. No, I want to revel in my happiness alone for a little while longer. Thankfully, Christian doesn't push it and changes the subject telling me all about Gliding….this is apparently the next thing on his agenda for me. He laughs when he sees the absolute look of fear on my face and tells me that I will love it and will be begging him to take me over and over again…._Yeah, we will see about that_ I think to myself but he seems so excited that I know I will at least try it once to make him happy.

All too soon lunch is over and we are in the Spyder on our way back to Escala and the nerves are beginning to gather in the pit of my stomach over the fact we'll be meeting his family later. As if reading my mind or most probably the worried look on my face, Christian reaches out for my hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it gently before saying "Don't worry baby, they are going to love you as much as I do…no strike that, _almost_ as much as I love you…nobody could love you more than I do" and he gives me one of his full on smiles, I smile back and bring his hand over to my mouth to return the kiss. I try to relax and push the feeling of dread away that the waves of happiness I've felt all weekend are about to come crashing down on me.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

It's just before eight when the SUV turns into the driveway of a colonial-style mansion. My eyes widen. It is simply breathtaking, like something you would see in a magazine or a movie.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Christian asks, grinning at the expression on my face

"Yes, very" and I automatically start rubbing my hands together with nerves. Christian hands cover my own and squeeze them reassuringly.

"It will be fine, don't worry. This is a first for me too" Taylor opens the door before I have a chance to reply. I climb out and set about straightening my dress. I had opted for a simple white A line lace dress by Jason Wu from my selection of clothes at Escala. Really grateful once more for Christians thoughtful gift, I have no idea what I would have worn if he hadn't, I would probably have had to beg a dress from Kate again.

"You look beautiful Ana" and he kisses my cheek.

"Thanks to you" I smile at him, not only had he provided the clothes that I'm wearing, he had also blow dried my hair when we got out the shower after our afternoon spent in bed, doing the remaining crosswords and making love alternatively. This can't be normal I think to myself, couples do not have sex this often surely? He is insatiable, he says it's me and that he just can't help himself around me. I'm not complaining, although I am a little sore, but it's a small price to pay for how he makes me feel.

"Come" he takes my hand and leads me to the front door. His parents are on the doorstep waiting for us

"Ana, this is my mother, Grace and my dad, Carrick."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" and I hold out my hand to Grace but she pulls me into a warm hug

"Ana, it's so lovely to finally meet you" I pull away, slightly surprised but smiling. Carrick is holding out his hand.

"Hello Ana, it's nice to meet you, welcome to our home" and he indicates we should go inside, before I even enter I hear shouting from inside the house

"Is she here?"

"That would be Mia, my little sister, prepare yourself" he smiles at me. As I enter she comes flying down the hallway, raven haired, tall, and curvaceous. She's about my age. She hugs me hard.

"Ana! I've heard so much about you."

"You have?"

"Well, no, not really, the only bits that I've managed to wheedle out of Christian but I'm excited to know more. He's never brought a girl home before" she takes my hand, leading me away from Christian and his parents, I look at Christian with a mock worried expression on my face and he laughs "Come with me" and she leads me into the living room. The room is very spacious and stylish, furnished in creams, browns, and pale blues. Elliot is sitting on the couch with a champagne flute in his hand. He jumps up when we enter.

"I see that Mia as already commandeered you" he says laughing "It's so nice to meet the girl who has recharged my brothers happy batteries" and he pulls me in for a hug. Wow, this family really does like hugging I think to myself, but I already feel more relaxed.

"Happy batteries?" Christian as appeared in the room and comes to stand by my side wrapping his arm around me.

"Yeah bro, your happy batteries, I thought they were completely flat, but young Ana here seems to have completely recharged you" he says grinning. Christian looks down at me and smiles widely

"Yeah, I guess she has" placing a light kiss on my lips and pulling me in closer. I flush at this obvious display of affection in front of his family. They're all staring at us, then they all look at one another and smile, as if they are sharing some kind of secret.

"Drinks?" Mr. Grey enquires

"Please," Christian and I speak in unison. Mia claps her hands.

"You're even saying the same things" she is beyond herself with excitement. Christian just rolls his eyes. Mr Grey pours us both a glass of Champagne and indicates for both of us to take a seat on the couch.

"So Ana, I understand you have been on _The Grace_ this weekend, did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes, it was amazing" Christian is smiling widely and squeezes my free hand and everyone is looking at me with such happiness that I begin to relax…._I can do this _I think to myself.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

The evening has been a total success. They loved her, just as I knew they would. There is something very special about Ana, she oozes warmth and kindness, she has the likeability factor, people feel comfortable around her. She coped exceptionally well with Mia's consistent bombardment of questions and Elliot's gentle teasing. I could sense my parents surprise all evening, their little knowing looks to one another not going unnoticed but they seemed happy, really happy. I didn't think it was possible, but I have fallen even deeper in love with Ana this evening, seeing her so comfortable with my family in our family home. I sat mesmerized on a number of occasions just watching her hold the conversation at the table with ease, her infectious laugh, her genuine interest in Elliot's latest building project, a new eco-friendly community to the north of Seattle. They have a lot in common, their jobs intertwined and she has promised to recommend him for any building work that crops up on her projects and he vice versa. She looked beautiful, she's caught the sun this weekend and her normally pale skin as a light healthy glow. I was sitting opposite her and missed being able just to reach out and touch her. After dinner, I had given her a tour of the grounds, and pulled her into my arms the moment we entered the boat house, desperate for her touch, I wanted her there and then, but she got all embarrassed declaring she would not have sex with my in my parents home. Possibly good judgement on her behalf as Mia appeared not long afterwards dragging us back into the house, chastising me for monopolizing Ana, my family clearly as taken with her as I am.

We are saying our goodbyes, with promises to meet up again soon, Grace declares that Ana is welcome anytime and Mia tries to convince Ana that they need to go shopping together soon. My mom has tears in her eyes when she wishes me goodnight.

"It's so lovely to see you so happy" she whispers to me "I like this girl" and I uncharacteristically hug her to me. When we part, I gently wipe away a tear from her cheek "I like her too mom….a lot" I whisper back and she squeezes my hand tightly and gives me a huge smile.

Eventually we are back in the car and has soon as we start to pull down the drive I pull Ana into my arms and kiss her long and hard.

"Ana I love you…. you were amazing tonight, my family quite clearly adores you"

"You think so?"

"I know so, could you not tell? What did you think of them?"

"They were all very lovely and so kind, your brother is very funny and Mia is….well Mia is something else, she is so exuberant, is she always like that?" I laugh

"Pretty much, yes, although she was more excited than normal tonight because of you and you must have impressed her, she's got a very low boredom threshold but she just couldn't seem to get enough of you"

"And she wants to go shopping with me, I'm not sure that I would survive with her on my own"

"Shopping with Mia, that's a compliment in itself, maybe I'll take you both, treat my two favorite girls"

"Christian you have treated me enough, I haven't even worn a tenth of the other things you have bought me yet"

"I know, but according to Mia a girl can never have too many clothes, besides it gives me great pleasure to spoil you and make you happy Ana"

"Just being with you makes me happy Christian, you are all that I need, just you" and she kisses me tenderly. Warmth floods my body as I think about our perfect weekend culminating with my family's reaction to her, I love this woman so much, she's changed my life in so many ways, I never dreamed I could ever be this happy…is it too soon to ask her to marry me?

* * *

><p><strong>AN If you haven't already done so please check out my webpage w**here you can find the full Christian Grey playlist with lyrics. There are also a few pictures.****

**Link can be found on my profile page or go to www dot anoffershecantrefuse dot weebly dot com - just replace the dot for . and remove the spaces - fanfiction don't allow links to be posted sorry.**

**Here is the playlist:**

**Star Gazing by Leon Jackson**

**It's You by Westlife**

**Heaven Is by Boyzone**

**Amazed by Shane Filan (Lonestar Cover)**

**Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran**

**If You're Not The One by Daniel Beddingfield**

**Wrapped Up by Olly Murs**

**Close Your Eyes by Michael Buble**

**So Help Me Girl by Gary Barlow**

**You Fill My Heart by Jason Walker**

**Best In Me by Blue**

**Lightning by The Wanted**

**Wanted by Hunter Hayes**

**All of Me by Boyce Avenue (John Legend Cover)**

**Mirrors by Justin Timberlake**

**I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith**

**Heaven BY Your Side by A1**

**Knee Deep In My Heart by Shane Filan**

**Everything by Michael Buble**

**The Distance by Evan and Jaron**

**Until You by Shayne Ward**

**Something About Her by Alastair Griffin**

**Replace You by Dead By April**

**Love Like Stars by Ben Montague**

**Insatiable by Darren Hayes**

**Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden**

**Fade Into Me by David Cook**

**Crazy For You by Let Loose**

**Latch (Acoustic Version) by Sam Smith**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**ANA**

We are sitting curled up on the couch for a movie night, this is one of my favorite pass times with Christian, we occasionally watch a thriller, but most times he is happy to indulge me with a chick flick. I actually think that just like my magazines that he quite enjoys them. It's nice just to relax, the last four weeks have been totally crazy. As well as being really busy at work, we have seen quite a lot of Christian's family, Elliot and Mia in particular. Mia is high energy but adorable, every time we see her, she exclaims to me time and time again that she can't believe the change in Christian. I find it hard to imagine the grumpy man that she implies he was before he met me. We've met both of them for lunch a few times, they've come round for games night and movie night, and Christian even took us shopping. This was an experience I'm not sure I want to repeat, we were in a private viewing room at Nieman Marcus, Christian's personal shopper Caroline Acton providing rail after rail of clothing, Mia loved and squealed with delight at everything and had absolutely no qualms with spending her brother's money and he was more than happy to do so. I agreed to just a few pieces and only then to keep Christian happy. The problem is that for every outfit Christian insisted that Caroline also provide accessories, shoes and bags, which were often more expensive than the outfit itself. Mia also likes to call me and text me regularly, in fact, I've spent more time on the phone with Mia this last week than I have Kate and I feel bad about that. Kate and Adam separated a couple of weeks ago. Kate seems fine about it all, but I'm conscious that I barely see her now. I've only stayed at my own apartment four times over the last four weeks, other than those occasions we have done lunch a couple of times and she has visited me here twice. I must call her and arrange something soon, maybe she can meet me tomorrow, I have a pampering session booked ready for the charity event tomorrow night, I'm sure Christian would get her fitted in if I asked him to. I'm nervous about the event which is being held at his parents' mansion, it's our first official outing together, although we have been snapped out and about several times over the last few weeks and not just by photographers, the general public too. It started with our lunch at SP's Place. Someone had captured us when Christian lent in to kiss me. I thought he would be fuming about it, but he actually seemed quite pleased, something about he was happy for people to see that I'm his. Since then we've been captured at various restaurants alone and also with his family. As well as going to lunch with Mia and Elliot we have also eaten out with his parents and we've been back to his parents for dinner every Sunday with the exception of last weekend when they came here to Escala. His parents and siblings really are lovely and they already feel like the close knit family I've never had.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

Damn, I was not expecting to be affected by this, Ana had warned me it was a sad but I thought it was just a girl thing. I don't think if I hadn't of met Ana it would have affected me in this way, actually if I hadn't of met Ana I wouldn't even be watching it right now. There is a huge lump in my throat and tears in my eyes, the thought of how I would cope if anything like this happened to Ana. In such a short space of time she as become everything to me. I didn't think it was possible, but over the last four weeks I have fallen even deeper in love with her. My family quite simply adores her and she's been the catalyst in bringing us closer together. I've never spent so much time with my family since I left home all those years ago and I never realized how much I missed them all. My life before was lonely, I'd never noticed the fact, never stopped to think it could be different, choosing to fill my days and nights with work. But now I love coming home to Ana, sharing the events of our days over dinner, cuddling up on the couch at night, all the little emails and phone interactions we share that brighten my day, the lunch dates, the comfort of her in my arms at night, seeing her beautiful face each morning when I wake. I've ordered an engagement ring, I will collect it when we're in New York next weekend. It's a beautiful yellow diamond with two white diamonds either side from Tiffany's. I know that Ana is obsessed with Tiffany's, she loves the scene in 'Sweet Home Alabama', where he proposes in the store and then in 'Sunday at Tiffany's', the actual ring is a yellow diamond and when I asked if she thought yellow diamonds were better than white diamonds, she said that yellow diamonds are unique and she couldn't imagine anything nicer, so my decision was made. I just need to decide when to propose. I'm taking her to Tiffany's when we go to New York, I couldn't not, I know it will be the highlight of the trip for her and it did cross my mind to propose there in the closed store just like the movie, but I want something a little more unique, just like the yellow diamond. I'm snapped out of my daydream

"Christian Trevelyan Grey are you crying?"

"Err….no" I say quickly, pulling her to my chest so that she can't see my face.

"Awwe baby, I did warn you it was a weepy" I kiss the top of her head and we watch the rest of the movie in comfortable silence except for the odd sniffle from Ana. When it is over, I wipe my own eyes and then lift up her head and gently wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I'm not sure you can enjoy something that leaves you feeling so sad Ana"

"Yes, but it's also the good parts, they felt like it was destiny. In the short space of time they were together, she changed his life. And in return, she thought he had been sent to her to help her through it all. He was her angel. They shared more love and happiness in their time together than most people get in a life time"

"You're my angel Ana, you've changed me, you've changed my life, but so help me god, I want a lifetime with you" I kiss her hard.

"How have I changed you Christian?"

"You turned me into a softy that cries at movies" I joke, she smiles "But seriously, I thought I was incapable of love Ana, I was cold, withdrawn, even from my own family. I wasn't living my life, I was merely existing. You've given me everything I never knew I wanted. You've made me so happy. I love you so much, the reason why the movie hit me so hard is because the thought of not having you in my life is unbearable"

"I know, for me too" it's barely a whisper. I pull her to me and we hold each other tightly. Eventually she pulls away.

"I think we should watch something more cheery now, what do you reckon?"

"Good idea, you choose, I'll go get another bottle of wine"

"Okey Dokey, oh and I was going to ask what are the chances of Kate accompanying me to the beauty salon tomorrow if she is free? Do you think you can get her fitted in? I feel like I haven't seen her for ages"

"Baby, I'm Christian Grey I can arrange practically anything you should know that by now, give me five minutes and I'll make a couple of calls whilst I fetch the wine"

"But it's Friday evening" she looks shocked

"And?...I'm Christian Grey remember" and I give her a wink and leave the room to make some calls.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

"Oh my god Ana, your boyfriend is just the best"

"I know he's pretty awesome isn't he?"

"Just a bit….oh I don't know what to choose" I laugh, Kate is holding outfit after outfit up in front of herself and checking out her reflection in the mirror. She looks really happy and carefree and my heart swells with pride at the really thoughtful thing my more than wonderful boyfriend as arranged. Not only did he arrange for Kate to be pampered with me today, with a couple of hairdressers and beauticians visiting here at Escala instead of us going to the salon but he also spoke with Grace and Kate is accompanying us to the ball tonight. Kate was over the moon when I called to invite her last night. She had brought an outfit with her, but Christian being Christian as arranged for some gowns and accessories to be delivered here at Escala for her to choose from, I already have mine, Christen help me choose it when we went shopping with Mia. It is a stunning deep red Zuhiar Murad gown. It's embroidered tulle covered in tiny beads, with a sweetheart neckline, figure hugging but flaring out from the knee with an open back. I have the most beautiful pair of red Valentino shoes to wear with it that are covered in red crystals.

"And I can really keep whatever I choose?"

"Yes, Kate, whatever you choose….Christian said he's never thanked you properly for talking sense into me all those weeks ago"

"Well a simple thank you would have done, but I'm not going to argue with him"

"Ok hurry up and choose so we can go and get our nails done, I'm having mine done in red to match my dress"

"Oh, so that's why there are no red dresses on the rails, he doesn't want us in the same color, your boyfriend really does think of everything"

"I know, it's kinda scary at times, he is so perfect. I feel like the luckiest woman on the planet"

"I've told you before Ana, this one's a keeper….do you think he could be the one?"

"I can't imagine my life with anyone else Kate. I've imagined it all, being married, having children, but I haven't said a word to him, I don't want to scare him off, it's too soon"

"Maybe, maybe not. When you know, you know, who says there needs to be a time frame? He clearly adores you, the man worships the ground you walk on. I would give anything to have a man look at me the way he looks at you"

"Kate every man you have ever been out with as looked at you in that way, they've just never met your standards, you always find something that's not quite right"

"Well, like I said, when you know…"

"I know….when you know, you know…so do you _know_ yet which dress you are wearing?"

It's a toss up between these two and she holds up a black Giorgio Armani and a blush pink Ellie Saab

"The pink one"

"That's what I thought…..now…. what shoes shall I pick to go with it?" I groan and quickly grab a pair of nude metallic Jimmy Choo's and shove them in her hands.

"There you go, sorted, now come on, I need to be beautified"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"Oh my god, just look at this place, it's like something out of a book or the movies"

"I know, that was my thought when I first saw it, isn't it divine?" I see Christian rolling his eyes but he is smiling. He looks amazing in his tuxedo, drop dead gorgeous, if Kate wasn't here I know my make-up would have been ruined by now as I wouldn't have been able to keep my hands off him. The car pulls up and the valet opens the door, Christian steps out and then firstly helps me and then Kate out of the car.

"Ladies" he says and offers us an arm each and leads us along the dark green carpet, lit the entire way by hanging paper lanterns to the rear of the house. We reach an arbor where two photographers are set up

"Two photographers?" I ask Christian.

"One is from the _Seattle Times;_ the other is for a souvenir. We'll be able to buy a copy later. We'll take a picture together and then you and Kate can have one taken together"

"Oh, that's a lovely idea"

Kate stands politely aside whilst Christian and I have our first official photo as a couple taken, since the one at José's exhibition. I get a quick flood of guilt at the thought of José, I haven't seen him since the night of the exhibition. The photo's of me have been delivered to Escala and much to my embarrassment hang in Christians' vast study. Christian pulls me to him and we are snapped in various poses, then he politely steps aside so that Kate and I can be snapped together. Once the photographs are taken, we take a glass of champagne from one of the servers and approach a large white pergola hung with smaller versions of the paper lanterns. Beneath it shines a black-and-white checkered dance floor surrounded by a low fence with entrances on three sides. The fourth side of the pergola is occupied by a stage where a string quartet is playing. Christian leads us both onto the dance floor where the other guests are congregating, chatting over glasses of champagne. Mia spots us and comes rushing over, giving Christian a hug before turning and giving me one of her huge hugs that I've become accustomed to.

"Ana, you look amaaaaaazing!"

"Thank you, so do you" She is wearing a lovely gold colored strapless gown "Mia, I want you to meet my friend Kate"

"Oh my god, it's so great to meet you, I've heard so much about you, Ana talks about you all the time" and she gives Kate a hug too "You look amazing also"

"Thanks Mia, courtesy of your wonderful brother"

"I know he is pretty wonderful…at times" and she grins at Christian

"Ladies, I think I'm going to leave you girls to it for a moment and go and find Elliot. Will you be ok Ana?"

"Of course"

"Ok, I'll be back soon baby" and he gives me a brief kiss before making his way through the crowd. I turn back to see Mia and Kate talking dresses, I smile, they are going to get on like a house on fire.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

"Elliot, where's your date?"

"I'm all on my lonesome tonight" I can't hide my surprise "Yeah, I know, you finally bring a date and I'm the Grey brother flying solo" he grins "I finally get it, seeing you with Ana, I want that, I want what you have, I'm sick of bringing a girl just for the sake of bringing someone. I'm sick of all the one night stands. I want more. I want to be as happy as you are right now"

"Wow, you're finally growing up"

"I figured it was about time and you've become the favorite son since you met Ana, so I want my title back" he jokes

"Haha….although mom and dad sure do like Ana, talking of which, I better get back and rescue her, I left her and Kate with Mia" and we start to make our way back through the crowds.

"Kate, as in her friend Kate that she always talks about?"

"Yep, the very same"

"Is she hot?" I laugh

"I knew that speech you just gave me was too good to be true, just behave yourself, it's Ana's best friend, I don't want to have to take sides"

"Ok bro, calm yourself, I'll be on my best behavior I promise"

I see the girls up ahead and my heart, as always, beats a little faster at the sight of Ana, she looks simply stunning and for once I'm actually looking forward to the night ahead with Ana by my side. She sees us approaching and a huge smile lights up her face. I quickly walk to her and place my arm around her waist and a kiss on her cheek

"Elliot this is Kate, Kate my brother Elliot" Elliot takes her outstretched hand and raises it to his lips. I roll my eyes at Ana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kate, I can't believe Ana has kept you hidden from me all this time"

"With good reason Elliot" I say before Ana can respond "Kate please forgive my brother"

"Nothing to forgive, I was actually thinking the same thing" and she grins, much to Elliot's delight, who returns the grin widely to me and Ana. Of course, they are like peas in a pod, I'm not sure why I never thought of it before.

"Well, in that case Kate, are you ok if we leave you with Mia & Elliot for a short while whilst I introduce Ana to a few people?"

"Of course" and I lead Ana away whilst I hear my brother say "You look beautiful Kate"

"I'll have to have words with my brother Ana, he really is a heartbreaker, I don't want him playing his usual games with Kate"

"Well, Kate is a bit of a heartbreaker too, so for once he might have met his match, but I'll have a chat with Kate later, although knowing Kate and judging by the look on her face a moment ago, she's already set her sights on your brother and nothing I say will deter her"

"Well, as you like to say, maybe we should just let fate take its course. Now there are some people I'd like you to meet" and I spend the next half hour introducing Ana or should I say showing off my Ana to numerous people. I'm as proud as punch at the way she handles herself around everyone I introduce her to. She's already got a couple of people that say that they would like to hire her for some design work and I broach again the subject of her own business but she knocks me down in flames saying it's too soon. And I yet again tell her that I will back her in a heartbeat when she is ready.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" announces the master of ceremonies, "Please take your seats. Dinner is served." Christian takes my hand, and we follow the chattering crowd to the large tent. There must be at least 30 tables inside and after consulting the seating plan Christian leads me to a table in the center. Kate, Mia and Elliot are already there. Christian walks me round to an elderly couple at the table who are looking at Christian and I fondly. They rise as we approach.

"Ana may I introduce my Grandmother and Grandfather…..this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele"

Mrs. Trevelyan shakes my hand, holding on to it whilst she declares. "Oh, he's finally found someone, how wonderful, and so pretty! Well, I do hope you make an honest man of him," I blush not sure how to respond when Grace comes to my rescue

"Mother, don't embarrass Ana." and Grace embraces me in a warm hug, and Mr Trevelyan shakes my hand and we all chat amongst ourselves until Mr. Grey's voice booms over the PA system, causing the babble of voices to die down. Carrick stands on a small stage at one end of the tent.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our annual charity ball. I hope that you enjoy what we have laid out for you tonight and that you'll dig deep into your pockets to support the fantastic work that our team does with Coping Together. As you know, it's a cause that is very close to my wife's heart, and mine. I'll hand you over now to our master of ceremonies. Please be seated, and enjoy,"

Before I know it ten servers appear, each holding a plate and in complete synchronization serve us our starters. Conversation at the table ebbs and flows. Mia is entertaining, as usual, and Christian's grandmother is quite vocal too. Kate seems to be having a great time chatting with Elliot, the attraction between them clearly obvious. They really do make a lovely couple and I silently hope that fate agrees with me. Before I know it, dinner is over and coffees are being served and Carrick is back on stage to start the auction.

"Christian dear, I was speaking with Elena in the week and I was surprised to hear you have sold your shares in the salons"

I see a fleeting look of anger cross Christian features, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Yes, I decided it was a venture I was no longer interested in. Why were you speaking with her?"

"Oh, I had to call to finalize the auction prizes, she always gives some vouchers. She was meant to be here this evening, but told me that unfortunately she couldn't make it"

"Auction prizes, yes of course" and he picks up the lists of donated prizes.

"We are hoping to raise quite a bit of money this year. Ana has Mia asked you about the first dance auction yet?" I look at her confused, distracted at once from Christians weird reaction at the mention of Elena.

"No, what's the first dance auction?"

Mia pipes up "Oh yes, you must Ana, and you Kate. It's really simple, we just stand on stage and get auctioned off to the highest bidder for the first dance of the night" I must look horrified because Christian gently places his arm around my shoulder and gently strokes my arm.

"Ana, please don't feel obliged to take part, but if you do, you'll be dancing with me" and he gives me a big grin.

"Ok, but only if Kate takes part" I say, looking across at Kate.

"Of course" Kate responds quickly with a slow smile at Elliot, confidence was never a problem for her and it's like she already knows who will be her dance partner. We sit through the rest of the auction and I'm amazed at the amount of money people are bidding for items, trying to get my head once more around the lifestyles of the rich and famous. Before I know it Mia is standing up and announcing that it's time for 'The First Dance Auction' and I make my way to the stage behind Mia and Kate. I can already feel my cheeks burning, embarrassed at the thought of standing before hundreds of guests, grateful that I know at least I will receive a bid from Christian.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

"Gentlemen, the highlight of the evening!" the MC booms over the babble of voices. "The moment you've all been waiting for! These twenty lovely ladies have all agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder!"

Myself and Elliot make our way to the stage, along with several other men, all ready to bid for dances. Ana looks amazing up on the stage, I can see she is uncomfortable and I will the MC to hurry things along.

"Ladies and gentlemen. First up we have the lovely Jada." Bidding starts at $1000 and quickly escalates to $5000. Next up is Mariah who goes for $4000 and on it goes with girls being bid in the region of $3000 to $10,000 dollars. Mia being sold to the son of a family friend for $10,000

"And now, allow me to introduce the beautiful Ana." She looks so nervous, but so adorable and she is mine.

"Twenty five thousand dollars" I shout out, determined that no one else will get to bid for my girl.

"Thirty Thousand dollars" What the fuck? I turn around to see where the counter bid has come from. It's from a young man towards the back of the crowd. I would say early thirties, tall, dark and handsome. Everyone here tonight knows Ana is with me, what is he playing at bidding against me? There is no way on this earth he is getting his hands on my girl.

"Fifty thousand dollars" I shout out. There is a gasp around the room.

"Well, gentlemen! We have high rollers in the house this evening." The MC's excitement is obvious.

"One hundred thousand dollars" declares the mystery man. Excited chatter fills the air. I look at Ana to see if there is any recognition on her features, she must know him. All her features display are a mixture of shock. I look over at Taylor, who is with Sawyer and various other security details at the edge of the tent. He nods in understanding of my silent request that he is to find out exactly who he is once the auction is over. Well, whoever he is, it's about to become game over.

"One million dollars" I declare. Stunned silence fills the tent

"One million dollars for the lovely Ana! Going once … going twice …" The MC stares at the mystery man, who shakes his head. "Sold!" the MC cries out triumphantly. In a deafening round of applause and cheering, I step forward and take Ana's hand to help her from the stage. I kiss the back of her hand, then tuck it into the crook of my arm, and lead her toward the tent's exit.

"Chistian, you can't pay one million dollars for a dance with me" she hisses.

"I can and I have, I told you if you entered the auction that you would be dancing with me. Who was that guy Ana?"

"I have no idea, I assumed you knew him"

"No" Now I'm even more angry and confused. I need to stay calm until Taylor reports back "It doesn't matter, what matters is that I will be having the first dance with you and it will be worth every penny"

"You are totally crazy Christian" she admonishes

"Yes, totally crazy for you. It's for a good cause and I can more than afford it so please stop worrying" her features finally relax

"I wanted to stay and see who bid for Kate"

"Rest assured that Elliot will have won that bid, did you not see them over dinner? clearly besotted with each other"

"Yes, we can double date, won't that be fun?" she's grinning at me

"Yeah, _great_ fun" I say sarcastically and she swats my arm. I can't resist it and I pull her in for a deep kiss. She looks embarrassed when we pull apart, looking round to see if people were watching us, but luckily most people are still inside the tent. I couldn't care less if people saw.

"I cannot wait to get you home later Ana. As much as I love seeing you happy with Kate around, it really messed up my plans to have my wicked way with you this afternoon, it's a good job it's Sunday tomorrow as we are going to get very little sleep tonight and I intend to spend the whole day in bed with you tomorrow"

"The whole day?"

"Yes the whole day" I smile "I will serve you breakfast, lunch and dinner in bed tomorrow and help you work up an appetite for each meal in between" I wink at her then lean in for another kiss

"Oh come on bro, can't you leave Ana alone for five minutes?" we are rudely interrupted by Elliot and Kate, Eliot's got his arm around Kate's waist and she is smiling, so my prediction was correct.

"No, I'm incapable of leaving Ana alone" I state simply and pull her closer to me as guests start pouring out of the tent towards the dance floor "Come on Elliot, it's time for us to enjoy the dances we paid for with these beautiful young ladies" and we too make our way to the dance floor. The familiar strains of "I've Got You Under My Skin" fill the air and I grin down at Ana and whisper in her ear "How very apt" and she grins back as I whirl her around the dance floor. When the song comes to an end, I reluctantly relinquish Ana to my dad who declares he's barely spoken with her this evening and go to speak with Taylor who is beckoning me from the edge of the dance floor.

"Sir, I've established who the bidder was and you're not going to like it"

"Spit it out Taylor"

"His name is Jacob Ryan and he was hired by Elena Lincoln to bid against you tonight"

"What? That is crazy!" I don't get it, I was annoyed earlier when I heard my mom had been speaking with her, but then when I heard that my mom had initiated the call and Elena had pulled out of attending the event I had relaxed, but this, I just don't get it, what was she hoping to achieve?

"She was willing to pay all that money for him to dance with Ana?"

"No, apparently she knew that you would never let him win. It appears her intention was to make a bit of a dent in your pocket and rile you up a little. My guessing is that she never expected Jacob to talk to us, but as you know I can be very persuasive"

"Yes, thank you Taylor. She's very crafty, I'm not sure this goes against the contract"

"If you would permit me to pay her a visit Sir"

"No, leave it. Make sure Jacob doesn't let on that we found out why he was here and have him report back that I paid one million pounds to dance with Ana, she needs to see that I will go to any expense to protect Ana. Then I want 24hr surveillance placed on Elena. This was a childish stunt and hopefully she will go away when she realizes she can't win"

"Yes sir"

I make my way back to Ana with a heavy heart, needing to hold her in my arms. She smiles when she sees me approaching and I gratefully claim her back from my dad

"Ana, have I told you today how much I love you?"

"Yes several times" she smiles back

"Good, because I do. I love you so very very much. Never forget that" and I lean in and kiss her in front of the whole dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**The movie they were watching was "A Walk To Remember" If you haven't seen it I can highly recommend it but have your tissues ready.**

**Pictures of the dresses are available on my website (link in my profile) or**

**www dot anoffershecantrefuse dot weebly dot com (Replace dot for . and remove spaces)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Please check out my website for pictures of Christian's New York Apartment - Click on link in my profile or go to www dot anoffershecantrefuse dot weebly dot com (replace dot for . and remove spaces - cannot post full link here sorry)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

**ANA**

"Oh, this is lovely Christian"

It's late on Friday evening and we have just arrived in New York and are at Christian's apartment. It is simply stunning, but in truth, I didn't expect anything less. The open plan living area looks out over Park Avenue and the city. As I expected the walls are white but there is a feeling of warmth from the furniture, carpets, accessories and artwork which are beiges, grays and blues. The kitchen and bathroom also white and slightly clinical for my taste, but as he only visits the apartment four or five times per year, they certainly don't warrant the revamp that he had mentioned the apartment needed, so I'm guessing I will have time to work on my other projects or do some shopping or sightseeing on my own whilst Christian is in business meetings on Monday & Tuesday. We have all day tomorrow and Sunday for sightseeing together, then Tuesday evening we are re-boarding Christian's private jet and flying on to a secret location ready for my birthday on Wednesday. We will stay there until the weekend when we will fly back to Escala. Christian's jet is something else, I'm not sure what I imagined, but I didn't imagine that it would have a bedroom and an office. The flight was about five and a half hours of which we spent at least half of it in the bedroom. I grin at the thought that a couple of months ago I was a virgin and now not only am I no longer a virgin, but I've also joined the mile high club in style.

"What are you grinning at baby?"

"Just thinking about the flight over here and that we had sex in your private jet….my life since I met you has been surreal"

"My life since I met you as been amazing. I like the fact that together we are christening every bed I own…talking of which…the master bedroom" and he leads me into the bedroom, which is white, but again warmth comes from the dark wood floor and a gray feature wall. "Baby it's late, we should go to bed, you'll need your sleep as we have a lot to cram into the next two days"

"Sleep?" I ask whilst rubbing my hand over his crotch, the power of feeling him harden beneath my fingers as heady a sensation as ever.

"Well, sleep after we have christened my bed, of course" and he kisses me whilst maneuvering me backwards towards the bed.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I'm quite excited to be doing the touristy thing with Ana.

"Here you go, your outfit for today" and I hand Ana a New York T-Shirt, hoodie and baseball cap. She looks surprised "I want us to blend in today, that way, hopefully you can enjoy the sightseeing experience a little more" she gives me a huge smile and leans in for a kiss

"You think of everything don't you Grey?"

"I try baby, I try"

After a quick breakfast we are ready to set off, her face when I open the apartment door and she sees Taylor, Sawyer and Prescott standing there also decked out in New York attire is priceless.

"Well, I didn't think it would work if we were disguised as tourists and then have three security details in black following us everywhere. This by the way is Prescott. I wanted to make sure we had enough cover and I thought having another woman would make you more comfortable"

"Hi Prescott, lovely to meet you, and you have no idea how nice it will be to have another woman around"

"Ok, first on the agenda today is the Empire States Building, then I have a helicopter booked which will fly us over the city so you get to see the whole of New York, all the bridges, Central Park and we will circle the Statue of Liberty. I was going to take the boat over, but time is limited, so we will do that the next time we come. Then we will stop for lunch before the afternoon activities" her beaming smile lighting up her whole face

"Well, what are we waiting for?" and she grabs my hand to eagerly pull me along the hallway to the elevators.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

"Oh my god! Are we really here?" I look over at Christian who is grinning.

"Of course we are! How could we come to New York and not come to Tiffany's? I was going to bring you outside of opening hours and ask them to close the store, but I was guessing that might embarrass you and I'm sure you would just prefer to experience it normally"

"No, this is perfect. It's bigger than I imagined. There is so much to look at. Everything is so beautiful"

"Just like you Ana and whatever you like, just let the sales assistant know"

"Seriously Christian, I don't expect you to keep buying me things"

"I want to buy you things Ana, and if you don't pick some items, I will just buy you a wide selection"

"You will not!"

"I will, please Ana just pick whatever you like, haven't you always wanted to visit and own something from Tiffany's?"

"Yes but…."

"But nothing," he takes my face in his hands "Ana _please_ pick something, I _want_ to buy you something" and kisses me gently.

"Oh ok then, just one thing" and I look around me like a kid in a sweet shop.

"And whilst you are looking round, can you can also help me pick out something for my mom and Mia too please"

"Ok, but we may be here some time" and I think to myself how clever he is to make the spending of his money and the inspection of various pieces of jewelry about other people too so that I don't feel so bad.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

We are sitting on one of the comfy couches on the roof of my New York apartment, me with a glass of wine, Ana with a cup of tea. We have had a wonderful day. After Tiffany's we came back here for a few hours before heading out for an early dinner and then to Broadway to see The Lion King. Ana was over the moon, it's a show she's always wanted to see. I love seeing her happy and in return I have never been this happy in my life, never even dreamed I could feel this way. I collected the engagement ring fromTiffany's today. It is beautiful and know that Ana is going to love it, I just have to decide when and where I will propose. I spoke about it with Flynn this week, I'm more than ready to commit the only thing holding me back is the fear of Ana saying no and me scaring her away. This is it for me, I want to spend the rest of my life with Ana, she is _the one _and every bone in my body is telling me that Ana feels the same way, it's just that I know she is still uncomfortable with my lifestyle, she's become more accustomed with the security and understands why we need it but my wealth and my attempt to spend any money on her is always met with resistance, although all the things that my wealth as allowed me like this apartment, Escala, my Jet, the boat, Charlie Tango she clearly enjoys. It's crazy really because Ana thinks her life as changed beyond recognition but in truth I feel like my life as changed even more. I'm now living as opposed to merely existing. Whilst we are away this week the playroom at Escala is being removed. I have absolutely no need for that room or that lifestyle anymore. Back then it was something that I felt I needed because I didn't know there was an alternative. It was just sex, it gave me control, it was filling a huge great big gap that I didn't even know was there until Ana came into my life. The only black cloud hanging over my head is Elena. When I told Flynn what had happened at the charity ball he congratulated me on the way that I had handled it. He said her intentions by sending someone to bid on Ana had been to evoke a reaction in me. Elena expected me to make contact with her, she knows she can't make any contact herself so this was her way of keeping our communication open. The fact that I didn't react will have sent her a clear message that I intend to stick to my side of the contract to stop all contact. He says that she will do one of two things, she will accept my decision or she will try again. I really hope it's the former. He asked me again if I was ready to tell Ana and my parents about what occurred between myself and Elena and the answer was no. I'm not ready, I really don't think I ever will be. As much as I now accept that what Elena did to me as a young boy was wrong, I _allowed_ it to continue for six years, I was weak and looking back I'm disgusted at my actions. I feel disgusted and I don't want them to look at me and feel the same, no, this is something that I will never share and I push her from my mind and pull Ana closer to me.

"It really is lovely up here"

"I know. I remember being shown it when I bought the apartment, but I've never actually sat up here"

"I don't get it, you say you only stay here a handful of times a year, why buy property? why not just stay in a hotel?"

"I'm not sure, property can be a good investment," she rolls her eyes at me "Oi! I saw that, there is nothing wrong with investing in things, besides my family stay here when they come to New York so it's get more use than you think. And now you are in my life, I suspect we will use it more, especially as you want to see practically _every_ show on Broadway"

"Can we see another one tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow, I have something planned for you, but I'm sure I can get us tickets for Monday, what would you like to see?"

"Oooh…..Wicked if possible, but whatever you can get tickets for will be wonderful….thank you"

"You should know by now that practically anything is possible and it's my pleasure"

"So what do you have planned for tomorrow then?"

"Well, tomorrow morning, I was thinking we could take a stroll along the _High Line _and not to miss out on our Sunday tradition, I thought we could sit and do a crossword over looking the city"

"Oh, that sounds lovely, then what?"

"Then the rest of the day is a surprise" I grin at her "But I think you will enjoy it"

"You spoil me you know, you're so thoughtful, I have to pinch myself every day to make sure I'm not dreaming. I really don't know how I got this lucky"

"I'm the lucky one Ana, besides, I thought you said it was fate and we were destined to meet each other?"

"It is, we were, but it still doesn't make this any easier to believe it's happening to me, no one in the world can be as happy as I am right now"

I grin at her "They can, because I am. I'm glad I make you happy Ana, I want to make you happy for the rest of your life. I want us to grow old together, still in love, still smiling with hordes of grandchildren at our feet"

"Grandchildren? So you want children? We've never really spoken about it" I notice she's pulled herself up to sit a little straighter, as if for a serious conversation. Damn, I hope I didn't say the wrong thing.

"Sorry, I was just getting carried away with my daydreams, but yes, I want children, don't you?"

"Yes, one day I definitely want children, two or even three" a smile automatically lightening up my face and a warmth flooding my veins at the thought of our children, little baby Ana's and Christians "Definitely more than one. I hate the fact that I'm an only child. You are so lucky to have Mia and Elliot"

"Two or three sounds good to me and yes, I guess I am, Elliot's always been there for me, but I've been closer with them than I've ever been since you came along. I never normally spend so much time with them. It's going to be quiet with Mia back in Paris"

"Yes, but she's already sent me at least five emails since she arrived"

"Five? I've only been sent one! I swear my family love you more than they love me" she laughs

"Awwe don't get jealous, it's just a girl thing, besides, she can tell me things she can't tell you!"

"Like what?"

"You know about men and things"

"Men and _things_?"

"Yes, _things_"

"As she got a boyfriend?"

"No, but there is this french man who…..oh well actually I shouldn't really say, I don't want to betray her trust"

"And where do the _things_ come into this conversation, are they linked with _this _ french man? Who is he by the way? How old is he? What does he do? Where did she meet him?"

"Whoa, easy tiger! I only know parts, you're quite the protective brother aren't you?"

"I have to be with Mia, she's got a tendency to let her emotions get in the way of good judgement when she meets someone she likes"

"Yes, she is quite the romantic, but don't fool yourself, your little sister has got her head screwed on. She's very intuitive and not much gets passed her. But if you speak with her, please do not let on that I told you about Henri"

"Henri?"

"Oh damn, pretend you never heard that, wipe that name from your memory"

"I can't, I have a superb memory, one of my _many_ skills" and I wink at her, but her serious expressions remains "Ok, I promise not to say anything about Henri, I like the fact that you and Mia are friends and I don't want to jeopardize that, but if you hear anything and I mean _anything_ that would concern me, you need to tell me ok"

"Ok" she concedes "So it's getting late, I think it's time we went back inside and you can demonstrate some of your _many_ skills"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just waving at Prescott" I grin as he rolls his eyes. We are in a horse and carriage taking a night-time ride through Central Park. Prescott, Taylor and Sawyer travelling in the carriage behind. We've had a great day. We spent hours upon on the high line today, just strolling along and then stopping for crosswords and coffees. Earlier this evening we have spent several hours at The Met. I dread to think what it cost Christian for them to let us in after hours. We didn't get to see everything, there simply wasn't time, but just being able to walk around without the crowds and see all the paintings, sculptures and pieces of art was amazing, but it was lunch that was my absolute favorite. We went to the Jekyll and Hyde Club, somewhere totally out of character for Christian, but it was so much fun. Themed restaurants are not really his thing, but to give him his due he totally embraced it. And he even gave in to my request for Taylor, Sawyer and Prescott to join us and eat with us at our table. I know Christian likes to keep this invisible line between himself and his staff, but thankfully he understands my need for a more personal touch, I like to get to know and understand the people that I spend so many hours in close vicinity to, it helps me feel more comfortable around them.

"You really like Prescott don't you?"

"Yes, don't get me wrong, I like Sawyer, but it's nice having another woman around"

"Would you like me to swap her for Sawyer when we get back to Seattle?"

"Yes, but only if it doesn't affect Sawyer's position, I would hate to lose him"

"No, of course not, Sawyer was always my personal security along with Taylor, I assigned him to you because I knew he could be trusted, but Prescott comes highly recommended by Taylor and if it makes you more comfortable then I'm happy with that"

"Thank you…you're the best" and I give him a peck on the cheek

"What are your plans for tomorrow when I'm working?"

"I thought I would just take in the city, do a bit of shopping"

"Ok, but Prescott _and_ Sawyer need to come with you and don't tire yourself out too much as we have Wicked tomorrow night"

"I won't, I promise. Can we come back here at Christmas? I've always wanted to go Ice Skating at the Rockefeller Center"

"Of course we can, but I can't skate"

"Finally, something that the great Christian Grey can't do! Don't worry, you will pick it quickly and you can hold on to me, you just might bruise your pride and your backside learning"

"No way will I be making a fool of myself in public, I'll book some private lessons before Christmas" I laugh and shake my head at him

"What? Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

"You…it's just one of the reasons I love you. You and your never ending request for perfection. Did I ever tell you that _Mr Perfect_ was my nickname for you before I found out who you were?"

"No….you didn't, but after you found out who I was I stopped being _Mr Perfect_ to you?"

"No, you will always be perfect to me, I mean I started using your actual name. It came as quite a shock to me to find out who you were. Kate knew who you were straight away, but then being a journalist it's her job to know everything and she says I live under a rock most of the time, either lost in a movie or a book. You've opened my eyes to a whole new world. Just look at what we've done and seen this weekend"

"I know, but Ana, you need to know that the moments we spend just curled up on the couch are just as special to me. I just love being in your company, I love everything about you, I love that you like the simple things in life, but I also love seeing the pure happiness on your face when you experience things like this, or the excitement of doing something new. You constantly surprise me. I love you so much that at times I feel like I'm going to burst"

"I know, it's overwhelming isn't it?"

"Yes, but also totally and utterly the best feeling in the world" and he kisses me tenderly, as we sit on a horse drawn carriage, wrapped in a soft blanket on a moonlight ride through Central Park like something out of the movies, I think once more that I must be the luckiest girl in the world.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

"Hi honey, I'm home" I call out my normal welcome as I enter the apartment.

She walks towards me looking in stunning in a fitted black dress.

"You look lovely"

"Thank you, my one purchase from your credit card today"

"Only one thing?"

"Yes and I only got this because I knew you wouldn't be happy if I didn't get anything"

"You're right, but seriously Ana I gave you that card to get anything you wanted, please don't be scared to use it. There is no limit on the card"

"I know and I did buy some other things, but not with your card"

"Ana! Are you seriously trying to annoy me?"

"No" she's grinning "I didn't use your card because I bought some things for you"

"For me?" I can't help but grin back

"Yep, do you want to see them now or after you change for dinner, or when we get back from Wicked?"

"Now" I'm actually excited to see what she's got me

"Ok, but before I show you, please bear in mind that my available funds are not quite in your league"

"It's the thought that counts Ana, I don't care about the cost, well actually that's not true, I don't want you spending too much of your money on me" she gives me a self satisfied look.

"Now you know what it feels like!" she declares

"Ok, I get the message, so what did you get me?" I can't keep the excitement out of my voice

"Well, firstly I got you this" and she hands a bag from Saks Fifth Avenue and inside is a gray jumper by Burberry made from the softest Merino wool "As soon as I saw it, I thought how gorgeous you would look in it and I thought it would feel nice against your skin and nice for me to cuddle against"

"I love it Ana" and I really do. I pick my clothes from a selection that Caroline Acton sends over on a regular basis, having something that Ana has picked out for me makes it extra special.

"Next I chose this" and she hands me another bag, this time from Bloomingdales and inside is a slate gray tie by Valentino, with slightly deeper gray little spots "Now I know you have lots already and this is probably no where near the quality of your other ones, but again I liked it"

"And I like it too, it's already my favorite" and I give her a big hug and a kiss. I'm not sure why, but the fact that she has spent part of her day choosing things for me really pleases me, along with the fact that she's chosen things that I truly like, it's a nice feeling to know that she understands my tastes so well

"And then I got you these" and she is grinning

"What? there's more?"

"Yes…I couldn't resist" and she hands me a large Macy's bag and I look inside cautiously and burst out laughing.

"Boxer shorts?"

"Yeah, well you seem to like picking out underwear for me so I thought I would return the favor. I expect to have each and every pair modelled for me"

"Oh Ana, I do love you," I say laughing as I pull pair after pair out of the bag, all different styles and colors "I will definitely model you a pair or two later I promise and I'm going to wear this" and I grab my new tie "tonight. Thank you so much baby, I really do love everything" I say with a huge smile and I give her an equally huge kiss

"I get it now Christian, I get why you like to buy me things, it's nice to make you happy"

"Ana, you don't need to buy me things to make me happy"

"Snap!" she declares with a triumphant look, hands on her hips.

"Fair point Ana, but I'm not going to stop buying you things, now stop standing there looking so damn sexy and come with me, I think we've just got time for me to have my _wicked_ way with you quickly before dinner" and I grab her hand and pull her to the bedroom.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**ANA**

"Vegas! We're spending my birthday in Vegas?" I'm looking out of the plane window, the whole of the strip's lights visible as we prepare for landing.

"Well, you mentioned that you were fascinated by the place, but didn't really get to experience it when you were younger"

He never ceases to amaze me, I can vaguely remember the conversation we had about the brief time in my teenage years I spent in Las Vegas and my hopes to come back here and experience it properly, he clearly stored the information away and here we are.

"If I wasn't strapped in, I would be sitting in your lap, hugging you and kissing you so hard right now. I'm beyond excited" he grins back at me. He looks so handsome in the gray jumper I bought him.

"So you're happy?"

"Hell yeah! Doesn't it look amazing at night?"

"It sure does, we can take a nighttime helicopter ride whilst we are here if you like?"

"I like! Oh my god, you are the best boyfriend ever. I've never been away for my birthday before, in fact, I never usually get excited for my birthday, but I cannot wait until tomorrow to see what you have planned" I can't stop grinning. He pulls a mock worried face

"Oh no, was I supposed to plan something as well as buying you presents?" I reach over an swat him "Of course I've planned a few things, but I'm feeling the pressure now, I hope you're not disappointed"

"Christian, you have never disappointed me. Just spending the day with you in bed would be enough for me"

"Well, that's sorted then, we'll just spend the day in bed, give me a moment and I'll just cancel everything" and he goes to pull out his phone. I pull a mock sad face

"You wouldn't….besides you can't use your mobile phone yet until we land" he laughs

"You're right, I wouldn't, I love you Ana and I want your first birthday with me to be a birthday you remember and every year we will visit somewhere new….that's a promise" oh my this man really knows how to tug at my heartstrings, he is so thoughtful and any talk of the future makes my heart skip a beat. I love the fact that he is thinking and imagining a future with me. We spoke about children over the weekend in New York, but we've not actually discussed us and marriage, but then I guess it's all a bit soon for that.

"I love you too and I can't wait for your birthday, so I can plan things for you"

"Oh, I don't celebrate my birthday"

"What?"

"My birthday, I never celebrate it"

"Well you will next year….and that's a promise" he smiles at me slowly.

"Ok, I'm guessing there is no point in arguing with you, but can I put in my birthday request now?"

"Yes…..what is it?"

"That we spend the day in bed" he grins. I swat him again

"You'll just have to wait and see" just then the hostess appears to tell us we are ok to unfasten our seat belts and disembark but before Christian has a chance to get up, I'm in his lap, arms around his neck kissing him hard like I promised

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"This is unreal" we have just entered the suite in the Aria that Christian has booked for our stay and it is out of this world. I have never seen anything like it. "There is a staircase, an actual staircase!" my eyes follow the spiral stairs up to the upper level which looks out to the seating area below. The whole suite has floor to ceiling glass windows with panoramic views of the city. I simply cannot catch my breath at the opulence of it all.

"Well, you said that you like how over the top Vegas is, so I thought you would like this"

"This is most definitely over the top" I walk over to the window and look out over the city, bright lights all around.

"I know it's 11 o'clock, but we can go out if you want to?"

"It's been a long day, I'm happy just to relax here tonight, but I can't wait to get out there tomorrow" I turn around a sling my arms around his neck "Thank you so much for this"

"You're welcome baby. I haven't been here myself for many years and I can't wait to experience it with you. There are so many places I want to take you baby. This is just the start, I want to show you the world Ana"

"How about you start by showing me the bedroom?"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

"Oh wow…when did you do all of this?"

I'm leading Ana downstairs and she is indicating the open plan living area. I'd arranged for staff to come to the suite at 5am with hundreds of balloons which now fill the floor and I have placed her presents on the table. I'd then crept back to bed so that I would be there when she woke up to wish her happy birthday, this was over an hour ago has my birthday kiss turned into a lengthy birthday love making session.

"I got up earlier whilst you were sleeping baby"

"You blew up all these balloons?"

"I confess I did not, but I did personally wrap your presents. It took me ages" I say proudly. The first ever presents I have wrapped. I lead her to the seating area "I've ordered some tea, coffee and breakfast, do you want to open your presents now or wait for breakfast?"

"Are you kidding me? I want to open them now" she's already deliberating which package to open first by picking each one up and giving them a shake.

"Start with the big one I say"

"Ok" she says eagerly. She opens the card attached to the top first

"Oh…..Mabel Lucie Atwell" she looks at me surprised "You remembered?"

"Yep" I say. She told me about her like for this British artist when we had played the question and answer game. It was one of the things I had made a note of. This artist is renowned for her cute, nostalgic drawings of children, this card depicts a young boy hugging a young girl with the words _**'Just a little hug or two to show how much I'm loving you!'**_ on the front. She opens the card and reads aloud.

"To my favorite thing, here are a few of your favorite things…..all my love, always, Christian" she gives a huge smile and then a long kiss.

"If you give me one of those after each item you open, we will never get out of here" I joke.

"Sorry"

"Hey, I'm not complaining" but she's already ripping off the paper from my carefully wrapped box. When she can get inside she starts laughing as each item inside is also wrapped.

"No wonder it took you ages to wrap everything….ooh which should I open first?" I reach into the box and grab the largest one and place it in her hand.

She starts laughing. "Oh, this is just brilliant" She's opened the Marmite box, I have managed to import some limited edition Marmite from the UK, there is Marmite with gold flecks, Marmite with Champagne, Marmite with Marston's Pedigree whatever that is….I think it's some kind of beer and then Marmite XO which is extra matured for a stronger taste, along with a Marmite cookbook "I know what I'm having for breakfast!"

"Open another" I urge. I'm eager to see if she likes everything that I have got her. She rips the wrapping away from another present.

"Oh my god, a signed Michael Bublé CD"

"Open it" and she carefully opens the CD and removes the note inside, her eyes widening and then she jumps from her seat and does a little dance before coming to me and placing a big smacker on my lips.

"I don't even know how you arranged this, but thank you, thank you, thank you"

"I know someone, who knows someone, who knows someone else who knows him" The note is from Michael himself, saying that she is to get in touch with his PA when she is next in a city that he is performing in and he will send tickets and meet her backstage "It took a bit of organizing but it was so worth it to see you so happy"

"Happy? I'm ecstatic!"

"Maybe I should have left that present to last, the rest might be a bit of a disappointment now"

"Of course they won't be!" and she pulls out another present from the favorites box, unwrapping the latest iPad

"I've filled it with all your favorite movies so you can watch them wherever you like. I've also installed a book library and you can copy across your music too…here you go, look" and I take the iPad from her and show her how to switch it on. I flick through the movies.

"Wow, you've got so many of my favorites"

"I've paid close attention"

"That you have! I can watch movies in bed now," she beams. I groan

"Oh no, what have I done?"

"You have got your girlfriend a really thoughtful gift, that's what you have done" and she gives me yet another kiss. Just then breakfast arrives so I go to let them in whilst Ana opens the remaining presents in the favorites box which includes a box of her favorite sweets and chocolates and some super soft flannel pj's that she likes to wear when she is feeling under the weather.

"Do you want to have breakfast and then open the last few presents?" She eyes up the remaining three presents and then gathers them in her arms along with a jar of Marmite.

"Nope, I'll open them whilst we eat," she grins and heads towards the dining table in the corner where the breakfast has been laid out.

"Ok, birthday girl….you might want to open this one next, you do that whilst I butter & Marmite your toast, do you want scrambled eggs too?"

"Yes please" as she rips off the paper and opens the box inside and then starts laughing

"Oh, I love it, totally love it…fill me up" and she indicates the teapot.

"Well, I'm tired of you getting your mouth around Michael so I thought it was my turn" I've got her a mug with my photo on to replace her favorite one with the picture of Mr Bublé

"It's brilliant…so much better than Michael" and she leans over for a kiss. I place her plate in front of her

"Here, eat some of this before opening the next two"

"Yes boss" and she tucks in with a huge smile, eating her Marmite and scrambled egg on toast and taking a sip out of her new mug and then placing a kiss on my face on the mug "Ooh that was hot"

"I'm hot stuff baby, you should know that by now" I grin

"That you are!" she takes another mouthful of food before pushing her plate away, half eaten "I'm too excited to eat" and grabs another present. Inside is a platinum Mont Blanc pen with a sapphire on the clip.

"The Sapphire is your birthstone. I thought it was time you had a nice pen instead of those throw away ones you keep using"

"That's because I'm terrible at misplacing things. I love this, but I'll be scared to use it. I think I will keep it at home rather than take it to work. It can be my Sunday crosswords pen"

"I've bought it for you to use Ana, don't be scared to use it. If you lose it, I will replace it" she gives me an annoyed look.

"Christian that is not a solution to my carelessness, but as it's my birthday I'm not going to argue with you" and she smiles again grabbing the final present. When she opens it, she gasps at the distinctive red Cartier box. "I'm almost scared to open this"

"Why"

"Because it more than likely contains something expensive"

"Well, you won't know until you open it, will you? Please open it Ana" and she slowly lifts the lift

"Oh my, it's beautiful" and she lifts out the bracelet and slowly inspects each little charm.

"They are all lucky charms from around the world, I know how you feel about luck and fate and destiny. Look, there is a four leaf clover, a horseshoe, a lucky star, a lucky number seven, a little black cat" This is my favorite made from a glossy black onyx "a ladybug, a little Buddha, a heart, a key, a lucky penny, a pig, a frog"

"A pig and a frog?"

"Yep, they all have various good luck meanings….honestly, I researched it and then had them made"

"I love it so much, can you put it on for me please…I'm so going to test my luck on the slot machines later" I gently place the bracelet around her wrist and close the clasp. She places her arms around my neck. "Thank you so much for everything. I feel totally spoilt and I love everything, I especially love you"

"And I love you" and I pull her onto my lap to kiss. When she pulls away, I swivel in my chair so that we can look out over the city, which looks totally different in daylight. I look down at the few people already strolling along the strip with the odd jogger weaving amongst them. We sit there for a while in companionable silence just watching the world go by "I know it's still early, but we need to go get ready baby, I have plans"

"Where are we going and what should I wear?"

"You'll see soon enough and just something casual and flat shoes" and I gather her in my arms and carry her back up the winding staircase. My heart beating slightly faster in my chest, as I have reached a decision and feel the nerves creeping into every part of my body.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

"This is amaaaazing"

Christian laughs "You sound like Mia"

"I know, but just look" we have landed in the Grand Canyon. The helicopter journey here was amazing too, we flew over Lake Mead and the Hoover Dam and the flight into the Canyon was spectacular as the helicopter soared between the canyon walls to the very fitting sounds of Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries.

"Come on, I have another surprise for you" and he leads me down to the water where a man waits with a little boat "We're going to take this for a little ride down the river"

"Seriously, Christian, I have told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?"

"Only several times, at least ten times already today….but I never get bored of hearing it" and he gives me a brief kiss before stepping into the boat and then holding out his hand to help me in. Within minutes we are floating down the river and I can't help but grin like a fool.

"Are you happy Ana?" Christian is smiling at me, holding my hand in his.

"Very" and I smile back and squeeze his hand.

"Ana" he is looking at me intensely "from the moment that I first saw you, I was drawn to you, I found myself crossing the room to meet you, you have occupied my head and my heart from that moment. Our first kiss shook me to the core, I crave you, I desire you, but it's more than just that, you're beautiful and funny and intelligent, kind and thoughtful. I've known since the night I took you home from the bar that you were special, you've brought out a side of me that I never knew existed. You have given me everything I never knew I wanted. I went from a completely controlled existence to this life where I'm overcome with feelings and emotions that are foreign to me, but wonderful. You make me feel, you make me care, you make me want to be a better man. Ana I love you, really, really love you. You've made me dream of the future, there is nothing more that I want than a future with you" oh my god he is getting down on one knee, in the boat and pulling a blue Tiffany's box from his pocket "Ana I will always love you, you are my soul mate, my destiny" He smiles" Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

I feel the tears running down my cheeks, this is so surreal, complete silence around us except for the gentle whoosh of the water. I'm in shock, I was not expecting this, but I don't even have to think about it.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes!" and I give him huge kiss, my tears running down and into our mouths. He pulls away to take the ring from the box and place it on my finger. His hands shakng.

"Oh Christian, it's a yellow diamond" and the tears flow even harder. It is a stunning large yellow diamond with a white diamond either side.

"Yes, you said yellow diamonds were unique….just like you"

"Oh, Christian. I love you so much" and we kiss again. When we pull apart, Mike the man driving our boat congratulates us and passes Christian a cool box out of which Christian pulls out a bottle of Champagne with a flourish followed by a tub of ripe red strawberries and a couple of glasses. I laugh, happy tears filling my eyes yet again.

"You really do think of everything Grey"

"I try Ana my love, I try"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**CHRISTIAN**

My cheeks hurt from smiling, and I can't stop picking up Ana's hand and looking at the engagement ring sitting there. We are in the car on the way back to The Aria, both of us grinning like fools, holding hands.

"What type of wedding do you want Ana?"

"I only have a small circle of friends and very little family, so for me, I would prefer nothing big or lavish, something more intimate but it will be your day too so what type of day would you prefer?"

"I probably have a smaller circle of friends than you Ana, so intimate suits me perfectly, when do you want to get married? Please tell me you don't want a long engagement, I can't wait to make you Mrs Grey" I'm so pleased that we have the same idea for our wedding, I really can't wait until we are husband and wife.

"And I can't wait to become Mrs Grey, I don't want a long engagement"

"Good, we can start planning when we get back to Seattle, I'm sure we can have it all arranged in under two weeks" I really mean it when I say I can't wait to be married, I want the world to know just how much she means to me.

"Two weeks?" she looks surprised.

"Yes…. too soon? It's two weeks too many if you ask me, I would marry you right now if I could. I love you so much Ana, I can't wait until you are my wife….._wife_ just saying the word makes my heart want to burst with pride" and I lean over and kiss her

"Let's do it"

"Do what Ana?"

"Get married today"

"Today?"

"Yes, you're Christian Grey right? You're always telling me that anything is possible" she is grinning at me

"You really mean it? what about your family and friends?"

"We can arrange a ceremony for them when we get back to Seattle, but a wedding day is really just about us. Oh, but hang on your family would be gutted, they're much closer to you than mine are to me"

"Ana my family just wants me to be happy, they adore you and I think they would be over the moon if we went back and said we were married…so you really want to do this, get married today?"

"Yes, I really want to do this….can you arrange it?"

"Hell yes! We will be back at The Aria in five minutes I will make some calls…..are you really sure?" I can't quite believe that she is willing to do this.

"Yes Christian, I'm really, really, really sure. I want nothing more than to be your wife. I want to wake up tomorrow as Mrs Christian Grey" I lean in and give her a huge kiss on the lips. I'm so happy

"Ana, you constantly amaze me! You have made me the happiest man on the planet. We're going to have to get a marriage license, sort a venue, get a dress, suit and rings. All totally viable, but I think we will have to get married this evening so I have an idea, the flight time from here to Seattle is about two and a half hours, how about if I send the jet back to pick up Elliot and Kate to be our witnesses?"

"Oh yes, that would be amazing. Do you think they would be free? But won't your parents be upset if you don't pick them up too?"

"But then it wouldn't be fair to your family and Mia wouldn't be happy if she was the only member of my family not here, no this way it means we both have someone dear to us attend and everyone else can celebrate with us when we get back to Seattle. I will make sure Elliot doesn't say anything until we are back home"

"Ok, let me call Kate now and you call Elliot. Kate is going to be so happy" she's already got her phone out and pressed Kate's number, so I pick up my phone to dial Elliot whilst I hear Ana on the phone to Kate beside me

"Kate we're getting married" and I can't help but laugh along with Ana as I hear Kate scream down the phone. The crazy thing is that just then Elliot answers his phone and I can hear Kate's scream in stereo…

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

This is really happening! I'm sitting in the lounge in our suite overlooking the city and thinking back over the craziness of my day so far. Christian proposed to me on a boat in the middle of the Grand Canyon and we are getting married in a few hours. I lift my hand and look at my engagement ring for what feels like the hundredth time today. We have been down to Clark County office and picked up our marriage license. We were able to go through a back entrance, but I'm still worried that the news is going to leak out and reach our families before we have a chance to say anything, but Christian assures me that he has taken care of things. We are getting married here in The Aria in their wedding chapel later this evening. They have separate lounges for the bride and the groom so I will change into my dress in there and Christian won't see me in it until I enter the chapel. I've chosen my dress from a selection Christian had brought here and a seamstress is making slight alterations. Christian's suit is all sorted and he's also sorted our platinum wedding rings, flowers and photographer and there is still two hours before the jet lands. It amazes just how much this man can accomplish with a single phone call. He's with Taylor at the moment sorting out a few other things and he is then joining me here for a late lunch. I'm not sure I will be able to eat anything, my stomach is full of nervous excitement. He apparently had more surprises planned for today for my birthday but they have had to be postponed due to the wedding, there simply wasn't time to do both. I'm really not concerned, I want to marry Christian more than anything else in the world. In reality it's only been just over ten weeks since I first laid eyes on him and we have most definitely experienced a whirlwind romance, but I know he loves me and I love him so much it scares me. I'm sure that we are likely to get a public backlash on the speed of things once the news breaks and there will be even more comments about me wanting to marry Christian for his money, which couldn't be further from the truth, I'm going to ask him about a pre-nuptial agreement over lunch, I'm sure he can get one drawn up quickly

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

"Absolutely not. I can't believe you're even suggesting it"

"But…"

"But nothing Ana, this conversation is over"

"But you know what the press will say"

"I don't give a flying fuck what the press say, it's none of their business" Oh geez, he's really angry "I'm sorry Ana, I don't mean to shout at you, but we are not getting a pre-nup to please other people. I know you are not with me for my money, I've trusted you since day one, you know that. You're the only person that I have let into my life with the exception of my family that hasn't signed an NDA. Besides, I have no intention of ever leaving you Ana and if you leave me, well you might as well take everything I own because I have no desire to live my life without you"

I gasp and look at him in shock "Christian! Don't say things like that!"

"I'm sorry but it's true, you are my life now Ana, the thought of life without you is unbearable. And with regards to my wealth, I would give you anything…everything…what is mine will soon become yours and I will have it no other way so the subject is closed" his face suddenly softening as he leans over to stroke my cheek "ok baby?"

"Ok" I whisper, not sure what else to say

"So, Kate and Elliot will be here soon, can you believe they were together when we called them?"

"Yes, I can, from what I've been hearing from Kate they are quite taken with each other. I think it's great"

"Yeah, until Elliot breaks her heart and then I have to contend with you hating my brother, I suppose on the bright side it means I've only had to book them one room instead of two rooms"

"You're such a cheapskate" I joke

"I know, I just _hate_ spending my money on people" he jokes back

"Where are they staying?"

"Here at The Aria, I've got them a suite, just not one this big. They are going to stay a few nights and then travel back with us at the weekend if that is ok with you? If you would prefer us to fly back alone, I can book them flights"

"Don't be crazy of course they can come back with us, it's only a short flight, it will be nice to have them here with us for a few days"

"No way! I've told Elliot that they can join us for a wedding dinner tonight, but then after that I want you all to myself"

"That's not very nice" I laugh "What did he say?"

"He said that's fine as he and Kate probably won't be leaving their room much"

"Yeah, that sounds about right for Kate. I'm really glad they will be here for the ceremony tonight though"

"Yeah, me too. Are you sure you're ok with this? It's all been a bit rushed, I don't want you to think you are missing out on anything. When we have the ceremony back home you are to have whatever you want and you will need to book at least a couple of weeks off work so I can take you on a proper honeymoon"

"I'm sure….very sure. We could get married in our jeans right here and it wouldn't matter to me, that kind of thing as never bothered me. Despite the fact that I'm sucker for romantic movies I've never dreamt of a big white wedding, it might have something to do with all my mom's previous marriages. And I've just taken a week off work Christian, I'm not sure I will be able to get two more weeks at short notice"

"Don't worry about Michelle, I will sort it"

"It's not just Michelle, what about my clients?"

"Let's not worry about it now, we'll figure something out" and he leans over for a kiss, which quickly deepens. He pulls away and looks at his watch, "Come on, we've just got time for a quickie before they arrive" and I gladly let him lead me upstairs.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

"You're really doing this bro?"

"Yep" I grin "And I couldn't be happier. I proposed at the Grand Canyon this morning and we were just discussing on the way back what type of wedding we wanted and when we should do it and it just kinda happened. Do you think Mom and Dad will be pleased. I know people think it's all very sudden, but I've never been more sure about anything in my life"

"Yes it's all been very quick but we've never seen you happier, you're a changed man. Ana is good for you and you clearly adore each other. If you are 100% sure then why wait? Besides, it means the pressure will be off me for grandchildren now"

I laugh "No way bro, no grandchildren just yet, there is so much I want to do with Ana first. Besides you're still the oldest, isn't it time you settled down? Talking of which, how serious are things between you and Kate?"

"I'm not sure, I certainly get on with her better than any other girl I've ever been with, she just gets me, you know. It's like she knows just what I'm thinking and she's a real goer in the sack…"

"Whoa! Stop it right there…..regardless of what happens between you two, this is Ana's best friend and I'm likely going to be seeing a lot of her in the future, I do not, I repeat, do not want to know what you get up to in bed"

"Ok, take it easy. I'm sure it's nothing compared to some of the things you have got up to in the past"

"Past being the key word, that's not me anymore, it hadn't been for several months even before I met Ana. It was a sexual lifestyle I thought I needed, it's only now that I realize just what I was missing out on. It's my past, let's leave it there, please"

"Ok, message received and understood. You've not got long to wait now, are you nervous? it's not like you to be drinking scotch at this hour"

"This is just to try and calm my nerves, well not my nerves really, it's more of a nervous excitement. In under an hour I'm going to be married, I'm going to be a husband, I'm going to have a wife. Mr and Mrs Grey. I can't wait to tell the world"

"After you've told mom and dad and Ana's family of course"

"Of course and Mia….she is going to be so pissed with me that you're here and she's not"

"Yeah, you're right about that, but to be fair if she hadn't been in Paris you would have her here"

"I'm not sure, I don't think I could have coped with her over excitement and screaming today"

"Well, Kates a bit of a screamer too….especially in b….."

"Elliot!"

"Sorry" but he looks sheepish and I know he is just doing it to help make me laugh and relax. I start pacing the room and have to clench my fists to stop myself from running my fingers through my hair. I know just a few feet away in the other lounge Ana will be getting ready with Kate and I just want to see her once more before the ceremony, but the one thing she's insisted on is that I don't see her in her dress until she walks down the aisle

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

"Oh Ana, I love it, you look beautiful" I'm quite pleased with my choice of dress, I wanted something fitting this simple style wedding, nothing too flouncy and this was my favorite from the large selection Christian had sent to the suite. It's a Slimline lace gown with a sweetheart neckline and a low back with delicate beaded straps, with a small sweep train.

"Thank you, you look lovely too"

"All courtesy of your amazing husband to be. When I got on the plane they were a large selection to choose from, how on earth does he arrange everything so quickly?"

"I'm not sure, he's got people in charge of everything but seriously what he or should I say they accomplish at times astounds me. What did you think of his private jet?"

"Oh my god, it's amazing, I assume you've had sex in that bedroom?"

I laugh "Kate, I don't talk about things like that, you know that" but I already know my blushing cheeks are giving me away

"No matter, of course you did. Did you know that Christian specifically gave Elliot instructions that we were not to sleep or participate in any kind of activity in the bedroom?"

"No, I didn't, but good" I scrunch up my face "I don't want to be thinking about what you and Elliot have been up to the next time we are in there"

She laughs "I tell you one thing Ana, sex with Elliot is amazing, I fancy the pants off him, but it's more than that, we have this connection, I can't quite put my finger on it, but it's just different to anything I've experienced before. I really, really like him Ana"

"Oh Kate, I'm so happy. I've got to know Elliot over the last few weeks and he really is a great guy…..just imagine we might become sister-in-laws…how amazing would that be?"

"It would be the best, but please don't say anything like that in front of Elliot, I don't want to scare him off, he's seems a bit of a commitmentphobe"

"Hey, up until me, Christian had never dated so there is definitely hope for Elliot. I still can't quite believe that I'm getting married"

"And you're marrying _The _Christian Grey – Little Miss '_I'm_ _out of his league'_…..see when you came to me for advice all those weeks ago and I told you how special you are and Christian knows it too….I was right….you really need to listen to me more often"

I laugh "Yeah, yeah Little Miss _'I told you so'_…. I guess I really should be thanking you for talking sense into me"

"Yeah, you should, but in all honesty Ana, it was going to happen sooner or later, we both know that, I just helped convince you to take the plunge sooner rather than later. You really are perfect for each other. Now, are you ready? as I'm sure Christian is already anxiously waiting"

"Yes, I'm ready"

"Ok, let me just go and tell them we are ready for the music and I'll come back to walk behind you to carry your train"

"Kate wait!"

"What?"

"I love you, thank you for being here for me today, in fact thank you for always being there for me"

"Oh Ana, I love you too, I'm so glad you asked me to be here today and I will _always_ be here for you. Now stop with the mushiness I'm sure I'm going to have tears shortly, I don't want them to start already"

"Ok…go tell my man I'm ready for him"

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**CHRISTIAN**

I can feel myself welling up. My beautiful wife to be, my Ana is walking towards me, she is smiling and looking at me with such love in her eyes. I love this woman so much, she is everything and more to me. My heart is beating out of my chest, and it feels like a lifetime before she finally reaches me and hands the bouquet to Kate so that I can take her hands in mine. We stand there grinning at each other only looking away when our minister starts talking

_**"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Anastasia Rose Steele and Christian Trevelyan Grey in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined"**_ we squeeze each others hand tighter.

_**"Anastasia, Christian…I asked you both to provide me with a short reading. Anastasia we will start with yours"**_

_**If in the morning when you wake,**_  
><em><strong>If the sun does not appear,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If in the dark we lose sight of love,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hold my hand and have no fear,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be here,<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you feel like being quiet,<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you need to speak your mind I will listen.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Through the winning, losing, and trying we'll be together,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I will be here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>If in the morning when you wake,<strong>_  
><em><strong>If the future is unclear,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>As sure as seasons were made for change,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our lifetimes were made for years,<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be here,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you can cry on my shoulder,<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the mirror tells us we're older.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will hold you, to watch you grow in beauty,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And tell you all the things you are to me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll be together and I will be here.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be true to the promises I've made,<strong>_  
><em><strong>To you and to the one who gave you to me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be here.<strong>_

Oh, such a lovely reading, I gently stroke her hands and mouth I love you and she mouths back I love you too.

_**"Now for reading that was chosen by you Christian"**_

_**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy. Love is never boastful, nor conceited, nor rude;**_  
><em><strong>It is not self-seeking, nor easily angered. It keeps no record of wrongdoing.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It does not delight in evil, But rejoices in the truth. It always protects, trusts, hopes, and preserves.<strong>_  
><em><strong>There is nothing love cannot face; There is no limit to its faith, hope, and endurance.<strong>_  
><em><strong>In a word, there are three things that last forever: Faith, hope, and love; But the greatest of them all is love.<strong>_

As soon as he started reading, I saw the recognition on her face and her face light up. It's from Corinthians but in all truth Ana will know it as words from one of her favorite movies 'A Walk To Remember' a movie that also moved me to tears.

_**"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners"**_

We stand, smiling at each other, gently squeezing and stroking each others hands.

_**"Christian Trevelyan Grey do you take Anastasia Rose Steel for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"**_

"I do" I state firmly

_**"Anastasia Rose Steel do you take Christian Trevelyan Grey for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"**_

"I do" there are tears forming in her eyes and I can't help but lean across and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

Our minister chuckles _**"It's now time to exchange the rings"**_ and Elliot steps forward to place them on the little cushion that the minister is holding out.

_**"Christian repeat after me….. I Christian Trevelyan Grey"**_

"I Christian Trevelyan Grey"

**_"Give you Anastasia Rose Steel"_**

"Give you Anastasia Rose Steel"

_**"This ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you"**_

"This ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" and I slip the platinum ring I have chosen onto her finger. I have had the inside inscribed with '_my first, last and everything'_

**_"Anastasia repeat after me… I Anastasia Rose Steel"_**

"I Anastasia Rose Steel"

_**"Give you Christian Trevelyan Grey"**_

"Give you Christian Trevelyan Grey"

_**"This ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you"**_

"This ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you" and she places the ring on my finger. The first ring I have ever worn and I look down and hold out my hand in front of me a huge smile on my face.

_**"May your marriage bring you all the exquisite excitements a marriage should bring, and may life grant you also patience, tolerance, and understanding. May you always need one another — not so much to fill your emptiness as to help you to know your fullness. A mountain needs a valley to be complete. The valley does not make the mountain less, but more. And the valley is more a valley because it has a mountain towering over it. So let it be with you and you. May you need one another, but not out of weakness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you entice one another, but not compel one another. May you embrace one another, but not out encircle one another. May you succeed in all-important ways with one another, and not fail in the little graces. May you look for things to praise, often say, "I love you!" and take no notice of small faults. If you have quarrels that push you apart, may both of you hope to have good sense enough to take the first step back. May you enter into the mystery that is the awareness of one another's presence — no more physical than spiritual, warm and near when you are side by side, and warm and near when you are in separate rooms or even distant cities. May you have happiness, and may you find it making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it loving one another...By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Christian you may now kiss your bride"**_

Finally! I waste no time in pulling her to me and kissing her deeply, all my pent up emotions, all my love for her overflowing in my body. When I finally let her go the minister shakes both of our hands before turning to Elliot and Kate

_**"I present to you Mr and Mrs Grey"**_

I'm surprised to see that Elliot's got tears in his eyes, along with Kate who is full on crying. They are standing side by side holding hands and I wish with all my heart that they can both find the kind of love that's been granted to me and Ana.

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

**ANA**

"What are you doing?" we are back in our suite. We've had a lovely wedding dinner meal with Kate and Elliot but came back here as soon as we could without appearing rude. I assumed it was because Christian wanted to make love to me for the first time as his wife, but instead he's opened a bottle of champagne and is setting us his iPod to play music through the suites sound system

"I want to dance with my wife on our wedding day….come here" and he takes me in his arms as the music starts to fill the room. As we dance around I'm giddy from the champagne we have drank throughout dinner and with overwhelming happiness. My heart so full of love for this amazing man, who at short notice as made today totally special.

**_My love, there's only you in my life_**  
><strong><em>The only thing that's bright<em>**  
><strong><em>My first love, you're every breath that I take<em>**  
><strong><em>You're every step I make<em>**

**_And I, I want to share_**  
><strong><em>All my love with you<em>**  
><strong><em>No one else will do<em>**

**_And your eyes, your eyes, your eyes_**  
><strong><em>They tell me how much you care<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh yes, you will always be<em>**  
><strong><em>My endless love<em>**

**_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one_**  
><strong><em>Our lives have just begun<em>**  
><strong><em>Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't resist your charms<em>**

**_And love, oh love_**  
><strong><em>I'll be a fool for you, I'm sure<em>**  
><strong><em>You know I don't mind<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, you know I don't mind<em>**

**_'Cause you, you mean the world to me_**  
><strong><em>Oh, I know, I know<em>**  
><strong><em>I've found, I've found in you<em>**  
><strong><em>My endless love<em>**

**_Ohh, and love, oh, love_**  
><strong><em>I'll be that fool for you, I'm sure<em>**  
><strong><em>You know I don't mind<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, you know I don't mind<em>**

**_And yes, you'll be the only one_**  
><strong><em>'Cause no one can deny<em>**  
><strong><em>This love I have inside<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'll give it all to you<em>**  
><strong><em>My love, my love, my love<em>**  
><strong><em>My endless love.<em>**

The song comes to an end and we stay in each others arms gently rocking from side to side.

"I love you so much Christian, I'm so happy, today as been wonderful hasn't it?"

"Ana it's been more than wonderful, thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet. I love you too, more than you will ever know, more than I can ever put into words, but I would like to try and show you, I think it's time that I make love to my very very beautiful wife" and he scoops me in his arms and carries me up the spiral staircase to consummate our marriage as Mr & Mrs Christian Grey….

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know I am likely to get a lot of negative reviews regarding the fact that Christian hasn't told Ana about Elena or his past. This was a decision I chose to make in my version of the story. Nearly everyone of us I'm sure carries a secret or secrets about something we have done, something we do, something we have said, something we think...who says sharing his secret was the best thing to do? In my story I decided it was best that it wasn't shared...hopefully you will respect that :-)**


	34. Chapter 34

**EPILOGUE**

**ANA**

I'm sitting on the rocking chair in the nursery, which is next to our bedroom. I've just breastfed Teddy. It's so relaxing just sitting here, Teddy resting against my chest, listening to his gentle breathing. Just then Christian walks in, PJ bottoms slung low on his hips, tight fitting T-shirt, sexy bed hair and smiling widely.

"Good morning baby, Happy Anniversary" and he leans in and kisses me before planting a kiss on Teddy's head. He hands me a little Tiffany box and I grin. I have a general idea of what will be in the box. It was a tradition he started when we had a second ceremony in Seattle for our family and friends. We had got married for a second time aboard The Grace a month after we had got back from Las Vegas. We only had a small number of people attend so we chose the boat as this was the place we had first said I Love You. He had presented me with a gorgeous pair of yellow diamond earrings on the day and every year since I have received other items all with yellow diamonds. It's crazy to think it's been five years and every year we celebrate our anniversary twice, once on my birthday, which is our _official_ wedding anniversary and again today our _other_ wedding anniversary. Christian says he feels bad that I have to share my birthday and that he hadn't considered it at the time, I actually think it's quite nice that the day I was born is also the day that I gave myself to the man I love. "Here, let me take Teddy so that you can open your present," he gently takes him from me and cradles him in his arms. I love seeing them together. I didn't think it was possible to love Christian more until I saw him hold our son for the first time.

"Thank you honey, Happy Anniversary to you too" I open the box and inside is a delicate platinum bracelet with a flower attached which has a yellow diamond in the center and white diamonds for the petals "Oh I love it so much, thank you. You do realize that one day soon we're going to have more yellow diamonds in our safe than they have at Tiffanys!" I joke

His face drops "If I'm getting predictable and you would like something else please tell me"

"Are you kidding me? I love everything you've ever bought me, but you know that you don't have to" and I see him about to speak "Yes, I know before you say anything that you want to buy me things…subject dropped. I love this and I love you" and I get up from the chair to give him a kiss. "Are you still ok to stay with Teddy this morning? I'll only be gone two hours maximum" I have to go and see a client. I started my own business nine months after we were married. Christian's insistence that I accompany him on his business trips and his desire to show me the world just didn't fit in with the commitment that MB Design required from me, so I started my own firm and now have two people working for me. It was my intention to slow down at work when the baby arrived as we have decided we don't want a nanny, but unfortunately there is the odd meeting I have to attend, so we have an agreement that if I need to do anything Christian will work from home and look after Teddy. So far it's working well.

"Of course baby, we'll have a fun morning won't we Teddy?" and I smile, he loves asking Teddy questions, I can't wait for the day when Teddy can actually reply "mom is popping round, she expected to babysit tonight, but now that Kate & Elliot are coming over tonight instead, she said she would come by this morning to see this little fella" Kate and Elliot have been married for two years now, and Kate is six months pregnant and requests to babysit Teddy all time. Little Teddy is only three months old, so it's great that she is pregnant as our children will be so close in age.

"Ok, hopefully she'll still be here when I get back so I can see her too. Are you ok to have Teddy for a while longer now so that I can go for a quick swim before getting ready for my meeting?" The indoor swimming pool is one of the favorites things about our new house, we moved in here just over a year ago. It's a huge house, Christian just doesn't do small, but it's a real family home. There are lots of rooms, but none of them are too big making it feel more cozy and it is set in acres of grounds making it perfect for when Teddy is a little older. I've been trying to swim each day in an attempt to shift some of my baby weight. Christian tells me to stop worrying and that he loves me just as I am, but I have a walk-in wardrobe full of clothes I can't fit into, so I'm determined to get back to my pre-Teddy weight before Christian buys me a whole new wardrobe.

"I'm sure she'll hang around, you know what she is like when she is with Teddy. And yes of course, go have your swim baby, and seeming as you have fed Teddy I'll take him downstairs and see if Mrs Jones will feed me"

"She'd probably prefer to cuddle Teddy but I'm sure she'll feed you if you ask nicely"

"I always ask nicely…don't I Teddy?"

I kiss Teddy on the head "Mummy loves you" and then I give Christian a kiss "Mummy loves you too"

"I love you more" and Christian pulls me to him so that the three of us are all cuddled together. One very, very, very happy family.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN If you have got this far, I want to say a huge thank you for reading my first story.**

**I have the outline for my next story planned, and I will start it this weekend, however I won't be posting my next story until it's complete so if you are interested in reading it, give me a follow so that you get a notification when I upload it.**


End file.
